Absence et Désarroi
by noominaome
Summary: .Isabella Swan se retrouve entre deux eaux lorsque le Docteur Carlisle décide de faire d'elle sa proie.
1. Prologue

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour! Me voici de retour sur une petite fiction avec 'encore' un autre Paring. Décidément, j'en change souvent. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait beaucoup d'amateurs de ce couple mais tant pis! Il me donne quelques idées.

◊Prologue.

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

Absence et Désarroi

**Prologue.**

Il se déroulait des choses tellement insensées dans ce monde.

Des aventures inoubliables et écrasantes pour qui l'irréel n'est pas un leurre.

Isabella Swan était l'un de ces individus ayant exploré les bas-fond de l'improbable.

La jeune femme s'était vue quitter le foyer rassurant de sa mère et de son nouveau mari en _Arizona_ pour aller retrouver son père. Un shérif d'une petite ville pluvieuse. Au début sans repère, son paternel avait fait en sorte qu'elle se sente de nouveau comme chez elle. Il avait même préservé son ancienne chambre en l'état. Fait qui la rasséréna sensiblement. Pourtant elle eut le même rôle qu'avec sa mère, comme s'occuper de la maison et faire le souper pour entretenir son père. Selon elle, il ne se nourrissait guerre assez. Ce qui finalisa de la rassurer. Les petits tracas du quotidien restaient salvateurs.

La routine avait vite pris les journées d'assaut.

.

Cependant, la petite ville de _Forks_, dans l'état de _Washington_ lui avait réservé moults événements marquant.

.

Le tout premier étant que son collègue de travail en classe de biologie s'avérait être un vampire.

Perspicace, la demoiselle s'en était rendue compte grâce aux indices incroyablement éloquents qu'il laissait derrière lui. Ce dernier maintenait ses distances mais semblait constamment garder un œil avertit sur elle. Bella sut rapidement qu'il s'intéressait à elle et bien plus tard que son sang l'appelait à la tentation, afin de la vider jusqu'à la mort.

Quand il la sauva d'une camionnette hors de contrôle, dû au verglas, sa force monstrueuse s'était dévoilée devant ses yeux ébahis. Bien entendu, sans son intervention surnaturelle, Bella aurait péri. La demoiselle avait désormais une dette envers lui: Garder ses suspicions pour elle et n'en parler à personne.

Ce fut cette journée quelle rencontra le père adoptif, médecin de profession, de ce Edward si protecteur. La jeune femme avait été stupéfiée par son allure et sa carrure masculine, d'homme séduisant. Bien sûr, elle était attirée par Edward et ils étaient reliés par son secret caché. Toutefois, le regard doré du toubib aux cheveux blonds platine l'avait rendue muette un instant. Il l'avait touché, elle avait frémit.

Charlie, son père, était rapidement intervenu pour sermonner sa fille sur sa maladresse et remercier grassement Carlisle Cullen de soigner son enfant.

Les jours suivants, la jeune femme rencontrait les _frères _et _sœurs_ d'Edward Cullen. La seule a être véritablement enthousiaste fut Alice, petite pile électrique de bonne humeur, et qui lui avait assurée un avenir superbe. Voyante, la brunette était une diseuse de bonne aventure comme le prétendait Emmett. lui était un robuste gaillard, joueur et athlétique qui avait en épouse Rosalie Hale. Autre sœur d'Edward, qui visiblement n'appréciait que peu l'attirance d'Edward pour une simple humaine. Le seul des quatre à ne rien dire était Jasper, le mari de la petite Alice. Bella saisit vite cependant qu'il était d'un naturel calme. Plus tard, elle rencontra également Esmée, la matriarche de ce clan de vampires végétariens. Douce et charmante.

Tous étaient particulièrement attrayants et Isabella comprenait à présent les messes-basses des élèves du Lycée. Ils étaient fascinants et effrayants. En revanche les insultes qu'elle recevait parfois quand elle cotoyait les Cullen ne s'expliquaient pas. Bella ne les entendaient pas. Eux si. Pourtant, leur jalousie n'atteint pas une certaine Angela qui devient sa première amie mortelle à _Forks_ qui ne jugeait jamais les gens par rapport à leurs fréquentations. Même Jacob, son ami d'enfance n'était guère enjoué à l'idée que sa Bella s'approche d'eux.

Puis.

Il y eut un chamboulement de circonstances effroyables qui firent d'elle une proie. Un vampire sanguinaire et particulièrement bon traqueur lui tendit un piège et la blessa. James, tueur et sans pitié. Cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui de la faire venir à Phoenix en prétextant l'enlèvement de sa mère. La demoiselle s'était donc retrouvée entre les griffes de cet aliéné tout bonnement par malchance. Son petit ami Edward étant un télépathe et un bon traqueur aussi, James avait voulu se distraire en la martyrisant.

Il l'avait mordue à pleine dents en lui infusant du venin à profusion et sans la manifestation de Carlisle et d'Edward, la jeune femme serait devenue un être de la nuit. Chose qui ne se produisit pas, contre l'avis de ce dernier.

.

.

Le deuxième fait marquant engendra un fort sentiment de malaise en Bella.

Un bal de promo de son lycée s'organisait et la famille avait souhaité qu'elle s'y amuse. Une rémittence pour une humaine aussi fragile qui côtoyait trop de vampires et ayant frôlé la mort.

Le soir de cette fête, la demoiselle n'aurait jamais imaginé entrapercevoir l'éclat sombre se cachant dans la personne qu'elle jugeait la plus pacifiste, de cette famille insolite.

Carlisle Cullen s'était découvert à elle en une créature animale. Une facette bestiale. Un vampire traquant sa proie.

Elle.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis malgré ce court prologue!

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	2. Chap1 Curieux Docteur

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le premier chapitre qui donne un petit aperçu du Carlisle qui se cache derrière sa facette de _père protecteur_. Ce chapitre est assez court, j'en suis consciente, mais les suivants sont plus étoffés.

Encore une fois un énorme merci à vous qui prennez le temps de me lire et de commenter, le prologue a été accueilli avec pas mal d'engouement sous mon étonnement ravi. Merci aussi à toutes les personnes m'ayant mis en alerte et en favoris!

**Larosesurleau**,** lyylla**, **gaellezjey**, **steph**, **Delphine03**, **BellaMcCarthy**, **Ondie-Yoko**, **lucie, lolotte, Grazie, alexia**\- Je vous envoie de multiples bises toutes bien amicales pour votre soutien, encouragement et surtout d'avoir osé mettre un mot sur que vous pensiez du prologue.

◊Chapitre un:_ Curieux Docteur_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (merci à Delphine03 et larosesurleau pour la correction)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:

**steph:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Ce n'est que le prologue donc je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'ai des chapitres d'avance et l'idée quasi précise pour terminer cette histoire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**lucie:** Hello, te revoilà ici? Que de bonheur! Enfin, je pense que c'est toi qui me suis sur _"La douleur qui donne soif ?"_. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite sera satisfaisante, bonne lecture!

**lolotte**: Coucou! Ça me fait plaisir si tu aimes le commencement de cette histoire. Voici la suite et bonne lecture :D

**Grazie:** Hello! J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire encourageant, très bonne lecture!

**alexia:** Merci de ton enthousiasme pour ma petite fiction qui débute. J'avoue aussi que voir un Carlisle moins sous contrôle me fait plaisir, ça change! Heureusement que nous pouvons écrire et rêver ;) Bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre1**

Une douce mélodie errait dans les rêveries de la fille du _Shérif_ Swan.

Ce dernier l'écoutait chantonner, ainsi que ses petits pas résonnant au plafond au rythme de ses déambulations heureuses. Au dessus, seul un bruit alourdissait cette atmosphère. Un courant d'air contre la fenêtre de la chambre qui faisait grincer les gonds et secouer les deux vitres. Achevant donc de ternir son humeur ravie, le sifflement aiguë du vent s'introduisit dans la pièce. Cela anéantit l'espoir d'être au calme pour la propriétaire. Isabella Swan observa d'un œil mauvais la menuiserie qui l'irritait.

Si la jeune femme essayait de se changer les idées c'était parce que tout l'ennuyait aujourd'hui et pour cause, elle devait s'apprêter pour se rendre à un bal d'adolescent. La robe achetée spécialement pour l'occasion par son amie Alice avait été difficilement enfilée. Son attelle posée contre sa jambe la faisant souffrir. La voyante avait prédit qu'Edward serait enchanté par sa couleur bleutée. Néanmoins, sa blessure n'était en rien glamour. De plus, l'idée saugrenue d'avoir opté pour une fermeture dans le dos n'était pas très judicieuse. Si elle réussissait à chantonner auparavant c'était uniquement du au fait que le vampire qu'elle aimait l'escorterait.

Il y eut un bruit de sonnette.

Bella décida d'attendre pour finir de se préparer avant de demander à son père Charlie de l'aider avec les boutons à fermer. Le tissu retomba donc mollement contre ses hanches, la laissant en sous-vêtements, bleu aussi. D'en bas, lui parvenait une voix d'homme qui accompagnait celle de son père. ils semblaient converser d'un sujet plutôt sérieux. Bella posa un collier qui épousait parfaitement sa nuque et se regarda dans un petit miroir placé sur son bureau. En se penchant elle ne put qu'observer sa poitrine fermement soutenue et étrangement affriolante dans ce genre d'habit. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait porter ce genre de chose. Embarrassée, puis plus en confiance elle se redressa et enroula sa chevelure brune en un rouleau sur son épaule droite. Dénudant la seconde. Elle remit plus décemment le haut de son vêtement.

En cherchant des yeux sa paire de chaussure la jeune femme entendit Charlie l'interpeller en criant du salon. Il voulait qu'elle descende pour une raison que son ouïe ne permit pas d'entendre. En sachant qu'elle se préparait, que souhait donc son père? Edward ne serait pas présent avant une demi-heure.

Son naturel curieux reprit le dessus et Bella se retourna d'un mouvement en se tenant à son bureau et rencontra le regard doré du Docteur Cullen. Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'elle n'avait même pas perçu sa porte s'ouvrir. Peut-être bien qu'elle l'avait laissée entrouverte? Discret et délicat comme un prédateur guettant sa proie. Cependant, Carlisle ne pouvait décidément pas être mentionné comme tel, il était d'un naturel pacifiste et ne représentait pas une menace. Alors pourquoi son subconscient la rendait nerveuse en cet instant? Elle recula contre le plan du bureau lorsque le toubib referma d'une main la porte de sa chambre. Il analysa la pièce, paraissant humer la senteur qu'offrait celle-ci et Bella demanda:

«-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?»

Il reporta son attention sur elle et semblait réfléchir. Il répondit doucement:

«-Ton père est quelqu'un de bienveillant. Il souhaite que je vérifie si ton attelle est suffisamment bien stabilisée pour tenir la soirée.»

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil sans vraiment s'en apercevoir et il sourit devant ce geste. Visiblement, elle ne croyait pas qu'il soit ici pour une simple visite médicale. Cette dernière soupira en regardant l'horloge posée sur le mur opposé et affirma:

«-Il y a probablement du vrai dans ce que vous dites. Mon père aime s'assurer que je suis en sécurité. Néanmoins, puisque vous avez placé cette attelle, vous savez parfaitement qu'elle tiendra le choc. Edward sait que vous êtes ici?»

Au prénom de son premier _fils_, le médecin gronda faiblement et affola presque la demoiselle. C'était exceptionnel et étonnant d'ouïr ce son provenir du corps du toubib. Jamais il n'avait montré le moindre signe de sa condition comme celui-ci. Durant le cheminement de ses pensées, Carlisle se rapprocha lentement. Pas à pas. Bella dû relever le menton pour le regarder et discerna une fraction de ce qu'il s'avérait être de la malice. Son visage la toisait et peu impressionnée par les agissements biscornus de l'homme, elle le défia du regard plutôt méfiante.

A dire vrai, depuis la rencontre de cette famille, seul Carlisle la troublait. Ce dernier l'observait constamment et parfois elle captait son introspection sur sa personne. Soit il l'étudiait en temps que femme humaine, soit il voulait autre chose. Jamais il n'eut de regard abject ou de dégoût pour son humanité. Bella pensait simplement qu'il l'examinait dans son environnement quotidien. Comment elle réagissait face aux vampires.

Indiscutablement, Jasper était le plus misanthrope de tous mais dans ce moment d'intimité qui se créait entre eux, paraissait gentillet. L'orbe doré des yeux de l'homme la scrutait, neutre et elle croisa les bras comme pour se protéger. Bien qu'il fut un vampire, Bella avait tellement eu de mésaventures durant cette dernière année qu'elle s'était endurcie. Elle ne fuyait plus les problèmes. Pour autant, en ce moment elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'il complotait alors que son fils n'était pas au courant. D'un chuchotis qu'elle perçut prodigieusement, il dit:

«-Tu es bien trop perspicace pour ton propre bien Bella.» Il marqua un temps de pause et continua d'une voix chargée de sous entendu «Je viens tester les limites de ta relation avec mon fils… Que tu constates par toi-même que je suis le seul homme qui puisse faire ce que bon lui semble avec ta vie.»

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand il posa un regard drôlement obscur sur le creux formé par ses seins et qu'il remontait sur sa gorge.

Elle déglutit.

Avait-elle bien entendu?

«-Est-ce que vous avez mangé un puma pas frais ce matin?»

Bella avait essayé de tourner ce moment gênant en dérision mais il se contenta de remonter son regard nouvellement affamé dans le sien dubitatif. Carlisle avait une jolie femme à ses côtés. Pourquoi venir ici lui dire ses paroles à doubles sens? Il avança d'un autre pas et fut si proche qu'elle du s'incliner. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau pour se maintenir alors qu'il se penchait également. La jeune femme le réprimanda d'une voix bien trop aigue:

«-D'accord, stop maintenant! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.»

Haletante, elle le repoussa d'une main, inutilement. Il ricana doucereusement en portant l'une de ses mains à plat contre la surface du bureau et la seconde sur son épaule. Il l'empoigna. Ahurie par ce son et ces gestes trop personnels, Bella l'interrogea d'un murmure angoissé. Elle ne voulait pas alerter son père bien qu'elle ait envie de hurler:

«-Que faites-vous bon sang?» Il sourcilla amusé et elle reprit mécontente en sentant des crampes aux lombaires du à sa position. «Ce n'est pas vous le personnage le plus sensé de la famille?»

Cette fois il eut un grand sourire et rétorqua:

«-Il fut un temps où j'aurais acquiescé mais à présent, il semblerait bien que non.»

Elle fut submergée par son odeur masculine, plus prononcée que celle d'Edward, lorsqu'il fit glisser la main de son épaule pour agripper sa nuque. Il la colla contre son torse de pierre. De ses deux bras, Bella tenta de le faire céder tandis qu'il respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux. Même Edward évitait ce genre de rapprochement, trop dangereux selon lui. Assurément, Carlisle ne s'en souciait pas.

Isabella prononça alors d'une voix étouffée par le pull de ce dernier:

«-Pensez à Esmée ! Elle ne serait pas contente que vous vous nourrissiez de l'amie de son fils.»

Carlisle se releva assez pour la dévisager, une mine sombre mais totalement sous contrôle pour la questionner:

«-Penses-tu qu'après toutes ses années à dominer ma faim je puisse craquer aussi facilement?»

Bella loucha sur chaque œil qui l'analysait curieusement:

«-J'y songeais oui, puisque vous agissez de manière assez étrange.

-Permets-moi donc de te détromper Isabella. Edward, lui, ne sait pas se contenir mais je suis un vampire beaucoup plus âgé et sage, que _mon fils._»

La demoiselle n'emploierait jamais le qualificatif sage pour décrire cette situation. Mais elle tut cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de foutre le camp en envoyant un coup de pieds bien placé pour le stopper. Encore faudrait-il que cette ruse fonctionne. D'une voix rauque qu'elle découvrit résulter de Carlisle elle entendit contre son oreille:

«-Tu es bien trop naïve Bella. Tu penses qu'en étant végétarien nous ne te ferons pas de mal? J'ai tellement envie de te faire ces choses qui m'enlèvent toute raison qu'il est incroyable que tu sois encore habillée et en vie. Nous sommes effectivement de bon gentils vampires. Mais bon sang… Si tu pouvais comprendre ce qui se réveille en moi depuis que tu es apparue dans nos vies, tu fuirais aussi vite que possible.»

Isabella détourna son visage sous l'incommodité de ses paroles, lui offrant sa nuque sans même y penser. Il y déposa ses lèvres et elle abattit un poing rageur contre ses larges épaules. Elle le contredit en omettant une partie de ses mots déstabilisant, tel que son désir de la déshabiller:

«-Ne dites pas cela. Oui je ne connais rien de votre condition. Je suis humaine. Pourquoi me le rappeler constamment? Pour moi vous êtes comme une famille. Vous êtes gentils. D'ailleurs vous contrôlez effectivement votre soif donc je ne comprends pas ce que vous désirez. Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Elle retient un cri et supplia d'un petit couinement. «Et arrêter de me lécher!»

Contre toute attente, Carlisle obtempéra en se redressant et s'éloignant à une distance peu raisonnable cependant. Il en se pourlécha la lèvre inférieure d'un air détestable. La jeune femme se récupéra une allure convenable et pesta silencieusement en le voyant poser un doigt contre ses lèvres féminines en un signe évident de silence. L'homme coula un regard en biais vers la porte et d'un pas vif, recula décemment. Ses traits masculins se réapproprièrent une convenance qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Il redevint le rassurant docteur de la ville.

Des pas se firent entendre et ils virent la moue inquiète de Charlie passer l'embrasure de la porte.

«-Bella, Edward ne va pas tarder. Tu descends? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?» Il s'adressa ensuite au médecin qui s'était reprit une posture professionnelle. «Tout ira bien pour ce soir?»

Le toubib hocha la tête.

Quand son père parut satisfait, il sortit de la pièce et descendit les marches. Laissant la boiserie ouverte. Bella s'arma d'un courage sans faille et se baissa pour mettre ses jolies chaussures. Elle releva un menton fière en ignorant Carlisle. Le docteur l'observa s'afférer et lui passer au devant d'un pas décidé mais tremblotant. Il sourit. La suivit. Sur le bas du palier de l'escalier, se tenait dans un smoking parfait son petit ami. Edward. Il lui offrit un regard appréciateur qui se fana en un air surpris quand il aperçut son père derrière.

Quelque peu innocente, elle demanda à Edward de lui boutonner sa robe pendant qu'il peinait à maitriser ses instincts. Il voyait la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale de dessiner. Pourquoi Carlisle était là haut en compagnie de sa _femme_ quasiment dénudée? la réponse vient d'elle-même: Il inspectait la fracture de ses côtés provoquée par James.

Charlie réapparut pour prendre une photo des deux tourtereaux afin que Renée puisse participer de loin aux festivités de sa fille.

Carlisle se mit ensuite aux côtés de son père, voyant ce moment comme divertissant. Elle rougissait et grelottait d'anticipation pour la soirée. Edward la guida précautionneusement au dehors. Toutefois, avant de refermer la porte, Bella vit les lèvres de Carlisle se mouvoir et prononcer une phrase effrayante.

Qu'elle préféra oublier.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

_Prochain chapitre - L'anniversaire de Bella et un Carlisle encore plus étrange. _

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	3. Chap2 La douce, l'Accroc

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde. Merci encore et encore pour les Alertes et les Favoris! Mis à part cela, cette semaine je n'ais pas grand chose à dire sinon de vous souhaiter un très bonne fin de semaine avant les vacances /Pour les concernées/, et bon courage /Pour les autres:)/.

**Larosesurleau, Grazie, Delphine03, lyylla, Johana, BellaMcCarthy, Lolotte,** **lucie,** **bellaeva, MissMouette, La plume d'Elena**\- En espérant que cette suite vous plaise, très bonne lecture avec tous mes remerciements!

◊Chapitre _deux: la douce, l'accroc _

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Delphine03 et larosesurleau prennent sur leurs temps libre pour me corriger, merci à elles.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana**: Je pense que si tu lis mon histoire, tu liras aussi ma réponse :) J'apprécie vraiment que tu ais commenté mon histoire. Merci à toi et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à t'enchanter. Bises!

**Lolotte:** Coucou. Loin de là l'idée de me fâcher! Quelle idée. Si je poste mes histoires ici, je les expose à être _critiquées plus négativement_. Quoi que tu ais pris des gants pour me le dire :) J'ai un style d'écriture assez lourd et je le sais. Honnêtement ce n'est pas volontaire. C'est ma manière d'écrire. J'ai essayé tout de même d'alleger un peu mes phrases. Parce que tout avis est bon à prendre :) Sinon je t'en fais pas, je comprendrais si tu ne lis plus l'histoire. Il y a tellement de fiction publiées!

**Lucie:** Hello. Pour commencer à répondre à ton long commentaire, je dirais que j'ai voulu faire un Carlisle plus vampire. Après, je garde sa personnalité de parent de famille, c'est normal. Il ne va pas avoir des excès comme ça tout le temps, ce serait suspect. Edward est surtout obnubilé par sa Bella et à ce moment là, il se préoccupe plus de lui faire passer une bonne soirée! Pauvre Alice, t'imagines si elle voit toutes les conneries que font les cinq membres de sa famille? Elle ne vivrait plus dans le présent ;) Merci encore, j'adore lire tes remarques !

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La soirée fut grandiose.

La jeune femme avait osé danser avec son partenaire et gracieusement, malgré sa jambe ankylosée. Edward avait été d'un naturel doué pour la guider à travers la salle, la faisant virevolter avec aisance et magnificence. Ramassant à l'occasion les regards admirateurs d'adolescents dont les hormones se bousculaient, comme ce Mike Newton. Un garçon quelque peu obsédé par elle et qui lisiblement pour le télépathe fantasmait à des positions sexuelles qu'il pourrait pratiquer en la compagnie de sa Bella. La demoiselle attirait bien des regards. Son tempérament ardent s'octroyait d'une chaleur amicale très captivante. Les garçons du lycée appréciaient sa compagnie.

Durant la fête, les précipitations pluvieuses s'étaient également interrompues pour quelques heures de plénitudes, faisant croitre le sentiment de bien être de Bella.

En s'isolant vers la fin du bal, les deux amoureux avaient échangé leurs premiers baisers. Chastes. Edward resta très galant et trop anxieux pour entreprendre un échange plus prononcé cependant. Aussi, concevant qu'il risquait de la blesser, la jeune femme fut compréhensive malgré son envie d'approfondir leur étreinte. Par la suite et contre toute attente, le vampire s'était incliné un instant pour déposer ses lèvres froides contre sa clavicule. Ils se mouvaient alors dans un slow plutôt énamouré. Ce fut une minute intime qui démontrait que son petit ami tentait de la satisfaire au mieux.

Fatalement, il y eut deux facteurs qui chamboulèrent légèrement l'humeur de Bella.

Son ami d'enfance qui habitait dans une réserve indienne, Jacob Black s'était interposé pendant le bal pour avertir la demoiselle qu'elle devait rompre avec Edward. Il lui conseillait d'éviter le jeune homme. Paroles qui tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une Bella trop amoureuse et qui se désintéressa rapidement du métis. La mésentente entre les deux hommes était évidente mais n'engendra qu'une bataille d'œillades furibondes et de mots à sens insultants. Bella fut évidemment embarrassée de se situer entre deux garçons se chamaillant son attention.

Le second événement à dévaster les pensées d'Isabella Swan fut l'apparition flegmatique du Docteur Cullen. Pendant l'une de ses pauses d'humanité, en sortant des cabinets pour dames et se dirigeant sur le petit balcon, elle avait cru distinguer la silhouette d'un homme. Ce dernier la dévisageait dans l'obscurité et rapidement elle avait identifié l'individu. Bella avait tressailli en repositionnant son châle, comme un voile de protection sur ses épaules. L'homme affichait une mine douce et amicale et ne bougea pas de la flore environnante.

Il la surveillait.

Quand Edward revient avec une boisson, l'ombre disparut. Ne resta plus que les ténèbres. Bella frissonna et le cadet de la famille Cullen craint qu'elle ne prenne froid. L'air redevenait humide et il décida de la raccompagner comme le gentleman de son époque qu'il resterait à jamais.

Son hésitation à parler du comportement étrange de _son père_ à Edward la culpabilisait. Il aurait suffit qu'ils en discutent ensembles. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'inconnaissance de ce dernier au sujet de ses altercations scandaleuses avec Carlisle l'étonnait. Le toubib paraissait être en mesure de cacher ses réflexions et songes afin que son fils ne pénètre pas son esprit. L'homme avait une force de contrôle mentale incroyable.

Outre cet aspect nouvellement détestable, le docteur Cullen restait un médecin normal et Bella préféra donc se rappeler de cette soirée magique comme d'un rêve surréaliste.

Se souvenant des lèvres douces et froides de son petit ami.

.

.

.

Les vacances scolaires filèrent très rapidement en compagnie d'Edward et de ses frères et sœurs.

Bella noua des liens très profonds avec Emmett qui l'adorait comme une petite poupée fragile, à protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi.

Indéniablement, le grand gaillard prenait son nouveau rôle de grand frère trop au sérieux, même tragiquement.

Il s'inquiétait de la possible déconcentration que pourrait avoir son frère en la côtoyant intimement. Edward demeurait prudent mais la senteur de ses veines battantes dans son corps l'alléchait régulièrement. Cependant il ne flanchait pas en mesurant sa faim. Quand la douleur augmentait, il demandait à Emmett de rester avec Bella. Le plus costaud s'assurait secrètement que l'humaine se sente en sécurité, ce qui était incontestable puisqu'elle avait totalement confiance en son petit ami.

Depuis l'anicroche avec James, les deux Cullen étaient instables et trop prévoyants. Engendrant un fort sentiment de répulsion de la part de Rosalie et une amitié renforcée d'Alice. Cette dernière s'apparentait à un pot de colle qui relayait ses deux frères lorsqu'ils allaient chasser. De quoi rendre mal à l'aise l'humaine.

Avec une force de volonté ahurissante, Isabella réussit néanmoins l'exploit de ne pas s'approcher de la Villa. Elle se justifia quasiment à chaque fois de la même manière. Prétextant donc qu'elle préférait bénéficier de la météo favorable pour se dégourdir les jambes. La demoiselle prit en argument le fait que son année de terminale se déroulerait entre les cours et les devoirs principalement. Souvent entre quatre murs. Edward ne broncha pas en pensant que sa petite amie se sentait plus en connexion avec son côté vampire. Lui, qui chassait dans cette forêt qu'elle semblait adorer.

Bien entendu, devant l'ardeur que mettait Bella à fuir la demeure familiale _des Cullen_, Emmett s'inquiéta. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'avoua rien de son trouble. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils en discutaient entre eux. Ainsi, Carlisle devait savoir qu'elle l'évitait. Pourtant, elle ne put se résoudre à rencontrer le doux regard d'Esmée, une femme tendre et si aimante, si charmante.

Dévoiler les intentions du médecin serait néfaste pour tous.

.

.

.

L'ambiance chaude de l'été s'amenuisait notablement. Il faisait nuit.

L'heure était de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'affronter la réalité. Assise sur son lit, Isabella prenait conscience d'un fait irréfutable et désarmant. Le jour fatidique était arrivé. Dans quelques heures, la demoiselle serait plus âgée que son immortel de petit ami. Il demeurerait figé dans ces dix sept ans alors qu'elle sauterait le cap des dix huit ans. Une seule année qui se métamorphoserait au fur et à mesure en plusieurs. Dépitée, la jeune femme se fit violence pour se montrer amicale lorsqu'Alice vient l'aider à s'habiller. La petite brune adorait ces moments de complicités qui lui permettaient de discuter de sujets anodins, mais aussi des plus sérieux.

Vêtue convenablement d'une jolie robe marronnée et d'escarpins assortis, Bella suivit son amie hors de la maison de Charlie.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la petite sauterie improvisée par toute la famille.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au grand pavillon de la famille Cullen en extérieur de la ville se fit en silence. Etrangement, la voyante, habituellement bavarde ne brisa pas les rêveries de son amie en discernant son désir de solitude. Ce fut en débouchant dans l'allée du domaine des Cullen que Bella émit un son ressemblant à du désespoir. Alors, pour faire réagir l'humaine, Alice prit le dernier virage comme une furie. Les gravillons tourbillonnèrent en tout sens. Bella vit la tonne de poussière les engloutir alors que la conductrice freinait violement. La ceinture barra la poitrine de l'humaine qui gémit. Alice osa même s'excuser faussement en remarquant les mains cramponnées de son amie sur le siège et dans la seconde qui suivit, lui ouvrit diligemment la portière. Bella se releva donc et sortit de l'engin, mains sur les hanches pour réprimander son amie:

«-Nom de dieu Alice, ai-je l'air d'avoir la peau aussi solide que du granit. Il y a ici beaucoup de personnes qui aimeraient faire du karting avec toi… Pas moi ! D'ailleurs si tu souhaites ma mort, je connais des moyens beaucoup moins stressants.»

La nommée haussa les épaules en pouffant, peu convaincue de son réel mécontentement. Emmett se montra d'une cabriole bourrue en faisant un trou dans le sol. Puis, ce dernier marcha devant l'humaine pour rejoindre Alice qui lui sourit. Il nargua Bella:

«-Bells, ne soit si renfrognée pour ton anniversaire. Rigole un peu!» Il tapota son index contre son propre nez et continua. «D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, je dirais que tu as une peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. N'est-ce pas Edward ?»

L'interpellé se profila d'un saut agile depuis le premier étage et atterri près de sa belle. Il répondit mécontent:

«-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Allez viens Bella, allons à l'intérieur avant que ma sœur n'envisage de te faire envisager un tour de moto avec Jasper.»

Peu encline à suivre Jasper qui lui dévoila un rictus carnassier, la jeune femme se laissa guider par Edward. Par delà l'une des baies vitrées, elle distingua Esmée qui lui souriait et Carlisle plus en retrait qui la fixait également. Gênée, elle suivit Edward dans la maison. La matriarche l'engloba alors chaleureusement de ses bras sitôt le seuil franchit:

«-Bienvenue Bella. Je suis heureuse de te revoir après tout ce temps. As-tu bien profité de tes vacances? La rentrée scolaire se passe bien? Comment te sens-tu? Nous sommes là en cas de besoin tu le sais…»

La jeune femme rendit son accueil enthousiaste et se sentit coupable d'avoir écartée Esmée de sa vie durant l'été. Cette femme était comme une seconde mère et assez gentille pour vouloir prendre soin d'elle aussi. Mais, savait-elle ce que son mari mijotait? Probable que non. L'humaine jeta un regard par delà l'épaule féminine et aperçut Carlisle qui l'examinait, le bas du dos appuyé contre une commode blanche et les chevilles croisées. Il lui sourit amicalement. Bella décida de prendre en compte les demandes de la matriarche en se délogeant de son étreinte:

«-Tout va bien Esmée. Je n'ai besoin de rien et ma dernière année au lycée va être merveilleuse. Vous êtes tous là.»

Une petite musique entrainante résonnait. En se tournant, Rosalie lui fit un signe de main délicat mais resta prostrée sur son sofa. Elle ne la regarda pas. La belle blonde fut rejointe par Emmett, radieux, qui l'entoura de son bras. Jasper s'était adossé à l'un des murs et la contempla un moment pour enfin la saluer d'un hochement de tête. Edward était déjà assis sur l'un des grands canapés et l'observait, curieusement. Il lui indiqua la place à ses côtés et elle s'y assied. A présent, tous fixèrent une Bella embarrassée. Esmée apporta un énorme gâteau avec autant de bougies qu'il le fallait. Aussitôt, la demoiselle gloussa et questionna l'ensemble des vampires en lorgnant la pâtisserie:

«-Otez moi d'un doute, je suis bien la seule humaine ici. Alors… Comment pourrais-je manger tout cela?»

Devant elle, Emmett s'éclaffa:

«-Ton petit ventre à bien de la place pour une petite part non? On avale bien des litres de sang nous!»

Bella grimaça et Edward dit en caressant sa main:

«-Tu es d'une subtilité Emmett. D'accord, ouvrons les cadeaux avant et tu mangeras ensuite si cela te gêne de manger devant nous.»

Subitement, la jeune femme se sentit oppressée par tout ses ordres. Edward était gentil mais prenait toujours des décisions à sa place. Pourtant, avant d'avoir pu protester, un paquet cadeau fut dans ses mains. Abasourdie, elle força un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Jasper qui haussa un sourcil, captivé par ses émotions. Carlisle émit un soupir. Rosalie continuait de lire son magasine d'un œil distrait.

Isabella soupira en se souvenant d'avoir dit ne pas vouloir de cadeaux. Elle se réjouit cependant et commença à ouvrir le plastique. Ce dernier grinçait et devant l'air impatient des vampires, la jeune femme essaya de se dépêcher.

Le morceau de papier fendit son pouce.

Une perle de sang jaillit, évoluant en un filet vermeil qui tomba au sol.

La jeune femme suçota son doigt par reflexe en fronçant les sourcils puis se souvient. Des vampires. Elle se releva brusquement et observant les visages de ses hôtes en repérant la lueur affamée, sauvage. Ils la voulaient. D'un coup d'œil elle discerna Carlisle qui lui intimait de ne plus bouger. Les grondements affluaient. Inconsciemment elle recula. L'air devient pesant. D'une impulsion, Jasper bondit sur sa proie, la projetant devant lui et la flanqua au sol violement. Quand son dos choqua la table basse avant d'atterrir sur parquet elle siffla de douleur. Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de la mordre qu'il fut relevé par la poigne solide d'Edward. Lui aussi la détaillait avec l'envie de se nourrir. Toutefois, il fut emporté dans une bataille contre le mari d'Alice.

Qui allait avoir le privilège de goûter son sang?

Apeurée, Bella rampa pour s'éloigner du combat en s'éraflant plus. Ses coudes la brûlaient. Assise, elle s'appuya contre un mur, cachée, et elle chercha la sortie. Alice et Rosalie bloquaient celle-ci, mais disparurent instantanément après un dernier regard vorace vers elle.

Ses écorchures la tiraillaient abominablement. Elle ôta un bout de verre planté dans son mollet, en grimaçant. Un second fiché dans sa hanche. Une ombre se dessina devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Se manifesta alors Carlisle qui renifla dans sa direction en lui tendant une main, aimable. Les grognements se répercutaient encore dans la pièce et Bella n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui offrir sa main également. Abdiquant devant sa faiblesse, Bella se tut en se laissant soulever. Vaincue. L'homme ne perdit pas une seconde en lui relevant les genoux et la portant sans peine. Il courut.

Isabella enfouit son visage plein de honte dans le pull moelleux du vampire. Il posa un regard alors curieux sur elle durant sa course, étonné qu'elle ne se fâche pas. Leur dernière discussion avait été singulière. La jeune femme savait que Carlisle ne l'emmènerait pas chez Charlie. Pas avec cette occasion de se retrouver seul en sa compagnie.

L'allure ralentit et il la reposa pieds contre terre. Ses chaussures paraissaient ridicules tant les talons s'enfonçaient dans la mousse verte sur le sol terreux. Une forêt. Ils étaient dans la forêt. Elle redressa un visage plus confiant malgré leur isolement et le remercia:

«-Merci… Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'aider mais vous l'avez fait.»

La jeune femme commença à marcher bancalement vers sa droite, totalement perdue. Carlisle lui apprit en renâclant:

«-Tu te trompes de sens Bella. _Forks_ est plus à gauche…» La jeune femme le regarda en biais, changeant de côté et angoissée à l'idée qu'il se fiche d'elle. «Edward te quittera après cet incident. Tu en es consciente n'est-ce pas?»

Il marchait en se calant à son allure très lente. Bella lui coula un œil méfiant en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille en un geste de protection:

«-Pourquoi ferait-il cela? C'est de ma faute ce qu'il vient de ce produire. J'ai été négligente. Qui se couperait avec du papier de toute façon?»

Clairvoyant dans le dénie de l'humaine, il lui affirma:

«-Il est trop préservateur pour se pardonner cet accroc et risquer que l'un de nous ne te blesse. Du moins l'un d'eux. Tu remarqueras que je me tiens comme un charme.»

Elle retroussa sa lèvre de dégout devant l'insolent personnage et répondit:

«-Je vois surtout que votre humour frôle la mégalomanie. Pourquoi vous me suivez d'ailleurs?

-Je veux m'assurer que tu rentres chez toi en vie. Tu pourrais malencontreusement te faire alpaguer par un ours avec ta chance.

-D'accord… C'est super dôle… Vous auriez pu me ramener directement devant chez Charlie alors.

-Mauvaise idée. J'avais en tête de saisir cette chance de pouvoir d'approfondir notre discussion interrompue. Tu m'évites depuis ce jour et cela me déplait. De plus, comme je viens de le dire, nous n'allons pas nous revoir de sitôt.»

Elle faillit trébucher mais il la retient galamment par le coude. Il maintient sa prise et elle demanda plus sérieusement:

«-Répondez-moi honnêtement s'il-vous-plait. J'ai compris que vous vouliez jouer avec moi et je suis ici, seule. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant? Edward saurait probablement comprendre que vous ayez craqué et vous repartirez vivre autre part sans remords. Si je reste en vie, les opportunités de ce genre ne se représenteront pas, je pense.»

Carlisle baissa des prunelles insistantes mais Bella semblait soudainement captivée par un buisson. Ils avançaient doucement. Il ricana et rétorqua d'une voix sombre en se penchant à son oreille:

«-T'avoir entre mes crocs par mes propres moyens est plus attrayant Isabella.»

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, trop lasse pour s'énerver de ses paroles. Il continua:

«-Je pourrais facilement goûter ton sang immédiatement. Tu saignes à divers endroits et t'y contraindre m'y serait aisé mais pas assez divertissant. Sois donc certaine que je reviendrai prendre ce qui m'appartient femme.»

Cette fois, Bella pivota rapidement sa frimousse agacée vers l'homme:

« -Oh ! _Deviens ma proie et cède-moi._ Cette foutue phrase que vous m'avez dite le soir du bal, c'est donc _ça_ la signification. Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose _Docteur_… Je ne suis pas un objet! D'ailleurs je vais dévoiler votre petit jeu mesquin à toute votre famille.»

Le vampire gronda méchamment et l'amena en tirant sur son coude contre lui. Elle faillit s'effondrer sous la vivacité du geste. L'homme la toisa en approchant son visage du sien, ses yeux noircissant, angoissants. Il plaça son autre main contre sa nuque pour la garder sous contrôle. Elle geint, effrayée mais essaya de rester intègre. Carlisle se distrayait de ses iris noyées de terreur et la prévient:

«-Ma famille et moi allons partir quelque temps et j'aimerais pendant cette période un semblant de calme. Tu ne leur diras rien. Et, j'apprécierais que tu sois plus respectueuse envers tes ainés. Sache que malgré les apparences je suis aussi un traqueur. Un être qui se nourrit de sang et qui dévore la peur de ses victimes.»

Ses doigts masculins maltraitaient sa nuque la faisant voire trouble.

Elle articula difficilement:

«-Je..Ne leur dirais…Rien. Mais laisse-moi… Respirer…»

Voyant que la jeune femme suffoquait et que ses yeux se révulsaient, il relâcha son ascendant et entoura un bras solide autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle était si faible. Bella toussa et il la taquina en ayant entendu son tutoiement.

«-Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de ces mots. J'aime à croire que tu y as songé pendant tout ce temps?»

Ils se dirigèrent hors des fourrés et Bella vit l'épicerie de Forks. Apparemment il avait été franc concernant la direction. Elle serra son bras masculin contre son corps pour se donner une meilleure allure alors que ses égratignures la brûlaient.

Elle mentit en souriant, se sachant plus en sureté:

«-Pas même en rêve.»

L'homme baissa alors ses iris englobées d'un noir d'ancre qui la fit trembler et il déclama calmement:

«-N'est-ce pas contradictoire de me reparler de cela si, comme tu le prétends, tu n'y penses pas?»

Il la souleva momentanément quand il y eut une marche imposante à franchir. La maison de Charlie n'était plus très loin. Isabella abandonna le membre qui l'englobait en se délogeant et l'interrogea d'une voix éteinte:

«-Esmée sait-elle que tu… Pardon, que vous vous amusez à ce genre de jeu avec des jeunes femmes sans défenses?»

Le médecin ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes en observant le ciel. Bella, analysait son expression froide, autoritaire qui lui était peu familière. Elle se risquait à comprendre ses intentions. Enfin, la maison de Charlie se dessina dans leur champ de vision. Il répondit finalement:

«-Tu n'es pas réellement sans défense. D'ailleurs, je ne te veux pas vraiment de mal. Plus ou moins. Et, Esmée n'a rien à savoir de ça. Elle pense toujours que j'ai mon monstre sous contrôle. Si tu veux mon avis, aucun _des enfants_ n'est totalement sous maîtrise totale non plus. Etre un vampire à ce désavantage d'adorer la chasse même en étant végétarien. Si tu voyais Rose quand elle se nourrit, tu ne dirais pas que nous sommes de bon samaritains.»

Carlisle n'avait pas véritablement répondu à son interrogation muette. Pourquoi elle?

Devant les escaliers du perron, le docteur s'abaissa à sa hauteur, prit une mèche de cheveux pour la flairer et certifia:

«-Le pluriel dans ta question est à bannir. Tu es la seule qui réveille en moi la bête que je suis devenue il y a de cela plus de trois cents ans.»

Et il l'abandonna là.

Seule,

et frigorifiée dans le noir opaque de la nuit.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

_Prochain chapitre: L'abandon d'Eward... Et l'amitié de Jacob dans sa nouvelle vie._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	4. Chap3 Aide et non récompense

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde. L'absence des Cullen ne sera pas longue. Je suis pas mal prise avec les préparatifs d'Halloween. Oh joie de tout organiser chez soi. J'adore! C'est la raison du retard ;)

Merci merci à tous les nouveaux venus! Alertes et Favoris. Même ceux qui en font que passer.

**MissMouette, larosesurleau, lyylla, lucie, Delphine03, Lolotte, Johana, Grazie, bellaeva, BellaMacCarthy, loupa4- **C'est génial de vous voir encore ici pour savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.

◊Chapitre _trois: aide et non récompense_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et **larosesurleau **qui dont présentes et font tout pour faire fuir les fautes!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Lucie**: Hello, J'aime faire en sorte que Bella ne sache plus ce qu'il se passe. Tu as du le remarquer :) Sinon, je suis ravie que ce Carlisle te plaise. Il va droit au but n'est-ce pas? Bises et bonne lecture!

**Lolotte**: Coucou, j'ai essayé de l'alléger mais c'est vachement dur comme je n'ai pas l'habitude. Quoique c'est plus fluide comme ça finalement. Pour ta question, si je réponds les deux c'est dégueu ou pas? Lol. J'ai prévu un petit quelque chose d'explosif entre eux on va dire.

**Johana: **Coucou, Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les traducteurs aident beaucoup! Tu as du courage pour lire l'histoire sous traducteur. Ce ne doit pas être facile. Bises à toi. Et, j'espère que tu aimeras encore! Bonne lecture.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les promesses étaient créées afin de les briser.

Isabella Swan était en total accord avec cette certitude.

Edward Cullen, son vampire, avait broyée la sienne en fuyant dès la première complication. Il s'en était allé sans réelles explications. Se justifiant d'une manière détestable et mesquine.

Apparemment sa famille restait trop dangereuse pour son bien être en tant qu'humaine. Comme-ci cela dérangeait Bella. Elle les aimait quoi qu'ils fussent.

Si Bella n'avait pu se résoudre à croire le docteur Cullen le jour catastrophique de son anniversaire, ses craintes évoluaient maintenant. Effectivement la jeune femme dut se rendre à l'évidence, une semaine plus tard, que l'étrange médecin avait eu raison.

Son avenir avec Edward n'était plus.

Il n'existait plus rien de ces journées passées en sa compagnie. Tout le Clan au complet avait quitté la ville. Tout d'abord, il y eut Alice qui l'esquiva plus d'une fois durant cette semaine de transition où son petit ami désertait les lieux dès qu'elle arrivait. Emmett n'employa plus ce ton joueur et moqueur de grand frère qu'il reversait habituellement à Bella. En fait, le gaillard ne daignait plus la regarder quand elle était dans les parages. Rosalie lui avait bien lancé plusieurs œillades inquiètes, bien vite remplacées par du contentement. Ils étaient déjà tous au courant de la décision du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, bien avant elle.

Le pire fut sans aucun doute la séparation.

L'instant inévitable où il avoua ne pas l'aimer suffisamment pour la transformer, ni pour rester auprès d'elle durant sa vie de mortelle. Brisée. L'adolescent l'abandonna même au beau milieu d'une forêt, ne songeant pas aux effets dévastateurs. Comme le simple fait d'engendrer une grippe monstrueuse. Pour une humaine, passé la nuit à errer entre les arbres humides et frais n'était pas recommandé. Isabella s'y était évanouie de fatigue, tout simplement. Ce fut Sam. Un habitant de la réserve _Quilleute_ qui la localisa miraculeusement. Il était un ami de Jacob Black et connaissait véritablement bien les bois.

En la ramenant, Bella était toute grelottante et mouillée par la pluie. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre où elle avait pu entendre la voix troublée de son père. Ce dernier avait vite compris la bêtise de sa fille et le comportement inintelligent du fil Cullen. Lui qui pensait que cette famille était si charmante. Comment avait-il pu abandonner sa fille dans un endroit si lugubre, sans repère? Tout le monde savait que Bella Swan était dépourvue de sens de l'orientation.

.

.

.

Son année de terminale se déploya donc rapidement, dans la mélancolie et la banalité.

Levée le matin. Cours le matin.

Déjeuné le midi. Cours l'après midi.

Devoir durant la soirée avec la préparation du diner, puis arrivait l'heure du repos.

Avoir son baccalauréat était son let-motiv. Un moyen d'oublier sa fâcheuse rencontre avec _cette famille_.

Depuis sa brutale rupture, Jacob s'interposa comme un réel ami qui lui remonta le moral. Il vint souvent lui rendre visite. Ce garçon était amusant. Contre toute attente il fut pour elle un rayon de soleil dans ce ciel pluvieux qu'était devenue son existence. Les deux personnes s'étaient découvert un goût commun pour les engins à deux roues. Bella l'appréciait comme un petit frère, peu être un peu trop collant. Malheureusement, la demoiselle remarqua que ce dernier la voyait plus comme une femme à séduire. Jacob l'aimait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit fraternel. Pourtant, Bella ne pouvait le percevoir comme un amant potentiel. La demoiselle s'était promis du répit avant de recommencer une histoire. Ce qui créait souvent des malaises entre les deux coéquipiers, apprentis mécaniciens.

Jacob était un professionnel des vis et des sous-capots plutôt talentueux et Bella était comme une amatrice à qui transmettre son savoir. Sa démarche pour redonner le sourire à la jeune femme fonctionna. Elle s'occupait elle-même de retaper une bécane. Il préférait la voir heureuse de réussir à terminer une tache difficile que de ruminer le départ des Cullen. Petit à petit elle se confia à lui et elle reprit une allure de jolie jeune femme. Si au début, elle avait souhaité couper net ses cheveux en signe de rébellion contre son cœur. Cette fois, elle désirait les choyer. Jake appréciait les longues tresses qu'il réalisait sur la tête de sa meilleure amie.

Bella s'occupa également de se faire pardonner d'Angela pour les premiers durs mois post-rupture. Bien entendu, la coquette brunette ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Acceptant avec joie ses retrouvailles entre lycéennes tout à fait banales.

Pour la jeune femme, le plus surprenant fut de découvrir le lien surnaturel de la famille Black. Un vampire du nom de Laurent, ancien camarade de James vint la traquer et Jake se matérialisa devant ses yeux en un loup. Il était beau et majestueux, un prédateur aux dents acérées qui déchiqueta la nuque du vampire d'un coup de mâchoire féroce. Fait qui les rapprocha dans la mesure où elle put comprendre la réticence de ce dernier quand elle fréquentait les Cullen.

Ils étaient ennemis, tout bonnement.

Les journées devinrent plus gaies, sans mensonges ni ambigüités. La meute de Sam, puisqu'il était visiblement l'_Alpha,_ était une famille incroyable à connaitre. Les loups lui firent une petite place amicale en leur sein, rendant plus facile l'acceptation de son existence. Charlie était présent pour elle. Renée l'appelait régulièrement. Angela était une amie parfaitement compréhensive et réellement gentille. De bonne compagnie. Jessica restait détestable mais toutes relations aussi inutile fussent-elle, la ravit.

.

.

.

Cependant, et comme à l'accoutumé, tout dérapa. Isabella Swan pouvait désormais prétendre avoir une chance défaillante.

Au milieu du mois de Mai, muguet à la main, Alice se présenta à sa porte lors d'un matin pluvieux.

Bien sûr, en ouvrant celle-ci, Bella eut une exclamation ahurie, émue, puis mortifiée. La jeune humaine était stupéfaite par l'aplomb du vampire qui osait revenir et désorganiser sa vie. La petite brune sautillante s'était incrustée dans la cuisine, posant son postérieur contre une porte de placard, chevilles croisées. Cependant, son allure paraissait plus morose qu'à l'ordinaire. Dans son souvenir, Bella n'avait perçu Alice de cette manière qu'une seule fois. Pendant la traque de James.

Une odeur de bacon flottait.

Bella coula un regard vers le salon. Charlie était absent, farfouillant dans un lac avec son partenaire de pêche. Billy Black avait en effet réquisitionné le Shérif en ce jour de congé pour dénicher un bon gros poisson. Une carpe, avec de la chance. Néanmoins, son fils était là, installé sur le canapé et regardait une émission embêtante avec les pieds sur la table basse. Jacob s'était évidement redressé d'un bond. Il renifla l'air et jaillit dans la cuisine d'un pas lourd et menaçant. L'adolescent bouscula même son amie d'une main protectrice et cracha:

«-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici la sangsus? J'croyais qu'ils étaient tous portés disparus et qu'ils avaient déserté la ville ceux la!»

Isabella se sentit soudainement épuisée mais reprit vivement une allure assurée. Elle ne pouvait se montrer faible.

Elle dit:

«-Ce sont des _vampires_ donc arrêtes avec ces surnoms stupides Jake.» La demoiselle interrogea ensuite le vampire encore muet d'un ton sarcastique. «Que me vaut donc ce plaisir Alice? Tu viens m'annoncer que je n'aurai pas mon diplôme si je continue de m'empiffrer de pop-corn les Dimanches matin au lieu de réviser?»

La nommée grinça des dents devant tant de véhémence et entra dans le vif du sujet:

«-D'accord, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Edward… Il a besoin de toi.»

Jacob retint un grondement tant bien que mal et Bella bien que suspicieuse demanda ironiquement:

«-Pardon? Ais-je bien entendu? Edward? Tu mentionnes bien la personne irresponsable qui m'a laissée seule dans une forêt puant la moisissure?»

Incontestablement, Alice se pensait en droit de venir la déranger n'importe quand. Cette dernière opina donc sans gêne et explicita:

«-Ce n'est pas le meilleur choix qu'il est fait dans sa vie en effet. Je te l'accorde. Mais oui, je mentionne bien ce frère là. Je sais que tu as sauté d'une falaise –Très mauvaises idée d'ailleurs- et Edward a lu ma vision. Tu te jetais d'une lancée dans cette rivière. Il a pensé que tu te suicidais par sa faute. Donc, maintenant il veut mourir. Il a besoin de toi .De te voir. De savoir que tu es en vie. Ce serait même plus juste de dire que _la famille_ à besoin de toi pour le ramener à la raison.»

Bella demeura bouche bée, sans aucune pensée cohérente. Alice devança Jacob qui baragouinait des insultes en tremblant sous l'énervement:

«-Bella… Il est parti en Italie quémander son arrêt de mort aux Rois Italien. Carlisle a du te parler des trois grands Rois gérant notre communauté?»

La jeune humaine n'avait pas envie de parler du _patriarche Cullen,_ alors elle dit simplement:

«-Plus ou moins. Ils dirigent le monde des vampires, oui, et alors?»

Comprenant les intentions du télépathe elle réagit en prenant une veste et quitta la maison d'un pas pressé.

Son meilleur ami la contourna vivement et glissa ses yeux chocolat ravagés par la haine dans les siens déterminés.

«-Tu vas vraiment aller le sauver?

-Non…Pas Edward. Je veux sauver sa famille. Ils ne méritent pas de souffrir par ma faute. Ces vampires là ne sont pas de bon monarques qui pardonneront une bévue pareil sans sévir. Et je ne veux pas cela!

-Et alors? Il t'a fichu dehors sans y penser lui… Il t'a délaissé comme un tas de merde.»

Bella lui retourna une œillade furieuse devant sa mauvaise foi. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas Edward. Pas le fait qu'il lui parle d'une manière si cruelle.

Elle avoua alors:

«-Je ne veux pas être responsable de cela Jake! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Ils m'ont délaissé c'est certain. Mais… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être égoïste parce que mon égo en a pris un coup.»

Il capitula en promettant qu'il décapiterait la voyante si sa Bella ne revenait pas en un seul morceau. Paroles qui firent naître un rictus sur les lèvres de ladite voyante.

.

L'avion les emmena en Italie comme convenu. Un moyen de transport rapide.

Sur le sol Italien, Isabella parvient avec peine à retenir l'attention d'Edward afin de lui assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Il la serra dans ses bras et la sentit. Heureux.

Seulement, elle restait meurtrie par son abandon mais du capituler devant ses caresses pour s'assurer qu'il ne recommence pas sa tentative de suicide.

Les trois Rois Italiens avaient désiré une confrontation pour rencontrer l'humaine qui obsédait tant le télépathe. Sa faculté à retenir ses pensées en elle les étonnèrent. Les ravirent. Ils désiraient dès à présent qu'ils réfléchissent à son avenir. Soit elle mourrait, soit les Cullen la transformaient avant leur prochaine entrevue.

Encore une fois, la situation lui échappait.

.

.

.

Son retour à _Forks_ se fit dans les protestations et sermons de Charlie.

Son père avait alerté tout le voisinage et même Renée et Phil à l'autre bout du continent. Le shérif avait pensé que sa fille s'était envolée pour retrouver le foyer de sa mère. Pourtant, il fut démystifié lorsque son ancienne femme lui assura que sa tendre enfant n'était pas en _Arizona_. Ils songèrent au pire. Regarder son propre enfant perdre les pédales à cause d'une amourette ratée était une chose. La perdre pour une raison inconnue était une seconde hypothèse beaucoup plus angoissante.

Avec succès, Jacob intervient toutefois avant le retour d'Isabella en expliquant la situation. Fausse, il en va de soi. Pour Charlie, Edward avait eu un accident de voiture et réclamait le soutien moral de la demoiselle. Aide qu'elle s'était donc empressée d'apporter en omettant involontairement de laisser un mot à son père. Habituellement lorsqu'elle s'absentait, sa fille lui écrivait un petit post-it, soit collé sur l'écran de télé ou encore sur la table de cuisine.

Charlie fut véritablement en colère mais heureux de revoir Bella seine et sauve. Apaisé, il la punit pour le reste de l'année à demeurer enfermée dans la maison après les cours. Pas de sorties, pas de divertissement extérieur et surtout, plus de petits amis suspects.

Bien entendu, Alice dérogea à la règle et put rendre visite à Bella, sous l'œil charmé de Charlie.

Vraisemblablement, la famille réaménageait proche de _Forks_. Pour le plus grand désarroi de la jeune femme.

.

.

.

Les examens finaux du baccalauréat avait été dur. Le retour de _la famille_ la rendait nerveuse. Une discussion aurait lieu prochainement. Toutefois Bella était coincée dans la maison à cause de son père et s'y réfugiait salutairement. Intérieurement, elle remerciait Charlie. La jeune femme ne voulait pas avoir affaire aux vampires pour le moment. Elle fut conciliante avec la voyante seulement parce que cette dernière avait la fâcheuse manie de la harceler au quotidien si elle refusait tout contacte.

Le lendemain, elle saurait si ses efforts durant l'année allaient payer. Ensuite, il y aurait la remise des diplômes puis son départ en _South Carolina_ pour l'université d'_Aiken. _Bella ferait probablement une étape en _Arizona_ voir sa mère et son époux. Probablement, une ou deux journées. Puis, cette dernière irait ensuite découvrir ses nouveaux appartements de jeune adulte pour y rester les vacances. Le temps de prendre ses marques.

C'est donc en pensant à sa future vie d'étudiante qu'elle s'endormit

.

Dans son sommeil, un bruit répétitif au loin se fit entendre. Gémissante contre cet éclat soudain, elle s'emmitoufla mieux sous la couette. Toutefois, le son se répercuta une nouvelle fois et d'un œil elle discerna sa fenêtre trembler au grès du vent. Avait-elle oublié de la fermer? Cela pourrait être le cas. En revanche, Angela n'aurait jamais oublié de la refermer. La jeune fille était une personne très responsable.

Isabella regarda son amie endormie d'un sommeil sans rêve et soupira. Alors Bella se redressa, jambe au dehors du matelas et marcha à pas feutré vers la fenêtre Elle frissonna sous le froid et remonta la fermeture éclair de son gilet. Elle clot donc la fautive de son réveil agressif. Maintenant, qu'elle était complètement éveillée et les sens en alertes, la jeune femme savait pertinemment que son sommeil ne reviendrait pas. Pieds nus, dans son petit short à rayures elle descendit les escaliers prudemment pour ne pas réveiller Angela qui dormait paisiblement. Elle avait une bouille d'ange. Leur soirée avait été amusante.

Dans la cuisine, elle repéra une pomme, qu'elle prit puis qu'elle croqua. Elle s'établit confortablement devant la télé. Aucune émission ne l'intéressait cependant. Elle zappait. Soudain, un craquement de boiserie lui fit tendre l'oreille. Par delà la fenêtre, la lune renvoyait un ciel obscurément pluvieux. Deuxième craquement, provenant assurément hors de la maison.

Bella descendit sa main entourant la pomme, et referma la bouche en observant du coin de l'œil la porte d'entrée.

Téméraire, la jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit durement. L'objet faillit claquer contre le mur opposé mais d'un pied, elle la retient en se cognant lamentablement l'orteil. Bella se sermonna contre sa maladresse et parcourut les environs en plissant les yeux. Seule la pluie frappant le porche délavait la terre boueuse couverte par ses propres chaussures la et pensant clairement que son imagination la trahissait, l'humaine se détourna du dehors. Pas la peine de rester dans cette atmosphère froide.

Inopinément, son geste fut intercepté par une main glacé qui engloba son avant bras.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La seconde suivante, elle fut entrainée quasiment sous la pluie dans une étreinte solide. Pointes de pieds sur le bois du perron, et cheveux face au vent, elle se prit une rafale de pluie gelée en pleine tête. Elle enfuit son visage contre le torse de l'individu et l'odeur du vampire la tétanisa. Qui était-ce? Par reflexe elle ferma les yeux quand ils bougèrent dans l'espace. Il la tractait par la taille. Elle entendit ensuite un claquement de porte, un grondement puis plus rien.

Plus un bruit. Ils étaient immobiles.

Elle gémit en commençant à ressentir le froid et en relevant un visage paniqué, elle reconnut l'homme qui la maintenait. Surprise, elle remarqua l'éclat dément des yeux de Jasper qui scrutaient la pièce. Ils étaient de nouveau dans le salon de Charlie. Jasper desserra sa prise et elle s'aperçut que ses petites mains le cramponnaient également. L'homme l'examina vif, vérifiant son état physique. Quand il fut satisfait, il la délaissa totalement. Troublée, Bella se délogea donc hâtivement en s'accroupissant. Elle recula, affolée et trébucha avant de tomber sur les fesses. Lui voulait-il du mal? Bella s'embarrassa en reconnaissant son air espiègle et sans aucune dignité se releva, méfiante. Ses jambes se dérobèrent néanmoins sous son poids tremblant et elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à proximité. Jasper suivit le mouvement à présent plus calme. Toujours muet. La jeune femme attendit que sa respiration revienne à la normale et demanda incertaine:

«-Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? Il est trois heures du matin. Ce n'est pas l'heure pour jouer il me semble...»

Le mari d'Alice ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer. Lorsqu'il coula un regard interrogateur à l'attention d'une tierce personne, elle se figea. Derrière elle, se tenait Carlisle Cullen qui abordait un air inquiet. Elle discerna l'homme qui posa des prunelles trop sérieuses dans sa direction. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Aussitôt, elle s'éloigna rapidement des deux vampires en cherchant un objet pour se défendre. Ayant encore la pomme au creux de sa main, Bella la lança sur Carlisle qui l'esquiva. Puis, elle s'empara d'une tasse traînante et directement lui jeta également sans remords.

Bien entendu, le docteur intercepta l'objet qu'il reposa doucement sur la table du salon. Durant le mouvement, il resta focalisé sur la demoiselle qui fulminait d'être aussi faible.

Carlisle s'approcha, elle grimaça et recula. Bella ne se souvenait que trop bien des intentions du vampire à son égard. Du moins, le croyait-elle. Assez rapidement, la demoiselle agrippa le fusil de son père qu'il avait laissé sur le meuble à chaussure, à sa droite. Une aubaine pour elle. Doucement, elle prit les munitions posées non loin dans une sacoche pour les mettre dans le chargeur.

Elle établit la crosse contre son épaule droite et soutient le long du fusil de sa seconde main. Elle se pencha et visa nettement le médecin en plaçant son index près de la queue de détente. Elle haleta.

Le toubib décida enfin de répondre à sa question avant qu'elle ne comète l'irréparable:

«-Edward est venu te tuer.»

Les bras de Bella penchèrent un peu devant cette déclaration. De son côté, Jasper croisa les bras, nonchalant et certifia:

«-Il est passé à deux doigts d'y réussir, remercie nous. Lancer des objets contre tes sauveurs n'est pas considéré comme très accueillant. Les mettre en joue non plus. Sais-tu t'en servir au moins?»

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

Prochain Chapitre: _Discussion entre Bella et les deux vampires_

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	5. Chap4 Protection et Dilemme

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoila avec la suite.

**Larosesurleau, lucie, MissMouette, lyylla, Johana, Lolotte, BellaMcCarthy, Grazie, Yachiru-chan92** \- Merci d'être ici à lire et commenter mon histoire!

◊Chapitre _quatre: Protection et dilemme_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Lucie:** Coucou, Tu vas savoir pourquoi Edward est comme ça. D'ailleurs, tu verras sur la fin y'a un petit quelque chose d'étrange, mais Edward est toujours dans la partie. Certes c'est un plus un Bella/Carlisle mais Edward est là et compte bien se faire voir! Sinon j'aime bien aussi Jasper. D'ailleurs je vais faire apparaitre quelques personnages à l'occasion. De là à savoir avec qui elle va finir. C'est... Compliqué, bien que j'ai ma préférence sans aucun doute.

**Johana:** Merci d'être toujours là. Bises et bonne lecture :D

**Lolotte:** Coucou. Je me doute bien que tu apprécies si tu continues à lire. Je suis encore plus ravie, si tu l'as trouvé intéréssant, en sachant que mon style d'écriture ne t'enchante pas tellement. Maintenant j'espère que cette suite ira. Imagination quand tu nous tiens ;) Bonne lecture.

◊Tout est bon C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Un coup de tonnerre claqua dans le silence dense créé entre les trois personnages.

Jasper s'était accoudé au plan de travail et paraissait se foutre de ce qui se tramait dans la pièce. Il avait simplement ramassé la pomme auparavant croquée par Bella pour la déposer dans l'évier. Il lisait clairement les émotions de Carlisle, et de l'humaine. Humaine qui semblait être furieuse, apeurée et totalement perdue. Quoi qu'il put l'identifier comme étant un tantinet absurde et aliénée compte tenu de ses actes.

Mettre en joue un vampire. Grotesque.

Carlisle se plaisait vraisemblablement à contempler la demoiselle anxieuse. Son père était un homme bon et charitable. Cependant, l'ancien major savait aussi qu'il restait un vampire malgré tout. Que ses désirs obscurs s'étaient éveillés avec l'arrivée de Bella dans leur vie. Ce qui n'était pas son problème. Le docteur gérait ses profonds secrets seul. Alice s'en doutait. Toutefois la femme de Jasper était une très bonne illusionniste. Ainsi pour dire, elle maitrisait parfaitement ses pensées dés qu'Edward était dans les parages. Lui aussi. Tout comme Carlisle d'ailleurs. Edward se faisait duper comme un novice. Le télépathe croyait tout savoir. Excepté l'évidence que Carlisle traquait _la fille du Shérif_. Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient au courant de rien. Avoir ce genre de dons exceptionnels était bon et mauvais.

Alice et Jasper avaient tendance à connaître tous les sujets confidentiels. Par déduction ou par vision. Ils formaient un couple plutôt craint dans la famille. A présent, l'ancien dieu de la guerre se distrayait à les regarder s'affronter. Comment le gentil docteur se comportait lorsque son monstre faisait surface? Cela s'avérait amusant finalement de lui être venu en aide. Carlisle l'avait sommé de venir aider Isabella Swan… La femme qui attirait les suceurs de sang.

De son côté, Isabella Swan examinait le médecin précautionneusement. Si il bougeait elle crierait et tirerait. Ou l'inverse. Son air calculateur la dérangeait. Quoi qu'il ait en tête cela n'était pas nécessairement bienveillant. Apparemment le toubib n'était pas intervenu ce soir dans une optique atruiste. Il servait aussi ses propres intérêts. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas et elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Sitôt, il gronda en faisant éteindre le début du cri. Elle sourcilla, peu disposée à admettre sa frayeur. Elle demanda narquoisement:

«-Je vous assure que je vais hurler si vous avancer encore. Angela se réveillera et ça… Ce n'est pas correct si elle se met à poser des questions. N'est-ce pas?»

Jasper avoua immédiatement:

«-Je pourrais alors la tuer sans remords. Et, ce serait de ta faute. Son sang me parait fade à côté du tiens mais comme tu es chasses gardée, je me contenterais du sien» Il huma fort «Quoi que sa petite senteur de camomille me rend particulièrement affamé.»

Bella resta ébahie devant les allégations du mari d'Alice. Il était sérieux. Elle se renfrogna et remarqua que l'autre vampire s'était approché en profitant de la distraction de Jasper. Ce dernier lui sourit. Oui, il pouvait admettre s'amuser.

La bouche du canon du fusil vint taper contre le torse du médecin. Elle écarquilla les yeux en relevant son visage pour rencontrer l'air serein de l'immortel. Ils auraient cette conversation de gré ou de force. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu discuter sans cette proximité mais Carlisle bénéficiait de ce temps pour observer la demoiselle sous toutes les coutures. Il vit ses lèvres frémirent et son petit nez se froncer en symbiose de ses sourcils. Elle hésitait. Il engagea un sourire enjôleur. Elle déglutit.

L'eau dégoulinait de son corps masculin et salissait le parquet à quelques endroits. Ses cheveux blonds pâles se collaient à la peau de son visage d'ange déchu et ses yeux ravageurs l'étudiaient toujours. Ténébreux et charmans. Impitoyable et fort. Pourquoi tous les vampires paraissaient comme irréellement séduisants? L'applique, contre le mur du salon le réfléchissait d'une manière particulièrement monstrueuse et attrayante. Deux contradictions incontrôlables dans son petit cerveau d'humaine. Cela l'ébranlait. Cette chemise qui épousait sa musculature l'impressionnait. Autrefois, Bella regardait le docteur Cullen comme un homme beau mais banal. Aujourd'hui il la désarmait totalement. Il affolait ses émotions et son cœur qui tambourina férocement. Ses jambes furent recouvertes de frissons et ses orteils se courbèrent sous l'inconfort de la situation. Elle haleta et prit une inspiration. Les deux vampires ne ratèrent rien de l'attitude inconsciente de son corps.

Jasper aurait pu sentir les frissons de la jeune femme tellement son corps déferlait l'envie. Il ricana sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Seul Carlisle lui ordonna de se taire d'un murmure rapide.

Bella décida d'engranger ses forces physiques dans son mental et ignora le toubib. Elle pencha donc la tête et ses cheveux voletèrent, afin d'apercevoir Jasper. Elle lui demanda d'une voix septique:

«-Pourquoi donc, Edward voudrait-il me tuer? C'est insensé… N'est-ce pas moi qui l'ait aidé à rester en vie?»

L'empathe la sonda de son recoin de la cuisine et dit:

«-Il a trouvé sa compagne en revenant d'Italie. Tu le gène. Point final.»

Estomaquée par ses dires, Bella soupira. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle se satisferait de cette explication biscornue. Elle maintient sa poigne sur l'arme et la redressa bien horizontalement. La bouche du fusil s'enfonça dans le pull du médecin. Ce qui la rassura. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il la fixait toujours et elle pinça les lèvres en remettant une mèche de cheveux tombante d'un haussement d'épaule. Elle consentit à s'adresser à Carlisle directement:

«-Vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous venez ici en pleine nuit. A t'il réellement essayé de me tuer alors qu'Angela dormait avec moi. Ce n'est pas très discret comme tactique. Et puis il pouvait juste m'ignorer. C'est stupide ce que vous me dites.» Bella leur offrit une moue désabusée. «Mis à part ça, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, virez le plancher tout de suite! De toute façon j'ai déjà confirmé ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à Edward pour le moment. Qu'il fasse donc sa vie et me laisse en paix ou qu'on en discute tous les deux. Il ne peut pas juste décider de me tuer. Ça ne lui ressemble pas!»

Malgré son état pitoyable devant eux, elle ne flancherait pas. Certes, la demoiselle était en compagnie de deux sublimes et captivants vampires alors qu'elle était habillée d'un pitoyable short, les yeux cernés et les cheveux en batailles. Elle recula futilement en dévisageant un homme puis l'autre. Carlisle parla alors d'une voix douce:

«-Ce n'est pas si simple. Dans sa tête tu es un obstacle à son bonheur…»

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Bella se fâcha en tapant du pied.

«-Je ne lui demande rien! Je ne le harcelle pas ou que sais-je encore. Je lui fiche la paix. D'ailleurs pourquoi revenir ici simplement pour me tuer? Comme je viens de vous le dire ça ne lui ressemble pas. Vous êtes des malades! Comme ci j'allais croire ça!»

Essoufflée par sa tirade elle se détourna des deux hommes. Courroucée.

La jeune femme grimpa les premières marches de l'escalier en ordonnant clairement d'un timbre sombre et sans un regard:

«-Fichez le camp d'ici… Barrez-vous. Je me débrouillerai bien sans vous. Edward n'est pas si bête.»

Tourner le dos à deux suceurs de sang n'était pas conseillé. Pourtant, Isabella le fit sans y penser vraiment. Les deux immortels la suivirent des yeux. Elle était intempestive et franchement malpolie. L'un haussa les épaules, désintéressé. Le second la rattrapa et l'attira à lui enroulant un bras puissant autour de sa taille. Elle tressaillit et hurla. Elle avait pensé tomber en arrière sous le moment. Prévoyant Carlisle couvrit sa bouche de sa grande main. Il gronda contre elle.

«-Tais-toi! Tu vas réveiller l'humaine. » Elle vit en biais qu'il était agacée tout aussi qu'excité quand il certifia. «-… Finalement tu peux continuer mais ne te plaint pas s'il t'arrive des choses que tu regretterais ensuite.»

De quoi parlait-il réellement? Assurément pas de se nourrir. Consciente qu'il ne lâcherait pas de sitôt son emprise, elle souffla et cessa de remuer. Alors, Bella sentit un nez enfouit dans ses cheveux effleurer sa nuque pendant qu'il la reniflait. Elle s'accrocha à ses bras, les jambes dans le vide et haleta quand s'échappa un soupire de contentement hors des lèvres de l'homme. Un collatéral frisson la fit sursauter. Abandonnant toute tentative de fuite mais peu désireuse et se faire bouffer par le médecin, elle déblatéra:

«-C'est bon, je vous écoute! Et, lâchez-moi immédiatement parce que je n'aime pas tellement quand vous faites ça…»

Carlisle ne bougea plus et lança une œillade incertaine à Jasper. Ce dernier pouvait presque entendre le monstre de son père se mouvoir en son corps. Aucun doute sur ce qu'il aurait fait sans sa présence. Jasper ne broncha pas. Carlisle redescendit les marches en reculant et déposa Bella sur le canapé avant de s'y assoir également. Le médecin prit entre deux doigts le menton de la jeune femme et l'obligea à rencontrer ses pupilles inquisitrices:

«-Es-tu consciente que nous sommes ici pour t'aider?» Bella n'hésita pas et opina, ses yeux s'humidifiants. Désespérée. «Bien. Edward a effectivement rencontré sa _véritable compagne_. Tu es sa chanteuse. Il voudrait posséder les deux et nous savons tous ici que ce n'est pas envisageable. Ton précédent anniversaire lui à fait prendre conscience qu'il ne te préserverait pas de tout. C'est impossible. Et, son attirance pour ton sang est devenu un vrai problème. C'est humiliant pour toi mais nous avons quitté la ville pour ça. Toutefois, il a absolument tenu à revenir en te revoyant en Italie. Ce qui n'est pas une sage décision si tu veux mon avis. _Il t'aime_, mais reste coincé devant ses options.»

La jeune femme détourna le regard en songeant à cette vérité. Si son Edward, celui dont elle était amoureuse auparavant était promis à une autre femme, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle? Les Volturi viendraient-ils la tuer? Bella lorgna l'arme posée sur le canapé. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas simplement les éradiquer d'un tir bien placé? Voyant qu'elle allait se blesser à force de mâchouiller ses lèvres, Carlisle appuya sur sa mâchoire pour récupérer son attention. La demoiselle ancra donc ses orbes chocolat dans les siens et dit doucement:

«-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela dérange. Qu'il me tue ou non.»

Carlisle haussa un sourcil interrogateur à Jasper qui haussa les épaules:

«-Tu te lamentes? C'est un fait. Edward veut ta mort. Ça le dévore. Autant qu'il voudrait te posséder. Ce soir Jasper m'a prévenu qu'il ressentait un sentiment étrange venant de lui. Alice à d'ailleurs eu une vision. Il t'arrachait le cœur ce soir. Nous pensons que c'est de t'avoir vu dans les bras de ce Jacob qui l'a déstabilisé. Il en a visiblement conclu que tu avais tourné la page concernant votre relation.»

Ce qui du point de vue de Bella était faux. Après tout, Edward et elle n'en avait pas encore discuté.

Jasper s'incéra de nouveau dans la conversation:

«-Quand nous l'avons su, il était en route. Il est jaloux du gamin avec qui tu traines. Il a sa compagne mais a décidé que personne ne t'aurait à sa place.»

Les deux vampires échangèrent une moue circonspecte. Carlisle murmura si bas qu'elle crut le rêver: «-Ce qui reste à vérifier.»

Maintenant que tout était dit, Bella réfléchissait à une chose importante. Quels intérêts avaient Carlisle et Jasper de la protéger? En de telles circonstances, la demoiselle pouvait aussi avouer n'avoir que le choix d'écouter. Jasper, en ressentant l'acceptation de l'humaine reprit la parole:

«-Edward a essayé de s'introduire dans ta chambre mais je l'ai fait fuir. Ne fais pas cette tête, il a bien l'avantage de m'avoir perçu venir, mais ses facultés aux combats sont nuls. Je suis plus fort que lui.»

La jeune femme décrocha un sourire qui surprit les deux vampires. Elle effleura le poignet de Carlisle du dos de sa main pour lui signifier de s'éloigner. Il consentit à lâcher son visage et la contempla se reculer contre le dossier du canapé. Elle croisa ensuite les bras ainsi que ses jambes. Une posture exprimant l'indifférence. Elle s'exclama alors:

«-D'accord, j'ai compris les grandes lignes. Je suppose que vous avez prévu un petit quelque chose pour que je sois en sécurité dans le cas où Edward retenterait de m'assassiner si méchamment»

Jasper grogna: «-Ce n'est pas un putain de jeux Bella.»

Elle balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main et s'adressa à Carlisle:

«-Avant que j'entende cette proposition, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Quelque chose que je vous ais déjà demandé. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser me tuer? Ces histoire d'amourettes ne vous concerne en rien il me semble. Vous allez mettre en péril votre famille pour quoi… Pour moi?»

Bien entendu, Bella ne désirait pas mourir ce soir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser cette question. Il voulait la traquer et la dominer, certes. Mais irait-il jusqu'à s'éloigner de sa famille juste pour une histoire sans aucune logique? Basée sur l'instinct.

En s'échappant de ses interrogations intérieures, elle repéra une lueur insolite dans les prunelles de l'homme. Ses yeux plissés étaient entourés de petits sillons noirs. Chose qui serait restée non visible si elle n'était pas si proche de lui. Le doré devint brumeux, grisâtre. Il s'inclina alors vers elle. Contre son corps. Penché jusqu'à appuyer sa joue glacée contre la sienne chaude. Bella cessa de respirer normalement et ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu du canapé. Il lui assura enfin d'un murmure électrisant:

«-Mes paroles sont toujours d'actualités. Je ne te céderais à personne. Tu mourras par ma main s'il le faut mais il ne t'atteindra pas de cette manière.»

Paralysée, elle inhala bruyamment. Il patienta. Il la sentit se détendre et se redressa afin d'observer sa frimousse tordue d'un sourire forcé. Jasper les observait et confirmait ses doutes sur les intensions de son père. Les deux personnes se défiaient du regard. Aussi, contrairement à ses suppositions Bella parvenait à soutenir les iris plutôt animal de _son paternel_:

«-Donc… Quoi que je décide après cette nuit, aucun de vous n'êtes en mesure de me mettre en sécurité. Et vous…» Elle désigna du menton le toubib. «…n'êtes pas véritablement ici pour cela. Vous venez vous assurer que votre jouet fonctionne encore? Dans tous les cas, vous voulez me tuer vous-même n'est-ce pas…»

Carlisle se mit debout et un ronronnement dévastateur la fit se crisper. Elle se tut et attendit qu'il parle:

«-Tu ne m'a pas bien compris manifestement. Tu seras transformée d'ici peu Bella. Qu'importe ce qu'il advienne.»

La nommée se releva pareillement et s'écarta à une distance qu'elle jugeait raisonnable. Elle affirma alors en plissant les yeux:

«-Certainement pas! Quand je l'ai voulu Edward a décidé de ne pas me le permettre. A présent _je_ décide de mon avenir. _Je_ vais aller en caroline du Sud, étudier la littérature et surtout vivre normalement.» la demoiselle les toisa d'un air de défi et dit en balançant son bras. «Ceci étant éclaircis, j'apprécierais que vous fichiez le camp d'ici.»

Jasper se tient droit en avançant près d'eux. Il lui demanda, malicieux:

«-J'aimerais bien voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour foutre deux vampires à la porte.»

Bella haussa les épaules:

«-J'ai des tas d'allumettes à vous balancer s'il le faut. C'est bien comme ça qu'on tue un vampire non?

-Une allumette? Et tu penses pouvoir les atteindre avant nous, humaine? »

Carlisle se moquait également de sa faiblesse. Jasper affichait un rictus mauvais. Ces deux là commençaient à l'énerver franchement.

«-J'appelle Jacob.» En effet, elle prit le combiné mais Carlisle qui s'était déplacé en un éclair envoya l'objet au loin. Ce vacarme allait finir par réveiller Angela. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. N'avait-elle pas mis ses boules quies?

L'homme la mesurait de toute sa hauteur en affichant un air contrarié. Sa patience était nulle à présent. Bella recula mais il la retient par l'avant bras et sa poitrine vint claquer contre son torse. Elle grimaça en gémissant sous le dur contact. De sa main valide elle essaya de le repousser. En vain. Carlisle plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la fit enfin reculer pour la dévisager:

«-J'ai demandé à Jasper de rester près de toi pour les prochains jours. Le temps que tu obtiennes ton diplôme et que tu quittes l'état. Il t'accompagnera jusqu'en Arizona. Ensuite, je le relayerai. J'ai quelques sujets à m'occuper avant de pouvoir partir. Je ne peux définitivement pas te séquestrer mais te surveiller oui.»

Bella frémissait en se rendant compte qu'il voulait diriger sa vie. Elle demanda suspicieuse:

«-Comment ça me surveiller. Je pars d'ici et loin pour être certaine que vous ne veniez pas me déranger. Faites-donc votre vie sans moi bordel ! Edward ne me suivra pas là-bas.»

La jeune femme secoua les épaules en espérant qu'il délaisse son maintient. Carlisle lui dit:

«-Que peut-on savoir? Qu'il tient beaucoup à sa nouvelle femme. Si ce n'est lui, ce sera elle qui te trouvera. Les compagnons ne sont pas partageurs Bella.»

Essayait-il de la mettre en confiance en insinuant qu'il la protégeait vraiment? Elle osa se moquer et demander:

«-Ouais… C'est sur que vous êtes vachement compréhensif par rapport au relationnel entre les gens. D'ailleurs, que dit Esmée de tout cela. Elle doit être heureuse que vous la laissiez seule ici pour fréquenter une humaine.»

Encore une fois il ne répondit pas mais sourit à la remarque :

«-Nous nous fréquentons ? Mon ami Jasper, je crois qu'Isabella à besoin de sommeil.»

Le nommé ne commenta pas mais compris le message. Il salua d'un hochement de tête la jeune femme et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Avant de disparaitre il dit dans un souffle:

«-Excuse-moi de t'avoir attaqué à ton anniversaire. Ce n'était pas contre toi…»

La porte se referma d'elle-même. Isabella reporta son attention sur l'homme qui la regardait attentivement. Elle déglutit, se gratta le cou par gêne et demanda:

«-Et maintenant quoi? Vous allez vous assurer que j'aille bien me mettre au lit comme une grande?»

Carlisle ne sourit pas. Il porta sa main contre sa joue rougie par leur vive discussion. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas lui montrer ses craintes, Bella leva un fier menton en le fixant sans honte. Son regard glissa sur les cheveux blonds du médecin puis sa mâchoire carrée qui se contractait. Ses lèvres, fines. Puis revinrent sur ses iris curieux.

La main de Carlisle descendit contre sa nuque nue, ses épaules recouvertes du tissu et passa dans son dos quand il s'avança. Elle l'interrogea silencieusement. Indécise quand à ses réactions. Devait-elle le gifler? Il ne disait toujours rien. Son appréhension grimpa lorsqu'il s'inclina et que son haleine fraiche effleura son petit nez. Elle voyait son désir soudain et n'eut pas le loisir de s'enfuir. La gelure de ses lèvres contre la commissure des siennes la tétanisa. Bella s'immobilisa. Ses poings se serrèrent. De sa langue, il câlina sa lèvre supérieure doucement. Aucune pression. La demoiselle ouvrit la bouche pour protester tandis qu'il la rapprochait.

L'homme lui agrippa une mèche de ses longs cheveux et ses réprimandes moururent aussitôt. Elle se sentait brulante et ballotée dans l'improbable.

Il avait pénétré sa chaude humidité et grondait en harmonie de son gémissement incontrôlé. Elle haleta en assimilant son venin piquant à du réglisse, mais avec la texture d'une gelée de confiture.

Il glissa ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frémit.

Carlisle fit rouler la lèvre inférieure de la demoiselle entre ses dents. Un sentiment extasiant la secoua. De sa canine, il fendit celle-ci et suçota le nectar écarlate qui dégoulina. Bella étouffa sous la douleur et l'insécurisant plaisir. Quand il se redressa, la mine satisfaite, elle put voir ce rouge chatoyant qui fut nettoyé d'une manière séduisante, érotique.

Brusquement, elle reflua en manquant de tomber sous ses émotions. Elle avait aimé cet échange. Elle trouvait le père d'Edward fascinant. Autant que lui sinon plus. Pourtant il paraissait sauvage et indomptable. Une chose qui contrastait avec _son_ Edward. La posture bestiale et le grondement qu'il produisait l'effrayait maintenant. Ses iris se déployaient dans une obscurité malsaine. Il abordait un sourire ensorceleur trop inquiétant.

Il murmura d'une voix rauque:

«-Tu es une proie sincèrement alléchante ma Belle.»

Il s'évapora dans la nuit.

Encore de cette manière qu'elle détestait.

Son index traça la fissure dans sa chair. Il l'avait véritablement mordu à un endroit particulier. Ses jambes grelottaient. Son ventre se tordait d'une chaleur insoutenable et terrifiante.

Bella ne comprenait pas ses intentions. Il voulait la tuer? La toucher autrement? Ce soir, elle crut même qu'il pensait entreprendre autre chose.

Mais une chose était sûr, Isabella n'était qu'un jouet pour lui.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, surtout la fin... Parce qu'à partir d'ici tout va mal dans l'esprit de Bella. C'est également ici que débute leur relation anbigüe et qu'Edward revient à la charge...

Prochain chapitre: Fuite impossible_ \- Bella décampe de Forks..._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	6. Chap5 Esquive ratée

Note d'auteur: Bien le bonjour! La fin Novembre approche. Avec un peu de chance, la neige va venir nous rendre visite ;)

Grand merci pour les mises en Alertes et les mises en Favoris. Cela me fait super plaisir!

**Larosesurleau, MissMouette, Lolotte, BellaMcCarthy, lucie, Delphine03, lyylla, Guest, Grazie, Johana** \- Merci de toujours être là pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

◊Chapitre _cinq: Esquive ratée_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Lolotte**: Coucou, j'ai probablement posté un peu tôt. Sinon, je pense que c'est assez difficile de s'extraire de son propre style. J'espère que cela ira ici. Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture.

**Lucie:** Hello, Merci pour ton commentaire :) J'aime bien Jasper dans cette fiction. Neutre. Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bonne lecture!

**Guest**: Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui il m'arrive de faire des fautes. Dis-moi si tu en vois dans celui-ci :) Bonne lecture!

**Johana**: Merci pour ton commentaire! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :D

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La remise des diplômes se passa relativement bien.

Tous les bacheliers furent acclamés dans la joie. Et, le soleil daigna même se présenter aux festivités, du moins partiellement. Charlie avait pris un deuxième jour de congé pour être auprès de sa fille. Il avait également utilisé le portable de cette dernière pour prendre des vidéos à l'attention de Renée.

Si tout le monde s'extasiait, la fille du Shérif fut stressée presque tout du long de la cérémonie. Néanmoins, elle maintient une allure ravie afin de ne pas inquiéter son paternel. Jacob et Billy Black furent aussi témoins des félicitations de rigueur du proviseur à Bella sur l'estrade. Les deux _Quilleutes_ avaient élevé le niveau des applaudissements, en faisant sourire la demoiselle de gêne. Jacob admettait ne pas intéresser _sa Bella _mais lui vouait une amitié sincère.

Toute la _famille Cullen_ assista à ce moment unique, de loin. Bella les avaient aperçu en amont de la foule assise. Par politesse, elle les avait salués d'un hochement de tête. Esmée avait eu un sourire engageant tandis que Carlisle la fixait sans aucune émotion apparente. Alice trépignait aux côtés de son mari, qui la sondait tout en gardant un œil sur Edward. Ce dernier était apparemment accompagné de cette fameuse compagne. Une grande blonde qui s'accrochait à son bras comme un poulpe. Expression qui entra dans l'esprit de Bella quand un sentiment de jalousie lui piqua le cœur en les voyants ensemble. Sa nouvelle conquête avait un visage à damner un ange.

La jeune humaine avait saisi son amour durable pour Edward. Moins puissant depuis sa trahison dans la forêt mais qui ravagea tout de même son moral, dés qu'elle repéra l'âme sœur du garçon. Seul Emmett avait eu le privilège de participer directement aux réjouissances avec sa femme. Isabella lui avait permis de l'accompagner. Elle adorait Emmett et se fichait que Rosalie soit présente. La jolie blonde était honnête envers elle depuis le début de leur rencontre.

Quand tous les diplômes furent remis, un banquet fut découvert dans la salle polyvalente de _Forks_. Charlie se fit entraîner par le Maire de la petite ville, qui ouvrait la marche d'un pas vif. Ce dernier délaissa donc sa fille à regret. Isabella Swan se positionna en conséquence en fin de peloton. Elle se fit discrète afin d'observer pensivement la foule se diriger vers la place centrale. Jacob s'était absenté un moment avec son père pour une raison inconnue.

Une fanfare jouait dans la rue. Bella n'entendit pas Emmett se profiler à ses côtés d'une enjambée robuste. Il chantonnait en harmonie de la mélodie. Quand elle le reconnut, il engagea la discussion:

«-Je te trouve très jolie dans cette robe petite Bells qui grandit. Tu nous quittes réellement? Que penses-tu de tout ça?»

Bella l'observa à la dérobée en trottinant d'un pas guilleret:

«-J'en pense que je suis plutôt satisfaite de laisser tout mes ennuis aux placards. Tu sais… La pluie… Les vampires… Un nouveau départ ne peu que me faire du bien. Je le crois sincèrement.»

Dans la masse bougeant, elle discerna Angela qui les rejoignit. La brunette dévisagea Emmett et Rosalie qui venait d'arriver également. Elle ne dit rien en se contentant de leur sourire, toujours étonnée que Bella côtoie_ les Cullen_. Angela la glorifia d'une étreinte rapide et de quelques mots enjoués avant de repartir auprès de sa famille.

Le mari de Rosalie engloba la jeune Swan de son gros bras et se pencha en murmurant:

«-Tu vas nous manquer Bella. Je sais qu'en ce moment Edward et toi avez des petits soucis mais j'espère que tu ne couperas pas tout contact avec nous. Enfin, par nous je veux évidemment dire mon illustre personne!»

-Bien sûr Emmett.» Bella se déplaça sur le côté, un peu surprise par le contacte rapproché et continua. «Ceci dit, sache que je ne te blâme pas pour ce qui se passe avec ta famille. J'ai simplement décidé d'arrêter de pardonner si facilement. Je ne suis pas une marionnette avec laquelle on joue. Que ce soit compris pour chacun d'entre vous.»

Le grand gaillard défit son emprise en repérant l'embarras de l'humaine. Son épouse resta muette en marchant, non loin. L'homme sembla se souvenir d'un sujet à s'entretenir avec Bella et il s'exclama:

«-Ah oui petite Bella. Carlisle m'avait demandé de te dire qu'il confirmait vos plans. Je ne suis au courant de rien mais apparemment vous en avez discuté hier avec Jasper. J'ai juste compris qu'il tentait de te préserver d'Edward, quelque chose comme ça. Bien que de mon point de vue, je ne suis pas sur qu'il veuille ton malheur. Vous avez été bien ensemble. Cela ne s'oublie pas, n'est-ce pas?»

Bella porta sa main en visière afin de regarder Emmett sans s'éblouir. Les nuages les surplombaient mais la luminosité était incroyable.

Elle se mordillait les lèvres.

Comment ça_, leurs plans_… «-Tu lui diras que je partirai de Phoenix quand bon me semblera. Et puis permets-moi de douter des facultés de Carlisle pour me protéger, ce n'est qu'un gentil toubib de campagne. Je serais plus en sureté avec Jasper.»

Emmett s'esclaffa grossièrement alors que Rosalie ouvrait enfin la bouche:

«-Tu en as du culot. Tu sais qu'il nous écoute?»

Bella acquiesça avec d'un gigantesque sourire. Rosalie arquant donc un sourcil tout en haussant les épaules. Probablement pensait-elle que l'humaine était attardée. Ils atteignirent les portes de la salle polyvalente et un groupe se forma devant eux. _Les Cullen_.

Edward la dévisagea sombrement en hésitant. Il la détailla, puis soupira:

«-Nous parlerons le moment venu Bella.»

Elle hocha la tête et il tira le bras de sa compagne pour disparaitre dans la foule. Jasper s'aligna dans son champ de vision et déclara subitement pendant qu'elle levait des yeux étonnés:

«-Je finis ma mission demain matin. Je viens te prévenir que j'ai passé un très agréable moment à te veiller. Je ne savais pas les humains si distrayants. Merci à toi d'avoir partager ces petits moments avec moi.»

Bella haussa un sourcil devant ses sous-entendus. L'avait-il écouté uriner? L'avait-il écouté lorsqu'elle parlait en dormant? Quand elle se douchait. Quand elle chantait. Elle rougit. Puis soudainement, il contint sa main droite entre ses doigts froids. Il observa un court instant sa main où palpitaient ses fines veines bleutées et y déposa un délicat baiser. Jasper s'excusa une nouvelle fois du sinistre qu'avait été son anniversaire par sa faute. Les rougeurs de Bella devinrent un brasier et éclatèrent son cœur. Elle n'était qu'une simple femme sensible au charme que pouvait dégager un homme si séducteur. Il eut un rictus alors qu'Alice lui tapait l'épaule mécontente.

«-Excuse donc mon mari. C'est un vrai connard quand il le veut. Merci d'avoir accepté de nous parler. Je pense que nous avons tous un petit quelque chose à te dire avant ton départ. Pour ma part j'espère recevoir de tes nouvelles et souvent.»

La voyante déblatéra un nombre incalculable de mots en moins de cinq minutes avant que le tour d'Esmée ne vienne. La matriarche se contenta d'une chaleureuse accolade en lui souhaitant bonne chance avant de rejoindre Charlie qui buvait une bière. Il appréciait beaucoup la gaieté de la jeune dame. Quand vint le moment de braver Carlisle, elle tenta de maitriser ses émotions. De ne pas lui montrer ses appréhensions. Ce dernier se déplaça doucement en la lorgnant d'une manière tout à fait banale. Pas de lueur sournoise. Le docteur parla enfin d'une voix amusée:

«-Le gentil toubib de campagne vint de souhaiter une bonne route jusqu'en Arizona.»

Bella arqua un sourcil interdit mais décida de ne pas répondre. Ils se jaugèrent sans un mot de plus. Rosalie se manifesta d'un gracieux déhanché. Aussi, Bella débuta la conversation avant que cette dernière ne lui balance une phrase assassine:

«-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir essayer de me parler de ton plein gré Rosalie.

-Je suis civilisée Isabella. Je ne t'aime pas mais je respecte tes choix. Je pensais te voir tenter de rester ici à tout prix. L'immortalité et tout ce qui l'implique avait l'air de te plaire.

-J'ai pris conscience de mes limites. D'ailleurs malgré de ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas vénale. Je suis juste humaine, avec une vie d'humaine, et un avenir d'humaine.»

Rosalie roula des yeux très vite, ce que remarqua Bella. Cette dernière sourit au geste. La blonde également. Un rictus sincère qui déploya les dents aiguisées de la jolie blonde et qui fit frissonner Bella. Tenter de blaguer avec l'épouse d'Emmett n'était pas une bonne idée.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut enchanteur. Aujourd'hui elle décampait de cette ville maudite. Une ville aux frontières du réel. Elle diminuerait favorablement ses chances de croiser des vampires.

D'une main assurée, Bella noua les liens enserrant les bâches au derrière de sa voiture. Elle secoua cette même main en direction de la maison de Charlie. Ce dernier devait la surveiller depuis la cuisine, ému comme la veille. Aucun des deux ne voulaient une séparation remplie de larmes.

En s'installant, elle vérifia le rétroviseur et y repéra Jacob qui souriait. Elle lui fit un signe en allumant le moteur. Enfin, la jeune femme enclencha la première vitesse et appuya sur la pédale. La Chevrolet démarra pour une nouvelle aventure. Une aventure qui durerait près d'une journée entière.

Le pic up de la demoiselle ne fut plus qu'un tas de couleurs sans vrai contour en quittant la rue principale de Forks.

Là, où Edward la regardait fuir.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas.

.

Les trois premières heures se déroulèrent dans le silence. Elle n'avait jamais conduit autant de temps et appréhendait. Sa première pause dura seulement cinq minutes. Elle alluma ensuite la radio. Cependant, en ayant marre d'entendre les pubs trop nombreuses, elle inséra un disque offert par Jacob. Des sons plutôt osés et chauds, évoquant l'été.

Bella fit plusieurs haltes. La jeune femme commença même à cuire dans son auto. Ne possédant pas la clim, elle ouvrit entièrement les deux vitres. Les forêts laissèrent place aux lieux désertiques. Elle fit étape en arrivant au _Nevada_ afin de se reposer. Elle gara sa voiture dans un endroit calme et proche de la route. Son sommeil fut salvateur. De toute façon Jasper devait être dans les parages. Elle savait qu'il la suivait, invisible.

.

Epuisée et transpirante, quand Bella distingua le panneau annonçant Phoenix, elle sourit.

Renée attendait sa fille d'une allure joyeuse sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent. Puis, la plus âgée entraina sa fille vers la salle de bain hâtivement. Bella put prendre un peu de repos et retrouver sa chambre. Une odeur d'encens flottait dans la pièce. Elle s'installa sur son lit en se remémorant les journées ici. Elle avait détesté le lycée de Phoenix. Pourtant, humer la senteur qu'offrait la maison était réparateur. Elle dormit sans difficultés.

Phil et Renée se firent un plaisir d'inviter la jeune femme au restaurant le midi suivant. Les deux adultes souhaitaient qu'elle recouvre des forces en sachant que Bella reprendrait la route rapidement. Il faudrait une bonne journée et demie pour arriver à son université.

Bella prit la route le matin qui suivit. Se bornant à enfreindre les recommandations de Carlisle.

.

.

A la moitié du long trajet, la demoiselle fit une halte nécessaire. Elle avait des besoins d'humain à satisfaire.

Une petite forêt longeait cette route. Endroit parfait pour se reposer en toute sérénité. Est-ce qu'un vampire de la famille Cullen la suivait? Il y avait de fortes chances que ce fusse le cas. Bella freina à l'orée de la foisonnante flore et sortit de la Chevrolet. Le vent sec lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle s'engouffra entre les arbres et fit son affaire dans un coin paisible. Elle resta un moment à l'ombre puis se décida s'assoir un instant.

En retrouvant son auto une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle vit une silhouette installée au volant. Etonnée, Bella ouvrit la portière secondaire et se pencha. Une femme. Splendide comme une fleur. La main de cette beauté effleurait avec élégance le levier de vitesse alors que la seconde accrochait le volant avec légèreté. Ses ongles manucurés luisaient sous le soleil flamboyant. Sa peau étincelait de mille lumières. Le vampire déporta sa main droite doucement pour enrouler son majeur autour d'une mèche blonde, en direction de Bella. Message subtile à l'attention de la propriétaire de la Chevrolet. Bella décida de couper court à ce silence. Elle claqua subitement sa paume contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Le vampire garda une moue glaciale mais consentit à pivoter son faciès vers elle. Sourcil arqué en une courbe majestueuse. L'humaine tapa du pied devant tant de nonchalance et l'interrogea:

«-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fiches dans ma voiture Rosalie?»

La plantureuse blonde respira bruyamment quatre fois et répondit revêche:

«-Je sauve tes pauvres fesses d'humaine stupide parce que tu parais déterminée à mourir. Edward a dans l'idée de réitérer sa tentative de meurtre. Pourquoi enfreindre les règles de Carlisle? Il aurait été dissuasif de penser que tu nous ferais confiance n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'enfuies sans nous avertir? Bon… Tu comptes rester planter comme une courge ou tu montes?»

La concernée s'assied et referma rudement la portière. La chaleur devint étouffante assez rapidement et elle s'attacha les cheveux pour s'attiédir. L'habitacle était moite et l'ambiance écrasante. Aussi, La femme d'Emmett devait jouer un rôle dans ce second fait. L'humaine coula un regard dédaigneux à l'encontre du vampire qui entretenait sa mine hautaine. Elle portait une jolie robe violette qui épousait ses formes aguichantes. Bella s'épongea le front avec son débardeur en s'exclamant:

«-Je suppose que Carlisle est derrière cela. Est-ce que pour une fois je pourrais être tranquille?»

En apercevant le cadrant du compteur viré sur les cent-vingt kilomètres par heure, Isabella grinça des dents. Le pied droit de Rose ne semblait pas vouloir se relever pour baisser la cadence. Les lèvres de Rosalie bougèrent enfin:

«-Carlisle te veux en sécurité et tu ne l'es pas dans cette vielle carrosserie moisie d'ailleurs. Mais si elle flanche je serais là pour récupérer ton corps avant l'impact. Franchement, comment as-tu fait pour ne pas tomber en panne avant? C'est une horreur à manœuvrer.»

Comment cela récupérer son corps? Bella ne se percevait pas comme de la viande. Rosalie avait un langage particulier. Quand l'auto fit des remous à cause de l'accélération subite, Bella cramponna la poignée. Rouler comme dans un karting n'aiderait pas à rester en vie. Enervée, l'humaine rétorqua:

«-Je t'interromps tout de suite. Pour commencer, ma voiture t'emmerde et royalement. Ensuite, je me fiche de ce que veut Carlisle. Si Edward veut me tuer il aurait fait une autre tentative pour m'atteindre non? Est-ce vrai au moins qu'il souhaite ma mort? Je ne l'ai pas vu ici moi. C'est ridicule. Il m'a dit que nous aurions une discussion. Conversation qui n'est pas arrivée d'ailleurs. A chaque fois c'est pareil. C'est moi qui trinque pour vos différences d'opinions. D'ailleurs pourquoi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre?»

La Chevrolet décéléra et Rosalie lui avoua:

«-Parce que je te déteste. Carlisle s'est dit que la meilleure manière de te maintenir en vie est en compagnie d'une personne qui ne voudrait pas que ton bien.

-Oui… Logique imparable…

-Carlisle ne t'as-rien dévoilé de ses plans? Tu sais… en étant vampire Edward possède une patience plutôt illimitée. Nous sommes des créatures qui ne comptent pas les secondes. Imagines qu'il te poursuive sans arrêt et cela pendant des années. Nous serions à tes basques probablement toute ta vie.»

Rosalie pouffa à sa boutade alors que Bella rechignait en imaginant ce cas de figure. La jeune humaine déplia ses jambes pour les étaler sur le tableau de bords. Elle répondit à sa première question d'un ton las:

«-Si au moins l'un d'entre vous était sincère une seule fois dans son éternité je serais bien plus satisfaite. Racontes moi donc ce que tu sais. Tu en meurs d'envie. De toute façon je suis coincée avec toi. Autant discuter que de croupir dans le silence.»

Rosalie gloussa encore en débloquant d'un coup de coude la vitre. Celle-ci s'abaissa automatiquement dans un crissement strident. L'épouse d'Emmett pouvait admettre n'avoir rien d'autre à faire pour passer le temps. La musique était naze. Rosalie l'interrogea cependant sur un autre sujet qui semblait la préoccuper:

«-Dis-moi Bella, pourquoi détestes-tu Carlisle? Ton timbre est toujours plus froid et ironique quand tu le mentionnes. Je trouve cela étrange en sachant qu'il essaie de te préserver quitte à délaisser sa famille momentanément.»

Ce qu'elle ne désapprouvait rien qu'au timbre désapprobateur de sa voix. Bella leva les yeux au plafond de son engin et soupira. Une petite marque indélébile noire se dessinait dessus. Pour elle, Carlisle n'était pas si bon que ce que prétendait _sa fille_. Toutefois, la demoiselle tut cette petite voix qui lui ordonnait de médire sur son dos. Elle répondit le plus honnêtement possible en se grattant le sourcil de son petit doigt:

«-Je ne le méprise pas. D'ailleurs je l'appréciais autrefois. Quoi que je dirais que je l'aime bien à l'inverse de ce que tu penses. Il est un médecin très apprécié et tout ça. Cependant, de mon point de vue Carlisle n'est pas seulement qu'un bienfaiteur et un bon père de famille. Attention je ne le dénigre pas! C'est juste qu'il se passe des choses étranges qui me contrarient vraiment.» Bella hésita. «Mais… Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de t'en parler. Tu n'es pas très objective comme femme Rose.»

La nommée désintégra la remarqua d'un geste du poignet:

«-Je te rappelle que nous sommes bloquées ici pour de très nombreuses heures. D'ailleurs, j'aime bien écouter les soucis des autres et m'en divertir. Allez, ne sois pas timide, personne ne le saura.»

Isabella tergiversait véritablement. Oui Rosalie n'était pas sa meilleure amie mais saurait lui révéler la vérité.

Elle lâcha dans une expiration:

«-Il me traque.»

Rose lui retourna une œillade interrogatrice en tapotant ses ongles en rythme sur le volant. Furibonde d'être prise pour une femme insensée et trop égoïste jusqu'à s'imaginer ce genre de chose, elle s'écria:

«-Ce n'est pas une blague non d'un chien! Cesse d'être si condescendante parce que je ne me crée par d'univers où _ton père_ en aurait après moi. C'est la pure vérité vraie.

-D'accord, parle maintenant. Tu attises ma curiosité.

-C'est arrivé après l'attaque de James. Son comportement à changer. Carlisle est venu en douce dans ma chambre… Ne fais pas cette tête par pitié, je suis déjà très gênée. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore bien compris ses intensions. Il se préoccupe de moi mais me prend en chasse en parallèle. Il n'est pas spécialement cohérent. Oh… Et, il m'a embrassée.»

Les ongles vernis s'immobilisèrent contre le cuir du volant. Rosalie tourna subitement son faciès consterné vers l'humaine. Elle allait répliquer une remarque acerbe sur ses illusions concernant son père mais l'allure défaite de Bella la retient. Elle pinça les lèvres et écouta sa passagère en plein souvenir:

«-ça m'écorche la langue rien que de te m'autoriser à en discuter. Carlisle a joué avec mes lèvres, sa langue avec la mienne. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un vampire pouvait être aussi intime auprès d'un humain. Il m'a mordu et à goûter mon sang.» Bella marqua une pause et demanda en fixant la ligne continue sur le bitume. «C'est brouillon ce que je te dis. Mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser. Il me fait peur mais en même temps il me fascine. Edward ne me touchait quasiment jamais…»

L'épouse d'Emmett fut bouche bée une nanoseconde avant de reprendre un masque impassible. Bella venait-elle de comparer Edward à Carlisle? Quelque chose clochait dans ce monde.

Elle était indignée mais accepta de répondre:

«-Je ne vais pas faire que t'accompagner Bella. Si ce que tu me dis s'avère réel, le gentil docteur à des facettes cachées comme tous les vampires. En conséquence, tu ne peux demeurer à ces côtés sans chaperon.»

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Aucune d'elles n'avaient l'envie de vivre ensemble. Rosalie répliqua donc à sa question muette:

«-Parce que Carlisle t'a effectivement pris en chasse et que te laisser isolée serait mauvais, même venant de ma part. Je ne suis pas si méchante. Cela va de soi qu'il veut te protéger mais il y autre chose et je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer cela. »

Bella porta ses mains contre ses yeux et questionna:

«-Ca craint ou pas?

-Très. Carlisle est un homme bienséant. Mais il reste un vampire avant tout. Si ce que tu me dis est exact, je pense sincèrement que tu n'es absolument pas en sécurité avec lui non plus. Visiblement, il essaie de t'isoler. Qu'à tu fais bon sang pour qu'un vampire aussi merveilleux que lui se transforme en traqueur? Mon dieu… Carlisle n'abandonnera pas si facilement. S'il revient, ne t'approche pas de lui.

-Ce n'est pas comme ci je recherchais ses contacts! Et il va forcément revenir. Carlisle voulait m'accompagner à mon université.

-Justement ! Les traqueurs baisent leurs victimes avant de les tuer ! Tu n'es qu'une humaine paumée. Crois-tu qu'il lui serait difficile de te faire flancher en sa faveur? Pour ce qui est du reste, je m'en charge. Je vais bien trouver une excuse pour te coller aux fesses.»

La dureté des mots de Rosalie stupéfia l'humaine. Carlisle oserait-il la séduire, la baiser et la tuer ensuite? Les deux femmes ne dirent plus rien en saisissant leurs paroles. Isabella se demandait ce que voulait dire cette révélation. Rose pouvait se tromper. Qu'est-ce que cela engendrait? Esmée le savait-elle? Bella n'avait pas dans l'idée de se faire… Non. Définitivement non.

.

.

.

Durant le premier semestre, Bella se forgea une petite place au creux d'un groupe d'amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance. Néanmoins, la personnalité appréciable de la jeune femme lui permis d'entamer des discussions civilisées. Bien vite remplacées par de la camaraderie. Elle avait débuté sa première année de fac et sa dix-neuvième année d'humaine plutôt banalement. Rosalie Hale avait élu domicile chez elle cependant. Bella payait son loyer grâce à son argent de poche. Travailler dans la boutique des parents de Mike les soirs de semaines lui avait octroyé un petit capital.

Isabella fit plusieurs rencontres, autre que ce groupe d'amis et remarqua que la gente masculine s'intéressait à elle. Rosalie la détestait mais tira profit de son succès auprès des hommes humains pour l'inscrire sur le marché des célibataires du coin. Outre les cours, le vampire l'emmenait souvent à diverses fêtes organisées par les étudiants. La jolie blonde attirait aussi les regards mais les évinçaient au bénéfice de Bella. Si la jeune femme se trouvait un homme, Carlisle la laisserait probablement tranquille. Bella en doutait mais fit mine de coopérer par contrainte. Bella découvrait donc un tout nouveau monde. Elle se sentait femme et libre.

Il y eu un homme charmant qui la courtisa pendant un bon mois. Il était distrayant. Hésitante aux premiers abords, la jeune femme accepta ses avances discrètes et ils eurent des rendez-vous maladroits. Plutôt flatteur et amusant. Il s'appelait Louis. Un étudiant habitant depuis toujours près de l'université. Il lui montra les environs.

Bien entendu, Rosalie se délectait de cette relation naissance et en informa même son époux. L'humain était agréable et charmant avec Bella. Bientôt Rosalie pourrait retrouver _Forks_ et laisser Bella vivre sa vie. Après tout, Carlisle ne présageait pas de revenir de sitôt.

.

.

.

La nuit était plutôt fraiche. C'était un samedi soir. Bien sûr, qui dit samedi soir dit soirée romantique.

Isabella fut donc guidée par son nouveau petit ami dans un _Pub_ plutôt réputé. L'ambiance y était sympathique malgré quelques individus éméchés. Ils avaient discuté vivement, buvant par à coups la meilleure bière du campus. Regards langoureux à l'appui, ils étaient devenus plus tactiles. Bella se sentait guillerette, séduisante et désirable. L'avantage de consommer de l'alcool était surtout d'être plus en confiance envers Louis. Elle avait été distante en se rappelant sa relation avec Edward. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bâtiment l'homme avait posé sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils faisaient quasiment la même taille. Le baiser était satisfaisant et chaud.

Pour le moment leur relation restait platonique. Cependant, il engloba sa poitrine d'une main par-dessus son gilet en elle avait effleuré ses bras lentement. Pudiquement. Lui, actionnait son bassin en un délicat geste d'envie. Néanmoins, ce pur moment de bonheur cessa violement. L'homme fut arraché de son étreinte et expulsé au loin.

La jeune femme demeura figée un instant en recherchant ce qui se passait. Elle geint et plissa les yeux en distinguant une silhouette qui avançait furieusement vers son petit ami à terre. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, recroquevillé contre le mur. Bella couru vers lui mais l'homme menaçant l'arrêta d'un bras en la toisant de biais d'un air menaçant. Elle redressa une frimousse arrogante et hésitante à l'encontre du vampire mâle. Indéniablement, elle connaissait ce visage.

Carlisle affichait un sourire peu amical.

Son torse vibrait. Il semblait peu content. Belle hoqueta quand il se lécha la lèvre supérieure en la fixant. Il envisageait d'éviscérer l'humain qui somnolait à ses pieds mais consentit pourtant à s'adresser à Bella gentiment:

«-Dis-moi Bella. Que pensais-tu faire exactement avec cet humain?»

Bella ne pouvait décidément pas lui avouer la vérité. Il patienta. Elle répondit finalement dans un soupir:

«-Probablement quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas. Mais ne lui fait rien s'il-te-plait.»

Carlisle haussa un sourcil devant son tutoiement. Elle détourna les yeux, indifférente. Lui, s'approcha d'elle lentement et affirma:

«-Si tu me suis seulement.»

Elle acquiesça.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me noter un petit mot!

_Prochain chapitre: Moment entre Carlisle et Bella, étrange._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	7. Chap6 Ambiance brûlante

Note d'auteur: 'Jour Messieurs-Dames, je vous offre enfin la suite. D'ailleurs, je ne vous encombre pas de papote. Simplement, merci à toutes les mises en alertes et les favoris !

**Larosesurleau, BellaMacCarthy, Lolotte, Grazie, Johana, Delphine03, lyylla, Shishififi** \- Merci de votre présence encourageante!

◊Chapitre _six: ambiance brûlante_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction très rapide.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana**: Salut! J'espère que cette suite te plaira encore! Bonne lecture. Bises.

**Lolotte:** Hello. Merci pour tes encouragements alors que des fautes toujours aussi moisies jonchent mon texte! (Cette fois j'ai planché pendant un bout de temps sur l'une des tournure de phrase. En la relisant je me suis dis "Oulà, celle-là va faire décamper direct Lolotte") ! Voui, j'ai des bêta. Une petite armée à moi. Le pire c'est qu'en temps normal, j'éradique les fautes comme une dingue. Ma famille me tuerait en voyant ça! Tu veux en être? ^^ Bonne lecture!

**Shishififi**: Hey! Bienvenue sur la fiction, tu es sur 'Décaniller la tristesse' il me semble? J'ai fait un Carlisle un peu autrement c'est vrai. Mais c'est un vampire!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Depuis qu'elle habitait en _South Carolina_, Isabella Swan avait vécu un quotidien plutôt banal.

Si la présence de Rosalie démentait largement ce fait, elle pouvait bien admettre ne pas avoir dû survivre à un vampire assoiffé de sang depuis longtemps. Trouver une excuse pour que l'agaçante _Cullen_ demeure sur le campus fut aisé. Le Lycée étant terminé, _les Cullen_ n'allaient pas tarder à déménager. La femme d'Emmett avait donc prétexté de s'instruire dans la même université. Prétendant que sa proximité avec Bella était une pure coïncidence. Sujet qui se tarit au fur et à mesure des semaines passées de toute manière.

Le vampire femelle se contentait de suivre quelques cours en sa compagnie et de la surveiller. Autrement, Rose visitait les alentours et passait des heures au téléphone avec son époux. Mari, qui eut le droit de parler directement à Bella, quelques fois. Les habitants de _Forks _n'étaient quasiment jamais mentionnés. C'était un accord tacite entre les deux femmes. Excepté lorsqu'il fallait rappeler à l'humaine de donner des nouvelles à Charlie ainsi qu'à Jacob. Renée la contactait par email à l'occasion. Aussi, Bella eut même le loisir de recevoir la visite de Phil. Il jouait un match dans le coin.

Rosalie avait voulu qu'elle fasse des rencontres. Des liens humains. Amis. Amants. Eventuellement des ennemis.

En sommes, vivre normalement.

De prime abord, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais suggéré de revoir le docteur Cullen ici. Bella s'était convaincue que ce dernier ne s'intéressait plus à son cas. Qu'il prendrait une autre fille en chasse. Ou tout simplement, qu'il oublierait ses instincts dictatoriaux. Depuis leur dernière conversation, des mois s'étaient écoulés. Immanquablement, cette conclusion s'imposait à son esprit comme une évidence. Néanmoins, la demoiselle dut admettre que ses semaines de séparation ne représentaient qu'un infime _fil sur le temps_. Cette absence demeurait un rien dans son éternité d'immortel de plus de trois-cents ans.

Carlisle était bien là. Jambes écartées et posture intimidante à l'encontre de son ami mortel.

Pour sa part, elle demeurait coïte et confuse alors que le bras du vampire bloquait le passage à hauteur de ses épaules. Elle vit la brise de la nuit lui soulever ses mèches blondes. Il était vraiment blond. Dans l'ombre, les reflets tiraient très peu sur le châtain, tous s'allongeaient comme des fils de soie quasi blanc. Elle remarqua également qu'il portait juste un t-shirt noir et une paire de Jeans sombres. Lui qui semblait pourtant apprécier ses pantalons de travail à tout autre vêtement.

Isabella avait accepté de suivre la créature à sa droite, qui coula un regard doré sur son corps sans aucune gêne. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas et patienta. Et surtout, elle espérait qu'il prenne en compte sa décision. Il baissa son membre et l'attira contre son torse de pierre. Puis, dans un claquement de doigts, ils se mouvaient jusqu'à déboucher dans un endroit inconnu. Elle reconnut une chambre aux goûts féminins. La jeune femme se raidit en présageant le pire. Il n'allait tout de même pas la forcer à faire ce qu'elle n'osait penser? Bella en eut la nausée. Que ce soit la vitesse de déplacement. L'endroit. Ou encore l'alcool présent dans son organisme.

Tout.

Elle pâlit.

Visiblement, l'homme n'avait pas perdu une seconde de plus pour l'éloigner de son petit ami.

Elle enroula ses bras contre sa propre taille en un geste maladroit. Elle avait peur. Carlisle était immobile et fixait un point au dessus de sa tête en grondant. Que devait-elle faire exactement pour le calmer? Elle recula et buta contre un radiateur qui lui brûla les fesses. Il l'électrisa et créa des frissons contre sa peau rafraichit par l'hiver. Carlisle inclina ses pupilles furieuses sur _son_ humaine et renâcla pour signifier plus encore sa contrariété. Ses ondes menaçantes englobaient cette dernière, reculée contre la chaleur sécurisante du radiateur.

Il soupira en débandant ses muscles et concéda à briser le silence d'une voix caverneuse:

«-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?» Il monologua cette interrogation puis s'adressa directement à sa captive sans toutefois la regarder. «Sache que je ne m'excuserais pas pour _cela_. Et si cela peut te rassurer, nous sommes chez Rosalie. Je sais qu'elle arpente les murs de ton appartement. Je veux que nous discutions seul à seule.»

-Depuis quand elle possède un appartement dans cette ville?»

Bella fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir de ce détail. Non, jamais Rosalie n'avait mentionné avoir déniché un petit appartement pour lui ficher la paix. Outre ce fait irritant, Bella avait-elle demandé à ce qu'il s'excuse? Non. Sans aucun doute, la jeune femme aurait apprécié ne jamais se voir dans une telle situation cependant.

Le passé n'appartenait pas au présent.

La demoiselle allait devoir s'arranger avec un mensonge adaptable, pour son ami Louis. Cette question la taraudait, tournant en boucle dans sa tête pendant que sa peau se réchauffait lentement. Elle leva doucement ses yeux sur son visage. Un sursaut la fit hoqueter. Le regard acéré du mâle transperçait son âme. Elle en eut la chair de poule, pinça les lèvres. Il produisait un grondement ininterrompu qui se propulsait dans sa gorge au rythme de ses respirations. Elle déglutit. Subitement, son ventre humain émit un son gênant et il haussa un sourcil avant de lui faire un signe de tête vers la porte entrouverte.

L'atmosphère sembla moins pesante.

Elle avait faim.

A travers ses cils, ses prunelles chocolat le contemplèrent suspicieusement. Elles firent la navette entre le vampire et la porte. Un petit mètre les séparant. Pas à pas, Bella chemina vers la menuiserie, la franchit et ignora l'homme qui la suivit. La pièce suivante était un salon-cuisine assez imposante. Aussitôt, la jeune femme repéra une corbeille de fruit et engloba une poire de ses petites mains avant de la croquer. Ses vertiges s'estompèrent. La voix ronflante de grondements de Carlisle se manifesta, ironique mais douce:

«-Cet humain est d'une élégance certaine. Te saouler et te baiser… C'était ses motivations pour ce soir?»

Bella suspendit automatiquement son geste et la poire juta dans la paume de sa main. Le linoléum fut taché. Elle soupira aussi contrariée que lui, mais pour d'autres raisons. Si le toubib parlait ainsi ce n'était pas bon signe. Lentement, la demoiselle pivota sur elle-même et osa répondre sans flancher dans sa détermination:

«-Si tu essaies de tout savoir, demande le moi clairement. J'avais prévu de finir la soirée à mon appartement et si je n'ai rien mangé c'est parce que j'étais la cuisinière. J'ai fait cuire un pot-au-feu plutôt succulent pour lui faire plaisir et après… Hé bien, nous entretenons une relation non subjective. Nous aurions terminé la nuit dans mon lit très probablement.»

Sitôt son explication terminée, l'homme rugit et fut devant elle en l'étourdissant. La jeune femme grimaça tandis qu'il s'approchait, la humant, peu discret. Elle détestait cette facette de leur race. Il se pencha en glissant sa joue contre sa tempe pour affirmer:

«-Je ne t'ai pas permis de me fuir pendant cette période pour que tu puisses forniquer avec un humain. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Tu es ma propriété. De fait tu concéderas assez facilement qu'il est tout bonnement hors de question que tu entretiennes une relation autre qu'amicale avec un individu lambda.»

Etait-il sérieux?

Bella dénigra ses paroles d'un reniflement en reculant. Sa voix l'hypnotisait. S'il la côtoyait aussi physiquement, tout allait mal finir.

Gérer un vampire qui désirait tout et n'importe quoi d'elle ne l'enchantait guère. Cela la terrifiait.

Cependant, aussi humaine qu'elle était, la demoiselle feignit la nonchalance:

«-Je ne suis pas idiote, ni un animal de compagnie. Même si ce n'est plus envisageable pour moi de continuer ma relation avec lui… de toute façon, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il veuille me reparler.» Elle soupira, dépitée. «Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter cela?»

De sa hauteur, Carlisle l'observa se plonger dans une détresse psychologique incroyable.

Il répliqua pour tenter de la faire réagir autrement que par du désespoir:

«-Tu devrais être flattée de susciter un tel intérêt, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Les vampires sont assez antisociaux lorsqu'il s'agit des humaines généralement.»

Brusquement, Bella reporta son attention sur Carlisle en arquant un sourcil dubitatif:

«-Est-ce que tu essaies de me consoler?» Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres féminines et il eut un rictus satisfait. «Comment as-tu su que je fréquentais quelqu'un? Non, ne me dis rien… Rosalie c'est ça?»

Carlisle approuva silencieusement en la contemplant. Elle recula encore et le contourna afin de s'écarter de sa présence inconfortable. Elle jeta la poire à la poubelle et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. La jeune femme s'assit ensuite sur l'une des chaises et posa ses coudes contre la table en réfléchissant. Il la vit s'enfoncer dans ses interrogations sans fin, comme d'habitude. Encore. Elle tapota son index contre son nez et s'adressa à l'homme d'un murmure:

«-Je ne serais pas comme tu le désires Carlisle. Je ne peux pas me laisser faire sans rien faire. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas?»

Le concerné se matérialisa devant elle, la table faisant obstacle à leur proximité. Ce qui rassura sensiblement l'humaine. Son rictus se transforma en un amusement non feint qui étira ses fines lèvres.

Elle l'écouta, son timbre masculin et dégoulinant de sensualité:

«-Bien entendu. Ce ne serait pas un jeu plaisant dans le cas contraire. Ton tempérament de feux m'est délicieux à imaginer. Mes sens brulent d'anticipation en sentant tes émotions.» Sous l'étonnement de la demoiselle, il précisa. «Je n'ai pas le don de Jasper, mais nous autres vampires avons d'autres atouts. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à connaitre tous les signaux qu'émettent les humains et cela dans diverses situations possibles. Je suis médecin de profession après tout.»

Il aspira l'air de la pièce, les odeurs. Sa fragrance:

«-Tu as peur. Tu es désorientée. Tu es courageuse. Tu essaies de paraitre confiante. Et ma préférée. Tu es excitée Isabella.»

Elle laissa un gémissement de crainte franchir ses lèvres. Confuse elle se redressa violement en faisant tomber la chaise.

Debout, elle lorgna l'homme d'un air de défi en plaquant ses deux mains contre la table:

«-Tu es furieux. Tu es fort. Tu es inflexible. Tu es patient en général. Et ma préférée. Tu es excité aussi connard.»

Jamais, au grand jamais, Isabella n'aurait suggéré qu'elle puisse oser insulter de la sorte le grand Docteur Cullen. Autrefois, il lui paraissait être aussi élégant qu'un cygne. Encore maintenant. Néanmoins, ces regards malicieux la rendaient extatique et nerveuse. L'injure s'était délogée toute seule hors de sa bouche avant même de l'avoir pensé. Bella reflua d'un pas et contourna la table pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Vraisemblablement, Rosalie aimait la hauteur. Elle loucha vers le bas et certifia:

«-Je pourrais très bien me trancher les veines pour éviter toute cette mascarade. J'ai déjà eu ma dose de vampire égocentrique avec Edward.»

Il grogna sous la comparaison flagrante entre lui et son fils. Elle haussa les épaules. L'homme fut dans son dos promptement et effleura ses longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient jusqu'aux bas de ses reins. Il émit un rire sombre et rétorqua:

«-Tu me faciliterais grandement la tâche. Dans le fond, je suis un homme de principes. Toutes les personnes que j'ai transformées étaient mourantes. C'est comme un abandon directe à moi avec en prime les remerciements de ta part.»

Carlisle la testait. A savoir, si elle engagerait un duel dans tout les sens du terme. Il la provoquait ouvertement. Bella frémit quand il glissa ses mains de part et d'autres de ses bras et ouvrit, boutons par boutons, son gilet. Il porta le vêtement à son nez, le renifla et le jeta au loin en sifflant mécontent. L'odeur devait lui être désagréable. Etais-ce celle de Louis? Le mâle posa ensuite son menton contre le dessus de sa tête en humant son parfum affriolant. La chaleur dégagée par son corps d'humaine était extasiant. Elle reprit la parole en murmurant:

«-Je me jetterais du toit quand ton attention sera ailleurs. Quand tu te lasseras de moi.»

Ses mains se posèrent contre son ventre et elle retient sa respiration un instant. Par reflexe, elle rentra même son ventre. Bella contempla les étoiles par delà les grandes baies vitrées. Il consentit à continuer leur discussion sans intérêt pour lui:

«-Tu vas continuer à énumérer tes espoirs de mort encore longtemps?»

La demoiselle resta de marbre, bras contre son corps en refusant de répondre à son étreinte. Elle poussa même le vice jusqu'à claquer la langue contre son palais en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle pouvait accepter pour le moment qu'il n'y ait pas d'échappatoire notable. Elle répondit donc en crissant des dents:

«-Tu m'agaces.» Curieusement, Bella sourit face à la vitre et il le vit. «Tu ne m'as jamais répondu…En ce qui concerne Esmée. Qu'en pense- t-elle réellement?»

Carlisle s'inclina et changea de position. Menton au creux de son épaule, nez enfoui dans sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Elle devina son déplaisir, sur le reflet de la fenêtre, à lui répondre:

«-Ma femme me voue une amitié inestimable. Sois en assurée. Toutefois, Esmée n'est pas ma _vraie_ compagne et même si cela la dérange –surtout par rapport à notre fils- elle admet n'avoir rien à me contredire. C'est une femme intelligente qui sait quand il faut se taire. Surtout qu'un jour, elle pourrait ressentir aussi ce besoin de traquer. A ce moment, elle apprécierait que quelqu'un la soutienne. Alors, elle supporte mes écarts pour cette fois. Et puis qui sait… Un jour chacun de nous pourrait trouver son âme-sœur.» Il marqua une pause. «Es-tu jalouse?

-Non. Esmée est trop adorable pour qu'on puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments négatifs à son égard. Et puis, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Même si tu fais ton bon docteur de campagne, je sais maintenant que tu es un sociopathe. Je la plains.»

Carlisle haussa les épaules, peu convaincu de son aversion à son égard, mais se tut. La demoiselle était tellement proche qu'il n'aurait fallu qu'un dixième de seconde pour la mordre.

Son inconscient lui hurlait d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chair.

Sa peau paraissait tellement croustillante, douce et soyeuse.

Il la fit avancer contre la vitre et la maintient. Son cœur s'affola tandis qu'elle s'immobilisait totalement en attendant de savoir se qu'il fichait. Front contre la fenêtre, la demoiselle haleta quand le vampire laissa un sillon humide de sa langue sur son épaule. Sa robe s'épinglait contre sa poitrine, dénudant sa gorge. Carlisle n'eut donc qu'à ramasser ses longs cheveux pour se favoriser l'accès. N'osant toutefois rien entreprendre pour le repousser, Bella observa les yeux dorés qui se réfléchissait en deux fentes obscures par delà la vitre. Angoissantes.

Elle baissa la tête et vit ses propres pieds, chaussés de talons. Etre traquée, capturée et soumise au bond vouloir du mâle ne l'attrayait pas. Néanmoins, elle aimait trop la main qui descendait sur sa cuisse et qui la caressait. Elle ne l'interrompit pas. Chaleur contre froid. Gelée contre flamme. Paupières clauses, elle laissa la main masculine remonter et soulever le bas de sa robe et toucher son sous-vêtement délicatement. Il plaça la paume de sa main contre sa culotte. Contre la petite toison couverte part ce tissu fin. Elle trembla en se demandant la raison de son soudain abandon. L'odeur du mâle était entêtante. Enivrante. Elle l'adorait. Trop. Carlisle faisait naître une agitation malsaine dans son esprit. Peut être qu'elle pouvait se confondre à lui et rentrer dans son jeu détestable?

Elle respira fort en déplaçant ses propres doigts sur l'avant bras du vampire blond. Il s'inclina plus. Elle n'eut que le choix de suivre le mouvement. Il traça le contour du sous-vêtement et ses doigts se déplacèrent derrière. Il remua son index contre la ligne crée entre ses fesses rebondies. Elle se mordilla les lèvres. De son bras gauche, il la retenait par la poitrine alors que sa main droite palpait ses fesses. Il s'incrusta contre ses fesses et effleura un endroit humide d'un agréable chatouillement. Toujours contre le coton. Carlisle déporta légèrement le tissu et osa tâter la moiteur, réalisant un bruit étrange qui embarrassa la demoiselle. Il dorlota son ouverture mouillée en lui demandant de relever la tête. A travers la fenêtre, Bella discerna ses traits contractés par une agitation luxuriante. Désir, visiblement partagé. Lui, aperçut ses joues rougies et ses pupilles dilatées. Son souffle pressant s'écrasait en une buée contre la surface en verre.

D'un sursaut de conscience, elle gesticula contre lui pour l'arrêter. Cependant, ce geste produit l'effet l'inverse. Son doigt pénétra son intimité. Il gronda, elle gémit. Il tira sur ses longs cheveux pour la faire cesser. Lèvres pincées, elle expira longuement pendant qu'il fichait encore son nez contre son épaule. Elle l'écoutait renifler sa senteur, embarrassée. Humait-il également la chaleur au creux de ses cuisses, contre son érection? Son humidité croissante en harmonie des grandes mains cajolant ses courbes féminines. Probablement.

L'homme entraîna un lent mouvement doux dans son antre. Elle se tortilla. Maintenant, une ardente chaleur l'engourdissait. Son corps semblait se consumer. Ses soupirs résonnaient dans la pièce, créant une atmosphère érotique. Il siffla contre son oreille. Il introduit un deuxième doigt adorateur.

Une porte claqua.

Rosalie débarqua dans une démarche démente. Elle s'écria estomaquée:

«-Oh. Mon. Dieu!»

Naturellement, elle se stoppa devant la scène inconcevable. Comprenant l'improbable situation, elle crut s'être fourvoyée. Une méprise. Une illusion. Pourtant, les deux perturbateurs tournèrent deux regards lascifs sur elle en la déstabilisant totalement. Carlisle se redressa d'un coup en soulevant l'humaine qui une fois bien debout, rabaissa sa robe prestement. La jolie blonde arqua un sourcil déplaisant en s'adressant à Carlisle qui se lécha les doigts:

«-Je revenais en ayant peur que tu ne la bouffes. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles et j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était en danger. J'étais loin de la vérité hein…?» Rosalie braqua un regard mauvais et interrogateur sur une Bella essoufflée avec de jolies couleurs. «Et toi. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous? Et ton humain, tu l'oublies? Oh… Et puis merde. Débrouillez-vous!»

Isabella troublée, étudia Carlisle qui croisa les bras en observant _sa fille_. Mis à part ses lèvres plus rosacées à cause des baisers sur la peau chaude et sa tignasse en tout sens, aucun signe ne dévoilait de leur précédente action. Concernant son cas, c'était tout autre chose. Rosalie se propulsa contre la gazinière pour s'y déposer, courroucée. Bella avait le cœur palpitant, les lèvres gonflées, la robe déchirée et une allure puant la luxure. Elle transpirait le sexe. Si elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, les deux vampires si.

Belle en tremblait encore et fut submergée par la honte. Elle s'écarta au plus loin du docteur et demanda en essayant d'être aussi neutre que possible:

«-Tu comptes faire la tronche ici pendant longtemps? D'ailleurs dis moi comment se fait-il que tu ais un logement et que tu t'incrustes H-vingt-quatre dans le mien?»

Rosalie haussa les épaules en scrutant ses ongles. Elle releva une mine affreusement moqueuse:

«-C'était dans ton intérêt beauté. Visiblement j'avais raison. Je m'étais dis: _"Imagines donc que la gamine commette une connerie parce qu'elle apprécie mon père bien plus qu'elle ne le pense. Que se passera t-il ensuite?_" Maintenant je te pose la question fillette. Je sais bien que tu le trouves attirant et que tu as envie qu'il te baise. Mais tout de même, je préfère prévenir que guérir comme on dit. Tu croyais faire quoi là? C'est un putain de prédateur Bella!»

Isabella demeura bouche bée. C'était quoi cette manière de parler absolument désagréable? N'avait-il pas un autre foutu mot dans leur vocabulaire que _baiser_? Elle hésitait entre gifler la femme d'Emmett ou mourir de honte. Elle se reprit une allure plus conventionnelle en esquivant le regard perçant de Carlisle.

Elle dit sur d'elle:

«-Ais-je demandé ton avis? Non. Tu ne vas pas te la jouer à la Edward et me dire ce que je dois faire ou non j'espère. _Pour mon bien_.» Les derniers mots furent prononcés avec des guillemets mimés. «J'avais dans l'idée que tu commençais à me respecter un minimum.»

La jolie blonde laissa s'échapper un grondement. Elle eut un rictus incrédule:

«-Ne fais pas ton innocente. Tu gères très bien ta vie. Par contre ma belle en ce qui concerne _mon père_, c'est un sujet collectif qui nous regarde tous. Tu te fiches de mourir, mais notre famille pourrait en payer le prix s'il te tue.»

Carlisle toussota discrètement et questionna _sa fille_:

«-Avais-tu dans l'idée que j'allais la tuer? Rosalie, je suis un vieux vampire qui contrôle très bien son monstre. Nous n'étions pas en train de jouer une partie de cache-cache entre traqueur et proie. Bella a bien saisi les risques et accepte de jouer dans la cour des grands.

-Sans t'offenser Carlisle, tes pulsions vont se déchainer sans que tu ne puisses les maitriser. Ce ne sont que des effleurements et **Je** me fiche de ça! Est-elle ta compagne?»

Il y eut un silence pesant. L'humaine écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant tour à tour les deux vampires. Isabella se réinséra donc dans la discussion, outrée:

«-Elle est présente surtout! Et ne dis pas de conneries Rose s'il-te-plait. Cette soirée est assez foutue comme ça, n'en rajoute pas!»

Ils l'ignorèrent superbement. Carlisle prononça:

«-Peut être que oui. Peut être que non. Ce n'est pas important et cela n'entre pas en compte dans ce jeu. La traque c'est autre chose et tu le sais. Toi qui as déjà fait mumuse dans le passé, tu devrais comprendre.

Contre toute attente, l'humaine devança la jolie blonde qui retroussait ses lèvres, mécontente:

«-Moi non ! Et qu'une chose soit claire entre nous tous ici. » Elle balança son bras comme une évidence. «Je ne serais la compagne de personne et surement pas d'un putain de vampire manipulateur. Ceci étant dit, je m'en vais.»

Bella quitta la pièce alors qu'ils se disputaient encore. Comment avait-elle pu se faire entrainer dans un tel tas d'embrouilles. Il est vrai qu'elle fantasmait souvent sur Carlisle la nuit. Ce dernier était séduisant et son côté sombre avait un effet dévastateur sur elle. Il la traquait et bientôt elle céderait. Elle n'éprouvait qu'une attirance physique mais c'était déjà de trop. Son retour tombait mal.

.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son immeuble non loin. Une douche s'imposait.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver devant l'entrée de son immeuble qu'on la taclait au sol brusquement.

La pénombre de son inconscience la subjugua. Allongée et tirée par les pieds par une silhouette recouverte d'un manteau sale.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

Les choses plus sérieuses commencent.

_Prochain chapitre: Transition obligatoire - Vous devinez largement la suite n'est-ce pas, avec un titre pareil? Normalement elle devrait arrivée plus rapidement._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	8. Chap7 Transition Obligatoire

Note d'auteur: Bien le Bonjour en ce temps plutôt froid, comme dans un congelo. Noël est en approche… Avez-vous tout prévu? Je vous offre ce petit chapitre(Quoique ce doit être le plus gros de cette fiction pour le moment!) avant Noël. Je suis prise en ce moment, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux pour vite publier. Bienvenue à tous ceux qui me mettent en favoris et en alertes. C'est vraiment gentil!

**Lilly7100, Johana, larosesurleau, Delphine03, BellaMacCarthy, Lolotte, Shishififi, lucie, sochic88** \- Merci de participer à mon histoire, sans vous je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle donne de l'exterieur.

◊Chapitre _sept: Transition obligatoire_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana**: Ton commentaire précédent était très bien, ne t'en fais pas! Voilà la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, pour la personne au manteau. Bonne lecture :)

**Lolotte:** Oh bon sang! Je te fais écrire des pavés! Je ne suis toujours pas fâché, il faudrait que tu m'insulte pour ça je pense. Je suis ici pour communiquer et apprendre aussi des lecteurs. J'ai des lacunes et autant me les dire aussitôt (Comment mal le prendre quand c'est dit avec autant de politesse?) que de laisser ces_ fautes_ parcourir mes lignes. Tu n'es jamais détestable avec moi et j'apprécie. En tout cas bonne lecture et encore désolé! Si j'osais, je te demanderais ton adressemail ;)

**Shishififi:** Hello, j'espère que tu te plaira aussi sur cette histoire alors! Bonne lecture.

**Lucie:** Te revoilà parmi nous! Aucun souci, tu as t'as vie. Pour la présence de Rosalie dans l'histoire c'est un bon signe pour la suite si tu l'aimes bien comme je l'ai incorporé pour un long moment. J'ai toujours voulu faire une fiction sur elle, mais sans idées impossible. Donc, je l'incruste ici... Tu sais qui est derrière tout ça alors? Tu aurais du me faire partager tes soupçons! Bonne lecture :D

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La seule manière de rester lucide pour Isabella Swan, fut d'accrocher son regard à la luminosité de la Lune.

Lorsque ses songes s'envolaient vers l'inconscience, elle s'imposait un rappel mental. Cela fonctionnait assez pour la faire tenir dans le monde réel.

Ses côtes étaient douloureuses depuis que l'inconnu l'avait frappée et son pauvre corps d'humaine était déplacé sans douceur. On l'avait arrachée à sa petite vie tranquille. Une vérité dure mais tangible.

Durant le trajet, il lui arriva de réfléchir à ses décisions. Pourquoi avoir tenue tête à Rosalie et Carlisle auparavant? Par orgueil cela va de soi. Sans son insupportable fierté, elle aurait été raccompagnée par l'un d'eux et serait bien au chaud dans son canapé avec une tasse de lait chocolaté entre les mains. Un réconfort désormais factice. Carlisle se serait octroyé le droit de la taquiner. De venir s'allonger auprès d'elle pour l'embarrasser après son sommeil.

En y rêvant, c'est de cette manière dont elle imaginait la scène sans cet incident. Mais en vérité, l'un de ses bras s'écorchait contre le macadam.

Les volutes de neige l'engloutissaient à chaque fois que son bourreau la faisait voltiger en s'engageant dans un virage. La poudreuse lui bouchait également le nez quand la vitesse devint vertigineuse. L'hiver était généralement une saison qui plaisait à Bella. Toutefois en l'instant, elle détestait cette température qui la meurtrissait. Misérablement. Son dos s'éraflait au fur et à mesure à cause de l'attraction exercée par cette main qui encerclait ses deux chevilles. celle-ci était glacée et solide, la tirant sans prudence. En baissant le menton, la jeune femme n'avait pu discerner qu'une silhouette à la démarche féminine et gracieuse. Déterminée. L'individu la tractait dans son sillage dans des gestes abrupts. Une attitude trahissant son désir de nuire à l'humaine et cruellement.

Le crane de Bella entrechoquait par à-coups le sol. Ses paupières tressautaient.

Les graviers lui lardaient la peau.

Son souffle s'échappait en une buée dans l'air, tout en réchauffant ses lèvres très sèches.

Elle s'évanouie.

.

Lors de son réveil, ses membres restaient atrophiés par la route tortueuse. Cependant, aucune blessure ne paraissait trop profonde ni mortelle. Un simple ressenti d'engourdissement. Bella se redressa contre un mur dans son dos et retient sa respiration afin de percevoir un quelconque bruit. Pas lumière sinon celle des étoiles. Le silence. L'endroit exhalait la moisissure et l'humidité. Bella remarqua une antenne de télévision.

Un toit.

Soudainement, une ombre pénétra son champ de vision. Elle tressaillit. Des maux de têtes vinrent augmenter son épouvante. Le personnage la narguait d'un rictus machiavélique tandis qu'il enlevait son capuchon et qu'une tignasse rousse s'en extirpait. Victoria. La rouquine sanguinaire entama de suite une conversation d'une voix moqueuse:

«-L'humaine est réveillée? Bien. Comment va ta tête? douloureusement, j'ose l'espérer parce que je serais extrêmement déçue dans le cas contraire.» Bella émit un gargouillement à cause du choc et Victoria continua de parler en s'accroupissant en face d'elle. «-Je suis plutôt fière de moi pour t'avoir dénichée mais sache que je suis d'une patience d'or, bien que ça n'a pas été facile de t'avoir. Ces foutus suceurs de lapins sont constamment dans tes jupons. J'ai du attendre un bon moment avant de te prendre mais je le jeu en valait toutes les secondes du monde.»

Le vampire avait presque une moue mignonne. Presque.

Elle mentionnait cet enlèvement comme un sujet d'une banalité affligeante. Victoria affichait tout de même une lueur sournoise. Elle prévoyait des remontrances avec de grandes tortures. Des souffrances probablement attroces à la clef. Bella en était persuadée. Est-ce que Carlisle viendrait la sauver? Elle aurait tout donné pour le revoir et savoir qu'il viendrait ce soir afin de l'aider. Même renoncer à son humanité et être sous son joug pour l'éternité. Lui servir d'esclave et se soumettre à son bon vouloir. Intérieurement elle gloussa. Bien sûr que non elle n'irait pas jusque là. Qu'elle aille en enfer si de tels désirs s'emparaient d'elle un jour.

La rouquine remarqua l'air absent de sa prisonnière et la gifla. L'immortelle posa ensuite son index contre la joue meurtrie et poussa. Deux fois. L'attention de l'humaine revient sur son visage parfait. Cette dernière grinça des dents et consentit à répliquer tandis que le vent fouettait son visage devenu rouge:

«-Bonjour Victoria. Je ne pensais jamais te revoir. Ou peut-être dans une autre vie.»

La nommée pencha la tête et grogna en la dévisageant méchamment:

«-Tu as tué mon James salope.» Bella pensa que l'insulte n'était pas nécessairement utile mais ne dit rien. «Une stupide humaine comme toi ne peux rester impunie. Il était temps de le venger. D'ailleurs, je vengerais Laurent par la même occasion. Et, tu te souviendras de moi pour toujours.»

L'humaine trembla à la mention des deux nomades et anciens camarades de Victoria. Comprenait-elle qu'en tant qu'humaine, avec des biscotos aussi puissants que du beurre, elle ne pouvait avoir assassiné ses amis? Pour Vixctoria les représailles se dérouleraient selon ses possibilités. Réussir à détruire l'un des Cullen n'était pas envisageable. Le mignon petit chaton de ces derniers serait son droit de riposte à leurs morts. Des décès prématurés de ses deux camarades. Bella se demanda si Victoria comptait la séquestrer. La tourmenter. Ses yeux vermeils démontraient une folie pure tandis qu'elle examinait son corps sensible. D'un geste tendre, le vampire prit entre ses doigts la main et l'approcha de sa bouche, baisa l'épiderme tiède. Le vampire sourit sincèrement et certifia:

«-Tu te souviendras pour l'éternité de mon prénom. Bella… La femme aux vampires.»

Soupçonneuse, _la femme au vampire_ l'interrogea du regard en commençant à paniquer. Et pour cause, Victoria léchait le dos de sa main lentement, laissant une trace humide de sa langue. Du venin luisant. Très délicatement le vampire enfonça ses crocs dans la peau molle. Bella entendit même sa chair s'effriter sous la vigueur des dents employées pour la fendre. Inflexible. La demoiselle fut choquée si bien que la déchirure ne la tétanisa pas aussitôt.

Puis en saisissant la situation, elle recula à l'aide de ses talons par réflexe en reprenant sa main contre sa poitrine en criant. Un gargouillement résonna dans l'espace tandis que Victoria se relevait, ravie.

Sa main s'embrasait. Comment avait-elle pu contempler la créature la mordre sans amorcer un geste de survie? C'était impensable.

La compagne de James hocha la tête dans sa direction, la salua presque amicalement et disparut. Sans un mot.

Victoria s'en serait voulu de la massacrer à cause de son délicieux parfum. Indéniablement.

.

La gelure contre sa paume la fit greloter.

Toujours assise contre le mur de briques, Bella étudia les alentours dans l'espoir de reconnaître les lieux. Elle pourrait avertir Rosalie de son état et prendre des dispositions. Elle devrait s'en sortir. La jeune femme se souvient d'un petit détail. Son mobile était resté dans son sac à main. Ses chances pour survivre s'amoindrissaient. Bella n'était pas certaine que cette morsure suffirait à la transformer. Comment est-ce que cela fonctionnait exactement? Elle fut épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement dans la seconde. Probablement un effet indésirable de la blessure. Pourtant, il lui fallait être vaillante. Cette dernière rampa donc au sol en apercevant un bout du toit dans son champ de vision. La Lune était pleine et inondait les environs suffisamment pour lui permettre de se diriger convenablement.

La douleur au creux de sa paume s'intensifia. Elle siffla, allongée de tout son long contre les cailloux qui picoraient son ventre et observa sa main. Durement. Comme pour lui signifier d'interrompre cette souffrance indésirable. La cicatrice luisait d'un liquide transparent et d'un second rougeâtre. Venin contre sang. Elle ravala une nausée. Sa chair était à vif et la couleur telle une rose écorchée l'apeurait.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle haleta quand un tsunami de crampes ininterrompu submergea son bras complètement. Son épaule la tiraillait. Apparemment, Victoria lui avait injectée son poison à une vitesse fulgurante. l'afflux remontait déjà jusqu'à ses biceps. Elle couina en comprenant que tout n'était une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne soit aux prises du venin. Totalement. Qu'elle ne devienne qu'un tas de meuglement et de désolation.

Elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester là, sur ce hangar à implorer la chance d'intervenir. Ce devait être de sa propre entreprise que de s'en sortir indemne. La jeune femme rampa encore en essayant d'oublier les spasmes qui abritaient sa nuque et sa poitrine maintenant. Tout son côté droit s'engourdissait, comme se désintégrant. Ses côtes se disloquaient. Du moins elle le croyait sincèrement. Dégoulinante de sueur salée, cheveux trempés et peaux émiettées par le sol rocailleux, l'humaine en transition parvient au bord du précipice. Elle calcula une dizaine de mètres pour descendre jusqu'en bas et se fracasser les côtés avec l'opportunité de périr. Bella ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un en se réveillant par la suite. Elle préférait mourir.

Elle se coucha sur le dos en gémissant, nausées et crampes qui l'anéantissaient petit à petit.

Se mordant à sang les lèvres de ses canines.

Les expirations devenaient insupportables.

Son estomac se contracta et elle cracha de la salive.

Tout brûlait.

D'un geste des coudes et des talons, elle se balança.

Le vide l'accueillit dans un souffle ténébreux. La désolation s'abattit plus férocement. Cela entourait ses cuisses. Son sphincter se resserrait pour atténuer le bouillonnement dans son vagin et son utérus. Son corps n'abrita plus qu'une âme sanguinolente et pleine de sanglots. Toutes ses cellules projetaient et accueillaient l'enflammement puissant du poison.

Le flot du vent dans sa chute n'atténua pas le brasier.

Un démon prenait son esprit et le démantibulait en une charpie inutilisable.

Ses pensées devinrent incohérentes.

Elle sut être arrivée en bas quand le choc la fit brailler. Ses cordes vocales éclatèrent sous la puissance du jet. Ses prunelles se voilèrent et elle réussit à discerner dans la noirceur les traits d'un vampire. Ce dernier l'avait apparemment réceptionné. Ses bras gelés la firent frémir. Ses orbes se déployaient en un air sordide pendant qu'il scrutait la pénombre en haut de la bâtisse. Il grondait. Elle le ressentait résonner dans son propre corps, aux travers de son chagrin.

Quand il commença à marcher, elle s'égosilla. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais aucun son n'en sortit. Seule son haleine s'évaporait. Sa voix s'était décimée dans les limbes de sa solitude meurtrie. Bella aurait voulu pouvoir s'évanouir. En conséquence, elle clos les paupières pour se fermer à la réalité. Pour ne pas distinguer le visage peiné et tracassé d'Edward. Celui qui était intervenu suite à ses suppliques interminables.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan avait froid.

Néanmoins, cette fêlure froide dans son être ne dura plus longtemps. L'incendie disparut plus tôt revint en une puissance formidable.

L'ouragan d'un feu apocalyptique la parcourait sans relâche.

Depuis longtemps, elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit extérieur.

Son tourment s'allouait le plaisir d'extraire toutes distractions possible de l'épargner un tant soit peu.

Ses extrémités se recroquevillaient.

Précédemment, elle se savait avoir été mise à nue. L'effleurement du textile l'avait fait endurer des tortures. Le moindre frôlement la détruisait. Sa peau paraissait s'atrophier. Le support en bois contre lequel elle avait été allongée l'avait tiraillé. Vite, quelqu'un l'avait placé contre un cotonneux tissu. Elle éprouvait toujours des difficultés mais cela l'apaisa.

Bientôt, ses crampes cessèrent. Ses pieds se détendirent. Ses muscles entiers se débandèrent. Ses respirations devinrent même bruyantes. Les entendre lui laissait un goût acre dans la gorge. Un ronflement irrégulier et rassurant. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Elle fronça les sourcils en un geste enfin voulu. Sa poitrine recevait nombre de coups assommant. Un dernier et son dos décolla de la surface moelleuse avant de redescendre violement.

Un sentiment de plénitude la remplit. Un vide de néant avenant.

.

.

Bella renifla. Se raidit. Une multitude d'odeurs la pétrifia. Ne l'effraya pas cependant.

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir délicatement les yeux et découvrit un autre monde se dévoiler sous diverses couleurs stupéfiantes. Les lumières traversant l'air en dessous du plafond étaient épatantes, et éblouissantes. Elle avait hâte de voir l'entièreté de cet univers si merveilleux. Elle n'avait qu'aperçu les nuances sur la poussière voletante et cela l'avait ravie. Comment allait-elle saisir le reste?

Elle gloussa. Un toussotement se fit alors entendre et une voix masculine interrompit son analyse du plafond:

«-Est-ce que tout va bien Bella? Peux-tu te redresser et me regarder?»

La nommée se souvient de son prénom. Un joli patronyme. Elle hocha la tête et obtempéra aux recommandations venant sur sa droite. Elle désirait voir plus. Apprendre plus. A dire vrai, la demoiselle s'était déjà ajustée à la demande. Ses pensées étaient relativement vives et elle agissait en conséquence. Son odorat était parfait et avait bien reconnu un mâle vampire. Le nouveau-né pivota son regard rubis vers son interlocuteur et expliqua d'une voix mélodieuse qui l'étonna:

«-J'ai agi avant de comprendre ce que tu venais de me demander. C'est vraiment… étrange et tout aussi drôle. Je me sens autrement et j'ai des fourmillements dans les pieds.»

Bella se tut et contempla le personnage. Vraisemblablement, l'homme paraissait inquiet. Sa posture le démontrait.

Son visage lui était familier. Edward. Elle s'affola. Allait-il lui faire du mal?

Bella voulut se lever mais s'aperçut de sa nudité, avant de s'embarrasser. Elle prospecta les alentours et se situa dans une chambre commune. Une belle pièce ornée de peinture acajou et beige.

Il opina à sa phrase, compréhensif et lui désigna du menton des habits sur le bureau de bois. Il sortit ensuite pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Bon garçon.

Sitôt, elle se redressa vivement, jambe à terre et s'élança. Elle cogna le meuble qui se fendit. En prenant le pantalon du bout de l'index, Bella douta un instant de pouvoir l'enfiler. Comment parvenir à mettre ce vêtement sans le déchirer? Sa force paraissait extraordinaire et jamais elle ne demanderait à Edward de venir l'aider. Par ailleurs, la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de qui arpentait la maison. Elle savait que la bâtisse devait être grande, mais le peu de murmure qu'elle percevait ne l'aiguillonnait pas plus. Un petit tapement discret contre la porte peinte en violet retentit à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un désirait entrer.

«-Je suis nue, que personne n'entre!»

Un gloussement lui répondit alors qu'une femme pénétrait promptement dans la chambre. Elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Rosalie la dévisageait convenablement, ne louchant pas une seule fois sur ses seins ou son nombril, encore moins sur son pubis. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. La belle blonde l'époustoufla. Récoltant un regard amusé de cette dernière qui empoigna ses vêtements et l'aida dans le silence.

«-Rosalie?»

La nommée lâcha un "_mh"_ interrogatif tandis qu'elle laçait le corsage dans le dos de son amie. Elle pouvait commencer à la considérer comme une véritable amie. Malgré son penchant suspect à l'encontre de _son père_. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, elle devait essayer d'aider l'ancienne petite humaine à accepter son sort.

«-Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

-T'en vouloir de quoi ma belle? Si tu parles de ta transformation, je pense judicieux de dire que tu n'es en rien responsable.»

Bella leva ses yeux sur le mirifique minois de son interlocutrice et tordit ses lèvres pour sourire. Echouant lamentablement.

Elle répliqua alors que sa mémoire revenait doucement:

«-Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Si je serais restée avec vous au lieu de partir par insolence… Je serais encore humaine. Tu ne voulais pas de moi en vampire. Et me voilà!»

Elle écarta les bras, comme une évidence, comme pour exposer ses mauvais choix.

Rosalie arqua un sourcil en la considérant aimablement:

«-Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour être cordiales en toutes circonstances. Tu m'offenses. Oui... j'aurais préféré te voir vieillir mais depuis que Carlisle s'est intéressé à ta personne, franchement, j'avais peu d'espoir que cela dure.»

Carlisle s'était passionné pour sa personne? Exact. C'était un rappel presque douloureux. Elle avait tant prié dans son inconscient pour qu'il intervienne et tue Victoria.

Un grognement enfla dans sa poitrine et Rosalie arqua un sourcil majestueux:

«-Quelque chose te tracasse Bella?»

Elle répliqua machinalement en quittant la pièce d'une démarche furibonde:

«-Je veux défoncer cette salope de Victoria! Je vais la traquer et lui faire bouffer ses cheveux broussailleux.»

Bella survola les marches d'escaliers hâtivement en ignorant les individus présent dans l'entrée. Elle crut reconnaître Emmett alors qu'il se délogeait d'un fauteuil. La porte d'entrée fut détruite pendant son trajet jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne saute de la fenêtre du premier étage. En lui barrant la route, elle la questionna:

«-Bella calme toi! Je t'en supplie. C'est Victoria qui t'a mordue?» Un grognement l'interrompit et l'épouse d'Emmett l'agrippa par les épaules. «Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là-bas?»

Bella claqua la langue et rétorqua:

«-Bien sûr que c'est elle, Edward a du vous le dire! Quant à savoir pourquoi elle était là... Elle me pistait depuis un bout de temps, voilà tout.»

Assimilant les traits étonnés de la jolie blonde, Bella comprit que le télépathe n'avait rien dit concernant son géniteur vampirique.

Elle soupira en s'apaisant. Elle était vraiment d'une humeur changeante mais consentit à parler plus sereinement:

«-Personne n'a pensé à lui demander comment il m'avait ramené ici en pleine transition?» Elle inspecta les alentours rapidement. «Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs?»

Rosalie admit:

«-Nous avons eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. Le venin n'était que peu présent dans ton sang quand Edward nous a appelé. Nous avons juste eu le temps de comprendre qu'il te tuait et ne te métamorphosait pas. Carlisle a pris les choses en mains et injecté le venin nécessaire par ses propres moyens. Il est resté avec toi. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Carlisle a laissé Edward m'approcher? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas où nous sommes?

-Non. Evidemment que non. Eddie a juste profité que Carlisle aille chasser pour venir te voir. Tu t'es réveillée à ce moment là. Mais, vous avez besoin de discuter à présent Carlisle et toi.»

La femme d'Emmett courut à l'intérieur de la maison sans plus de réponses.

Bella se retourna vivement et se serait mis à cavaler sous son besoin de liberté si Carlisle n'était pas entré dans son champ de vision. Elle avança inconsciemment tandis qu'il approchait. Elle huma discrètement en le contemplant. Son visage se reflétait comme fantastique. Indubitablement, sa vue d'immortel avait un avantage. La demoiselle détecta une trace distincte sur sa lèvre inférieure, même à vingt mètres. Elle eut une soudaine envie irrépressible de lécher ses lèvres, de ses suçoter, de les déformer. Il abordait un sourire engageant ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce que la demoiselle ressentait. A son changement d'allure. Il l'étudiait entièrement pour savoir si sa transition s'était correctement terminée.

Elle fut en une enjambée enjouée devant le toubib. S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Elle gémit en reniflant son odeur masculine. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de pieds, enfonçant ses orteils dans l'herbe humide et attrapa des deux mains ses courts cheveux. Carlisle ne bougea pas en réfléchissant à ses agissements biscornus. C'était lui le traqueur, pas elle. Pourtant, ses mouvements lascifs désignaient le contraire.

Lèvres entrouverte, Bella inspirait la senteur qu'offrait le mâle. Sa langue frôla ses lèvres et le chatoyant rouge la fit frémir bruyamment.

Enfin, le médecin comprit:

«-Bella suis-moi. Tu dois chasser.»

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, trop obnubilée à pourlécher ses lèvres pour récolter le peu de sang présent. Carlisle l'entraîna donc à sa suite, main contre son poignet alors que le nouveau-né ne faisait que grogner. Il y eut un sanglier. Un animal à saigner pour se nourrir. Cela dura cinq minutes. Carlisle observa simplement Bella s'alimenter.

.

Les deux vampires retournèrent vers la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas été loin. Bella était vite devenue honteuse de son comportement.

Elle avait agressée clairement et sexuellement le médecin. Maintenant elle n'osait plus croiser son regard.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le Hall, Emmett lui donna une accolade remarquablement puissante. Qu'elle lui rendit. Carlisle la dépassa non sans maintenir un contact visuel tandis que Rosalie lui caressait les cheveux amicalement. L'époux de cette dernière, guilleret, amorça une moquerie:

«-L'humaine de l'année n'a finalement pas survécu bien longtemps loin de nos superbes aura de magnificence.»

Bella le contourna pour lui frapper l'arrière du crâne et alla se poster dos contre le mur opposé.

Qu'allait-elle advenir en tant que vampire fraichement débarqué?

Subitement Edward fut dans le salon et il s'approcha d'elle. Qui siffla des narines. Elle retroussa ensuite ses lèvres et succinctement fut dans le dos de Carlisle qui revenait de la cuisine. Visiblement, elle considérait Edward comme une menace évidence. Elle resta dans le dos du docteur en cramponnant son bras gauche. Seule sa petite tête dépassait sur le côté. Emmett était bouche bée tandis que Rose soupirait et qu'Edward écarquillait les yeux presque imperceptiblement.

Bella jaugea Edward mécontente et demanda en s'adressant spécialement au toubib, bien que tous les vampires l'entendirent:

«-Je veux quitter cet endroit, si lui reste ici aussi. Je ne me sens pas bien.» Carlisle la scrutait en biais. Quand il bougea d'un pas sur la gauche, elle l'imita. Elle continua alors comme paranoïaque. «Si ça ce trouve ce malade m'a envoyé Victoria! Faut-il que je te supplie pour partir?»

Carlisle fut autant surpris que Rosalie par la tournure que prenait les événements. Isabella paraissait s'attribuer une confiance presque aveugle envers lui. La demoiselle devait être terrifiée ou totalement confuse. Leur race pouvait se faire engloutir par les émotions assez facilement. Comme une fièvre de sensations d'une pureté incandescente. Incontrôlable. C'était toujours une combinaison explosive.

Colère et envie.

Anxiété et amour.

Jalousie et joie.

Des cocktails aussi fougueux qu'ahurissants. Jamais ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

Amertume et bonheur.

Belle se situait dans un bouleversement intégral. Carlisle se doutait également qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment sa soudaine montée d'aversion pour Edward. Bien qu'elle soit justifiée. Les mots s'échappaient machinalement, oubliant la cause et sa raison. Un claquement de porte fit presque sursauter une grande majorité des vampires alors qu'une blonde s'introduisait d'une allure démente dans la salle. Elle anéantit l'espoir d'un dialogue courtois rien qu'avec son regard vilipendant envers Bella. La nouvelle venue prévint alors cette dernière d'un ton méprisant:

«-Toi le bébé-vampire, écoute-moi bien. Je ne te permets pas de juger mon compagnon comme s'il était fou. Ce n'est pas un détraqué. Tu ne sais pas qui il est alors tu la boucles et tu couches-paniers avant de te prendre un revers de main.»

Isabella coula des pupilles dilatées sur Carlisle, désabusée. Elle se remit droite alors qu'il grondait à ses côtés. Totalement focalisée par son agacement de voir la femme d'Edward puisqu'après tout il restait son premier petit ami. Elle cracha:

«-Tu es peut être sa pouffiasse mais je le connais. Il voulait me tuer quand j'étais humaine. Rosalie s'est fait chier à me surveiller pour éviter qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Parce que c'est un sociopathe! Un point, c'est tout. D'ailleurs dis moi toi qui sait tout sur ton homme: Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à roder dans la ville où je logeais?»

Rosalie intervient en toussotant quand Edward du retenir sa compagne de fondre sur une Bella courroucée. Carlisle put également voir se dessiner les veines de cette dernière qui se crispait tout en cramponnant encore son bras. Elle avait peur mais affrontait l'hostile vampire femelle. Bella remarqua que ses prunelles étaient dorées. Une végétarienne. Mis à part _les Denali,_ quel groupe de vampires mangeait des animaux à quatre pattes? Aucun à sa connaissance. Etait-ce Tanya? Bella avait entendu parler des splendides créatures peuplant ce _Clan_. Et, de cette femme qui tournait déjà autour d'Edward du temps de leur relation.

«-Tanya, je suppose?»

La nommée fut surprise par sa déduction authentique mais acquiesça, la main d'Edward sur son épaule en apaisement. Rosalie intervient donc séance tenante pour éviter plus de cris:

«-D'accord… Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, toutes les deux sortez de cette pièce avant de déclencher une guerre d'œstrogènes qui risquerait de décoller le papier-peint!»

Edward lança un dernier regard clément comme s'il la pardonnait d'insulter sa moitié, avant de quitter la maison avec celle-ci. Les lèvres de Bella se déformèrent en un rictus peu agréable. Elle se détourna des autres Cullen dans l'optique d'accéder à la requête de l'épouse d'Emmett. Cependant, un sentiment saugrenu l'empêcha de continuer. Elle geignit en louchant sur Carlisle qui se manifesta d'une voix narquoise en remarquant son trouble:

«-Voudrais-tu me demandez quelque chose?»

Bella se doutait qu'il savait le pourquoi du désarroi qui l'abritait. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avouerait pas de sitôt. Emmett contemplait ouvertement les deux personnages qui se jugeaient curieusement. La jeune femme soupira en enroulant ses épaules pour tenter de se dégourdir.

Carlisle contourna la jeune demoiselle, effleura sa peau aussi glacée que la sienne et murmure à son oreille:

«-Je ne m'y connaitrais pas. J'aurais l'impression farfelue que tu ne parviens pas à t'extraire de ma proximité.

-Bien sûr que oui j'y parviens!»

Réponse beaucoup trop vive qui le fit plus sourire, dévoilant ses dents aiguisées. Est-ce que cela ferait mal de se faire mordre par ses crocs? Question qui devait évidemment demeurer sans réponse.

Emmett sifflota et demanda soupçonneusement:

«-Il se passe quoi avec vous deux exactement? C'est vraiment bizarre.

-Absolument rien Emmett

Réplique beaucoup trop rapide pour être honnête. Le médecin fit un geste du menton pour désigner les escaliers à la jeune femme qui gravit ceux-ci promptement. Elle voleta cinq à cinq les marches de bois en chêne. Ses petits pieds aussi souples qu'une brise délicate. Elle reconnut sans difficulté la porte menant à sa chambre et s'y enferma. D'emblée elle s'affala sur le moelleux matelas recouvert de moult couettes. D'en bas, elle entendit le jeu de voiture auquel s'amusait l'époux de Rosalie, bien vite rejoint sur le canapé par celle-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit imperceptiblement alors que Carlisle pénétrait et marchait dans la chambre. Elle enfouit son visage dans la couette et gémit d'agacement. Ils étaient seuls. De nouveau en train de jouer? Probablement. Quand il s'assit sur les couvertures, le matelas s'enfonça et son corps roula jusqu'à ses jambes. Il posa sa grande main contre son dos et caressa lentement ses omoplates à travers ses habits. Elle frissonna. Il glissa sur ses fesses. Derechef, elle se retourna furieusement et éjecta sa main sans aucune politesse, osant croiser ses yeux envoutants. Elle demanda comme épuisée:

«-Sil-te-plaît arrête de jouer. Que me veux-tu? Tu viens me dire que je ne t'amuse plus?»

L'homme se contenta de répondre sans énigme en décidant de jouer la carte de la sincérité:

«-Je ne me passerais pas de toi aussi facilement Isabella. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward profite de ta faiblesse et de tes troubles contradictoires pour t'approcher.

-Tu joues au bon samaritain?»

Elle ne le rejetait pas par défi, mais par frustration. Elle avait déjà analysé ses chances de quitter les lieux sans qu'on ne la retrouve. Impossible. Peine perdue. Il la toisait en biais, comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

«-Le mieux que tu ais à faire est de rester ici, avec nous. Tu ne connais absolument rien des règles concernant notre monde et je ne tiens à pas être responsable de tes actes. Tu risquerais de faire des choses regrettables. Ne m'interromps pas! Oui nous réglerons le problème venant de Victoria. Je suis sûr qu'elle récidivera plus tard. En attendant, tu apprendras à vivre avec Edward et sa compagne sans faire d'esclandre.»

Estomaquée, Bella le considéra comme un homme exécrable. Elle aurait bien voulu lui mordre la gorge et lui arracher les yeux. Réaction disproportionnée. Elle répliqua malgré son désaccord:

«-Je ferais un effort.» son nez se plissa et le duvet de ses bras se redressa. «J'essaierais. Que puis-je faire pour me rendre utile alors?»

Elle resta à demi couchée sur le matelas, peu consciente de la position aguichante qu'elle offrait à la vue du médecin.

Il parla: «-C'est très simple, tu évites de faire des bêtises. Tu as tendance à t'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis.»

Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde en rétorquant du tac-au-tac:

«-Alors je veux que tu ne restes pas loin de moi. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'avouer mais je me sens plus en sureté quand tu es là. Comme tout à l'heure.»

Carlisle sourit sournoisement. Elle admettait son attirance. Tout du moins le désir d'être près de lui. Pour sa première journée, il la laisserait donc en paix.

«-C'est tout à fait normal d'être désorientée après la transformation. Ne soit pas trop dure envers toi-même. On éclairera l'avenir bientôt et tu te sentiras mieux.»

Il se pencha et effleura la commissure de ses lèvres chastement.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit mot! C'était une suite spéciale transformation.

_Prochain chapitre: Confiance en soi - Petit interlude pour notre héroïne et Emmett se mêle de tout. Plus une affaire étonnante qui arrivera en fin de chapitre._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	9. Chap8 Encombrante Solitude

Note d'auteur: Bonjour! Puisque je poste une petite semaine après nouvel an, Bonne année! Soyez tous les bienvenues sur ma fiction, les nouveaux qui me mettent un alerte et en favoris.

**Larosesurleau, Delphine03, Johana, Grazie, La plume d'Elena, ptitcoeurfragile, BellaMcCarthy, Vavaamoi, Lucie, Lyylla** \- Grand remerciement pour votre soutien permanent et infaillible !

◊Chapitre _huit: encombrante solitude_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana**: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, très bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite te plaise!

**Lucie**: Cette fois c'est toi qui était inspirée pour écrire un commentaire ;)

Pour la fiction sur Rosalie j'avoue avoir déjà écrit des petites choses, reste à fixer une bonne intrigue. En tout cas bravo pour Victoria tu es la meilleure. Honnêtement Victoria est un personnage que j'apprécie. Elle a un petit côté fofolle-maniaque que j'adore. Cessons donc ces bavardages sinon tu risques d'avoir plus long à lire ici que sur le chap, bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

La maison fut plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Bella Swan demeura assise sur le matelas qui l'avait vu renaître en contemplant pensivement le décor extérieur. Delà, elle voyait le feuillage des arbres danser au rythme du vent. L'aurore se peigna enfin doucement aux travers des vitres de la jolie fenêtre en bois. Elle se leva donc et marcha pour de sortir de la chambre. Déterminée à affronter le désordre du dehors.

Cela faisait six jours qu'elle cogitait seule. Tout du long de ceux-ci, la jeune femme s'était murée dans un mutisme assommant. Les premières heures suivant le départ de Carlisle, elle avait reçu la visite d'une Rosalie affable mais rébarbative. Elle proférait des élucubrations pour la faire sortir de son cocon. Sous-entendu qui concernait son immaturité sociale, essentiellement. _Son père_ étant un sujet récurant dans la bouche de cette dernière.

C'était un déluge de réflexions sans fin dans sa tête. De fait, Bella s'épouvantait en imaginant discuter avec Carlisle et aboutir à une conclusion qu'elle n'envisageait aucunement comme convenable. Tout d'abord, la demoiselle voulait partir de cet endroit grouillant de ses regards pleins de pitié, qu'elle arborait. Ce qui engendrerait la première mésentente puisqu'elle avait promis au médecin de rester sage. Elle mordrait assurément un humain dans l'heure suivant son départ, si elle fuyait. Ce dernier deviendrait plus méfiant et ne lâcherait jamais du leste concernant leur relation biscornue. Il était trop soucieux et exclusif sur celle-ci pour que Bella tente de s'échapper sans en subir des conséquences déplaisantes.

Au demeurant, ce dernier ne la dérangeait pas véritablement tout au contraire de ses enfants. Il s'était engagé à la protéger, ce qui la rassurait. Cependant, elle hésitait à le croire sur de simples mots. L'homme était charmant mais dans le fond restait un traqueur et désirait sa soumission. Autant mental, que physique. Le vampire la désarmait intuitivement, créant un malaise charnel à son approche. Son instinct lui dictait de décamper dés qu'un vampire approchait, excepté lui.

Son petit sanctuaire personnel était celui de son bourreau imaginaire. Isabella en avait déduit son appartenance lorsque l'odeur de Carlisle lui titilla les narines à maintes reprises. Sur le bois du cadre du miroir, sur les rideaux bleutés. Tout le mobilier était imprégné de cette saveur au accent de réglisse, démontrant que la pièce était bien la sienne. Elle sut donc rapidement la raison de ses allers et venues sans interruptions. Parfois, elle grognait quand il s'imposait en s'adossant au mur pour la contempler. Sans rien dire. Pas un mot. Puis il ressortait aussi vite d'une démarche démesurément lente pour la faire réagir. Il ignorait ses tentatives pour le repousser.

Indéniablement, Isabella adorait sa fragrance, si unique, dont elle avait eu le loisir de goûter. Un délice qu'elle aimerait frôler de sa langue de nouveau. Dans ses rares moments d'abandon, elle se perçait une faille aux autres. Une faiblesse que distinguait Carlisle aux travers des cloisons quand elle s'enorgueillissait de son odeur. Elle le considérait comme un point de repère. Ce qu'il comprenait.

Emmett tambourina régulièrement à sa porte, dont les gons menacèrent d'éclater moult fois. Rosalie fut assez avenante pour lui proposer de l'aide concernant son habillement. Tout pour éviter de casser les robinets et autres objets susceptibles de fondre entre ses petites mains, douces comme le satin mais aussi destructrices qu'un étau d'acier. Le venin. Il occupait tout pore, toutes veines et tous organes anciennement actifs. Bella s'aperçut que les vampires pouvaient suer. Certes, cette transpiration relative à leur race n'empestait pas mais augmentait l'odeur du propriétaire. Rosalie l'aida donc à parfaire son hygiène déjà irréprochable.

Bien sûr, elle entendit involontairement plusieurs conversation sensées être privées. Ils demeuraient dans une des résidences familiale en Caroline du Nord. Ainsi Bella apprit chaque démarche des créatures présentes, par automatisme. Rosalie était la sensualité pure, tout au contraire de son époux rustre et caractériel. Carlisle était élégant. Edward fut félin, comme il s'estimait se conduire en chassant. Tanya était délicate.

Aussi, elle put écouter les médisances à son encontre. Outre le toubib qui essayait de la provoquer en étant aussi tranchant qu'une machette, Tanya était imbuvable et pourvue d'une langue infestée de cochonnerie, souillée. Ses paroles dépassaient la banale méchanceté. Le succube haïssait l'ancienne petite humaine de son amant. Bella aurait pu être compréhensive puisqu'elle la savait jalouse. Néanmoins quand elle sut par murmures voulus discrets que cette dernière aurait chanté sa non résurrection, Bella fut moins conciliante concernant leur prochaine rencontre. Indéniablement, les deux femmes seraient ennemies.

Tanya n'était qu'une vulgaire catin malgré ses manières cordiales à l'égard du _Clan Cullen_. Elle maîtrisait la manipulation comme une Reine de débauche. En toute objectivité, le comportement exécrable de la blonde d'Edward dégoûtait la demoiselle. Toute cette allure guindée renforçait l'opinion déjà peu flatteuse que la jeune femme avait envers elle. Et pour cause, le succube avait entrainé à plusieurs reprises son compagnon pour copuler à exactement un kilomètre. Nord-Ouest. En sachant pertinemment que le vent porterait leurs ébats jusqu'à son Ouïe surdéveloppée. A ces moments, Bella l'aurait démantibulé avec plaisir.

Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient proscris des joyeusetés également mais plus sobrement et surtout, ils s'étaient éloignés.

Isabella ne niait pas être satisfaite du bonheur d'Edward. Après tout, elle avait demandé qu'il la laisse en paix, et avait presque pardonné son désir de la tuer auparavant. Chose à vérifier en demeurant. Néanmoins, la demoiselle angoissait de le percevoir s'installer, dos contre sa porte et humer son parfum qui passait en dessous de la porte. Escomptait-il se rapprocher ? Il ne viendrait pas excuser sa conduite, Bella en était convaincue. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il manigançait. Jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit la portière pour fondre sur sa bouche. Tanya était en vogue pour faire les magasins avec Rosalie. Bella n'avait pas su le stopper. Elle s'était sentie juste choquée.

Essayaient-ils tous de la faire réagir d'une quelconque manière?

Bella se borna à les ignorer totalement.

Ne dit presque jamais rien.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de comprendre son nouvel état.

Tant de questions sans réponses la nécrosaient intérieurement.

.

En descendant de sa forteresse exclusive, Bella Swan vérifia si ses sens ne la trompaient pas. A savoir, si Edward et Tanya étaient effectivement en déplacement pour rejoindre Esmée à l'extérieur de l'Etat. La matriarche était en plein séminaire en_ Alaska_ et de fait, visitait _les Denali_. Carlisle n'avait pas retenu les deux amants, sachant que d'ici là, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre Victoria à moins qu'elle ne fasse irruption directement devant eux.

La demoiselle reconnut les deux voix et ne fut pas surprise de voir Emmett et Rosalie, en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci était moderne et fonctionnelle ainsi qu'inutile. Esmée aimait _ce genre de chose_ en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur.

Emmett était agenouillé et frottait à l'aide d'une pierre à poncer un tabouret refait à neuf. La sciure du bois jonchait le carrelage et la moitié de son corps en était également recouvert. Rosalie cogna du bout de ses hautes chaussures l'objet, puis coula un regard étonné sur la demoiselle qui entra. Bella se gratta la joue par gêne et les salua silencieusement. Un éclat enchanté apparut dans les prunelles de la femme d'Emmett, qui se racla la gorge comme pour lui signifier la présence. Inutile puisqu'il l'avait sentit. L'homme pivota enfin son visage aimable vers Bella alors que sa femme la saluait déjà par des reproches:

«-Je présume non sans être sûre que tu as attendu que notre charmant père s'en aille quérir un cerf pour nous faire honneur de ta présence au Rez-de-chaussée? Note l'ironie dans ma question surtout parce que c'en est bien.» Mains contre les hanches Rose certifia. «Ce n'est pas un procédé correct que de l'éviter. Il tente par tous moyens de discuter avec toi et tu ne trouves pas mieux que de quitter ton nid, quand il s'en va. Tu es sournoise et il ne va pas aimer cela.»

Bella la considéra silencieusement puis la contredit:

«-Rosalie… Il arpente les murs de la chambre sans vraiment me parler. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse évoquer un échec de sa part dans ses conditions.»

Emmett vissa un dernier boulon puis se remit debout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, salopant encore plus les meubles.

Il prit parti de défendre son amie contre sa femme quelque peu hargneuse:

«-Bébé. Sois plus aimable avec Bella s'il-te-plait. Nous ne sommes pas des gueux.» La réprimandée haussa les épaules. Il s'adressa donc au nouveau-né. «C'est bon de te revoir autre part que dans cette fichue chambre. Carlisle peut être conciliant et comprendre que tu ne te sentes pas bien et préfère un peu de solitude. D'ailleurs la vraie question est: Comment te sens-tu et sans mentir?»

L'interrogée décolla son regard du plancher et avoua:

«-Assurément meilleur qu'à mon réveil. J'arrive à déconcentrer mon attention des particules de poussière collées à la commode, c'est bien non? Non. En fait je n'en sais rien. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas être moi-même. Comme-ci une autre personne habitait mon corps.»

Emmett hocha la tête, compréhensif, tout en détachant un morceau de bois, niché entre son Jeans noir et sa peau. Il avait une mince bande de poils bruns du nombril jusqu'à son sous-vêtement apparent. Chose que Bella n'aurait jamais vu sans ses facultés d'immortelle. Elle loucha sur Rosalie et reprit la parole en disant:

«-Et, j'ai des envies assez dérangeantes.»

Rosalie se trémoussa sur son support, mal à l'aise face à l'allusion équivoque de Bella. La demoiselle évoquait vraisemblablement _leur père_. La commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme tressautait tout en dévisageant Rose, clairement amusée de sa vengeance puérile. Cela anéantirait toute prochaine discussion sur Carlisle, venant de Rosalie. Emmett, lui, prit en compte ses fringales légitimes.

Il rétorqua:

«-Ce n'est pas un souci. De bons ours prospèrent dans le coin. Les réserves naturelles sont créées spécialement pour nous!

-Ouais effectivement, il y a cette faim là aussi qui m'ennuie. J'ai tout le temps la dalle, même en m'imaginant manger un poisson gluant et tout à fait immonde.»

Rosalie se retient de gémir de frustration. Emmett n'était absolument pas conscient que Carlisle avait traqué l'ancienne humaine.

Sa petite sœur de cœur, comme il l'interpellait souvent.

Ce dernier pouffa puis rassura la demoiselle:

«-Tu t'es pas nourrie depuis ton réveil c'est naturel. » Enfin il eut comme un déclic «De quel autre désir pénible tu parles au fait?»

La voyait-il comme une innocente jeune fille? Lui, qui était pourtant le premier à commenter la moindre de ses phrases par une moquerie graveleuse, déçut presque Bella. Elle ignora la question et Rosalie étouffa un juron en discernant un éclat suspicieux dans le regard de son mari. Enfin, la jeune femme leur apprit le pourquoi de sa venue:

«-Aucune importance puisque je ne reste pas ici plus longtemps. J'ai pris une décision et je venais vous en avertir.»

Les deux compagnons se consultèrent curieusement. Le nouveau-né se déplaça afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. L'odeur de Tanya la dérangeait.

Dans son dos, une voix féminine et reconnaissable lui demanda plus de précision:

«-Tu escomptes donc voyager et tenter de retrouver Victoria pour la tuer, est-ce bien cela?»

Prestement, Isabella se retourna et admira la petite femme qui venait d'entrer, accompagnée de Jasper. Depuis quand étaient-ils dans les parages? Alice lui communiqua un agréable sourire et Bella fut contre son corps moelleux dans les quatre secondes qui suivirent. Le temps d'y penser, de bouger. Bien entendu, le rire cristallin de la voyante créa des frissons dû à un ravissement non feint de la demoiselle. Elles desserrèrent simultanément l'étreinte en se redécouvrant.

Rosalie saisit l'information au vol et s'époumona sans toutefois chiffonner son joli minois:

«-J'ose espérer que c'est une blague! Nous ne t'avons pas sorti des griffes de cette sorcière pour que tu ailles te jeter entre ses crocs volontairement. Victoria est forte. Plus que toi du moins. Assez pour te démembrer et te foutre au feu. Donc tu restes dans cette foutue maison avec nous…» Elle mit son index face au sol comme pour lui expliquer sa demande. «Et tu ne bouges pas d'ici avant de nous avoir explicité ta putain de logique inconcevable, qui vient de ta petite cervelle désorganisée!»

Isabella croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, la défiant tout en relevant un sourcil:

«-Tu penses vraiment arriver à me faire rester ici seule? Tu as préparé des chaînes j'espère.»

En se reculant d'un pas, Jasper s'appuya de son épaule gauche contre l'un des meubles appliqué au mur. Il fut légèrement penché et les observa clairement diverti par leur _dispute_. Alice soupira et Emmett tenta de calmer les deux femmes:

«-Bébé. Je t'ai déjà demandé d'être moins sévère. Les instincts de Bella oscillent rapidement. Sa transformation est toute fraiche. Ne la provoque pas si tu veux garder la maison intacte… Esmée risquerait de ne pas être contente.»

Jasper ressentit une pointe de désespoir traversé Bella.

Puis quand cette dernière s'engloba d'un geste des deux pour répliquer, de la résignation:

«-Je suis une grande fille et mes instincts vont parfaitement bien. Merci. J'estimais être assez cordiale pour vous avertir de mon départ. A partir de là, si vous ne m'écoutez pas et ne pensez judicieux que de me juger, je m'en vais maintenant…»

Rosalie se détourna et balaya sa remarque en sifflant, peu satisfaite du tournant que prenait leur discussion. Emmett souffla en se massant les tempes alors que Jasper se contentait de mettre les mains dans les poches de sa paire de Jeans. Bella remarqua qu'il portait une chemise à carreaux, bleue et noire. Alice fut la première à briser le silence, prévoyant la fuite du nouveau-né imminente:

«-Ce n'est pas de l'emprisonnement ou quelque chose du genre. Rosalie s'inquiète mais est trop fière pour l'admettre. C'est juste que Carlisle avait prévu de t'instruire à minimal de ce qu'étaient les règles de notre monde, mais tu es restée hors d'atteinte et aussi têtue qu'une mule dans ta tentative de l'éviter.»

Emmett caressa le bras de son épouse pour l'apaiser et interpella sa _sœur:_

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Carlisle? Pourquoi vous le mentionnez à tout va aux grés des changements de comportements de Bella? Je peux très bien m'y mettre à son "éducation", elle a peut être peur d'ennuyer Carlisle.»

Remarque qui fit rire Jasper, entre ses dents.

Remarque qui fit soupirer d'appréhension Alice.

Remarque qui fit poser à plat les paumes de sa femme contre large torse avant qu'elle ne lui apprenne d'une voix anxieuse:

«-Tout au contraire de ce fait, notre père est plutôt intéressé par Bella. Tu ne l'as pas compris, vraiment?»

Isabella se racla la gorge pour se faire entendre:

«-Je ne veux pas de dispute les tourtereaux. De toute façon, ma décision est prise.»

Rosalie l'accusa en se retournant brusquement:

«-Tu veux éviter Carlisle et fuir tes responsabilités surtout!»

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus le retour du toubib s'annonçait. Emmett fit la navette entre les deux femmes. Chacune se méfiant des dires de l'autre. Bella claqua la langue contre son palais pour montrer son agacement mais consentit à répondre honnêtement. Se redressant, Jasper sembla écouter plus attentivement:

«-Evidemment que je ne veux pas reprendre ce jeu ce cache-cache insupportable.» Coup d'œil moqueur de Rosalie qui n'en crut pas un mot. «Et, le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir est de partir.»

Sitôt, un rugissement coléreux passa entre les dents d'Emmett Cullen. Il retenait sa respiration en saisissant les dire des deux femmes.

Les ténèbres paraissaient fondre tout le long de sa peau de marbre.

Ses orbes oculaires furent obscurcis par l'irritation et questionna l'ensemble des vampires, d'un timbre polaire:

«-Que savez-vous tous ici que j'ignore? Qu'a-fait Carlisle de si particulier pour qu'elle veuille décamper si rapidement?»

Rosalie semblait se faire toute minuscule aux côtés de lui. Elle reflua même. Il imposait un respect assez inhabituel, loin des moqueries quotidiennes. L'effroi paralysa Isabella qui s'était tut en entendant le ton impersonnel d'Emmett. Ce dernier avança dans sa direction, lui dardant un regard perçant. Comme s'il tentait d'inspecter son esprit. Il la huma avant de la solliciter, encore:

«-De quoi as tu peur? Je ne vais rien te faire. Parle-moi Bella. Je veux juste que plus rien t'arrives, c'est trop demandé?

-Non… bien sûr que non.» Elle leva des yeux implorant mais il ne cligna pas une seule fois des yeux. Attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. «Je crois… Je n'en suis pas assurée à cent pour cent, mais…»

L'homme engloba ses fines épaules de ses puissantes mains et elle gémit.

Sitôt, le corps entier de Jasper couva son regard alors qu'elle entendait le corps d'Emmett se faire éjecter contre la console de la cuisine, qui explosa. Il émit un râle contrarié. Alice se tint immobile en examinant la scène, soucieuse, pourtant ne bougea pas. Rosalie montra les dents mais l'ancien major la fit taire d'un rugissement contrôlé:

«-Dorénavant, personne ne la touche ni ne lui parle et ce, jusqu'au retour de Carlisle.»

Tous ses muscles du mâle se dessinaient et tendaient le tissu de la chemise à carreaux.

Bella, bouche bée trouvait cette situation beaucoup trop délicate et insoutenable.

Elle posa le dos de sa main contre son bras raide et dit:

«-Jasper, je peux me défendre seule. Emmett veut simplement avoir des réponses.»

Le nommé ne daigna pas répondre.

Les représailles d'Emmett ne se firent pas attendre alors qu'il se cassait deux phalanges en donnant un coup de poing contre la mâchoire de son protecteur improvisé. Promptement Bella se baissa alors en entrevoyant le coude de ce dernier la frôler, puis s'enfoncer d'un retournement agile dans le torse du mari de Rosalie. La seconde qui suivit, d'un coup de talon au sol, Bella du reculer d'un bond pour esquiver les deux mâles qui évoluaient vers elle.

Se rattrapant de justesse, elle fut accroupit tout en se cramponnant à la menuiserie de la porte de cuisine. Celle-ci tremblait à cause des vibrations créées par les pas robustes des deux hommes. La soudaine agitation évapora toute exaspération précédente la conversation houleuse. Aux travers de ces cils, elle vit Jasper dominer le combat. Ce qui la stupéfia compte tenue de leur différence de corpulence. L'ancien major était leste dans ses mouvements et vif, l'Ours était herculéen et donc sa force phénoménale. Toutefois, l'un d'eux possédait un incommensurable sens de la stratégie. Jasper l'utilisait pour parer les attaques cinglantes du mastodonte et riposter astucieusement. Il savait où faire le plus de mal.

Isabella reflua doucement en les voyant venir petit à petit dans sa direction. Pas à pas. Puis, en précipitant la cadence elle percuta une masse de granit avant que deux bras ne l'attirent en arrière. Le vampire l'éloigna définitivement des deux fauteurs de troubles en la happant par la taille, sauta sur le perron pour enfin atterrirent dans la petite cour faite de gravillon. De dehors, Bella entendit l'un d'eux percuter le mur en détruisant probablement le papier peint et le reste. Celui-ci se fendit distinctement devant les yeux ébahis de Bella.

Les grondements se vaporisaient furieusement dans l'air de la maison.

Les deux mâles se défiaient en savourant le délectable combat.

Les deux bras puissants l'ayant écarté se desserrèrent et Bella accorda un remerciement rapide à Carlisle. Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis fut instantanément soupçonneux tout en la dévisageant. Rosalie et Alice les avaient également rejoint, peu encline à se faire frapper par leurs hommes. Sachant qu'ils s'en voudraient pour longtemps si cela arrivait. Rosalie informa donc son père de la raison de cette ambiance chargé en testostérone:

«-Différences d'opinion, je crois. Emmett s'est montré quelque peu tactile pour que Bella lui parle de toi, et visiblement Jasper te défend.» Elle le regarda en coin et demanda désabusée. «C'est quoi cette espèce d'accord bizarre entre vous? Bella pouvait très bien remettre mon mari à sa place s'il le fallait. Pourquoi Jasper s'en mêle?»

Carlisle la considéra un instant avant de lui répondre:

«-Je lui ai demandé de veiller Bella en cas de problèmes.» Il tourna son attention sur la concernée, qui vit passer Emmett comme une fusée et cramponner Jasper par la chemise en signe évident de menace. Carlisle l'interrogea. «Qu'as-tu dit pour les faire réagir pareillement?

-Rien. J'ai dit que je partais c'est tout. Emmett a voulu me questionner et je n'ai pas voulu répondre. Point.»

L'homme était plutôt proche d'elle et son parfum s'infiltra en une décharge électrique dans son corps. Carlisle fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration et soupira. La neige craquela sous son poids quand elle s'éloigna du vampire, savoureusement tentant. Une mèche de cheveux lui cachait en partie la vue et elle la posta derrière son épaule. Se tempérant afin d'être courtoise avec le docteur, sa voix résonna dans la fraîcheur hivernale:

«-Autant être franche tout de suite, j'ai voulu profiter de ton absence pour disparaître. Voilà la cause de ce Bazard.»

Derechef un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Carlisle et cela irrita la demoiselle. Son petit nez se froissa en le scrutant. Bella monta une épaule contre sa joue et afficha une moue amusée en déchiffrant son expression.

«-Oh. Je comprends. Tu l'as fait exprès, je vois.»

Les deux femmes à leurs côtés les observaient converser correctement, sans pensées négatives. Pas d'agressivité. Carlisle était une personne au caractère assez paisible, excepté en cas de conflit avec un autochtone belliqueux par exemple. Bella quant à elle possédait une irascible personnalité. Tantôt gentille et attentionnée, tantôt énervée et contrariante à souhait.

Bella se positionna convenablement pour s'adresser à Carlisle:

«-Tu dois penser que je ne suis pas maligne. Moi-même, je me sens réellement nulle d'avoir pensé pouvoir t'échapper.»

Il opina, toujours sans parler et se contenta de l'observer. Traquer Victoria était le nouvel emblème à porter pour le nouveau-né. C'était assez prévisible. Edward et sa compagne étant à l'étranger, il ne restait plus que lui à soustraire. Et elle avait mordue à l'hameçon. Sa proie de lui n'échapperait pas, effectivement. Soudainement, Carlisle émit un fredonnement rauque et ce son provoqua un déstabilisant frisson le long du dos de Bella, qui perdit son sourire mutin. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se sentir honteuse pour avoir tenter de quitter les lieux, elle comprit qu'il imposait sa domination de mâle. Ce qu'elle n'apprécia guère. Elle cria:

«-Arrêtes ça!»

Elle roulait frénétiquement des yeux dans l'optique de détaler, quand il s'approcha et rétorqua:

«-Arrête d'être si bornée. Ai-je omis de mentionner l'évidence même que tu ne voyagerais pas seule, si là était ton souhait? Je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce qui te plait tant dans le fait de nous fuir? »

Le souffle qu'elle rendit se fit sans buée. Son corps ne réagissait plus du tout comme avant:

«-Les gens font souvent des promesses pour les rompre, je pensais que tu le savais après tant d'année d'existences. Ne sois pas déçu, je ne suis qu'une femme après-tout.»

Bella termina sa phrase en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr elle ne remarqua les regards ahuris des deux femmes, ni la contraction de mâchoire de son interlocuteur. La demoiselle poussa même le vice jusqu'à le frôler en se dirigeant vers les fourrées. Alice n'en revenait de voir une femme narguer le docteur. Généralement il suscitait une irrépressible envie de tout lui accorder.

Carlisle la retient brusquement par l'avant-bras. Il glissa sa grande main jusqu'à serrer son radius à l'en faire craquer. Il fut donc de nouveau devant la jeune femme et elle réfléchit à ses paroles en reprenant:

«-D'accord je suis insolente et je l'admets, mais vous tous ne faites rien pour m'aider. Au contraire…» Elle grimaça. «Tu me fais mal.»

Carlisle n'accéda pas à sa requête dissimulée pour la lâcher. Il s'inclina jusqu'à ce que leurs nez s'effleurent et leurs haleines se mélangèrent pendant qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres en protestation. Toutefois l'estomac de la jeune femme la fit se sentir étrange. Il certifia d'une voix rauque:

«-Je peux t'aider à gérer ton ennui Bella. Par contre je te déconseille de me désobéir. Je peux me montrer persuasif si tu tiens tant à me provoquer.» il la toisa de toute sa hauteur en se relevant perceptiblement et l'interrogea sournoisement «Et, autre chose tant que nous en sommes aux confidences. Tu m'as confié ne pas savoir t'éloigner sans ma permission. Comment vas-tu gérer la distance quand tu seras à deux-cents bornes d'ici?»

Carlisle joua de son pouce contre le dos de sa main qu'il détenait, plus doux. Elle osa donc le défier mais fut interdite en rencontrant deux orbes dorés sondant son âme. Il était un démon tentateur. Un affreux monstre séduisant et manipulateur. Elle réitéra son geste pour se réapproprier son membre. Inutilement. L'homme insinuait sa dépendance à sa proximité. C'était vrai et irréfutable. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter.

Quand les bruits de bataille se tarirent et que les rires s'enclenchèrent, Rosalie et Alice se précipitèrent vers leurs époux respectifs. Carlisle voulut l'emmener à l'intérieur mais elle ne déplaça même pas un seul pied. Immobile. Il la jaugea d'un sourcil interrogateur. Bella secoua la tête en lui indiquant:

«-Je ne bouge pas d'ici Carlisle. Soit tu viens avec moi où tu t'en vas rejoindre les autres, mais moi...» Elle articula chaque syllabe. « . .d'ici. Avant, que tu n'es décidé quoi que ce soit !»

Les boutades et autres rires s'estompèrent. L'homme la considéra comme perplexe et c'était la première fois qu'il paraissait la voir autrement qu'un jouet à manœuvrer, qu'une femme à abuser pour mieux faire souffrir. C'en fut jouissif pour la demoiselle qui se vit déjà gagner la manche. Set et match. Il allait la négliger et elle serait dans son bon droit pour partir sereinement.

Carlisle la questionna:

«-Tu m'ordonnes de rester avec toi?»

Bella bomba la poitrine, orgueilleuse et se borna même à lui exposer un sourire badin en croisant les bras. Carlisle se pinça l'arrête du nez et ricana brièvement avant de subitement capturer la jeune femme contre son torse. Elle fut abasourdie de la tiédeur dégagée par l'homme, plus que par cet acte inattendu. Il n'était plus gelé. L'homme l'enclava dans une étreinte prodigieuse tout en admonestant un sifflement grave, près de sa tempe. Ce son la tétanisa avant de l'adoucir.

Il dit: «-Tu es tellement indocile…» Bella le contredit avec de faible bougonnements, se sentant comme dans du coton. «Pas dans ce sens là ma Belle, ne te fâche pas.»

Les bras de Bella avaient trouvé ouvrage pour s'accrocher à ses épaules par l'arrière. Ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir.

Elle osa l'humour mais en tremblait encore, totalement confuse:

«-Tu me fais un câlin de réconfort ou je rêve?

-J'essaie de ne pas me mettre en colère face à ton éternel entêtement à me résister.

-J'ai déjà dit ne pas être une babiole malléable.

-Ce qui ne devrait pas t'empêcher d'être gentille et polie.

-C'est une tentative d'humour? Je ne me désopile pas là, si tu vois où je veux en venir.» Le corps du mâle fut secoué de spammes dû à son rire retenu. Sitôt, elle fut vexée. « Ne te moques pas…»

Isabella n'en revenait pas d'avoir une conversation décente avec lui. Carlisle glissa ses mains au bas de son dos et se pencha plus, posant ses lèvres contre sa clavicule. Inconsciemment elle se détendit plus, sans toutefois cesser de grelotter.

«-Es-tu effrayée?

-Oui.»

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, le vibreur d'un téléphone les renvoya dans le monde réel. Carlisle se sépara légèrement d'elle en se redressant mais la contient, son bras gauche autour de son épaule féminine. Elle resta le nez contre son pull gris, profitant discrètement de son touché. Ce dernier examina l'écran puis accepta l'appel. Une voix masculine et inquiète résonna:

«-Monsieur Cullen… Enfin pardon, docteur Carlisle Cullen?»

Bella tendit l'oreille en reconnaissant la sonorité du timbre de Jacob. Le médecin répondit aussitôt:

«-C'est exact Jacob, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel?»

Bella s'en doutait rien qu'à l'entente de l'inquiétude évidente de son ami. Il se contenait visiblement pour rester poli:

«-Je sais que vous n'êtes plus dans le coin mais… J'ai besoin de vous ici pour un souci majeur.» Il souffla et reprit. «Et de savoir aussi si vous avez des nouvelles de Bella? Elle ne daigne plus répondre à mes appels et je m'inquiète vraiment.»

La nommée regarda suspicieusement Carlisle qui la cramponnait alors qu'il hochait la tête soucieusement. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bella parlait:

«-Je suis là Jacob, tu m'inquiètes, que se passe t'il ? »

Le silence se fit. Jusqu'à ce que le cri du métamorphe explosa dans le combiné:

«-Qu'est- ce tu fous avec les Cullen encore ?! Je tente d'te joindre d'puis des lustres ! » Carlisle éloigna le téléphone de leur ouïe sensible. Il sourcilla devant tant de mauvaises manières. Cependant, Bella happa son avant musclé de ses petits doigts pour le tranquilliser inconsciemment. Jacob la prévient. «Ma belle douceur tu as foutrement intérêt d'avoir de bonnes raisons pour cette disparition parce qu'ici c't'un foutoir de merde totale. »

Bella perçut des pas et des frottements de tissus ainsi que des murmures. C'était un tintamarre sans nom chez son ami. Carlisle glissa son bras contre sa taille et la serra. Elle hoqueta et comprit qu'il n'appréciait pas les mots sucré venant de Jacob à son encontre. Elle pinça les lèvres et parla pour tout deux:

«-Je suis… Désolée.

-Ta voix. C'est vraiment toi?» Pause. «Tu dois absolument venir à _Forks_, un vampire va arriver ici et j'ai besoin de l'aide des suceurs de sang que tu aimes tellement.»

Isabella desserra les lèvres et s'alarma plus:

«-Carlisle est avec moi Jake, explique nous ce qui se passe et il passera le mot aux autres. Il entend la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce tu fou avec le toubib? Okay on s'en fou… Un vampire est apparu il y un peu plus d'une semaine. Une fouineuse. Sam et moi avons tenté de la pister jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne trop tard la raison de sa venue.»

Un craquement sinistre éclata dans le nouveau silence. Carlisle ne broncha même pas alors qu'elle lui avait broyé l'os du bras. Il la rassura d'un coup d'œil et elle s'affola:

«-Je panique là! C'est égoïste mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Charlie. Comment va-t-il? Dis-moi qu'il va bien...»

Carlisle posa le combiné contre sa propre joue et affabula pour faire mouche:

«-Jacob, peux-tu essayer d'être plus précis avant que Bella ne fasse une syncope?»

Une respiration, puis:

«-Justement. C'est de son père dont il s'agit. Il est mort hier.»

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

J'espère que ce chapitre a été bon :)

_Prochain chapitre: Inconfort et abandon_

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	10. Chap9 Chagrin et Mésentente

Note d'auteur: Bonsoir les amies (s). Dans ce chapitre, graand rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes!

Je ne vous remerierais jamais assez:

Vous qui me mettez en_ Follow_: yachiru-chan92, pyreneprincesse, patoun, meltess, marjopop's, mariaxthexmonster, loupa, kekegirl62, gaellezjey, cristalle, , chat-de-nuit, bggt, bellaeva, aurelb33, accroOvampire, Zarbi, VaVamoi, Tapadi62, Sidenie971, Ondie-Yoko, Moineau, Missmouette, Mane-jei, Lollie Lovegood, lilikellan, La plume d'Elena, Isabella-Edward-SC, Grazie, Elfia, etrelley, Delphine03, BellaMcCarthy, Alexise-me

Vous qui me mettez en _Favoris:_ Yachiru-chan92, nimedis, meltess, lulu cullen24, loupa94, jessijed, gaellezjey, cristalle, christou57, chat-de-nuit, aurelb33, accroOvampire, Yume-cry, Moineau, Missmouette, liliKellan, La Banshee, Etrelley, Delphine03, BellaMcCarthy, American Beauty Girl.

**Larosesurleau, Grazie, Johana, Delphine03, Lucie, BellaMcCarthy, Lyylla**\- Merci pour ce soutien infaillible :)

◊Chapitre _neuf : chagrin et mésentente _

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana:** Hello, tu as raison, il y aura des étincelle ! Justement dans ce chapitre les étincelles commencent à arriver :)

**Lucie:** Coucou, merci pour ton enthousiasme incroyable. C'est super de recevoir ton ressenti. La suite est arrivée plus vite que la dernière fois! Bonne lecture !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Sous le poids du corps d'Isabella Swan, une petite salve enneigée explosa tout autour de ses genoux. Sa lourde chute sur la poudreuse gelée chuinta, comme un rappel de son désespoir naissant. Son père avait été si prévenant tout du long de son séjour à _Fork_s, à la soutenir dans les diverses épreuves de l'adolescence. Quand elle avait dû quitter sa mère et apprendre à revivre avec lui. Quand Edward l'avait abandonnée dans une forêt avec pour seul repère son irresponsable témérité, pour s'inciter à reprendre goût à la vie. Quand elle avait été diplômée et surtout quand il l'avait aidée à trouver un appartement proche de son université.

Il y avait eu les moments de doutes, de colères et de tensions résultant d'une relation père-fille. Mais également les joies partagées et son éblouissant rire d'homme heureux qui avait eu le don de faire chavirer son cœur de petite-fille. Cela avait été rare de l'entendre s'éclaffer et elle avait adoré ce son, toute sa vie d'humaine. Un rire qui s'éteindrait pour l'éternité et à jamais.

Jacob Black avait anéanti une partie de ses espérances en annonçant la mort de Charlie Swan.

L'une de ses ambitions aurait été de voir son père retrouver une femme. Qu'il vieillisse doucement et meurt en paix. Sa disparition de la surface du globe l'aurait probablement inquiétée mais au fur et à mesure du temps, le Shérif aurait repris une vie normale et avec de moins en moins de chagrin. Chose impossible maintenant. _Ils_ auraient dû songer que son père serait pris pour cible. Son égocentrisme avait été fatal. La demoiselle se flagellait mentalement d'avoir oublié de protéger Charlie.

Un très long souffle fuyait d'entre ses lèvres frémissantes. Carlisle, qui l'entourait d'un bras avait dû s'accroupir à ses côtés pour la retenir. Sitôt et inconsciemment Bella avait alors déposé sa joue sur l'une de ses cuisses masculines en s'affalant quasiment, enroulant ses bras autour de son bassin. Elle frotta même son nez contre le Jeans, demandant subjectivement du réconfort. Ce qu'il lui accorda aisément en lui caressant les cheveux, puis sa nuque dégagée. Les cheveux de la jeune femme cascadaient jusqu'au sol couvert de blanc et s'humidifièrent presque instantanément. Carlisle continua ses petites intentions puis se souvient que l'ami de Bella attendait encore à l'autre bout du combiné, assurément très inquiet. Il parla donc d'une voix contrôlée mais affectée à l'attention de ce dernier:

«-Mon ami. Je vais devoir écourter cet échange. Notre Bella se sent très mal, ce que tu peux comprendre j'en suis certain. Nous te rappellerons rapidement et sois sûr que nous sommes déjà en chemin.

-Mais… Docteur. Attendez, je n'ai pas tout…»

La communication était terminée.

Carlisle avait raccroché sans écouter un mot de plus pour reporter son entière concentration sur la femme agenouillée contre lui. Ses petites mains s'accrochaient et tiraient sur l'arrière de sa veste pour capter son attention. Sa respiration était hachée, peu maitrisée et ses pieds semblaient trembler dans les baskets. Bella était en état de choc.

Carlisle parla: «-Nous ne devrions pas rester ici Bella.»

Un unique couinement lui répondit, et il perçut des pas venir avec la senteur de l'un de ses fils. Jasper. Les autres devaient être surpris par la déclaration et avaient probablement décidé de leur laisser du temps seuls. La silhouette du mari d'Alice se rapprocha doucement en sautant hors des escaliers menant à la maison. A hauteur des deux personnes, il certifia:

«-Le chagrin est en train de la décimer Carlisle. Prends la dans tes bras ne reste pas à me regarder sans rien faire.» Il tendit la main et ordonna. «Maintenant file-moi ton mobile que je rappelle le cabot, il n'avait pas terminé ses révélations.»

Carlisle opina en lui lança l'objet. Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard comme par possible télépathie. Les deux vampires envisageaient que Victoria soit la cause de la mort du _Shérif de Forks_. Jacob avait dit avoir besoin de leur aide. Jasper sentait Carlisle très inquiet mais aussi en colère en comprenant que cette histoire risquait de coûter encore à Bella. Du reste, la chance avait fait que Jacob ne les accusaient pas d'avoir tué Charlie.

Le médecin souleva la demoiselle sans effort, bras sous son dos et sous ses genoux. Elle s'enfermait dans ses réflexions et ne fit pas cas de ce geste qui l'aurait agacée habituellement. Bella ne dévoilait pas d'émotion susceptible de les aiguillonner sur son malaise, sinon de la tristesse. Cependant, Jasper s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'elle devienne plus incontrôlable en comprenant réellement qu'un vampire était à l'origine de la mort prématurée de son père. Pour autant que cela se produise, dans l'immédiat elle se contentait de serer entre ses doigts la chemise du toubib et soupirait sans cesse, dépitée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Carlisle s'installa avec la jeune femme dans le canapé libéré par Alice et Emmett dés leur arrivée. Jasper réenclenchait déjà la tonalité du téléphone. Il marmonna rapidement dans ce dernier en apprenant tout ce qu'il fallait leur savoir avant de retourner à _Forks. _Toute la famille présente observait le nouveau-né s'étouffer de culpabilité pendant que leur père caressait le long de sa colonne vertébrale tendrement. Il avait allongé la demoiselle sur ses cuisses, relevant juste son buste afin de la garder entre ses bras. Emmett faisait mousser une rancune tenace contre son père en le voyant consoler sa petite sœur.

Dans le combiné ils entendirent un Jacob à la voix décomposée:

_«-La fouineuse suceuse de sang n'est plus ici. Sam s'en est assuré c'matin. On ne veut pas engendrer une foutue guère à Forks parc'qu'une cinglée à décidé de foutre le bordel sur nos Terres donc on vous prévient que revenir dans notre cambrousse est recommandé pour vos fesses gelées.» _Il marqua un temps de pause. _«J'vous demande de v'nir ici pour nous aider à gérer un second vampire. Il va arriver dans peu d'temps. Ecoutez attentivement par'ce que je ne vais pas le dire quinze fois. Le shérif se transforme et c'est la panique ici. Sérieusement…C'est impossible pour nous de gérer ça.»_

Alice sourcilla en n'ayant pas _vu _ce détail-ci mais le fait que Charlie soit avec les loups devait en être la cause. Emmett tapa du pied en fissurant le plancher et Rosalie hoqueta en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Carlisle se tendit et Jasper grogna. Mais le plus important fut de savoir si Bella avait entendu cette information.

Durant l'aphasie générale, un court sifflement fit grimper l'appréhension des créatures. Chacune d'elles découvrirent le nouveau-né obliqué totalement contre l'homme assis sur les moelleux coussins. Ce dernier plissait des paupières troublées vers la demoiselle, qui crochetait ses doigts sur le dossier du canapé, bras tendus. Un son évoquant un craquement d'os se fit entendre et tous comprirent que Bella Swan pourfendait de ses crocs, le creux de l'épaule gauche de Carlisle. celui-ci n'émit guère de protestations sinon une pression sur le ventre de la demoiselle afin qu'elle se déloge. Celle-ci accepta de se retirer non sans un grognement et ils échangèrent un regard dissimulé des autres. Personnel.

Alors, Bella décampa des genoux de l'homme et bondit en direction de Jasper.

Deux secondes plus tard, son coude s'appliquait contre la paume d'Adam du mari d'Alice pendant qu'elle l'accolait au mur de son petit corps. La paroi tremblait sous ses gesticulations pour atteindre le téléphone dans les mains de Jasper. Cependant, en ressentant le torrent d'embrouilles que formaient les émotions de Bella, il avait éteint l'objet. En la bousculant d'un geste du poignet, il récolta un superbe grondement outré. La vulnérabilité de la demoiselle avait fait apparaitre son monstre. Celui qui prenait les rênes en cas de stress intense. Une déflagration de fureur, de chagrin et d'envie sommaire de meurtre l'englobaient macabrement. Le cellulaire était l'objet incriminant de la déchéance du nouveau-né et la peine que ressentait son subconscient de vampire le punissait. C'était de l'instinct, purement bestial et surtout la manière dont les vampires géraient une vive émotion dérangeante.

Les autres ne tentèrent guère d'interrompre la sauvageonne de peur d'attiser sa colère. L'ancien Major saurait la maîtriser.

Toutefois Carlisle se manifesta, confiant pour apaiser l'irrépressible animalerie de la jeune femme. Il amorça un geste calme en voulant l'effleurer mais Bella pivota sans effort et lança son pied, qu'il esquiva aisément avant de bloquer promptement sa cheville. Elle vacilla sur son unique appui, se mit de biais pour le dévisager férocement et grogna. Son front se parsemait de plis nerveux et ses sourcils s'arquaient dans un angle démontrant sa démence, qui fut souligné par ses yeux charbonneux. Son petit nez se dilatait jusqu'à renâcler et ses deux lèvres se retroussaient, échappant un feulement d'avertissement. Commentaire muet pour lui signifier son état pernicieux et déplorable. Oserait-il la malmener?

L'homme se borna à la contempler, peu impressionné. Remarquant que le mâle n'engageait aucune action, Bella montra les dents en avançant le menton, stimulée par une rage indémontable. Sitôt, Carlisle renvoya sa jolie jambe en l'air et la fit s'abattre violement contre le plancher. Elle gémit sans avoir réellement de douleur, plus par frustration de n'avoir pas prédit de représailles. D'un agile pivot, elle fut de nouveau sur ses jambes et sautait dans la direction de l'homme. Celui-ci s'empara de sa taille et lui fit traverser le salon en la jetant contre le mur opposé. Rosalie du éviter une Bella surprise.

Assise sur le plancher, Bella se massa l'épaule et n'eut pas la chance de voir son assaillant revenir, qu'elle était déjà collée au mur. Accroupit, Carlisle cramponnait ses épaules pour la clouer à la cloison en l'étudiant de son regard récriminant, désapprobateur et coléreux.

Illico presto, la jeune femme cessa de gesticuler et sa petite frimousse redevient plus humaine en écoutant le vrombissement rauque ébranler le torse du mâle. Il la mettait à l'épreuve de le défier. Comprenant le message de prévention non dissimulé, elle relâcha les avant-bras de l'homme qu'elle avait cramponné dans l'optique de les lui briser. Son halètement irrégulier se transforma en de longues inspirations de rémission et Carlisle délaissa également son ascendant en se redressant subitement.

Les deux querelleurs virent plusieurs paires d'yeux étonnés. D'un murmure Rosalie se fit entendre:

«-Tu as une sacrée poigne Carlisle. Bella avait tord, tu n'es pas qu'un petit médecin de campagne.»

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'il soit heureux que tout se calme enfin dans la maison. Ils auraient pu détruire celle-ci en continuant ces hostilités futiles. Pour autant il n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux se dispute pareillement, excepté Carlisle. Ce que savait Bella et c'était la raison de sa soumission. S'il s'énervait rien ne serait plus comme avant et en toute honnêteté, Bella n'était que peu encline à tester les limites de l'homme.

Jasper ricana et avoua en se massant la gorge:

«-Carlisle est un homme de parole, mais sait se battre lorsqu'il le faut.»

Bella s'accouda sur le sol et lorgna la veste déchirée du toubib qui avait périt sous ses petits crocs. Elle s'excusa d'un regard, prise de remords.

Carlisle sembla se fâcher et dit:

«-Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Relève-toi maintenant si tu te sens mieux, nous avons du chemin à faire pour aider ton père.»

Alice sautilla tout proche et lui tendit sa petite main pour l'aider à se redresser. Bella la remercia d'un signe de tête, encore abasourdie que personne ne la réprimande pour son attitude grotesque. Elle demanda en remettant correctement ses vêtements:

«-C'est vrai… Mon père va être transformé… Même si, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne chose qu'il rentre dans ce monde.»

Rosalie lui sourit chaleureusement:

«-Tu reverras ton père et pas dans un cercueil ma belle et_ ça_, c'est une foutue bonne nouvelle!»

En effet, Bella ne put lui reprocher son enthousiasme puisque dans le fond, elle était beaucoup plus sereine. Toutefois elle haïssait Victoria d'avoir volé la vie de Charlie et pour le supplice qu'il allait endurer. Qu'il subissait déjà en ce moment. Elle huma l'air et reconnut l'éclat de réglisse de l'odeur de Carlisle qui restait à ses côtés. Discrètement, elle se colla quasiment à lui pour vérifier son état physique. Emmett la discerna loucher sur son père et l'informa en levant les yeux au ciel:

«-Les vampires sont résistants Bella, arrête d'essayer de savoir s'il n'a rien, tout au pire une morsure de plus sur l'épaule.»

Elle sourcilla devant l'emploi du pluriel et Alice sourit avant de s'incérer de nouveau dans la conversation:

«-Je prends en charge d'avertir Esmée des nouvelles peu réjouissantes. Si victoria s'en est vraiment prise à Charlie il y a fort à parier qu'elle reviendra bientôt.» Elle pointa du doigt Bella. «-Toi tu vas te doucher et on part tous ensuite. Pas plus de temps à perdre, nous chasserons dans les bois de Forks pendant que Carlisle ira voir où en est Charlie.»

Bella se redressa et lorgna Alice, peu contente qu'elle lui dicte sa conduite mais obtempéra.

A l'étage elle entendit Rosalie la suivre. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle d'eau et la femme d'Emmett l'aida pour ne pas qu'elle explose les robinets ou d'autres objets par mégarde.

.

.

.

Un petit vent soufflait, obligeant Bella Swan à se pencher un peu. Carlisle avait été intransigeant quant au fait de voyager dans la même voiture qu'elle sous son étonnement muet. Cette dernière était encore à tenir la portière, un pied sur le sol terreux et le second dans l'automobile luxueuse. Elle soupira en de demandant si elle devait vraiment passer plusieurs heures dans cet espace confiné, si proche du médecin. Son odeur allait vite s'imprégner dans son cerveau et la rendre nerveuse voire désagréable.

Indiscutablement, Rosalie et Emmett qui déjà dans la Jeep de ce dernier, décidèrent à sa place en démarrant en trombe du parking improvisé.

L'époux d'Alice était installé au volant de la voiture grisâtre de Carlisle et enclencha le moteur qui vrombit délicatement. Alice était sur le siège passager et l'observait par delà le rétro de Jasper. Leur père s'était positionné au derrière de sa fille, jambes un peu écartées et dos en soutien sur le dossier, les bras croisés et les paupières closes. Ils patientaient simplement.

Bella se courba et s'assit sur la banquette en claquant la portière. Jasper appuya donc sur la pédale d'accélération brusquement et le voyage débuta dans le silence. La jeune femme rouspéta ses manières rustre de conducteur en marmonnant et se trémoussa sur son siège quand elle vit du coin de d'œil, Carlisle qui l'étudiait. Chacune de ses respirations. Chacun de ses mouvements. Collant son bras contre la portière, elle réfléchit sur l'attitude à adopter en sa présence. Peu avant, elle s'était laissée bercée par l'homme mais ses résolutions restaient piteuses. Qu'avait-elle dit concernant leur relation? Être plus plaisante en présence du mâle ne signifiait pas qu'elle deviendrait mielleuse et disciplinée.

Le vampire grinça des dents et s'exaspéra:

«-Isabella… Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas? Ne fait pas semblant de manquer mon regard parce que je me fâcherai.»

La susnommée ignora la question en observant le paysage tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

En agrippant la ceinture de sécurité par besoin de s'occuper les mains, elle reprit contenance et s'expliqua dans un infime sourire:

«-Tu m'intimides.» Ses orbes carmin plongèrent subitement dans celui doré et elle lut de l'amusement non feint. «Je suis préoccupée par le trajet, de vouloir manger des humains d'ici quelques heures voire moins. Je n'avais pas envisagé que la voiture laisserait filtrer les odeurs comme du gruyère. Mais en l'occurrence si et je sens tout. Vraiment tout.»

Son interprétation de la raison de son ignorance envers Carlisle était à moitié vraie, mais ce denier s'en contenta satisfait qu'elle avoue une faiblesse. La demoiselle avait tendance à vouloir tout diriger seule et ce combat se perpétrerait avec son aide, indéniablement. Jasper émit un râle désespéré en ressentant les émotions en fusion dans l'être du nouveau-né.

Alice répondit à la jeune femme tandis que Carlisle maintenait le contact visuel avec elle.

«-Tes insécurités ne sont pas fondées Bella.» Elle pinça les lèvres peu rassurée. «Si tu as une fringale nous te retiendrons.»

S'en suivit d'un petit gloussement de la voyante que la demoiselle ne comprit point. Bella baissa son regard sur son pantalon en toile beige, un peu trop chic. A l'instar de sa sœur, Rosalie avait des goûts moins douteux en ce qui concernait les vêtements et ne l'avait pas obligé à porter une robe échancrée ou trop aguichante. Bien que ce haut dévoilait le creux sensuel formé par sa jolie poitrine. En bougeant ses deux bras pour posé ses paumes sur ses cuises, la fissure s'approfondit et la fit déglutir. Rosalie était une fine joueuse. C'était encore plus affriolant et elle discerna la pointe de ses mamelons percer le tissus rouge. Ça c'était embarrassant. Son soutien-gorge était trop fin et la moindre pensé susceptible d'attiser une pensée coquine se dévoilait de la sorte. Comme celle d'un homme dans son dos qui la plaquait contre une vitre pour lui infliger un plaisir non fictif. Une caresse tout contre son clitoris. Un souffle au creux de sa nuque. Carlisle avait un certain avantage d'avoir des années de vécues et de pratique.

Elle grogna. En relevant un visage tendu, Bella vit par delà le rétro le sourire carnassier de Jasper et entendit un pouffement cristallin provenir d'Alice. Bella les ignora en claquant la langue sur son palais avant de reporter son attention sur Carlisle qui remonta son regard dans ses yeux. Il avait évidement observé ce dont elle avait eu honte et envie un cours instant. Qu'il reprenne de ses doigts son effleurement qui attisait une chaleur rien qu'en souvenir. Elle était atrocement gênée mais haussa les épaules dans un faible sourire. En sachant que Charlie allait survivre, elle pouvait essayer de se détendre. Pourtant elle aurait pu penser à autre chose, mais la sensation extatique qu'elle avait perçut ce jour là restait ancrée en elle.

Carlisle sourit en coin et demanda innocemment:

«-Penses-tu pouvoir essayer d'être moins crispée en ma compagnie?»

D'un mouvement brusque de la tête, elle dévisagea le mâle qui abordait une énigmatique ombre agréable à contempler sur ses lèvres. Elle dodeline la tête en faisant une moue complaisante et haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, plus détendue:

«-Je pourrais oui.» Elle inclina plus son visage et l'informa. «Seulement si tu réponds à l'une de mes questions. Dans ce cas je peux envisager d'accepter d'être moins pénible.»

Carlisle arqua un sourcil blond en la dévisageant, septique. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait demandé.

Néanmoins il la considéra quelques secondes et acquiesça:

«-Demande moi ce que tu veux Bella, si tu me promets aussi quelque chose en retour.

-Peu importe. Je consens déjà à être une gentille fille.» Il ne dit rien à sa déclaration pendant qu'elle se rapprochait inconsciemment et le questionna soudainement. «Pourquoi Edward ne s'est pas rendu compte que Tanya était sa compagne avant? Je veux dire. Ils se sont déjà rencontrés avant que je n'arrive dans vos vies et c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Les compagnons ne sont pas sensés se reconnaître ou quelque chose de ce genre?»

Jasper la railla:

«-Dis donc, c'est quelle serait presque futée la gamine.»

Les deux vampires assis sur la banquette l'ignorèrent en se jugeant du regard. Carlisle contracta involontairement la mâchoire à la mention de son premier fils de venin mais hocha la tête en lui apprenant:

«-En effet, c'est une bonne question. Question dont tu devrais connaître la réponse.» Il l'examina mais elle ne cilla même pas sous le sous-entendu équivoque. «Depuis son réveil en vampire Edward cherche à se maudire inutilement, tu le sais. Tanya a su dés leur rencontre qu'il était son âme-sœur, cependant Edward a fait la sourde oreille en ne voyant que les manières d'une dévergondée en elle. Il ne voulait pas lui céder.»

Bella avala le venin trop abondant dans sa bouche, peu sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix sur le sujet de conversation. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'Edward l'avait embrassée depuis son propre réveil. Elle protesta d'une petite voix presque fluette:

«-C'est stupide. Il se flagelle lui-même en faisant ça…»

Le mâle sourit en savant qu'elle se remettait également en question. Ses restrictions à son encontre et ses écarts à leur proximité.

Alice demanda ironiquement:

«-Tu le penses ou est-ce une affirmation, éventuellement une question?»

Bella se renfrogna contre son siège et fixant le tissus du dossier d'Alice, dériva sur les genoux de Carlisle pour enfin remonter sur son visage.

Il reprit la parole en captant son attention:

«-En te trouvant à _Forks_, sa chanteuse, il a estimé trouver son âme-sœur. Nous avons tous connu des humains dont la senteur animait une soif étonnement insoutenable et c'était ce que tu étais pour lui. Une nourriture très alléchante.» Il marqua une pause en voyant la grimace de Bella, puis reprit. «En allant voir Tanya suite à sa petite folie en Italie, Edward a compris ce qu'elle désirait de lui. En s'y acclimatant, il a pu percevoir ce lien inconditionnel.»

Alice compléta en tapotant sa portière de l'ongle, vraisemblablement ennuyée:

«-Parfois les vampires sont trop obstinés pour saisir les informations vraiment importantes.»

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, n'étant pas dupe sur cette dernière phrase. Alice évoquait son comportement anarchique avec son père.

Carlisle continuait de la contempler sans cesser une seule seconde et Isabella le lui reprocha:

«-Regarde donc autre chose s'il-te-plait, tu me gênes.»

En réponse Carlisle tapa doucement le siège du milieu afin qu'elle se joigne à lui. Hésitante et peu confiante Bella refusa avant de voir plusieurs voiture tout autour. Sitôt, Carlisle l'entoura d'un bras rassurant et clairement possessif. Elle inhala son odeur pleinement contre son pull, inconsciemment. Elle s'appuya d'une main sur sa cuisse musclée afin de maintenir son équilibre et ne pas s'écrouler totalement sur lui. De son côté, il posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et huma ses cheveux. Il s'affala un peu contre son siège en emmenant le petit corps de la femelle plus contre lui, qui accepta l'étreinte et qui s'obligea à s'expliquer:

«-J'ai dit que je te donnerais quelque chose en retour de tes réponses. C'est tout.»

.

.

.

L'odieuse douleur qui faisait palpiter sa gorge était insupportable. Son œsophage s'effritait par pulsion et le dessous de sa langue expulsait tellement de venin qu'elle avait de la peine à tout avaler. Beaucoup de liquide dégoulinait entre la commissure de ses lèvres rosâtre. Outre son imminente et déplorable faim, son continuel grondement de bête la fatiguait. Si sa glotte la grattait, ce son précis était horripilant.

Bella avait faire une tentative d'éternuement qui s'était terminé par un cracha peu distingué sur le dossier arrière du siège de Jasper. Les voitures autour d'eux avait fait grimpé son anxiété, sa terreur et depuis une puissante faim la tenaillait sans parvenir à faire interrompre son désir.

La voiture tintée traversait une gigantesque ville et Bella se demandait si Jasper ne jouait pas avec ses émotions. Non pas en les remaniant mais en la faisant se sentir mal, voir si elle arrivait à gérer sa fringale. Ici tout empestait l'odeur d'humain, chaud et alléchant. Elle fantasmait d'émietter l'un de ses si fragile cou, le broyer et absorber le sang. Encore et encore. Un long et lent geignement d'envie la fit tressaillir sur son siège alors qu'elle voyait une jolie jeune demoiselle courir, les joues en feu et les cheveux en plein vent.

«-Oh. C'est impossible de résister... Vraiment.»

Carlisle appuya sa grande main contre sa cuisse pour lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider. Il l'obligea à le regarder exclusivement tandis qu'elle déglutissait une fois de plus en retirant le surplus avec sa manche. Peu élégant mais indispensable. Bella passa d'un œil à l'autre. Il avait attrapé son menton, et cela fonctionna quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes net, avant qu'elle ne pivote violement et expulse la porte pour sortir et quérir une âme.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elles sifflaient à tout va lorsque Carlisle la devança en la planquant, ventre contre l'assise en cuir, les bras dans le dos. L'une de ses jambes s'étendait sur la banquette et son autre genou retombait contre la moquette du sol du véhicule. Elle posa sa joue à plat et tourna ses pupilles pour parvenir à le voir en biais. L'homme se tenait au dessus d'elle, un genou entre ses cuisses près de ses fesses et le second sur le plancher, emprisonnant ses deux fins poignets entre ses omoplates.

«-Juste un Carlisle, sois sympa.» Ses narines grelotaient sous les diverses senteurs. Ils grouillaient tout autour. «Ils sont tellement nombreux. Personne ne le saurait!»

Carlisle sentait le moteur expectorer un doux ronflement, délicat, quand Jasper accéléra.

Bella se sentit compressée entre lui et la banquette quand il s'inclina pour lui souligner une évidence:

«-Oui. Ils sont nombreux Isabella, mais aucun d'eux n'a envie de mourir ce soir. Essaies de te tenir un peu.»

La réprimandée soupira, lésée et elle gesticula contre son corps ferme avant d'entendre un râle près de son oreille. Elle montra les dents encore une fois et il accentua sa prise sur sa nuque en l'enfonçant dans le Cuir. Alice l'avertit d'une voix minuscule:

«-Tu vas froisser ta voiture Carlisle si tu continues.»

Le nommé tourna un air lassé pour lui signifier la non importance de ce détail, puis il entendit le souffle de Bella devenir erratique et incontrôlé tandis qu'elle frottait son petit cul contre son pantalon. Carlisle porta donc son attention sur la demoiselle sous lui, qui visiblement s'amusait maintenant à le provoquer d'une manière particulièrement vivifiante pour une partie de son anatomie masculine. Contre toute attente il joua le jeu en poussant son membre qui se réveillait contre ses fesses. Bella inspira le souffle de l'homme qui s'échouait près de sa joue et lui susurra mutine en remontant son postérieur:

«-Si tu me laisses sortir…Je pourrais être plus que gentille.»

Alice soupira alors que son mari railla les pensées de la demoiselle:

«-N'en crois pas un mot. Elle ne le pense qu'à moitié. Elle essaie juste de t'embobiner.

-Je le sais Jasper. Mais cela a assez duré.»

La main qu'il avait arrangé contre sa nuque se rétrécit et Bella glapit, très consciente qu'un changement de tactique s'imposait pour arriver à mordre un humain. Cependant, le mâle retroussa ses lèvres et osa la réprimer d'un lent et sauvage grognement en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Ses prunelles n'étaient plus amicales et il la menaça verbalement:

«-Tu as demandé mon aide et je suis présent. Néanmoins, je pense avoir été assez tolérant avec tes divagations de nouveau-né aujourd'hui. Qu'en penses-tu?»

Lui demandait-il son avis? Bella en doutait franchement. Elle se débattit par arrogance non sans crachoter furieusement. Ce qui amena l'homme dans un abime d'énervement total.

Il se pencha plus si possible et fit en sorte qu'elle ne puisse détourner le regard pour admonester:

«-Je vais être très clair sur ce que je veux maintenant Isabella. Dorénavant et que ce soit dans n'importe quelle situation, tu ne grogneras plus devant moi.» Il ravala le venin s'intensifiant dans sa bouche par colère puis répéta. «Tu ne grogneras plus devant ton compagnon et ce dans n'importe quel contexte.»

Bella s'immobilisa en s'apercevant que l'homme dans son dos était hors de son calme habituel. Alice ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Jasper l'interrompit d'un coup d'œil en posant sa main sur son genou. Les hommes de cette voiture étaient quelque peu machistes et possessifs. Autant que doux et protecteurs. Bella s'en rendrait compte bien plus tard, si peu que Carlisle se temporise.

Ce dernier libéra sa captive de sa pression et posa ses deux mains autour du visage de Bella, entre tous ses fils de soie formés par ses cheveux bruns et épais. Carlisle attendait une réponse à son affirmation pour savoir si elle comprenant le dilemme. Opinant difficilement, encore sous le choc, Bella se tortilla pour se mettre sur le dos et pouvoir le voir sans devoir se tordre le cou. Cela étant perçut comme un abandon, ce dernier se releva légèrement pour lui facilité le changement de position. Il lui demanda enfin entre ses dents encore serré:

«-Tu te sens de te gérer seule?»

Isabella nia de la tête, muette. La brûlure était lancinante dans sa gorge. Pour se divertir d'autre chose que sa fringale, la demoiselle hissa ses bras à hauteur du visage irrité et prévoyant de l'homme en posant ses pousses sur ses tempes, enroulant ses doigts autour de ses oreilles. Il ne dit rien en la scrutant attentivement. Les pupilles de Bella se dilatèrent subitement et elle leva plus le menton pour poser les lèvres contre les siennes. Ils inspirèrent en même temps.

D'entre ses cils, Bella perçut l'air soudainement revigoré de l'homme qui se contentait de la humer. Elle clos les paupières et cajola de sa langue fruitée le contour frais des lèvres du médecin. Il grogna en réponse et accepta de s'ouvrir et de partager le baiser qu'elle exigeait. Elle réussit à faire abstraction de tout désir autre que de celui de l'embrasser et bougea ses jambes afin qu'il se retrouve entre ses cuisses. Fuir la réalité. Tout ce qui impliquait Carlisle était délectable. Son torse qui vibrait contre ses seins. Son érection pulsait contre son centre. Tout.

Les saveurs alléchantes des humains furent vite remplacées par celle tout aussi savoureuse de Carlisle. Il la comblait de son odeur, la rendant extasiée. En tant qu'égaux vampires, Bella dégustait le venin du mâle avec appréciation et convoitise. Elle poussa même jusqu'à remonta ses deux genoux contre lui pour venir enrouler ses deux chevilles, faisant de lui son captif à l'opposé du moment précédent. Elle chassait toute ardeur de sa faim dans l'échange et frénétiquement.

Elle abandonna sa bouche en exhalant tout l'air acquis qui s'échoua dans celle de Carlisle qui grogna, appréciateur. Bien que l'expérience fût exotique et charmante, Bella pouvait présumer qu'il ne participait pas véritablement. En glissant ses mains des ses cheveux courts pour descendre jusqu'à ses côtés puis dans le bas de son dos, Bella sentit ses lombaires se contracter. Elle reposa la tête contre la banquette et l'observa baisser son regard pour l'interroger silencieusement. Bella afficha une moue déçue en clignant des yeux:

«-Je croyais que tu étais _mon compagnon_. Tu n'aimes pas?»

Carlisle soupira puis aborda un rictus malicieux en déposant brusquement sa bouche contre le dessous de sa mâchoire qu'il parsema de petites morsures qui la firent frissonner. Elle passa ses mains sous sa veste, puis son pull pour remonter à un quart de sa colonne vertébrale. Il feula doucement contre sa peau devenue sensible en parlant d'une voix beaucoup plus grave:

«-Tu n'es même pas convaincue de ça. Tu veux juste ne plus ressentir la faim, cela fonctionne au moins?

-Test très concluant oui.» Elle avait chuchoté pendant qu'il remontait vers sa joue droite puis de nouveau ses lèvres roses.

Bella aspira la langue humide de venin du mâle qui émit un chaud geignement sexuel. Il répliqua en donnant une pousser de bassin entre ses cuisses, là où une subtile humidité se divulguait voluptueusement d'une odeur plus musqué. La demoiselle approfondit le baiser qui devient plus sauvage. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que le docteur puisse enfouir ce genre de chose en lui quand elle était humaine. Ils avaient effectivement eu un moment intime auparavant mais à présent, tout s'estompait pour être converti par ces sublimes minutes.

Il descendit, en frottant doucement ses dents, sur la peau de la jeune femme, contre sa gorge, contre sa clavicule qu'il dénuda de sa bretelle inutile tout en caressant son épaule féminine sensuellement. Ses halètements restaient endigués entre ses lèvres pincées.

Tout s'interrompit violement lorsque Jasper appuya sur la pédale de frein puis recélera. Carlisle s'était alors redressé dans un grognement envers Jasper, qui le lui rendit. Toute tension sexuelle s'évapora quand elle s'aperçut que le médecin bandait les muscles, prêt à en découdre avec le mari d'Alice. Etait-ce parce qu'il ressentait leur émotions? La voyante posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Jasper et énonça d'une douce voix:

«D'accord… Nous savons tous ici ce qu'il en est de votre virilité respective. Cependant, je pense prudent de ne pas déclencher de bagarre dans la voiture. Le chemin n'est pas terminé et vous n'avez probablement pas envie de le finir à pieds.» Elle loucha sur Bella. «Et toi détends tes pulsions, au moins avant que nous soyons à destination parce que Jasper est frustré à cause de vous et… je vais en payer les nombreuses heures suivantes.»

Sa dernière phrase avait été plus rêveuse que menaçante et Bella en sourit. Carlisle s'adoucit et se décala pour se réinstaller correctement.

Bella était soulagée de son calvaire et c'était le principal. Même si cela avait été une sorte de thérapie, Bella fut gênée tout le reste du trajet.

.

.

.

Le panneau annonçant _Forks_ décrispa sensiblement Bella Swan. Elle allait revoir son père et s'assurer qu'il se transforme comme prévu par Jacob.

Tous sauf Carlisle partirent chasser dans la forêt.

Quand Bella, Alice et Jasper revinrent, une ambiance pesante régnait dans le salon. Le médecin discutait ardemment avec Jacob Black, dont les rides du front allaient finir par créer un trou béant. Le métamorphe attendait la venue de Bella tout en tapant des pieds sur le plancher du salon de la villa luxueuse des Cullen.

A leur entrée, Carlisle repéra une lueur appréciative quand Bella discerna le loup, mais ne dit rien.

Ce dernier se retourna pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie avant de froncer plus le nez.

Celui de Bella se dilata en repérant une senteur très boisée, animale et un relent de chacal crevé.

«-Oh… Tu sens… Particulièrement mauvais Jacob.»

Le nommé retient sa respiration comme paralysé puis explosa :

«-Pourquoi es-tu une foutue sang-sus Bella!?»

Emmett tenta de le tempérer, lui qui serrait les poings méchamment:

«-Accident du même genre que celui du Shérif.»

Jacob ne l'entendit pas et lorgna Carlisle en reconnaissant l'odeur de son amie sur lui.

Rosalie se manifesta depuis le premier étage et leva les mains:

«-Tout le monde se calme les enfants! Le plus importante de savoir que Charlie est en bonne voix jusqu'à la transformation… Par contre il y a un petit souci…»

La femme d'Emmett s'interrompit en voyant l'éclat subitement dément de Bella avant que cette dernière ne fila telle une fusée dans les escaliers en la bousculant. Cette dernière sentait un mélange d'épicéa et de kiwi. Un humain était ici.

Elle entendit dans un brouillard Emmett:

«-Le shérif n'est pas encore suffisamment en transition, merde, son odeur est humaine!… Grouilles-toi de la chopper avant qu'elle ne l'achève merde!»

Puis Rosalie:

«-Parle-moi sur un ton Emmett! Je ne suis pas ton esclave mais ta femme… »

Alice se déporta rapidement et dit:

«-Mais ce n'est-pas vrai! J'y vais moi si aucun de vous ne veut...»

Et enfin Jacob: «-Mon dieu _ma Bella_… Qu'avez-vous fait bande de sauvages?»

Un claquement.

Un rugissement.

Bella fut flanquée ventre à plat contre un mur. Tanya. La femme d'Edward, mangeuse d'hommes, la ralentissait et son casse croute n'attendrait pas lui. Ainsi, d'un retournement de jambes agile la jeune femme riposta d'un coup de tête. Elle agrippa ensuite la tignasse blonde et claqua le front de la compagne d'Edward contre sa rotule. Une fissure se créa. Bella jubila.

Edward apparut, énervé et courut jusqu'à elle pour l'éjecter comme une poupée de chiffon. Aussitôt, elle se réceptionna sur le mur opposé gracieusement et d'un coup de talon se projeta sur lui. Dans le mouvement, Carlisle se dessina d'un saut par la porte de la chambre du Shérif agonisant et la coinça entre ses deux bras.

Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'elle mange son propre père.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ! (J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelques mots qui ont été tronqués. J'espère que j'ai tout rectifié...)

_Prochain chapitre: Moment entre eux. Le chapitre suivant viendra plus rapidement pour entrer dans le vif du sujet._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	11. Chap10 Chagrin et étincelle

Note d'auteur: Bonjour à vous qui lisez ma fan-fiction. Je suis plutôt satisfaite du délais de publication pour cette fois! Les choses sérieuses reprennent au prochain chapitre. Je voulais concrétiser un peu tout ça avant.

**Johana, pyreneprincesse, larosesurleau, Ondie-Yoko, Grazie, Lucie, Delphine03, BellaMcCarthy** \- Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

◊Chapitre _dix: Chagrin et étincelle_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosurleau, qui ont pris de leur temps pour me corriger.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme:

**Johana:** J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, bonne lecture :D

**Lucie:** Charlie est "bien vivant", je voulais le faire devenir l'un des leurs, qu'il ne soit pas exclu. Pour leur petit moment dans la voiture tu veras dans celui-ci que les choses vont reprendre de plus belle. Jacob est un peu étroit d'esprit :D Bonne lecture !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

L'état de Washington était susceptible de subir un déferlement de chute de neige. _Forks_ se situait à l'exact centre d'un blizzard de flocons déchainés. Edward et Tanya avait fait un détour par la petite ville, pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de la transition de Charlie, à la demande d'Alice. La clairvoyante avait été insistante et non exhaustive sur une liste de moult conseils. Dans un premier temps, la présence de Tanya n'était pas spécialement requise. La femme du Clan des Denali devait se ficher totalement du bien être du Shérif et ce dernier n'avait pas le besoin d'endurer des pleurnicheries, non sollicitées dans son état. La seconde recommandation induisait de calmer un tant soit peu les reproches du fils de Billy Black avant leur venue. Si le père de Bella avait été mis en sureté dans la demeure familiale pour le confort et le secret de leur monde, Jacob emmétrait des protestations non prolifiques. Alice désirait de la quiétude seine pour la transformation de Charlie.

Alice Cullen n'avait pourtant pu présager l'initiative première du nouveau-né. La fille de Charlie Swan fut asservie par une voracité mordante immédiatement après avoir localiser le cœur palpitant et bouillonnant, ainsi que l'odeur non altéré de celui-ci. Le venin n'avait guère produit assez d'efficacité pour différer celle-ci. La faim de Bella était donc réapparut sitôt que ses sinus prédateur avaient humé une proie potentielle. Qu'il soit son propre père n'avait plus eu aucune importance. Son appétit s'amplifiait.

Dans le couloir menant aux différentes chambres de la maison, sur la moquette prune était agenouillée une Tanya dont le visage affichait une moue honteuse et agacée. Edward s'était incliné proche d'elle pour lui énumérer des paroles voulues enorgueillies tout en flattant son dos pour l'apaiser. Tanya comprenait la raison de l'éparpillement de rage provenant de Bella, mais commençait réellement à haïr cette dernière. Bella était une insipide égocentrique qui ne faisait que poser des problèmes aux autres.

Rosalie et son époux demeuraient prostrés dans le salon et dévisageaient tracassés, le plafond. Découragé, Jacob n'osait entreprendre une conversation qui serait peuplé de vilaines grossièretés. Jasper lisait un bouquin sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, tout au bout de la pièce et dans l'ombre. Alice grelottait d'impatience en prévoyant l'avenir. La femme de Jasper optait pour l'optimisme et croyait que le changement de Charlie apporterait un vent nouveau dans leur existence. Bella aurait également une relation plus poignante avec son père.

Les exhortations bruyantes de Bella Swan résonnaient par intermittence entre les murs. Carlisle parvenait avec peine à tenir la jeune femme qui se tortillait entre ses bras, telle une furie. Il s'adossa à la cloison proche et soutient plus aisément la demoiselle avec les bras coincés, par la taille. Les jambes de cette dernière ballotaient d'avant en arrière, essayant de le faire tanguer et éventuellement lui faire abandonner sa prise. Cependant, il résista.

Plusieurs alternatives s'offraient à lui pour calmer la portion enragée qui s'écrasait tout en elle. Carlisle pouvait attendre patiemment que Bella se temporise seule, avec du temps. Carlisle pouvait aussi entreprendre de la faire cesser d'une manière plus brutale. Carlisle se disputa donc un dilemme silencieux, préférant les choix n'incluant aucune violence. Nonobstant, il devient vite indéniable que la jeune femme ne parvenait guère à se défaire de son combat interne. Elle l'insultait, le reniait. L'homme choisit et mordit doucement la peau, enfonçant ses crocs saillants dans les cervicales. La femelle hurla, meurtrie. Se tut, peinée. Geignit, déconfite. Le vacarme diminua. Et, Carlisle profita de son avenant mutisme pour s'éclipser du couloir après un dernier regard sur son fils et Tanya, qui le fixèrent comme impuissants.

Le médecin s'introduit dans la chambre d'ami en portant Bella et poussa le chambranle de la seconde porte menant à la pièce attenante. Une salle d'eau. Il la fit assoir au bord de la baignoire d'angle et roula les robinets d'eau chaude pour les enclencher. Bella suivait des yeux les mouvements. Un jet puissant les éclaboussa. Carlisle ôta ses bottes marron puis celles de la demoiselle, amorphe. L'instant suivant, il fut au fond de la porcelaine et attirait la jeune femme contre lui. Probablement très épuisée, Bella ne le combattit pas en s'allongeant au dessus de son corps ferme. Aucune distraction. Elle se positionna flanc contre son ventre et son oreille droite contre son torse, qui se soulevait à chaque respiration. Elle remonta pour être plus confortablement installée et il posa son menton sur son crâne en l'entourant de ses bras affectueusement.

Carlisle avait détesté s'occuper d'Edward. Quand sa transformation avait débuté, il avait craint qu'il ne devienne un tueur sanguinaire, mais fort heureusement, l'adolescent avait été bon. Esmée avait été d'une charmante compagnie, même les toutes premières années de sa vie d'immortelle. Seule Rosalie avait été dure. Emmett aussi parfois. Jasper et Alice étaient apparus déjà bien vieux et géraient plus ou moins bien leur instinct, bien que ce dernier soit tenté plus que quiconque par le sang humain. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une femme particulière et c'était son rôle de s'en occuper pour qu'elle s'assagisse de ses envies meurtrières. Carlisle soupira en réalisant que deux jeunes vampires allaient être compliqués pour vivre.

Sa main glissa naturellement sur l'arrondi des hanches de la demoiselle et il frôla de son pouce le ventre doux. De son talon droit, il obstrua le fond de la baignoire avec l'ustensile noir adéquat. Il occultait les chuchotements interrogateurs provenant du salon, présageant d'écouter la moindre parole susceptible de franchir les lèvres de Bella. Carlisle remarqua que la lumière du lustre était éteinte, que seule la luminosité partielle du ciel les éclairait.

L'homme libéra délicatement le surplus de cheveux cachant l'adorable visage de la demoiselle, dont les paupières étaient closes. L'eau montait, entourant leurs corps et Bella bougea son épaule pour se repositionner correctement, plaçant la paume de sa main gauche sur son épaule masculine pour se soulever. Elle mouilla involontairement le tissu qu'il portait. La vapeur s'élevait, tout comme sa petite voix pâteuse, d'entre les parois de la baignoire.

«-Merci… Je vais mieux.» Elle n'osa pas rencontrer les yeux dorés, gardant les yeux plissés et sa joue contre lui. «Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça… Je vais bien maintenant.»

Et c'était presque vrai, cependant Carlisle afficha un demi-sourire et rétorqua:

«-Tu ne vas pas mieux Bella et ce n'est pas une tare.»

En remontant légèrement son visage, elle lui dévoila une leur attristée avant de soupirer puis lui avouer:

«-bien…Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me voir perdre le contrôle. Franchement, je ne dois pas être très divertissante dans cet état. J'essaie de me dire qu'être triste ne sert à rien, mais… Je n'arrive qu'à ressentir soit cette faim irrésistible soit cet immense chagrin pour Charlie. Et, j'ai peur qu'un l'occultant…

-Tu ne sois plus toi-même?» Carlisle monta une main pour câliner le bout de son nez, ce qui la fit tressaillir. C'était déroutant de le voir si doux, à l'opposé totale des moments précédents. Il continua en effleurant sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce, appuyant pour faire ressortir une tâche rosâtre, qui ne vient pas. Leur épiderme était aussi rude que la pierre. «Tu perçois trop tes émotions, plus qu'un être humains ne saurait le faire. Cependant tu restes toi Isabella. Ta peine subsistera un moment, mais tu peux la mettre de côté pour venir avec nous, voir ton ami. Jacob est en train de crier à tout va dans la cuisine pour te voir.

-Il sera furieux. Il est furieux.»

Carlisle tordit son sourire consolant en un plus sournois et répliqua pour affirmer:

«-Il n'aura jamais de mots agressifs envers toi tant que je serais là. Il aura assez de bon sens pour savoir se taire et comprendre.»

Evoquait-il la possibilité de réajuster d'une manière peu cordiale de flanquer une rouste à son ami? Probablement pas, mais cela fit naître un sentiment d'amusement qui la détendit. Carlisle proposait simplement de la défendre en cas de nécessité. Le Métamorphe était parfois pénible et les dialogues souvent à sens unique lorsqu'il s'agissait des vampires. Bella souffla sur la surface de l'eau transparente montée jusqu'à ses épaules, qui frémit. Carlisle éteint le robinet en levant le bras et la jeune femme remarqua que la sensation des vêtements imprégnés dans l'eau était assez désagréable. C'était embarrassant. Néanmoins elle préféra demeurer dans le bain, préférant la sollicitude d'un calme précaire.

Bella maintient le contact visuel et admit non sans espièglerie:

«-Puis-je dire que je préfère lorsque nous avons ce genre d'échange? C'est beaucoup plus agréable si tu n'essaies pas de me donner des instructions à tout-va, n'est-ce pas?»

Carlisle inclina un air plein d'humour:

«-Je préfère quand tu n'essaies pas d'avoir le dernier mot.»

Les lèvres de Bella s'incurvèrent dans un rire silencieux. Ses épaules tressautèrent contre lui et Carlisle plissa les yeux, évoluant dans un mutisme plus pesant. Ses iris plongèrent vers un grisâtre obscure. Se mouvant pour ce mettre à genoux entre les jambes de l'homme, elle l'admira de ses pupilles étonnées. Innocente, elle demanda donc en oubliant la douleur encore ancrée dans sa gorge:

«-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas chassé tout à l'heure si tu avais faim?»

Un son approchant du ronronnement de chat s'extirpa de sa gorge et délogea un hoquet étourdie à la demoiselle. Involontairement, son genou poussa un endroit assez sensible de l'homme, qui la questionna à son tour d'une voix plus grave:

«-Tu me poses la question réellement ou tu fais semblant d'être naïve?»

Complètement obnubilée par la couleur charbonneuse de son regard, plus que par ses propres actes, Bella montra une mine dévoyée en ne comprenant pas ses reproches. En se redressant par manque d'oxygène palpable, elle s'interrogea sur la conduite à tenir. En remarquant enfin sa jambe tout contre lui, elle écarquilla les yeux et répondit hâtivement:

«-C'était une vraie question à la base, mais je crois que je saisis.» Carlisle happa sa nuque, la faisant grimacer puisqu'elle ressentait encore la morsure et il approcha son visage du sien. Elle dit entre ses dents. «Peux-tu me relâcher, tu me fais mal et l'eau se refroidie.

-Et cela te dérange, je suppose?» Se moquait-il de sa timidité? Bella n'apprécia guère et elle s'accroupit, se retrouvant dans une position suggestive. «Reste ici Bella.»

La nommée rejeta la demande et passa ses jambes par-dessus son bassin, préférant ne plus pousser sur son membre. Toutefois, avant de se relever entièrement, elle repéra la leur déterminée sur le visage de l'homme et marmonna: «-Comment pourrais-je m'opposer à toi…»

Sa phrase le fit grogner, comme froissé par cette affirmation. Bella n'était pas un jouet et engageait ses propres décisions, surtout sur le sujet les concernant. Il ne voulait pas une femme soumise. C'était sa position de femelle qui l'avait faite parler pareillement, il le savait, mais s'en contrariait aussi. Il soupira, balayant de son haleine fraiche sur son visage et objecta:

«-Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le choix, je te le demande gentiment et tu as le droit de refuser.»

Bella bougonna quand une invasion de sentiment contradictoire la paralysa. Il la cramponnait, l'obligeant à le regarder de près. La jeune femme l'étudia d'un œil à l'autre, examina les plis aux deux coins de ses derniers, dû à son âge plus important et dû à ses laborieuses années en humain. Carlisle n'avait pas eu une vie de bonheur durant son humanité. Pouvait-elle prétendre être à la hauteur d'un tel homme? Bella en doutait.

La frimousse du nouveau-né s'adoucit et Carlisle sourit, victorieux. Il s'illumina d'un regard charmant et une effervescence s'anima sous le nombril de la demoiselle dont la respiration devient lourde. Optimiste quand à leur relation naissante, l'homme osa monter le bassin pour voir sa réaction. Elle _le _sentit _dur_. Un chatouillement indécent se glissa vers son intimité et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le regard appréciateur du mâle. Cependant, même si elle répondait à son contact, Carlisle savait que la jeune femme se restreignait par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils demeurèrent dans un suspense, mêlant envie et attente. Espoir. Néanmoins, Bella ne pouvait s'abandonner à l'intérêt malsain de l'homme qui l'avait traqué pendant des années. Ce serait humiliant.

Carlisle nicha son nez contre sa gorge et l'y frotta. Il la huma finement comme un vin d'excellence, remonta contre la masse de boucles brunes et imbibées, son menton, sa joue puis happa sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents avec adoration. Cueillant un gémissement troublé de la demoiselle de sa bouche, il la sentit se comprimer tout contre lui. Elle le força même à s'allonger contre la surface froide de la baignoire alors qu'il se rappelait d'ôter le bouchon pour la vider. Il remonta vite ses mains aux cuises de la demoiselle, pour y masser l'intérieur.

Bella pressa sa poitrine contre son torse et poussa inconsciemment le creux de ses cuisses contre son bassin, et ramassa à son tour un grognement, leur langues dansant un ballet sensuel. Entre leurs deux ventres, Bella introduisit ses mains fébriles pour soulever le vêtement humide de l'homme et tâter la peau découverte. Autrefois, elle aurait vu le médecin comme un homme avec un peu de ventre mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses abdos se dessinèrent sous ses doigts, bien que discrets.

Bella haleta sous l'embrasement incohérent de sa raison. Elle se remit dos droit, rompant le baiser électrisant, toujours assise sur lui et respira lourdement la senteur émoustillante, musquée de l'homme. Carlisle bénéficia de ce moment où la jeune femme éclatait ses résolutions, pour remonter ses mains sur sa fine taille avant de baisser soudainement le débardeur rouge sous sa poitrine, qui se dévoila cachée dans un petit soutien-gorge bleu marine. Un petit nœud affriolant nichait entre ses deux monts tentateurs. Elle possédait une fine taille avec des hanches peu marquées, bien qu'arrondie de sensualité. Bella reprit contenance et sous un hoquet effaré dissimula ses seins à son regard plus qu'enflammé. Il l'en dissuada d'un air déçu en choppa délicatement ses avant-bras. Elle résista et finit par céder quand il employa une force plus phénoménale. Cette puissante la fit haleter et il se pencha immédiatement en avant pour cajoler de sa bouche et de sa paume, le sein droit à travers la dentelle.

Elle lui ôta l'habit, découvrant un torse pâle et parfait. Du moins, de son point de vue. Elle remarqua même qu'il avait une petite ligne de fins poils blonds qui partait du dessous de son nombril jusqu'à son aine.

Son aguichant sous-vêtement fut déchiré d'un coup d'ongle habile du mâle, libérant une poitrine normale, ni petite ni trop grosse. Un joli assortiment ou apparaissaient deux mamelons qui furent câliner aussitôt par la langue humide de Carlisle, plutôt avenant et avec du savoir faire. Bella gémit plus fort quand elle le sentit grignoter l'un d'eux délicatement. Son intimité pulsait dans expectative de ce qu'il se produisait. Bella se sentait humide et stimulée par vague successive de désir. C'était inouï et injuste de découvrir des sensations pareilles avec cet homme. Comment cela se passerait quand ils le feraient réellement?

A l'instant même où une exclamation outrée se propagea, venant du salon, Bella cessa de bouger en plaquant ses paumes sur le torse de l'homme pour le faire reculer. Il arda un air insatiable sur sa poitrine comprimée. Cependant, elle tapa le bras qu'il enroulait autour de sa taille pour le supplier plus qu'ordonner:

«-S'il-te-plait…Stoppons-nous.» Peu convaincu, Carlisle sourcilla avant qu'elle ne s'explique en désignant la porte visible de la chambre, menant au couloir. «Je suis sérieuse… Ce n'est pas le moment de faire _ça_.»

Ses iris croustillant d'envie la déstabilisèrent mais elle durcit sa détermination. Il ricana en la percevant frôler distraitement ses pectoraux de son index en traçant des lignes imaginaire.

Il la taquina:

«-Visiblement, ton subconscient n'est pas tout à fait en accord avec tes paroles. Sache que rien n'est plus important pour moi que de te faire plaisir. Es-tu sûre de vouloir arrêter ? Nous avons du temps à tuer avant que la transition ne se termine et tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir voir Jacob dans la minute… La meilleur option est de rester ici.»

Le fourbe usait de stratagème rusé: La pure vérité. Bella désirait plus. Rosalie allait la sermonner et affronter le choc d'Emmett ne la réjouissait guère. Elle bouda de part son manque de répartie évidente:

«-Ce n'est pas drôle.»

Il opina presque dramatiquement, ironiquement et dit: «-Ne tardons pas alors.»

Elle siffla langoureusement quand il plaqua ses seins contre sa bouche, avide de délice. Carlisle connaissait des moyens assez pernicieux pour la faire flancher. Il mordit adroitement sous son sein gauche, ne lui insufflant pas de venin mais lui procurant au contraire une excitation grandissante. C'était splendide. L'humidité se propagea plus en noyant sa culotte et son pantalon alors qu'il appliquait une pression de son membre, coincé dans son Jean. Carlisle happa de ses narines la senteur moite alléchante et gronda avant d'introduire subitement deux doigts entre le tissu du pantalon de la jeune femme et le pli formé par son sexe féminin.

Bella l'encouragea en avançant ses hanches à sa rencontre, puis en dépassant son appréhension pour déboutonner la rangé de boutons ornant la braguette. Elle parvint à ne pas les émietter en mesurant sa force, se concentrant sur la difficile tâche. Carlisle se délecta de sa stupéfaction quand elle demanda entre deux soupires:

«-Les sous-vêtements… Tu ne connais pas?»

Il chopa de nouveau ses lèvres et grogna amusé: «-Aucun intérêt ma belle.»

Son air badin s'évapora lorsqu'elle engloba son pénis avec une main tremblotante. Carlisle siffla d'excitation en la voyant s'afférer sur sa queue, apparemment intimidée avec la peur de faire du mal. Ses prunelles restaient focalisées sur son action d'aller et venue, discernant la grosseur du membre s'intensifier et devenir plus imposant. Bella déglutit, pudique de nouveau et il prit sa main pour lui montrer le mouvement. Ce qu'il aimait. Elle commença à prendre plus de confiance et osa même poser son pouce sur la tête de son gland et masser l'endroit où un filet plus épais se matérialisa.

Bella se demanda subitement quel goût cela aurait et en se refluant dans la baignoire, se pencha et engloba presque entièrement le sexe dressé. Un feulement agressif la fit arrêter et presque chouiner, terrorisée à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mauvais. Le visage de Carlisle affichait une mine tellement bouillonnante de désir qu'elle haussa un sourcil en recevant une dose stimulante d'envie.

.

.

.

Au Rez-de-chaussée, les créatures patientaient que tout se termine. Que ce soit pour les agissements indécents des deux vampires situés dans la salle de bains réservée aux amis de la famille. Que ce soit pour la transformation du père de Bella. Emmett se racla la gorge, et un feu crépita en dansant dans ses prunelles dorées:

«-J'ai une question qui pourrait paraître idiote, mais… On les arrête ou bien nous faisons juste semblant que tout est parfaitement normal de les entendre sur le point de baiser?»

Jacob ne dit rien puisque son pied tapant rageusement contre le sol, parlait pour lui-même. Rosalie apparut de la cuisine vivement et admonesta une giboulée de phalanges ancestrale à son mari. Ses propos ne respectaient point les règles de bienséance. Tous perçurent le grondement profond de Jasper dont le regard devint vitreux bien avant qu'il ne déporte sa femme sur son épaule afin de sortir de la maison à grandes enjambées. Comprenant leur intensions, Rosalie soupira et ria:

«-C'est vrai que cette famille est beaucoup trop portée sur le cul.»

Le Quilleute, encore sous le choc serra les poings mais ne commenta pas. Des sons de succions, de frottements de vêtements, mélangés à des gémissements se firent entendre à l'étage. Emmett demanda agacé, devant l'aphasie générale des deux à être encore présents au salon:

«-Depuis quand cette famille part en vrille surtout? Dis-le-moi Rose…»

La moue dépitée de sa femme l'interrompit. Rosalie ne savait comment procéder pour le rassurer. Une idée vint et elle lui apprit pour le rasséréner:

«-Cette situation n'est pas si dramatique. Et puis Esmée est au courant depuis quasiment le début, Carlisle à été franc mon chéri. Si c'est ton inquiétude, tu peux toujours appeler notre mère et lui demander toi-même.

-Parce que pour toi… Ce qui se passe ici est correcte? Tu n'es même pas un peu surprise?

-Tu es déboussolé, c'est tout mon amour. Je savais que leur relation allait se renforcer un jour ou l'autre.» Elle soupira en lissant une mèche de ses cheveux, sous les yeux scrutateurs et menaçants. «A-t-on le droit de les interdirent? Je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne j'ai déjà tenté de mettre en garde Bella mais rien n'y fait, elle est butée. Une vraie tête de mule.»

Interloqué, Jacob ouvrit la bouche, méchant:

«-Et son père, elle y pense? Elle a autre chose à foutre que d'se faire p'loter non… ?»

Rosalie tourna un visage dubitatif et obstiné pour lui réfuter:

«-Aucun de nous ici ne peux plus s'occuper de Charlie. Edward et Tanya le veille en ce moment. Soit la transformation se réalise, soit non. C'est aussi simple que cela. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et honnêtement avec toutes les emmerdes qui tombent sur la tête de cette pauvre fille, je dirais qu'elle à besoin de se détendre.»

Emmett approuva finalement et tenta de l'humour :

«-Le petit louveteau n'y connait rien en sexualité… C'est ça qui le dérange en fait.»

.

.

.

Au premier étage, dans la chambre de Charlie d'autres vampires participaient auditivement à l'interaction des deux amants. Tanya n'y prêta guère d'attention, focalisée sur son bouquin sur l'art du théâtre. Un domaine qui l'attrayait. Cependant son compagnon peinait à rester de marbre. L'inconvénient de savoir lire les pensées d'autrui ne résultait pas seulement du fait de connaître chaque détail intime, chaque sujet pouvant incriminés, se savoir chaque désir secret. La réalité était tout autre.

Le télépathe percevait également par le regard des personnes espionnées, même involontairement, des images en temps réel.

Edward fulminait silencieusement en entendant les tergiversassions libidineuses de son père. Il participait malgré lui et essaya de quitter son esprit où l'échange scandaleux et excitant se palpait.

Carlisle parcourait le corps de cette fille de ses mains, de son regard émerveillé, sur le déhanchement coquin. Paresseusement, avant qu'elle débute une friction plus frénétique. Bella était presque nue, dans sa petite culotte de dentelle bleue marine. Elle se frottait lascivement contre l'érection manifeste de Carlisle, avec pudeur et résolution. Edward discerna clairement les petits doigts qui décalèrent le bout de tissu de sa vulve humide pour tout ressentir directement. Peaux contre peaux. Leurs souffles respectifs se bloquèrent trois secondes.

Le télépathe vit également pour son plus grand désespoir le membre dressé pénétrer l'intimité de la demoiselle, qui ne fut que tremblement émoustillant.

Edward émit un renvoi de venin, furieux, en comprenant que Bella n'avait eu aucune relation assez sérieuse pour avoir un rapport sexuel durant leur séparation. Carlisle était son premier.

Tanya dévisagea curieusement son compagnon, elle était satisfaite que l'ancienne humaine s'accouple avec un autre vampire. Que le patriarche du Clan Cullen soit l'âme-sœur de cette dernière ou non. En revanche, lorsqu'elle repéra la bosse déformant le pantalon d'Edward un doute s'insinua en elle. Est-ce qu'Edward désirait toujours cette femelle colérique et instable?

Le Télépathe s'assomma d'un sentiment de solitude en observant au travers des yeux de son père, une Bella déchaînée et plus du tout timide. Lorsqu'un souffle élancé d'un érotisme exaspérant se faufila hors des lèvres de la demoiselle en s'abaissant pour revoir encore et encore le sexe de son partenaire, Edward perdit toute raison. Il bondit hors de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte menant à la salle d'eau. L'endroit commençait à sentir le sexe et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas anéantir toute chose, se statufia. Devant ses propres yeux, cette fois, il vit les seins de Bella rebondirent à chaque descente. Les mains de Carlisle qui cramponnaient avidement les hanches de la demoiselle pour rythmer la cadence. Les gémissements sans retenues.

Rosalie et Emmett survirent précipitamment pour alpaguer leur frère et le faire sortir. Ils pouvaient être sûrs que les deux amants n'avaient pas fait attention à l'entrée fracassante, focalisés sur leur plaisir.

.

.

.

Charlie Swan entamait la dernière phase de sa transition, à savoir se clarifier en véritable créature de la nuit. Isabella s'était assise sur une chaise à son chevet et lui tenait la main. Son père était juste merveilleux, il ne criait presque plus, même si ses lèvres étaient très resserrées. Son épiderme s'était changé en du granit et ses cheveux noirs et bouclés chatoyaient, semblant aussi épais que ceux de sa fille. Il avait eu le même sang et maintenant le même venin s'accumulait dans son organisme, elle reconnaissait une petite senteur similaire à la sienne et cela la rassura. Il restait son père après tout. Elle sourit doucement en le contemplant. Plus que quelques heures à tenir.

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Edward, l'endroit où Jacob l'avait déplacé juste pour faire 'chier' le propriétaire.

.

Jacob se manifesta d'un toussotement belliqueux. Bella le regarda et se défendit avant qu'il n'ouvre les hostilités:

«-J'ai des circonstances atténuantes qui fond que ma transition s'est produite Jake. Tu sais que je ne le voulais pas mais laissons tombé les allusions sur la nature dégradantes des vampires. Carlisle et sa famille m'ont aidé. J'en suis depuis peu et je suis un peu instable comme tu as pu le constater. Comment va Charlie?

-Comme une future sang-sus en d'venir, j'crois.» Il porta son attention sur le _malade_ et dit. «Il souffre et honnêtement sa mort à été un peu violente, il n'était si bien au départ de sa transformation. D'un côté je suis rassuré, j'aime beaucoup le Shérif…»

Sa pâleur était déstabilisante mais familière. Le seul point négatif restait les cernes entourant toujours ses yeux fermés. En sentant l'insistance de Jacob sur sa personne, elle soupira en remettant une mèche de cheveux par-delà de son épaule:

«-Quoi ?»

Il renifla:

«-Je croyais que tu étais dans l'fan club d'Edward, pas celui du toubib Bella.» Il avait un affreux sourire. « C'est tout. »

Bella eut un rire amer:

«-"C'est tout" dit-il plein d'ironie dans la voix. As-tu un problème dont tu voudrais parler et régler avec moi?

-Merde Bells, mets-toi à ma place. Tu reviens changer un putain de monstre et tu te farcies le docteur Cullen.

-Quelle élégance.

-Oh Oui… Encore. Prends-moi! C'en est peu être ? »

Bella se mit debout dans l'optique de le corriger mais se fit retenir par la main froide de l'homme allongé sur le lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il les regardait furieusement, douloureusement et qu'il les railla dans un souffle:

«-Je m'occuperais moi-même du docteur Cullen. Reste en dehors de ça Jacob…»

Aussitôt Jacob Black fut de l'autre côté du matelas et demandait rapidement:

«-Chef Swan, vous êtes réveillé Comment ça va?» Puis regardant Bella. «Y'était pas sensé avoir son cœur qui s'arrête avant qu'il ne se réveille?»

Carlisle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et leur apprit:

«-Vous disputez l'agace visiblement. Sa transition se termine. Ecoutez.»

Le cœur palpitant de Charlie se mit à battre et il serra la main de sa fille férocement. Il eut plusieurs étape sourde avant qu'il ne retape contre sa poitrine, puis enfin s'adoucit jusqu'à s'éteindre.

Rosalie qui venait d'apparaître avoua:

«-Ce doit être la première fois que je vois une transformation sans final spectaculaire. »

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

Prochain chapitre:_ Une trêve significative - Charlie dévoile les plans de Victoria..._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	12. Chap11 Une trêve significative

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde et encore merci de votre présence, les mises en favoris et les alertes. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce poste très tardif, en espérant vous combler avec ce chapitre !

**Lucie, Johana, larosesurleau, Delphine03, Grazie, BellaMcCarthy, Ondie-Yoko, La plume d'Elena **

◊Chapitre _onze : Une trêve significative _

◊Les fautes sont les miennes.

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Lucie :** Bonjour à toi, Oui Bella et Carlisle ont concrétisé un petit quelque chose. J'ai voulu faire se sentir mal Edward avec cette scène, j'espère ne pas t'avoir choquée? Pour Emmett, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu surpris mais il va vite revenir à lui. N'ais crainte :) Charlie va être très protecteur, surtout en voyant que sa fille est dans quelques embrouilles. Merci pour ta fidélité ! vraiment ! Bonne lecture.

**Johana :** Bonjour à toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras bien cette suite, bonne lecture :D

**La plume d'Elena :** Merci beaucoup à toi de me lire encore. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :D

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre11**

Charlie Swan discernait clairement les flocons de neige au delà de la fenêtre en bois de la chambre. Sa vision périphérique était extraordinaire.

Muet, il appréhendait son avenir en sachant que son corps était devenu comme étranger. Son odorat était splendidement affuté. Il flairait littéralement les individus présents dans la pièce. L'homme savait de part la discussion de sa fille et de Jacob que son nouvel état était du domaine du surnaturel. Il était un vampire. Bella avait mentionné cette espèce imaginaire comme solution à ses questions.

Inconcevable et problématique si c'était authentique.

Le shérif se concentra et porta son attention sur la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui lui souriait maladroitement. Les premiers mots et les premiers regards allaient être niais et timides. Très probablement. Son unique enfant avait évolué en une femme merveilleuse, une beauté incandescente, presque aveuglante. Même le carmin de ses iris inquiets ne la désavantageait pas. Elle miroitait tel un sublime éclat de cristal gelé. Charlie se redressa lentement, comme au ralenti et fit face à cette créature qu'était devenue son enfant. Leurs deux mains étaient toujours nouées et il eut un fort sentiment d'inconfort inexplicable.

«-Je suis heureux de te revoir Bella.» Il hésita, clairement affecté. «Pendant un moment… quand j'ai sus que ma vie était en danger, j'ai crus ne jamais te revoir. J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Je voulais avoir la chance de te voir vieillir, tu sais. Jouer avec mes petits enfants…»

Coïte, Bella camoufla sa gêne évidente en baissant le regard. Les deux Swan savaient parfaitement que cela n'était plus envisageable. Bella n'aurait jamais de vie de famille normale. Sa petite fille était également une créature sanguinaire, un être ne pouvant être fécondé. Charlie en avait conscience.

Il renifla chagriné et la rassura:

«-Mais, je suis sincère quand je dis que je suis heureux de te voir.» Chose étonnante, son père lui fit une accolade pleine d'émotion avant de la relâcher. Il posa une question inutile pour dissiper l'ambiance devenue pesante. «Que sommes-nous donc Bella?»

La susnommée exposa un timide sourire et répondit honnêtement:

«-Nous sommes des vampires. Tu es revenu parmi une famille de vampires végétariens et même si ça te parait étrange, cela nous fait plaisir de te recevoir dans notre monde.»

Bella acceptait sa condition. C'était un choix qui avait été particulièrement difficile. Cependant, la situation l'exigeait. Victoria était activement à la recherche de plusieurs moyens pour pourrir et anéantir son existence. Le moindre de ses espoirs. Néanmoins, Carlisle l'amenait à croire en l'avenir. Il était bien moins susceptible à son sujet qu'auparavant et la jeune femme approuvait diligemment ce comportement moins animal. Son côté atrabilaire referait surface un jour mais avec son agrément concernant leur relation, saurait lui tenir tête.

Charlie ne remarqua pas spécialement la mine rêveuse de son enfant et opina à sa phrase polie pour l'accueillir dans leur cercle très privé. C'était cela, un groupe de personnes soudées. Le shérif observa la jolie silhouette de Rosalie qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Jacob s'étonnait encore de la voix transformée du père de son amie. Charlie avoua en lorgnant Carlisle d'un air soudainement trop sage:

«-Bien... Je suppose que vous n'êtes réellement pas de la même famille alors? Rosalie et Jasper, sont-ils au moins jumeaux? Je pense que non. Je savais que votre prétendue famille paraissait trop parfaite pour être dans la norme.»

La pièce n'étant pas agrandissable par la simple pensée, donc Rosalie resta à sa place debout à observer la scène. Elle aurait voulu dire que Bella amenait souvent les problèmes à elle et en ressortait changée. Eux avaient été un problème non négligeable. La fille du Shérif avait manipulé la malchance avec aisance et se retrouvait maintenant avec la mort de son père sur la conscience. Du moins, c'était ce que la demoiselle en question devait se persuader en ce moment. En conséquence, Rosalie ne désirait pas en rajouter, ne pas remuer le couteau déjà bien planté dans la plaie. C'était déjà assez peu réjouissant.

Charlie inhala un parfum insolite qui le distrayait et subitement s'exclama d'un timbre plus moqueur en dévisageant Jacob:

«-Tu sens le crottin de cheval mon garçon.»

Le visage outré du concerné se refléta pendant que Bella s'esclaffait en avouant:

«-Les loups sentent mauvais, je te l'accorde.» Elle lui apprit ensuite devant son air surpris. «Tes papilles olfactives te préviennent qu'il est une créature dangereuse, pas d'inquiétude. C'est pour ça que tu es tendu.

-Plus dangereuse que nous?»

Bella sourcilla peu convaincue mais répondit d'un haussement d'épaules:

«-Aucune idée. Ce n'est juste pas conseillé de s'empêtrer dans une querelle avec l'un des leurs, je crois.»

Le fils de Billy Black fut éberlué des dires de sa meilleure amie. Bella prétendait être en mesure de lui donner un gnon si puissant, qu'il en serait amoindri. C'était un sujet à vérifier plus tard. Charlie se désintéressa de cette discussion en ressentant une énième fois un frisson étrange pendant qu'il regardait sa fille. Quelque chose le turlupinait. Une sensation insécurisante qui provenait directement de leurs mains liées. La jeune femme délaissa cette emprise et pivota son attention sur une tierce personne avec des yeux étincelants.

Voilà ce qui le dérangeait. Le docteur Cullen était uni à Bella et aucun homme ne pouvait toucher cette dernière sans se sentir troublé et désarçonné. Même en tant que père Charlie se sentait rejeter. Il savait devoir garder des distances. Pourtant, cet homme était marié et en ménage avec la gentille Esmée Cullen. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que cette impression l'assaillait avec vigueur?

Rosalie vit l'imperceptible saute d'humeur du Shérif avant qu'un rugissement n'éclate hors des lèvres de ce dernier, qu'il ne fonce tête baissée sur _son père_ et lui flanque un crochet du droit vigoureux. Une seule personne réussit à anticiper l'action. Bella, qui s'était propulsée au devant du docteur afin d'encaisser le coup. Le choc fut si violent que la jeune femme tomba vers l'arrière, menton relevé, sur le torse du toubib qui la réceptionna.

L'épouvantable craquement affola Charlie qui bondit à reculons, affichant une surprise non feinte. Carlisle récupéra adroitement la demoiselle entre ses bras et l'entoura tendrement, redressant son menton pour vérifier la meurtrissure. La fissure était nette et profonde. Rien qui ne se résoudrait par un bon repas bien garni cela dit. Carlisle la cajola sous son étonnement et l'embrassa sur le sommet de son front, apaisant. Charlie fut intrigué de voir l'homme câliner sans pudeur la jeune femme, qui se massait douloureusement. Rosalie intervient en se positionnant en travers de son chemin lorsqu'il voulu se rapprocher. Carlisle plaça sa demoiselle plus en retrait et siffla furieusement:

«-J'ai un certain respect pour vous monsieur, vous êtes son père, cependant si cela se reproduit, je sévirai en conséquence.»

Une menace. Charlie fronça les sourcils mais comprit le message:

«-J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour vous mais je constate que vous profitez, tout comme votre fils, des faiblesses de Bella.» Il s'adressa à cette dernière. «Pourquoi t'es-tu interposée?»

La jeune femme soupira, dépitée et lui avoua en se délogeant de l'étreinte de Carlisle:

«-Je n'en sais fichtre rien. C'était un réflexe plus qu'autre chose. Je m'en serais bien passée. J'ai eu peur…la vache c'est douloureux.»

Rosalie leur apprit dans un murmure:

«-Entrave d'apparié. Tu as protégé ton compagnon.» Elle mit sa bouche en cœur et minauda ironiquement dans les aigüe. «C'est tellement chou…»

Jacob souffla avec très peu d'élégance et prit la parole:

«-Si on descendait rejoindre les autres? Tergiverser sur ça m'ennuie à un point… On s'en fou de vos histoires. Bella a bien voulu bouffer son père tout à l'heure donc on peut considérer qu'il s'est vengé. Question réglée. Voilà.»

Carlisle gronda en pensant que rien n'était terminé. Personne ne frappait sa femme. Néanmoins, Rosalie dit d'un ton guilleret:

«-Pour une fois que le toutou a une idée judicieuse. Je prends. Je vais accompagner monsieur le Shérif à son premier diner parfumer au sang animale avec Emmett. On a faim nous aussi.» Ledit Emmett approuva généreusement d'en bas. Elle fit un signe de tête à Charlie, qui la suivit dans le couloir sans un mot, ni un regard pour Carlisle. Il risquait à tout moment de vouloir lui arracher la tête.

Jacob badina, amusé de voir son amie bouche bée face à l'acceptation manifeste de son père pour son nouveau régime alimentaire. Elle trottina également en dehors de la chambre, mais se fit retenir par l'homme resté seul, qui l'alpagua dans un baiser fiévreux. Bella fut très réticente à répondre à cette pression ardente plus qu'amicale mais consentit à se laisser aller. La jeune femme n'avait pas reçu un gnon inutilement et une récompense était grandement appréciée. Bella adorait être embrassée par cet homme, il avait un côté tout tendre et agressif en même temps. Un délice.

.

.

«-Esmée ?»

La susnommée contempla avec douceur la jeune femme qui trépignait d'horreur, lui accorda un sourire et acquiesça tout en franchissant le seuil de la maison. Le déluge de neige se faufila dans un vent titanesque un instant avant que tout ne redevienne silencieux. Tanya resta sur l'ordinateur portable du salon en la saluant subtilement et Edward leva le menton en continuant à jouer une mélodie dramatiquement triste sur son piano fétiche.

Carlisle bricolait dans son bureau, bénéficiant de l'accalmie pour continuer ses recherches sur la médecine moderne. Il n'avait pu prétendre s'occuper de ses loisirs et son travail depuis quelque temps et cela lui manquait. La jeune Bella s'effaça afin que la matriarche puisse pénétrer la demeure à sa guise. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son mari. Edward lança un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme, visiblement très nerveuse.

La jeune Swan s'assit sur le divan pour écouter distraitement le son produit par le piano. La mélodie changea et devint soudain très fascinante. Elle avait toujours aimé entendre la musique produite par les doigts d'Edward, il était doué. Néanmoins depuis leur mésaventure, elle détestait ce passe-temps qui le lui rappelait. Aujourd'hui elle opta pour se focaliser sur cet air triste plus que les paroles issues du cabinet médical privé du docteur. Il avait sa petite pièce privative, servant d'entrepôt à ustensiles de médecine, de divers livres sur la matière. C'était son sanctuaire.

La jolie femme du toubib y était et discutait en sa compagnie, faisant naître un sentiment de jalousie plutôt intense en elle. Bella aurait souhaité pouvoir les rejoindre et prétendre l'homme comme sien. Et, elle exécrait cette émotion palpable et grandissante qui la déstabilisait. Bella n'était pas ce genre de femme irritable et immature. Au demeurant, Esmée avait un certain droit sur son époux. Depuis son réveil, Carlisle et Bella n'avaient pas évoqué leur relation ouvertement. Ils n'avaient pas véritablement formulé les faits.

Bella se morfondit dans son moelleux sofa et Edward tenta un sourire de connivence, qui agaça Tanya.

Pourquoi toutes ses relations devenaient aussi compliquées?

«-Isabella ?» La nommée tendit l'oreille en reconnaissant la voix de Carlisle, survenue du fond du couloir, à l'arrière de la maison. «Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre, viens s'il-te-plait.»

Elle maugréa en le fustigeant mentalement, pensant qu'il voulait renoncer à eux. Bella se leva, réajusta ses vêtements et marcha à petits pas jusqu'à la pièce. Carlisle grogna en entendant les minuscules pas, en sachant qu'avec la rapidité propre aux vampires, elle aurait dû être là dans la seconde. Les mains dans son dos par timidité, la demoiselle ouvrit la porte et s'introduit lentement, flairant leurs deux odeurs plus distinctement. Refermant la porte, elle distingua du coin de l'œil que les deux époux étaient astucieusement séparés. De sorte qu'un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge, la faisant presque rougir. Presque. Esmée ne commenta point et Carlisle la lorgna comme impuissant. C'était une situation délicate. Bella débuta donc la conversation:

«-Je peux faire quelque chose ?»

Carlisle, assis sur une chaise de bureau à roulette, mains sur les genoux l'examina en toute simplicité et dit:

«-Tu vas simplement nous écouter et j'ai besoin que tu restes calme. C'est d'accord ?» Bella acquiesça, les lèvres tremblantes. «Esmée et moi sommes mariés depuis longtemps.

-Oui, je sais.» Il grogna, elle se tut.

«-Tu n'es pas sensée savoir que le mariage n'est qu'une paperasse pour nous autres vampires.» Esmée opina l'air assurée, croisant les bras. Il reprit. «Tu sais aussi qu'un petit quelque chose se passe entre nous. Rosalie l'a plutôt bien décrit tout à l'heure.»

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, ne désirant pas aborder ce sujet en présence d'Esmée. Cette dernière leva une main pour apaiser la jeune femme et parla enfin de sa jolie voix:

«-Carlisle et moi avons discuté de nos affaires communes et considérer que tu devais en parler avec nous.» Elle s'approcha du nouveau-né qui semblait tétanisé. «Je ne te voudrais jamais de mal Bella. J'ai aimé Carlisle d'un amour profond, mais rien qui n'également le tien. Sache que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Je ne considère pas que tu me voles mon mari. Il te l'a dit, ce ne sont que des papiers, facile à déchirer.»

Statufiée, la concernée ne sut quoi répondre. Avait-elle dit aimer Carlisle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte? Pas à son souvenir.

Bella pinça les lèvres et exprima ses doutes, un peu froidement:

«-Je n'ai pas prétendu aimer Carlisle.» Ce dernier l'admira sombrement, subitement moins joyeux. «Ne te vexes pas, sérieusement, vous discutez de vos histoires de couples sans moi et concluez ce sujet seuls. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé si vous savez déjà tout avant moi.»

Esmée afficha une mine amusée, allant même jusqu'à glousser: «-Ne te sens pas offensée, nous pensions judicieux de discuter un peu avant de te voir mais si nous avons eu tort… Nous nous excusons, vraiment. N'est-ce pas Carlisle?»

L'homme s'était mis debout et étudiait nettement moins réjoui la demoiselle, qui frémit.

Bella avoua alors: «-D'accord. Je me sens paumée, parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si joviale alors que je serais furieuse à votre place.

-Parce que tu es attachée à Carlisle.» Il fut devant Bella, qui l'ignora. «Moi, ce n'est qu'un morceau taché d'ancre qui me relie à lui. J'ai été surprise de savoir ce qui se tramait entre vous. Après tout… Edward t'avait choisie. Cependant nous savons tous ce qu'il en est: Aucun de nous ne choisit vraiment son compagnon.»

Bella parut offusquée et recula d'un pas en pensant n'avoir pas admis être sa compagne, juste toléré un rapprochement. Son esprit indécis désirait posséder cet homme et dans tous les sens imaginables. C'était déroutant et irréfutable. Toutefois, la jeune femme contrecarrait cette envie par son cerveau analytique qui essayait de tempérer l'ardent désir d'être constamment sous son attention, et ignorait donc ce sentiment insolite. Carlisle ébaucha un sourire amusé et la fixa intensément, l'obligeant à le regarder également, interrogatrice.

Il dit en l'étudiant ouvertement: «-Tu es fascinante. Je peux lire toutes tes émotions vacillantes sur ta jolie petite frimousse. Je sais d'ores et déjà que tu veux nier notre rapprochement et cela m'ennuie de devoir encore te faire comprendre que tu m'importes.»

Elle émit un soupir pessimiste et demanda soucieusement:

«-Comment puis-je en être consciente? Nous n'avons pas discuté de cela ensemble et il a fallu qu'Esmée revienne pour que tu y consentes, je me sens inutile et rejetée. A croire que tu te fiches de mon opinion à ce sujet. » Carlisle propagea un bas grondement qui la fit chanceler. «De toute manière, je ne peux pas venir m'immiscer entre vous… » Elle baissa la tête, chagrinée et chuchota. «Ceci étant dit, j'ai besoin de chasser… pour changer d'air.»

Esmée esquissa une moue alarmiste en comprenant que la conversation se détournait vers l'impromptu. Elle s'élança pour suivre la jeune femme qui courait déjà à travers la maison pour décamper, mais se fit interrompre par son mari. Bella filait pour sortir côté Jardin et s'enfoncer à travers la forêt avoisinante. Parvenue à hauteur des cimes, Carlisle la chopa par l'épaule et la fit se retourner brusquement. Le vent fouettait leurs visages.

Agacée, Bella lança un regard de pur dédain sur la main de l'homme qui descendait contre son bras tout en crachant:

«-Tu n'as la permission de me toucher Carlisle. Ne réitère jamais ça ou je vais m'énerver, vraiment. Tu n'es pas en mesure de me retenir.» Elle arracha son bras à son emprise. «Nôtre stupide relation ne devrait foutrement rien n'avoir à faire dans nos conversations en ce moment. Mon père à été assassiné. La priorité est de savoir comment tout gérer.»

Le regard doré du mâle se durcit jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un plissement de fureur et de lassitude. Un grondement aussi terrifiant qu'alarmant la fit refluer de prime abord avant qu'il ne la retienne par le bras. Ce son rappela à la demoiselle le moment où Carlisle l'avait dénichée avec son ancien petit ami humain. Un constat terrifiant. L'homme ne jouait plus. Il était véritablement dirigé par un énervement obstiné. Bella n'osait plus faire un geste, de peur d'attiser sa colère. Il la lorgnait de haut, clairement réticent à la laisser continuer ses allusions pernicieuses les concernant. Son rejet n'était pas accepté.

«-Qu'une chose soit encore dites et comprise entre nous Isabella, je me passe de ta permission. Si l'envie de te toucher, de te caresser ou bien même de te protéger me titillait… ton autorisation est abstraite et inutile. En tant que Compagnon mon droit est total. Et, tu ne saurais guère me résister.»

Bella releva un faciès scandalisé:

«-Tu dis des âneries aussi énorme que l'univers, t'en rends-tu compte? Ton égo est surdimensionné et tu es loin d'en avoir la nécessité. Lâches-moi maintenant.»

Se crayonna alors un abonnable sourire qui déplut à la jeune femme. Il l'attira prestement contre son torse et la comprima solidement jusqu'à l'en faire haleter de surprise, puis par manque d'oxygène bien que cela soit factice. Bella ne put déguerpir tellement sa puissance la broya à l'en faire souffrir. Carlisle se pencha contre son oreille, humant lourdement sa saveur suintant de terreur:

«-Je de délesterais de mon étreinte lorsque j'en ressentirais l'envie. D'ici là, tu restes à mes côtés et tu m'écoutes. Est-ce correct?» Bella ne dit rien. «Bien, je prends cela pour un Oui. Nous disions donc qu'Esmée et moi allions divorcés. Tu prétends ne pas t'en soucier et c'est faux. Je veux que tu te sentes bien dès le départ et non inquiète par rapport à mon ex-épouse.»

La joue contre la laine du pull porté par Carlisle, Bella le questionna perdue:

«-De quoi parles-tu? De quel départ? Veux-tu réellement commencer une histoire avec une fille de mon âge ?»

L'homme glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, la recula puis lui rétorqua:

«-Tu es une femme Isabella et ton âge n'a rien à voir pour ce que j'en ai à faire. J'ai plus de trois cent ans, tu le sais. Sujet clos.»

L'ombre de sa colère planait toujours sur le visage de l'homme. Bella leva un sourcil, bouda cette conclusion hâtive:

«-Tu ne rends pas les choses plus facile franchement. Comment crois-tu que je me sente devant Esmée? Vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps… Je ne fais pas le poids.»

La neige tourbillonnante ne les dérangeait pas. Carlisle pressa sa main gauche sur son épaule et porta le dos de sa main droite sur la joue féminine pour la cajoler. Son expression s'adoucit tandis qu'il appuyait doucement pour redessiner les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme surprise par ce brusque changement de comportement.

«-Certes, rien ne peut effacer les années passées en compagnie d'Esmée mais si tu ne te restreignais pas quand je suis avec toi, dans l'instant présent, tu saurais de quoi est fait le lien d'apparié et tu ne le renierais plus.»

L'odeur entêtante de Carlisle la faisait se sentir plus sereine, plus apaisée et il savoura son soupir de contentement. Il s'inclina et câlina ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser qui devient plus que passionné. Bella enroula instinctivement ses cuisses autour de son bassin, croisant les chevilles dans son dos alors qu'il la portait mains sous ses fesses et l'accolait au tronc d'un arbre. Des fourmillements significatifs du désir s'insinuèrent entre ses côtes, son ventre et ses plis devenus humides et dont l'odeur atteignit les sinus de l'homme.

Il la bascula, dos allongé sur le sol recouvert de poudreuse en continuant leur langoureux baiser. L'homme se renversa également sur le dos et l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte plus douce. Bella posa sa joue contre son torse, vaincue:

«-J'ai eu des moments difficiles, entre Edward qui avait tendance à vouloir tout gérer dans ma vie… Et toi -qui soyons honnête- n'avait rien envisagé d'autre que de me bouffer.»

Son minuscule aveu fut libérateur pour elle. Carlisle observait le ciel en lui procurant des caresses, puis il parla:

«-Nous avons démarré sur des bases vulnérables et malsaines. J'ai été odieux avec toi durant toutes ses années mais tu pourrais oublier cet homme que j'ai été. Tu comprendras un jour. Je le sais. Parce qu'un humain te feras ressentir cet envie de chasse insatiable, sois en assurée. Donc essaie de me voir autrement pour le moment, le reste viendra ensuite.»

L'incertitude l'engourdissait, néanmoins la jeune femme releva une frimousse pudique et adhéra à sa requête en osant poser ses lèvres tout contre les siennes, de sa propre volonté. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et lui susurra une phrase qui la fit grogner:

«-Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es timide.»

.

.

.

Charlie referma la porte d'entrée doucement et salua chaleureusement la matriarche Cullen qui regardait une émission de cuisine à la télévision:

«-Vos enfants m'ont dit que vous étiez en séminaire pour vos travaux décoratifs. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.

-Je l'étais en effet.» Elle lui sourit, peu surprise de le voir revenir dans la maison. Dehors le blizzard s'amenuisait. «Je suis revenue en soutien des miens. Nous sommes solidaires dans nôtre famille et maintenant que vous êtes parmi nous, je me dois d'accueillir le nouveau membre. C'est dans notre nature.»

Charlie ne répondit rien. Edward jouait un air plus épanoui, accompagné par Tanya qui s'exerçait. Carlisle se matérialisa en entendant la voix de l'homme, avec une Bella quelque peu échevelée qui restait à une certaine distance toutefois. Rosalie et Emmett étaient encore en train de chasser. Alice et Jasper était installés dans la cuisine à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils furent assis aux côtés de leur mère, attendant que la discussion commence.

Charlie évoqua les moments précédant sa transformation. Le Shérif avait reçu une multitude de lettres menaçantes pendant une semaine complète avant de voir débarquer une magnifique créature devant sa porte. Il donna plus de détails:

«-C'était une femme rousse habillée d'une tunique sale. Elle m'a dit que sa venue annonçait ma mort. Je n'ai absolument rien compris jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fracasse la tête sur le plan de la cuisine et me morde.» Il s'adressa à Bella qui restait non loin du toubib, qui la surveillait. «Elle te menaçait de mille tortures, prétextant que tu avais tué son compagnon, leurs compagnons. Que j'étais son faire-valoir.

-Leurs? Comment ça leurs?

-Une seconde femme est apparue peu après, juste avant de me faire mordre. Irina. La rouquine l'a nommée par ce prénom.»

Tanya suspendit ses fines mains au dessus des touches du piano. Elle tourna son attention sur le père de Bella et cracha:

«-Vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas elle ! Irina est dans la propriété de mon Clan, en Alaska !»

Esmée la contredit, pensive: «-Ta sœur n'est plus présente là-bas depuis quelque temps déjà. J'y étais et Irina est partie pour un voyage, si je me souviens bien.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Et moi je ne dis que la vérité jeune femme.» Charlie fronçait les sourcils peu enjoué de se faire insulter de calomniateur. «Je ne fais qu'énoncer mes souvenirs. Cette femme à mentionner un autre nom aussi. Un certain Laurent, qui serait aussi mort par la faute de ma fille. J'aurais eu des doutes si Bella serait encore humaine, mais maintenant… les as-tu tué?»

Bella nia de la tête. Jacob, adossé au mur avoua:

«-Je l'ai détruit… Du moins avec la meute, ce sang froid attaquait votre fille encore humaine et donc sans défense. Nôtre rôle est de protéger les humains et c'est ce que nous avons fait.

-Je suis le fautif de la mort du compagnon de la rouquine. Même genre que Laurent. Il s'en est pris à Bella peu avant le bal de fin d'année. L'atèle était de son fait.» Edward avait également interrompu la mélodie.

Jasper le contredit : «-Nous le sommes tous. Victoria s'en prend à Bella par esprit de vengeance illégitime. Alice et moi avons participé à sa mort également.»

Charlie souffla ennuyé puis leur confia:

«-Cette rousse, Victoria… Elle ne va pas s'arrêter avec moi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle allait continuer.

-A tuer des gens auquel Bella tiens?» Esmée avait encore une expression pensive. «En effet. Comment être sûrs qu'elle ne recommencera pas?

-Jasper pensait exactement la même chose quand Bella nous a expliqué que Victoria l'avait attaquée.» Carlisle réfléchit puis demanda à Alice. «Qui serait susceptible d'être sa prochaine cible?»

La voyante haussa les épaules et admit: «Trop de facteurs entre en compte et Victoria est trop intelligente pour se fixer des objectifs clairs.»

Rosalie et Emmett se profilèrent et cette dernière s'exclama: «-La suivante serait probablement Renée, non?»

Etonnée d'en arriver là, Bella soupira dépitée et confessa:

«-Angela. C'était une amie proche et nous avons gardé contact même à l'université. Ma mère est une cible trop évidente.» Elle vit les regards dubitatifs et leur expliqua: «Victoria a déclaré m'avoir surveillée pendant plusieurs années. Si elle ne m'a pas attaqué avant c'était parce que vous étiez souvent près de moi.» Elle désigna Rosalie. «Sans sa présence, à peine aurais-je mis à pieds dans mon appartement universitaire qu'elle m'aurait tué sur le champ. J'étais toujours, toujours avec l'un d'entre vous. Que ce soit Emmett –Parce que oui je savais que vous étiez là à me guigner dans l'ombre après votre retour d'Italie.-, que ce soit Jasper qui a été assigné à ma protection par Carlisle ou même Rose qui m'a accompagnée justement.»

Esmée opina: «-Oui tu étais en permanence entourée de l'un d'entre nous.»

Bella leva les yeux au ciel: «De vrais nounous.» Puis, elle reprit contenance et dit. «Plus sérieusement, que devons-nous faire?»

Carlisle s'était rapproché d'elle subtilement et elle dû lever le menton pour le voir.

Tanya murmura: «-Je dois retourner voir Irina. J'espère vraiment qu'elle n'a pas fait ça. Pour le bien de mon Clan.» Edward lui frotta le dos et elle s'adressa directement à une Bella désabusée. «Je veux que tu viennes. Si c'est vrai, tu auras le droit de réclamer une sentence qui te serait satisfaisante.»

Le médecin approuva. Charlie décida de les accompagner en Alaska pour ne pas laisser sa fille seule en savant que Carlisle la suivrait mais Emmett dénia cette décision. L'homme était trop instable pour faire un chemin si long sans se sentir entravé et créer des problèmes.

Bella soupire et employa un timbre sombre mais agréable, surprenant les autres:

«-Bien Tanya, je te remercie. Nous y allons dès à présent.»

Une trêve semblait de mise entre les deux femmes.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez à me laisser un petit mot !

_Prochain chapitre : culpabilité approximative. - Cheminement vers l'Alaska plus projet pour protéger Angela. Irina sera-t-elle là ?_

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	13. Chap12 Culpabilité approximative

Note d'auteur: Bonjour, ce coup-ci le chapitre est moins long à venir. Je ne fais pas de Blabla, profitez-en!

**Larosesurleau, Johana, Delphine03, BellaMcCarthy, Grazie, Ondie-Yoko, Lucie**: Merci, vraiment ! C'est génial de recevoir vos avis sur cette fiction qui compte maintenant Douze chapitres !

◊Chapitre _douze: Culpabilité approximative _

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas .

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana:** Bonjour à toi ! Merci d'être toujours présente malgré mes retards de publication ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Lucie:** Bonjour! Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Charlie, je dirais qu'il s'agit de l'instint du Papa-poule et ceux de nouveau-né. Il est plus âgé que tous mais niveau contrôle... Il est nul. Je pensais que la mise au point avec Carlisle, Bella et Esmée était nécessaire donc je suis contente si cela ne t'a pas semblé barbant ! Pour Irina, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais bientôt. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ta participation. Bises et Bonne lecture surtout :)

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre12**

Durant sa mission, à savoir surveiller Angela Weber, la conscience de Rosalie dériva très proche de ses souvenirs d'antan. Leurs récentes mésaventures la conjuraient à se remettre en question pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas en elle. A s'inciter à comprendre la raison de sa peur à aimer convenablement son époux.

Rosalie avait sauvé Emmett d'un ours enragé fort longtemps avant le début du XXIème siècle. Et, dès l'instant où la jeune femme avait aperçu le robuste gaillard entre les griffes de la monstrueuse bête, ce dernier lui avait rappelé l'enfant de sa meilleure amie. Il possédait des fossettes semblables au bambin rondouillard qu'elle avait pu cajoler avant la défaite qu'avaient été ses fiançailles avec Royce King Jr, le fils du banquier de la ville.

L'homme ne lui soulevait pas que des souvenirs de son humanité, il ravivait l'espoir et la conviction de pouvoir être une femme meilleure.

Durant sa vie humaine, ses parents l'avaient choyée et idolâtrée jusqu'à la faire devenir vaniteuse. Emmett lui révéla un désir enfoui depuis sa transformation. C'était un monde qui ne lui appartenait plus et si Rosalie avait pu simplement laisser cet homme agoniser dans ces montagnes et oublier ce sentiment de culpabilité, elle l'aurait fait. Elle n'aurait pas épargné les souffrances de cet être sanguinolent, gesticulant et mourant à ses pieds. Pourtant, elle avait ressenti une vague chaleur de bonheur en le voyant qui l'obligea à appeler Carlisle.

La jeune Dame s'était donc assise contre l'arbre parsemé de sang séché, le corps du gentilhomme tout contre ses formes féminines, le cajolant pour l'apaiser d'une douce mélodie provenant de sa voix de soprano. La mine soucieuse bien que indulgente de Carlisle ne la revigora pas quand il survint dans le lieu du forfait pour la secourir. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé qu'elle avait pêché. Le toubib s'était penché avec une caresse dans sa longue chevelure blonde pour la rassurer et avait pris les choses en mains. Quand il avait déchiffré la scène véritable, tout à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait songé de prime abord, il l'avait félicité et s'était 'occupé de l'homme avant qu'il ne trépasse. Rosalie avait exigé sa transformation absolue. Son venin sucré coulait déjà dans ses veines, n'ayant pu se détourner et de le goûter. Cependant elle s'était vite arrêtée en bloquant sa respiration afin de pouvoir le protéger.

Contrairement à sa prévision et sa terreur provoquée par la venue d'un nouveau-né dont elle était la génitrice, la compensation à sa culpabilité naissance fut de constater qu'Emmett ne lui en ait pas tenu rigueur. De l'avoir changé en un monstre assoiffé de sang. Il lui conféra même un statut factice d'héroïne et la considéra comme une bienfaitrice pendant sa première année de jeune vampire.

Emmett avait tenté de la séduire par son humour imprenable et son indispensable besoin de lui remettre ses remerciements et son empathie. Il avait voulu gâter et prendre soin de cette femme, dont la magnificence n'éblouissait pas que toute personne étrangère à leur condition de vampire. Les mâles vampires l'adoraient également. Tous les vampires étaient singuliers et fabuleux mais pour lui, Rosalie était devenue l'ancre à rehausser, à émouvoir, afin qu'elle ne retombe pas dans une morosité morbide. Il savait qu'elle se détestait pour ce que son ancien fiancé avait osé entreprendre. Il avait vite compris que son ressentiment à amorcer une relation avec lui était en rapport avec ces faits passés, et non en rapport avec lui même.

Bien entendu, Rosalie avait dénigré ses manières qui attisait effectivement une sourde angoisse à débuter une relation amoureuse, et avait reculé devant ses beaux yeux rieurs. Elle l'avait ignoré et était devenue presque insultante de par ses façons orgueilleuses de le mépriser. Au fur et à mesure, les flatteries du bonhomme lui avait fait prendre conscience que ce dernier le la percevait pas seulement comme une sauveuse, mais autant comme une jolie femme à courtiser. Ses manières rustres bien que mignonnes l'avait fait chavirer, puis céder. Leur lien de compagnon lui avait été évident, l'un comme à l'autre, mais ils s'étaient laissés du temps pour savourer chaque instant ensemble.

Puis, ils s'étaient mariés.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient époux et déclarés véritables compagnons depuis leur rencontre au grand damne d'Edward, qui lui avait déjà raconté son sentiment d'abandon à la venue de sa mère actuelle, bien qu'il soit heureux pour son procréateur. Dénicher son camarade d'éternité était mythique. Alice et Jasper étaient survenus déjà accouplés et marqués, engendrant un petit inconfort entre Rosalie et Emmett. Ce dernier se chagrinait du fait que sa femme ne veuille pas accomplir l'acte du repérage, un contrat charnel qui nouerait leur relation conjugale.

Jasper, qui était devenu un bon confident de Rosalie malgré leurs caractères différents et torrentiels, se peinait de la terreur de sa sœur dû au fait de s'accoupler à un homme. Il avait d'emblée senti sa confusion. Le désir d'être en compagnie permanent avec son époux. L'angoisse d'être rattachée à un homme pour l'éternité.

Néanmoins, _son amour_ pour Emmett était réel et sincère.

Lorsque la petite Isabella s'était amourachée de son frère, Rosalie fut convaincue que cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur leur famille. Ils étaient une famille, mais avant tout un clan de vampires. Des créatures qui ne s'accoquinaient pas des humains, coexistaient tout simplement en leur compagnie afin de vivre sereinement.

James, le prétendu traqueur s'était profilé pour croquer la friandise qu'était la jeune Swan, ce qui enclencha la démence du monstre de Rosalie. Il haït plus cette femelle insipide qui s'octroyait le droit venir bouleverser leur quotidien. Qui pourrait vouloir évoluer en un anormal animal, mi-homme mi-bête avec un corps froid, de macchabé? La confirmation de ses craintes se fit vigoureuse puisque Carlisle décida de faire de la fille du Shérif sa proie. Tortures psychologiques et intentions bestiales à l'appui, le médecin s'était entassé dans un engrenage infernal et continuait sa route vers l'improbable, évoluant, devenant le compagnon de cette fille. L'épouse d'Emmett était remplie de préjugés sur les gens, c'était exact, néanmoins elle accordait une certaine admiration pour Isabella Swan. Celle-ci s'affirmait dans un monde inconnu et dur, gérait quasiment seule ses décisions sur son avenir et anticipait la préservation de ses proches du mieux envisageable.

Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire à la vue des emmerdes constantes qui s'accumulaient.

.

Toutes ces nouveautés, ces résolutions et ce combat qui se préparait avec Victoria fut la raison qui la convainquit d'accepter cette tâche singulière puisque Bella méritait un soutien, même minimal.

Angela Weber devait vivre.

.

Sa proie déambulait dans la rue d'un pas décidé, en sachant par automatisme comment retourner vers sa maison. L'humaine était insouciante et n'aurait en aucun cas pensée être suivie. Elle avait travaillé tout l'après midi à la nouvelle bibliothèque de Forks, puis s'était rendue à l'épicerie du coin pour quelques achats. Ses cheveux noirs luisaient de beauté et sa peau mate, son sourire béat et ses salutations aux diverses personnes croisant sa route la rendait charmante. Tout ce qu'impliquait cette femme était un enchantement. Ses pommettes très roses ressortaient dans une disposition adorable sur son visage fatigué quoique comblé. C'était un personnage gai.

Rosalie Hale était actuellement en mission d'espionnage et de protection, de ce petit corps si frêle d'humaine. L'épouse d'Emmett l'assurait avec concentration et émotion. Avec une hardiesse concentration, pour toute éventuelle attaque de Victoria ou de son sbire. Avec un certain trouble pour avoir découvert le secret concernant l'amie de Bella. Angela Weber se promenait avec un bedon gonflé, dont la provenance était très claire. Ce n'était pas voyant, mais les phéromones émises ne trompaient point son odorat affiné. La jeune femme était enceinte et ce de plusieurs semaines. Elle portait l'heureux événement avec aisance et maturité. Sa jeunesse ne semblait pas la désavantager outre mesure, les habitants la regardaient souvent attendris voire émerveillés même en ne sachant pas son petit secret. Lorsque ce serait le cas, Angela serait gâtée de moult sourires agréables.

En bifurquant sur sa droite tout évitant un amas de neige Rosalie repéra sa proie pénétrer dans un restaurant humant la sauce barbecue et le pain épicé. Elle continua sa surveillance étroitement et salua un vieil homme qui la reluquait, appréciatif puis gêné de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. Les humains avaient froid, grelottant parmi cette météo grisâtre. De sa main gantée de cuir rouge, Rosalie empoigna son téléphone et composa un numéro, comme impatiente:

«-Carlisle?» Un son de gorge approuva. Les roues de la voiture de ce dernier produisaient un petit bruit de fond. «J'ai surveillé Angela maintenant depuis un petit moment et j'appelle comme convenu. J'ai une nouvelle plutôt intéressante et qui devrait nous être favorable. La jeune Weber attend un heureux événement, quelques semaines tout au plus et visiblement sa santé est bonne. En sachant cela, je ne pense pas que Victoria en viendrait à la tuer. N'est-ce pas?»

Une exclamation hébétée se fit entendre de la part de Bella à l'autre bout du fil. Une surprise paralysante d'agréabilité mais aussi d'une jalousie fugace qui disparut pour un plaisir non feint. Rosalie soupira en songeant brièvement qu'aucune d'elles n'auraient d'enfants.

Carlisle répondit sur la réserve:

_«-J'ose l'espérer ma fille. Je le souhaite sincèrement. Ce serait regrettable d'avoir à enterrer un cadavre de plus. _

-Avoir à gérer un nouveau-né dirigé par une véhémente vengeance pour son enfant n'est pas meilleur Carlisle. Ce serait problématique. Victoria est une belle Salope mais surement pas au point de tuer une future mère.» Elle souffla dépitée. «Est-ce que je continue de la veiller ? Je n'ais pas senti la trace d'une d'entre elles. Irina n'est pas venue ici, j'en suis persuadée.»

Rosalie entendit Bella marmonner comme éloignée mais ne l'écouta pas. Seuls les mots de son père l'intéressaient pour le moment:

«_-Non. N'en fais rien. Jacob m'a dit que certains membres de la meute connaissent l'amie d'Isabella. Je vais lui demander d'organiser des rondes pour la veiller voire l'inviter à rester à la réserve. Je suppose qu'elle n'étudie plus à l'université. _

-Non. Elle entame un cursus par Internet et son petit ami est absent –Lui y est, étude des mécaniques et ce genre de choses. Il vient de Forks également. Jasper est sur la route pour le veiller- Pourquoi ne savent-ils pas qu'elle est enceinte. Je croyais que tu avais appelé les Loups avant de partir.

_-Je l'ai fait. Mais elle ne passe pas son temps dans la réserve. Vraisemblablement elle veut garder cela secret et probablement attendre de savoir si le bébé se porte bien. Du moins c'est ce que font beaucoup de femmes de ce siècle.»_

Bella se racla la gorge et dit:

_«-Angela aime y aller pendant les vacances scolaires. Elle adore les histoires au coin du feu comme ils les font si bien. Et, je pense que Carlisle a raison, elle veut attendre d'être sûr que l'enfant va bien. Seuls ses parents doivent être au courant de la situation, la connaissant… Peut-être Ben aussi.»_

Rosalie ne dit rien. Ben Chendley devait être dans la confidence et si ce n'était pas le cas, cela le serait bientôt.

Carlisle lui demanda: _«-Sa gestation est-elle prononcée?_

-Son ventre est très discret Carlisle. Néanmoins, ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte, tout de même, sont odeur est différente.

_-Tant que le fœtus n'est pas suffisamment développé, le changement d'odeur peut être expliqué par beaucoup de choses. Les hormones féminines sont facilement influençables.»_

Protéger la jeune humaine allait devenir primordial:

«-Faisons comme tu le dis. Je te laisse convenir d'une stratégie avec les Loups. Mais, je pense tout de même plus sage d'aller voir du côté de la mère de Bella…»

_-Alice s'en occupe.»_

La communication fut terminée.

.

.

.

Le bolide à quatre roues filait très rapidement sur la route bitumineuse. Les frontières du Canada avaient été franchies longtemps avant et la limite de l'Alaska serait visible d'ici peu. La région évoquait le froid et la neige, le brouillard et l'humidité en général. Ce qui était assez représentatif en cette journée fraichement hivernale. Peu de voiture roulaient et les motels jonchant les alentours étaient remplis.

La radio crachotait une musique lente et morphique. Aucun des vampires assis dans le véhicule que conduisait habilement Carlisle ne parlait. La conversation téléphonique avec sa fille venait de se finir. Sur le siège passager se tenait une Bella silencieuse dont les pensées s'entrechoquaient, troublée. Elle réfléchissait à ses révélations sur la grossesse de la seule vraie amie qu'elle ait eue auparavant. Le regard vaseux et immobile, fixant la vignette du pare-brise indiquant qu'il s'agissait de la voiture d'un médecin, Bella n'entendit pas la voix de ce dernier. Evidemment, elle tressaillit lorsqu' il posa sa main droite sur sa cuisse pour l'inviter à s'intéresser à lui. Carlisle la lorgna en biais, contrôlant la route en parallèle, puis lui demanda: «-Quelque chose te tracasse ?»

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, Emmett qui était affalé contre le cuir de la portière gauche arrière, le questionna sarcastiquement:

«-Outre le fait que nous soyons cinq foutus vampires coincés dans ce tas de ferraille et que la tension entre vous quatre ne va pas tarder à faire exploser les vitres ?… Je crois bien que je suis au paradis.»

Bella retint un gloussement en examinant la mine défaite du gaillard. Edward et sa compagne, assis également sur la banquette arrière ne pipaient mot et en effet, l'ancienne relation qu'avait entretenue Bella et ce dernier prospérait une tragique ambiance. Tanya avait été amicale pour faire venir la demoiselle, mais sa jalousie montait en flèche inconsciemment. Edward réexpliqua pour la énième fois la situation à son frère:

«-Comme tu le sais, le père de Bella ne peut venir sans risquer un dérapage. Tu t'es imposé inutilement pour nous accompagner. Voilà le résultat.»

Isabella s'amusa du reniflement de dédain provenant d'Emmett. Il avait des difficultés à assumer ses choix superflus. Ainsi, elle ignora leur interaction suivante, peu captivée et Carlisle lui pressa le genou pour la faire revenir à sa principale question.

Il essayait de la faire avouer ses inquiétudes:

«-Dans une autre vie, je me dis que j'aurais pu devenir sa marraine, tu sais, à l'enfant. Nous étions en très bon terme avec Angela, c'était ma meilleure amie et même si c'est égoïste, je me demande si elle pense encore à moi.»

Aucunes des femmes vampires qu'elle côtoyait n'aurait jamais d'enfant, mais elle s'émerveillait de se futur nourrisson à naître. La mine déconfit de sa compagne le fit grogner comme impuissant, avant qu'elle ne l'interroge:

«-Angela est une chouette fille et même sans ce bébé, je me soucie de son bien être. Est-ce que Jacob pourrait vraiment prendre soin d'elle ? Qu'elle devienne l'une des nôtres serait du gâchis, le monde a besoin de personne de son genre.»

Les pupilles stabilisées sur la ligne jaune au milieu de la route, qui devenait moins large, Carlisle les fit couler vers le visage dépité de la jeune femme. Ceux du derrière continuaient leur conversation, prétextant ne pas entendre ses doutes, et pour laisser la charge de la rassurer à leur père.

L'homme câlina doucement sa cuisse par-dessus son Jeans et l'apaisa :

«-La meute est composée de nombreux _défenseurs des droits humains. _Ils la protégeront sans aucun doute contre une menace, surtout s'il s'agit d'un vampire.» Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les lèvres pincées de la jeune femme et lui demanda. «J'aimerais que tu appels Jacob maintenant. Te morfondre ne nous sert strictement à rien.»

Outragée par cette affirmation sans fondement, Bella durcit son visage en un masque de dégoût pour lui signifier son désaccord. Etre cruel par simple gratuité était mal venu de son point de vue. Quel était le but d'un tel ton irrespectueux? S'hasardait-il à la soustraire de sa peine en la rendant énervée ? Possiblement. Isabella s'inclina près du médecin pour lui tapoter la cuisse droite, fouillant la poche de côté et trouver son mobile.

Bien sûr, elle feignit de ne pas repérer son reniflement discret contre le sommet de son crâne où ses cheveux voletaient en tous sens à cause de la fenêtre ouverte. Jacob Black répondit à la troisième sonnerie l'air passablement irrité:

_«-Docteur… Que me veut le plaisir de votre appel?»_

Isabella leva les yeux au ciel, lassée et le corrigea:

«-C'est Bella. Nous voulions te demander une petite faveur de rien du tout. Angela est enceinte et j'espérais que tu puisses te charger de l'amener à la réserve pour la mettre en sûreté. Elle sera mieux en étant proche de la meute. Victoria n'irait probablement pas attaquer directement chez vous.»

Pour sûr qu'il cracha un juron à l'encontre de tous les vampires créés depuis la nuit des temps:

«_-Pas la peine de sortir les compliments surtout pour m'amadouer. Je ne suis pas contre. Mais ton amie n'est pas venue depuis des lustres, le ciel est mauvais et ce n'est pas la saison pour aller nager. Je vais devoir trouver une excuse… Tu n'aurais pas un argument de choc pour la faire venir ?_

-S'il te plait fais un effort, Jake. Tu trouveras. J'en suis convaincue et je te fais confiance.»

Il bougonna avant de raccrocher: _«-Comme-ci cela comptait.»_

Isabella se rembrunit désenchantée face à l'aplomb démoralisateur de son ami d'enfance. Certes il détestait ce qu'elle était mais sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas nécessaire. Elle se pencha de nouveau pour réinsérer le combiné dans le pantalon de Carlisle qui l'aida

Edward l'approuva d'un:

«-Son amabilité le tuera un jour.»

Isabella prit le temps de remettre le combiné dans la poche avant du pantalon de Carlisle. Jacob semblait de mauvais poil.

.

.

.

Carlisle ralentit, conscient que le domaine du Clan des Denali allait être en vue. Tanya devint plus grincheuse tandis qu'Edward la dorlotait pour la rassurer.

Une sonnerie de portable les surpris et le Médecin accepta l'appel:

«-Nous sommes bientôt à destination. Je devais appeler dés que nous en saurions plus ici, que se passe t-il mon fils ? »

La voix de Jasper, sèche, se fit entendre. Au derrière du bruit de pneus et un brouhaha de voix. _«-L'ami d'Angela est décédé et vraisemblablement depuis peu. C'est un carnage sans nom et la police est déjà sur l'affaire. Pas de doute pour moi quant au responsable.»_

Silence. Qui fut brisé par Carlisle: «-Un risque de transformation ?

_-Pas le moins du monde. »_

En effet. Le pauvre garçon avait été démembré.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez à me laisser un petit mot !

_Prochain chapitre: Prudent sauvetage _

Bises, Noominaome


	14. Chap13 Prudent sauvetage

Note d'auteur: Bonjour! Je sais que je suis très en retard pour la publication, mais pour ma pauvre défense, je dirais que le Soleil est le fautif dans cette histoire.

Grand remerciement à tous(tes) pour m'avoir mise en Alerte et en Favoris malgré mon manque de ponctualité.

**Larosesurleau, sochic88, Johana, Delphine03, BellaMcCarthy, Lyylla (Merci!), Grazie, Ondie Yoko, La plume d'Elena - **Vous le savez maintenant, que sans vous je ne saurais jamais ce que donne cette fan-fiction!

◊Chapitre _treize: Prudent sauvetage_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana:** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Et merci encore plus de me suivre ! Bisous et bonne lecture :)

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre13**

L'Avocat de la famille Cullen était un faussaire talentueux.

Divers patronymes lui étaient accordés mais celui qu'il employait pour communiquer avec eux était Jason Jenks.

Le travail que sollicitait cette famille avait été légué par son propre père à la prise de sa retraite, plusieurs années auparavant. L'année exacte où avait été admis à la barre de Phoenix en tant qu'Avocat de profession. Une coïncidence assez extraordinaire.

Ainsi, quelle que soit la besogne quémandée, généralement une prestation incorporant des papiers illégaux, les rencontres se déroulaient avec le Major Jasper Whitlock, maintenant Cullen. Aucun autre membre de la famille n'était venu lui rendre visite, ni communiquer de quelque manière que ce soit. Et c'était parfait. Il ne posait jamais de question, savait se taire, écouter et réaliser son boulot correctement. Les récompenses que ses services offraient, douteux, avaient un prix et cette famille payait loyalement. Conservant son respect et s'octroyant par le sou sa fidélité.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de recevoir un message vocal sur son téléphone, privé, de ce Jasper, lui annonçant la venue de sa chère et tendre pour une requête d'un seul ordre: Urgent. Sa secrétaire avait immédiatement annulé et reporté tous ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi, même son déjeuner. La survie de son patron étant en jeu. Jenks connaissait assez cet homme pour savoir qu'il l'aurait plausiblement décapité pour l'affront de ne pas recevoir son épouse. Pour autant, rencontrer cette dernière était presque assez alléchant et tentant pour lui faire prendre le téléphone et retarder les rendez-vous lui-même.

À quatorze heures tapantes, la Femme de Jasper avait franchi le seuil de son bureau et ill'avait découverte, enfin. Il avait été curieux quant à sa physionomie et surtout sa personnalité. L'avocat s'était souvent questionné sur l'irresponsabilité des femmes à se marier avec ce genre de type, quitte à en payer de leur vie. Jasper était terrifiant.

Et sa patience avait été largement récompensée. La magnificence que dégageait cette femme était quasiment épouvantable. Inégalable. Jenks avait déjà fabriqué des passeports pour eux, cependant les photographies imprimées n'avaient été guère représentatives. Elles ne rendaient absolument pas hommage à cette femme convenablement. Indiscutablement.

Alice Cullen était minuscule, même chaussée sur des talons aiguilles de qualité. Elle était chétive et devait être ridicule auprès de son mari. La robe bleutée qu'elle portait avait flotté autour de ses gambettes parfaites. Sa démarche joyeuse et franche avait amené un vent de fraicheur dans la pièce. Ses petits pas sautillants mais assurés avaient été étonnants.

Tout était sublime et délicat en elle.

L'avocat avait failli perdre son professionnalisme, bouche bée. Néanmoins il s'était vite repris un air neutre et attentif. Propre à son métier.

A l'accoutumé, Jasper endiguait la fiabilité du bonhomme en manipulant allégrement ses émotions afin de s'assurer de son silence. Dans le cas où l'argent ne suffirait pas. Ce jour là, l'avocat n'avait pu que remercier ce dernier pour avoir eu l'opportunité de voir une si jolie femme. Au demeurant, Alice avait su d'emblée qu'aucun incident ne saurait à noter puisque le criminel tant apprécié de son mari avait semblé sous son charme. Il l'avait contemplé d'une fascination certaine et avec un politesse non feinte. Son regard pétillant l'avait prouvé.

L'humain s'était obligé à se lever diligemment puis à s'incliner respectueusement en désignant la chaise en face de son bureau archaïque:

«-Mme Cullen. Bonjour et Bienvenue dans mon honorable bureau, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir afin de nous entretenir au sujet de votre visite.»

La jolie dame s'était bornée à pencher la tête de côté, le fixant alors sans ciller avant de lui sourire. Un sourire qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise, dans l'inconfort. La petite voix fluette qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres rosées, l'avait même fait tressaillir:

«-Bonjour monsieur Jenks, je puis vous assurer que ma visite sera prompt. Je vais être concise mais précise, donc si quoi que ce soit n'est pas très clair dans ce que je vais vous dire, prévenez-moi. Cette affaire est très sérieuse.»

L'avocat l'avait scrutée par-dessus ses lunettes en griffonnant sur un calepin, jaune avec des lignes noires, avant d'accepter d'un succinct clignement d'œil. Comprenant son intérêt, Alice avait fureté avec une lenteur exagérée à l'intérieur de son sac à main, pour en sortir une sacoche puis des feuilles qu'elle avait déplié. Il avait pu y apercevoir un cliché d'une jeune adulte, brune et au visage ordinaire:

«-La disparition de cette jeune femme n'est pas encore prononcée pour le moment.» Elle avait posé son index sur la photographie. «Nous exigeons que vous dirigiez quelques uns de _vos_ _employés_ sur cette affaire. Elle se nomme Isabella Marie Swan et séjournait en Caroline du Nord pour ses études. Et si personne ne s'est rendu compte de son absence, cela le sera très prochainement.»

Jenks approuva silencieusement, observant le sourire dissimulé de cette Swan sur le cliché, sa nouvelle affaire. Pensif quant à leur souhait qui était d'obstrué une possible enquête de la police, il interrogea son interlocutrice:

«-Avait-elle un petit-ami ?»

Alice confirma, en lui désignant une seconde photo, celle d'un homme dans la vingtaine:

«-Oui. S'il peut vous être utile à l'enquête, nous n'y voyons pas d'objection. Vous saurez rapidement qu'il était en sa compagnie le soir de sa disparition, donc s'il peut vous être utile, je me répète, nous n'y voyons pas d'objection.» L'avocat savait qu'elle évoquait la possibilité de faire passer ce jeune homme pour fautif. «Nous voulons que ce dossier soit clos très rapidement.»

Jason Jenks avait écouté attentivement toutes les recommandations à connaître, concernant ce cas bien particulier. Il n'avait pas posé pas de questions. Aussi, il ne fut pas déçu de la voir quitter son bureau une heure plus tard. Il avait transpiré et avait été effrayé, néanmoins la rétribution serait satisfaisante. Grandement.

A présent, du boulot l'attendait.

.

.

.

Le jour du meurtre du Sherif Swan, la neige avait commencé à chuter et le ciel était devenu doucement grisâtre et terne. Sans éclat.

En patrouille dans les alentours de la forêt domaniale de _Forks_, Sam Uley avait flairé le retour de la sangsue rouquine, à l'Ouest de la réserve. Elle avait paru longer la côte puis se diriger vers la ville, vers les humains.

Depuis l'aurore, ils avaient été trois à prospecter et sécuriser le périmètre.

Paul Lahote, un guerrier loup aguerri, qui s'était occupé à ce moment là de veiller les imprégnées de la _Meute_, puisque les femelles étaient trop importantes pour les laisser seules. Certaines étaient alors en classe de cours, comme la petite Claire et d'autres travaillaient non loin de la Rez. Les femmes ne s'éloignaient jamais une fois imprégnées. La plupart des Métamorphes étaient des adolescents et des jeunes adultes et se devaient par conséquent de suivre des cours, apprendre des leçons et grandir comme toutes personnes normales. Bien qu'un grand nombre bossaient leurs études supérieures à domicile en ne pouvant quitter la famille que formait la meute.

Le dernier loup à avoir pris une ronde ce jour là, fut le Bêta de la _Meute_ Jacob Black, qui avait accouru dès le premier appel de son Alpha. Une alerte rouge. L'odeur du sang froid avait claqué dans ses narines aux abords de la départementale et en suivant la trace, il l'avait perçu en direction de la maison des Swan. Jacob désirait la capturer et la tuer depuis qu'il avait su son amie d'enfance en danger quelques années auparavant. En revanche, il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver le père d'Isabella gisant sur le carrelage de la Cuisine, et bientôt pleurant toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps en transition. L'intention de Victoria avait été de le torturer et de le transformer, avant de quitter les lieux rapidement. Irréfutablement.

La surprise pour les Quilleute fut de comprendre que deux vampires étaient apparus dans les environs, et s'en était sortis sans un accro.

Un partenariat.

Un meurtre organisé.

Faire le rapprochement entre les deux immortels et Isabella Swan avait été évident.

.

Sam n'avait pas voulu prévenir les Cullen de prime abord. Il avait été furieux et intransigeant sur ce fait. Ses compagnons l'avait compris, toutefois Jacob avait dû désobéir quand son inquiétude pour Bella était devenue ingérable. Cette dernière n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, ni aucun des ses messages textes. En Caroline du Nord, Jacob avait su que son amie n'était guère protégée contre une éventuelle attaque de vampires.

Lorsqu'il avait réussi à entendre sa voix au bout du combiné, il avait fallu que les Cullen soient encore en sa compagnie. Une vérité qui l'avait déstabilisée et qui l'avait forcé cependant à les faire intervenir pour revenir à Forks. Pour protéger Charlie Swan. Un cas dramatique.

La famille de vampires végétariens était réapparue, avec leurs respirations factices et Jacob avait aussitôt compris que sa Bella était devenue l'un des leurs. Ses pires craintes, ses pires angoisses, confirmées aussi cruellement. Esmée avait bien tenté d'utilisé son charme maternelle pour l'apaiser, de lui apprendre qu'un accident impliquant Victoria en était à l'origine. Un sujet sensible et qui l'avait obligé à concevoir et accepter le nouvel état de son amie d'enfance. Le traité n'était pas caduc. Aucun des Cullen ne l'avait mordue.

.

.

.

Suite à toutes ses péripéties, Jacob Black ne put qu'accepter la requête de sa meilleure amie.

Protéger les humains était inscrit dans ses gênes et le lui refuser aurait créé un malaise, une mésentente entre lui et son Loup. Force était de constater qu'Angela Weber allait être dés à présent sous leur étroite surveillance. Sam creusait son échec dans des patrouilles successives et ininterrompues, déçu et en colère d'avoir perdu le Shérif. De s'être fait duper si aisément. Le convaincre de surveiller une femme enceinte, une potentielle proie de vampires, ne fut pas ardu.

Angela Weber était une personne particulièrement timide, fille d'un pasteur et sœur de deux jumeaux probablement trop hyperactifs. Apprendre que son fiancé avait été retrouvé mort l'avait bouleversé considérablement et les loups avaient dû endurer son chagrin à distance. Savoir qu'un vampire avait fait cela, les rendaient particulièrement tristes et furieux. Une vie de détruite. Encore.

Une soirée commémorative, le Dimanche suivant la tragédie fut organisée par les parents de Ben Cheney, avec l'aide et le soutien du père d'Angela et de sa mère. Durant celle-ci, la jeune femme se maintint une allure correcte pour l'occasion mais la mélancolie la décimait lentement, surement. La force qu'elle employait pour être chaleureuse et vivante désespérait les Quileute présents.

Sur le terme de cette soirée riche en émotions, accablantes, Angela quitta les lieux prématurément avec l'accord de son paternel, afin de rentrer dans son foyer. En traversant la route bitumineuse, sous les lampadaires du village, la jeune femme discerna dans la nuit des bruits de pas, la suivant. Suspicieuse, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et reconnut l'un des individus comme étant le camarade de son amie Bella.

Elle s'arrêta et l'interpella alors qu'il s'approchait, délaissant les deux autres:

«-Jacob ?» Un sourire décomposé et factice s'afficha sur son visage ravagé de chagrin et elle s'excusa. «Je t'ai vu à la soirée. Merci d'avoir été présent. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être de bonne compagnie en ce moment. Tu veux quelque chose ?»

Angela savait qu'elle ne craignait rien, même si il se faisait tard et qu'elle était isolée. Jacob était un gentil, malgré son air de mauvais garçon. D'autre part, Emily et l'autre personne ne paraissaient pas sur le point de l'agresser. C'était des gens sympas.

Jacob grimaça et approuva:

«-Les amis sont là pour ça. Nous te soutenons tous.» Il mentionnait son groupe d'amis de la réserve Quileute et elle acquiesça par politesse. «En toute franchise, je voulais te parler de Bella.»

A ce nom Angela soupira et lui demanda d'une petite voix fatiguée:

«-D'accord. Est-ce que cela te dérange de marcher ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi et me reposer assez rapidement.» Il opina et calqua son pas au sien. «Donc tu veux parler de Bella… Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles en ce moment. Je suppose qu'elle a sa propre vie maintenant. Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.

-Moi, j'en ai.» Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. Il reprit plus soucieusement. «Avant de te dire vraiment ce qu'il en est, sache que tu es la bienvenue à la Rez. Je veux dire que si tu veux passer Emily en serait ravie, et nous aussi. N'importe quand. N'importe qu'elle heure.»

Son regard insistant était déstabilisant, mais elle ne dit rien. Pourtant il attendait un mot de sa part. Une confirmation.

Qu'elle consentit à lui donner:

«-D'accord Jacob, merci. C'est gentil et je ne manquerais pas d'y penser à l'avenir.»

Aussi, Angela ne put rater le faible plissement de paupières de son interlocuteur, visiblement peu satisfait de sa réponse. Ce dernier inspira, expira bruyamment et sans préambule la prévint:

«-J'ai des raisons de croire que tu es en danger Angela. Nous sommes inquiets pour ta sécurité.»

La jeune femme baissa ses épaules comme déconfit et déclama offusquée:

«-Je suis en deuil mais je ne vais pas me suicider à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Ben, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?»

Jacob n'y avait pas songé et en entendant un grognement venant de derrière, marmonna:

«-Ouais… Ce serait plus sage.» Quelques pâtées de maisons les séparaient de la destination d'Angela et il décida d'aller au plus clair de ses révélations. «Il ne s'agit pas de toi directement. Je suis persuadé que tu es en danger comme je sais que tu es enceinte Angela.»

Choquée, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en perdant le fil de ses mots. Se demandant comment Jacob Black pouvait le savoir. Sa grossesse était discrète. En louchant par-dessus son épaule elle repéra les yeux du Quileute, l'ami de Jacob, rivés vers eux et impassibles. Emily était muette.

Angela le questionna en enroulant ses mains autour de son bidon comme une preuve irréfutable: «-Comment le sais-tu ?»

Jacob explicita la raison de ses doutes sur sa sécurité:

«-Ce n'est pas important. Pour être franc, ton fiancé à été tué par un vampire qui ne tardera pas à venir ici quand il se rendra compte que tu n'es plus là-bas pour étudier. Mais bel et bien à Forks.»

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent sous l'incompréhension et elle assena:

«-Es-tu fou ? Un tueur en série à assassiné Ben et c'est déjà assez dur de l'envisager! Ne rends pas son meurtre désuet avec tes farces, ce n'est pas drôle.» Elle le foudroya du regard. «Du tout.» Elle accéléra le pas et le devança. «-Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, fiche-moi la paix.»

Si Jacob n'eut pas le loisir de la retenir, Paul Lahote fut devant l'humaine en quelques enjambées.

Angela fut surprise lorsqu'un corps chaud lui barra le chemin. L'ami de Jacob, qui la toisa de toute sa hauteur avec émerveillement et inquiétude avant que son visage ne prenne des traits plus crispés. Il dit:

«-Ce qu'a dit Jacob est très sérieux. Les vampires existent et si tu ne veux pas le croire, tu mourras.» Il lui prit le visage entre ses deux grandes mains. «Bella en a été victime et son père aussi. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas le croire. Si tu persistes à rester dans le déni, je ne te demanderai pas la permission pour te ramener de force à la Rez, chez moi. En sureté.

-Ce serait un enlèvement !» Angela était soufflée par l'audace de l'homme. Si bien que la colère remplaça le chagrin.

Le soupir féminin d'Emily, qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien se fit entendre alors qu'elle mettait ses poings sur ses hanches:

«-Je suppose qu'un autre Loup vient de s'imprégner.»

.

.

.

Les deux vampires longeaient les bois en direction d'une des nombreuses maisons des Cullen. La pluie dégringolait, griffait les branches et les feuilles des arbres. L'odeur de mousse imbibait les lieux. Esmée poursuivait sa course rapide en espérant faire correspondre son pas à celui du nouveau-né, très, très vif.

Sa patience légendaire s'effrita subitement et elle saisit l'impossibilité physique de trotter à la même allure que Charlie Swan.

Son cri résonna entre le vent frais:

«-Charlie ! Ayez l'obligeance de ralentir s'il-vous-plait.» C'était un fait. Esmée Cullen détestait rouspéter. Indéniablement. Le susnommé ne daigna pas répondre mais décéléra en obtempérant. Elle le remercia. «Merci. C'est réellement difficile pour moi d'être votre égale étant donné votre jeune âge.»

Paroles qui provoquèrent un sourire désabusé sur le visage de son interlocuteur:

«-J'ai vingt ans voire d'avantage de plus que vous Madame.»

Esmée était visiblement jeune, mais avait été mariée et mère adoptive d'enfants. Le Shérif ne pouvait s'adresser à elle qu'avec respect. Une ébauche de rire la secoua et elle admit:

«-En effet, si l'on s'en tient à l'apparence. Cependant en années vampire je suis une vielle Dame, jeune homme.»

Parvenir à arracher un mot au père de Bella était compliqué voire impossible depuis que cette dernière était partie en compagnie de Carlisle. En assimilant l'aversion nouvelle de Charlie à l'égard du docteur, savoir qu'Emmett lui avait promis de veiller sur sa fille était merveilleux. Autrement leur escapade présente aurait été bien pire. L'humeur du Shérif était abominable.

Esmée se consolida d'audace assurée et osa lui demander directement:

«-Quelle est la raison de votre colère ? Carlisle est un homme bon et saura prendre soin de votre fille. Bella n'est plus une enfant et se doit de prendre ses propres décisions.»

Elle fit semblant de ne pas entendre le grognement d'avertissement de l'homme, qui accepta cependant de répondre:

«-Bella n'a jamais été une enfant de toute façon. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu se mettre dans cette situation incroyable sans m'en parler. Qui aurait cru que les vampires étaient réels ?

-Est-ce tout?

-Non. Vous êtes bonne observatrice. Je ne veux pas que ma fille entretienne ce genre de relation avec votre mari. C'est incorrect. Elle est trop jeune. Définitivement.»

Esmée le corrigea d'une douce voix: «-Carlisle ne peut être de nouveau qualifié comme tel. L'accouplement entre vampires est exclusif. Et justement, en ce qui concerne leur relation j'ai le regret de vous informer que personne ne pourrait les retenir. C'est naturel et vous le savez. » Elle soupira et le dévisagea. «Vous le sentez.»

Agacé, Charlie acquiesça docilement en sachant qu'elle avait raison. Que pouvait-il y faire ?

.

.

.

La demeure des Denali se situait sur une colline, entourée d'arbres et de forêt. Un endroit calme et isolé, loin des humains. Excepté les imprudents et les randonneurs, peu d'entre eux devaient venir dans ces chemins obscures qui débouchaient sur la départementale. Route qu'empruntait la voiture grisâtre du Docteur Cullen.

La pente était ordonnée et bordée de petits cailloux qui voletaient sous la puissance de rotde roues. Les freins de crissèrent pas et l'automobile de luxe se gara sur les pavés de la jolie cour extérieure. Carlisle fut sortie de celle-ci dès le moteur éteint, ouvrant la portière à une Isabella ahurie. Son visage masculin semblait soucieux et irrité. Elle prit sa main offerte doucement, alarmée et elle murmura une interrogation:

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?»

Edward et Tanya quittèrent la banquette et s'avancèrent près d'eux, reniflant les alentours. Ce fut Emmett plus en retrait qui lui répondit: «-Ils sont là mais ne se montrent pas. Tanya ?»

La nommée haussa les épaules: «-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font. S'ils sont tous présents, ils devraient venir nous saluer. C'est ce que nous faisons en tant normal.»

Soudainement Carlisle retroussa sa lèvre supérieure et grogna: «-Irina est ici. Ils la cachent.»

Un toussotement les prévint de l'arrivée de leurs hôtes et Tanya reconnue l'une de ses sœurs:

«-Je suis revenue Kate. Je sais que qu'à fait Irina et tu ne pourras pas nous la cacher longtemps. Je la trouverais facilement et tu le sais.»

Isabella admira la jeune sœur de la compagne à Edward, se rapprocher et les saluer:

«-Quel accueil. Nous ne la cachons pas Tanya. Irina est revenue parmi nous et elle se doutait que vous reviendriez tôt ou tard. Eléazar est avec elle dans le bois pour la retenir.» Elle haussa les épaules, lassée. «En entendant votre voiture elle a paniqué et s'est enfuie. Carmen est également là-bas.»

Emmett demanda en se dirigeant vers la maison: «-Invites-nous à entrer, que nous attendons le retour de tout ce beau monde pour pouvoir mettre tout cela au clair.»

Kate leur fit signe de la suivre et demanda dubitative:

«-Avez-vous fait tout ce chemin pour discuter? Seulement discuter? Je ne le crois pas.»

Isabella ne pouvait qu'être en accord. Irina allait devoir répondre de ses actes.

.

.

.

Jasper avait suivi le début des investigations concernant le cas du meurtre de Ben Cheney. Aucun indice. Aucun suspect.

Son mobile vibra.

Il décrocha:

«-Jasper ?» Sa femme était rapide. Efficace. Pour sûr que tout c'était passé selon les plans. «Ton petit brigand d'Avocat a été très correct. L'affaire de Bella devrait être rapidement résolue et celle de Charlie mise en parallèle. Tout est bon.»

Il ne la félicita pas, répondit simplement: «-Je te rejoins.»

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Je sais que ce chapitre est minuscule, cependant les prochains seront plus étoffés.

_Prochain chapitre: La soeur qui fauta - Interraction, altercation entre Irina et Bella. _

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	15. Chap14 La soeur qui fauta

Note d'auteur: Bien le bonjour en ce presque début d'été. J'ai été absente un moment, cependant je suis toujours présente sur cette fanfiction. Pas d'inquiétude. Merci à tous (tes) pour les ajouts en favoris et en alertes. C'est réellement plaisant :)

**Larosesurleau, Delphine03, lyylla, Guest, BellaMcCarthy, gaellezjey, lory974, nekokirei, megann31, twilight-et-the-vampire** \- Merci. Déjà pour votre patience, et surtout parce que vous ravissez ma boîte mail ! (D'ailleurs, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne en répondant aux commentaires.)

◊Chapitre _quatorze: La sœur qui fauta_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Guest**: Hello, Alice est en effet assez térrifiante quand elle s'y met. Angela ne s'en remettra pas de sitôt mais elle sera aidé par Paul. J'ai toujours vu Charlie comme un individu un peu grognon quand quelque chose le chagrine. Merci pour ton commentaire, vraiment. En espérant que cette suite te plaise!

**Lory974**: Coucou, J'aime mettre Bella en couple avec plein de gens. C'est vrai. J'aime la diversité ! Bella est en effet une vraie chieuse ici, et au moins il y a du mouvement entre elle et Carlisle. Ce n'est pas une relation simple, on va dire. Merci à toi pour ce fabuleux commentaire très encourageant. Bonne lecture !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre14**

Un brouillard imperceptible cultivé par les émotions des individus présents aurait pu être nocif pour Jasper, l'Empathe du _Clan Cullen_, s'il n'avait pas été en déplacement.

Loin de l'_Alaska_.

Loin de ce torrent infernal.

C'était un pur déluge. C'était une fournaise ingérable de sentiments divers. Incertitude. Nervosité. Bravoure. Frustration. Amour. Haine. Un cocktail scandaleux, d'éclairs émotionnels vifs qui s'entrechoquaient et qui auraient pu faire exploser littéralement son calme légendaire. Défragmenter sa patience jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à les anéantir brutalement, rien que pour aspirer à une nouvelle paix intérieur. Les démembrer aurait suffit. Néanmoins et pour avoir subit ce choc, ce barbarisme ne l'aurait pas comblé.

Bien entendu, Jasper aurait pu partir sans demander son reste. Toutefois son caractère impérieux ne lui aurait pas permis cet affront. Pour sa propre sécurité mentale, que justice soit rendue aurait été plus contentent. Il avait sa propre dignité.

Des soupirs désillusionnés s'entendaient. Des renâclements de narines désappointés se manifestaient.

Toute cette atmosphère trop écrasante dégageait une animosité glaciale. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Ils erraient à l'intérieur de leur impression respective et néfaste.

Du moins pour _la plupart_.

Anxieuse et résolue à sanctionner le méfait commis par la sœur de Tanya convenablement, Isabella Swan faisait les cents-pas en émettant un bourdonnement impatient. Désagréable et patibulaire.

Emmett produisait une mélodie rythmée et déplaisante, son pied chaussé d'une grosse godasse tapant furieusement sur le parquet gris. Il lorgnait l'horizon hivernal au travers d'une des fenêtres propres du living-room. Son nez se fronçait drôlement.

Edward s'était installé depuis le début de l'attente sur un sofa orangé, confortablement et contemplait son ancienne fiancée se triturer les méninges. La déstabilisant plus. Il se demandait comment se déroulerait l'altercation entre les deux femmes. Il y aurait une réunion incorporant _les Cullen_ et _les Denali_ pour comprendre et réagir en fonction de ce qui en ressortirait. Cela impliquait que Bella devrait se contenter d'écouter les arguments et les excuses éventuelles d'Irina. Une hypothèse quasiment improbable puisque la demoiselle semblait révoltée et cela constamment depuis sa transformation. Changeant d'humeur systématiquement.

Seul Carlisle Cullen pourrait plausiblement détruire les pulsions meurtrières, s'il y avait, de la fille du Shérif Swan. Le docteur s'était adossé à un mur et scrutait scrupuleusement son fils, qui paraissait intéressé par sa compagne, tout en restant sur la réserve pour arrêter un débordement soudain. Potentiellement problématique. Chacun ici savait que sa compagne débordait d'une énergie refoulée, particulièrement vengeresse.

La plus tracassée de tous devait être Tanya, assise sur le guéridon du grand Hall et surtout hors de la vue des invités. Son inquiétude transparaissait par ses respirations troublées et haletantes. L'accusée était sa sœur.

Outre leur appréhension évidente, Katrina Denali transpirait une sérénité presque malvenue. Une confiance gênante et pénible. Trônant sur le divan situé au milieu du Salon, elle se tenait assise, les jambes croisées dans sa petite jupe rouge et elle visionnait attentivement une quelconque émission de cuisine sur l'écran plat. Ses dents étaient dévoilées dans un sourire encourageant et sûr.

Elle se racla la gorge délicieusement et poliment, détériorant le silence pour affirmer plus qu'agacée:

«-J'essaie de comprendre vos réactions, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne comprends pas la raison qui fait que vous soyez si _tendus_... Au vue de la situation, je trouve ça exagéré. Parce qu'il me semble que nous allons seulement discuter et non nous entretuer.» Elle marqua une pause. Ne recevant même pas un regard pour réponse, elle s'expliqua. «Lorsque Irina se décidera à revenir, l'ambiance sera assez tendue sans en rajouter maintenant. Je serais vous, je savourerais l'instant actuel et cesserais d'être aussi introverti et maussade pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.»

De l'autre côté de la cloison, la voix de son chef de Clan riposta dans un crissement de dents, toutefois courtois:

«-Notre sœur s'est vraisemblablement mise dans le pétrin, comment veux-tu que je me détende. Si tout est vrai, Irina a tué un innocent. _Il me semble_ me souvenir que nous avons pour objectif d'_éviter_ ce genre de débordement, je te le rappelle.»

Kate fit mine de rouler des yeux, contrariée et elle balaya la remarque en hissant infiniment les épaules:

«-Nous sommes des créatures qui tuons. C'est dans notre nature et auparavant nous avons déjà assassiné une paire d'humains sans en faire un drame Tanya. Je ne vois pas la différence. C'est un aspect de notre race de commettre des meurtres.»

Un vrombissement extraordinaire s'échappa de la gorge de Bella, qui s'était arrêtée en face du succube médisant, pendant qu'elle se défendait furibonde:

«-Ce n'est pas qu'un Innocent, il s'agit de mon père ! Il ne savait rien sur ce monde et surtout n'avait absolument pas demandé à se faire torturer et tuer pareillement.»

Carlisle délogea un hoquet d'avertissement. Soit à Kate. Soit à Bella. Aucune des deux ne le savait.

Edward cessa d'observer cette dernière pour réprouver le comportement de la sœur de sa compagne:

«-Irina s'est alliée avec un mauvais vampire. Aies un peu de respect pour le père de Bella. Il ne méritait pas cela.»

La jolie femme qu'était Kate renifla gracieusement, hautaine et se redressa sur son siège en examinant le nouveau-né qui serrait les poings. Elle gonfla sa poitrine pour se détendre, s'inspirer un certain contrôle et pouvoir lui apprendre consciencieusement:

«-J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était vivant petite Bella? Qu'il était devenu un vampire. Cela aurait pu être bien pire, ne crois-tu crois pas? Tu aurais pu le trouver mort, tout bonnement, avec le malheur de devoir le mettre sous terre et ne plus jamais avoir l'opportunité d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Et _ça_, c'est triste, si tu veux mon avis. Pas le fait d'avoir la chance de pouvoir côtoyer sa famille pendant des décennies, sans vieillir.»

Le feulement subit et inopiné d'Isabella obligea Carlisle à se déplacer, contourner le divan et poser une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il pressa sa chair, néanmoins elle l'ignora en retroussant des lèvres dégoulinantes de venin comme enragée, avant de répliquer en s'adressant à son interlocutrice:

«-Si Irina n'était pas fautive, comment aurais-tu pu savoir que Charlie avait survécu? Elle seule a pu te le dire.» Emmett soupira. Carlisle l'attira et la força à enfouir son visage contre son torse. «Laisses-moi gérer mes émotions Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle est bien partie récemment et qu'ils ne la cachent pas? Nous attendons son retour qui ne viendra probablement jamais!»

Vivement, Katrina fut debout et arracha la demoiselle à l'étreinte du Docteur Cullen pour affronter ses prunelles pleines d'agressivités, avant de lui siffler désappointée:

«-Nous sommes un _Clan_ convenable petite. Qui es-tu pour te permettre d'insinuez le contraire ? Continues de nous insulter et je sévirais en conséquence. Tu as cru perdre ton père et tu es en colère, je le comprends. Mais attend d'avoir sa version des faits avant de la juger. Irina est une femme correcte.»

Ses griffes crochues lacéraient la peau du bras de Bella, qui couina. Aussitôt, Carlisle harponnait par la taille sa demoiselle pour l'écarter de son agresseur et la placer contre son flanc. Il bouscula du plat de la main Kate, se courba comme en défense et rugit une menace en serrant la mâchoire.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcile septique, soudainement inquiète resta muette en les dévisageant. Elle écouta la recommandation:

«-Essaies d'être plus conciliante et ne sois pas si grotesque et blessante avec ma compagne sinon c'est moi qui sévirait Katrina. Souviens-toi que je suis plus vieux et te poser des limites ne m'ennuie pas. Cela serait un jeu d'enfant de te soumettre à moi. Isabella n'a pas été irrespectueuse donc fais en autant.»

Les amis du médecin avaient tendance à oublier son état de vampire et il était de son devoir de les détromper sur son côté pacificateur. Il protégeait les siens, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de sa compagne. L'homme se détourna ensuite pour porter toute son attention sur Bella, plissant des yeux noirs sur sa frimousse soucieuse et étonnée.

«-Dorénavant tu seras sage.»

Abasourdie, la jeune femme acquiesça machinalement et consentit à se laisser guider dans un coin de la pièce devenue silencieuse. Carlisle l'entoura d'un bras possessif, vérifiant les alentours pour interroger d'un regard chaque vampire. Est-ce que l'un d'eux avait autre chose à ajouter suite à cette querelle? Visiblement non. Personne n'engagea une autre discussion qui risquerait de se détourner une nouvelle fois vers Irina et ses actions répréhensibles.

Isabella respira une énième fois la senteur de l'homme discrètement, qui la câlinait d'un pouce contre ses côtes et observa les environs, les meubles. Le talent d'Esmée Cullen pour la décoration d'intérieur et les travaux nécessaires à la construction d'une maison était manifeste. C'était incroyablement joli et fabuleux. La signature de la matriarche Cullen était évidente. L'architecte d'intérieur et d'extérieur qu'était Esmée avait dû séjourner en Alaska pour bâtir et peaufiner le moindre des détails sur cet édifice. Cette demeure était assimilable à celle des Cullen située à Forks. Ce qui étonnement ne rassura pas Bella. La teinte du crépi en façade était dissemblable, les menuiseries différentes et la toiture singulière, néanmoins Bella savait qu'elle avait travaillé sur ce chantier. Les matériaux jointés pour bâtir lui rappelaient ceux de la villa. C'était convivial.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Plusieurs. Trois individus.

Les talons de Tanya claquèrent sur le parquet alors qu'elle retombait sur ses jambes, quittant déjà la maison en courant. Un objet chuta. Katrina sourit maladroitement aux invités, évitant le regard de Carlisle volontairement et clama en éteignant le poste de télévision dernière génération:

«-Nous allons vite être fixés, les voilà.» En suivant les traces de sa sœur, elle décampa.

Emmett aborda un rictus espiègle malgré une tension palpable et malaisée, et Edward sortit hâtivement du cottage également pour rejoindre sa femme. Carlisle ne bougea aucunement, baissa son regard sur la frimousse stoïque de sa compagne et la comprima contre lui pour l'avertir de ne rien tenter de blâmable. Silencieusement. Bella frissonna soudainement et leva le menton pour lui chuchoter en esquivant néanmoins ses yeux:

«-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours que je vais faire de mauvaises choses. Je t'ai promis de rester tranquille et je le ferais.»

Promptement, il fourragea l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cheveux pour emprisonner sa nuque et l'immobiliser pendant que la seconde capturait sa délicate mâchoire. Immédiatement, le grognement de Bella retentit alors que ses prunelles se noircissaient, n'appréciant que peu le comportement du mâle, qui la renifla très instinctivement avant de lui signifier:

«-Quand tu fuis mon regard, je sais que tu mens. Tu trembles d'appréhension et tu sais déjà ce que tu feras lorsque tu verras Irina. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure: Je te l'interdis.» Il huma son museau, lécha sa lèvres supérieur qui frémissait et continua. «Je reconnais que tu es une spécialiste quand il s'agit de d'enfreindre les règles, mais je suis très sérieux. Notre famille entretient de bonnes relations avec les Denali et il serait dommage de tout saccager à cause de ton manque de contrôle.»

Décourageant la partie indépendante en elle, Bella pinça les lèvres par dépit et opina: «-J'ai compris.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à te punir dans le cas contraire.»

Le grondement insoumis qui s'expulsa d'entre ses lèvres féminines fut absorbé par l'homme qui les lui cajolait d'une langue enjôleuse. Emmett rouspéta pour le contredire et plus particulièrement les séparer:

«-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de cochonnerie. Et, Bella est une gentille fille qui sait parfaitement ce que nous cueillerons si elle transgresse _tes_ recommandations. Lâches du leste et respires Carlisle.»

Le susnommé desserra son emprise et ils se dirigèrent à la rencontre des trois nouveaux venus.

.

L'air était saturé d'une humidité particulièrement dérangeante. Dehors, chaque pas de semelles était relié à un craquement dû à la fine couche de neige. Le crépuscule dévastait le peu de luminosité doucement pour révéler un ciel étoilé. Splendide. Les pupilles de toutes les créatures se dilataient pour permettre une meilleure acuité visuelle.

Escortée par le mari de Rosalie et le docteur Cullen, Isabella franchit les mètres la séparant du reste du groupe. Edward s'était positionné en avant du peloton avec sa compagne un peu en retrait, et Kate trottinait d'une manière presque trop enjouée compte tenu de des circonstances, vers sa famille.

Bella s'insuffla du courage et osa relever le visage pour affronter les autres vampires, qu'elle ne connaissait que de noms. La réunion improvisée pouvait débutée. Eléazar était pourvu d'une tignasse brune peignée sur son côté gauche, le tracé de sa mâchoire était carré comme pour souligner un caractère obtus et son visage masculin était molesté d'un nez proéminent. Il était singulier et beau. Un modeste personnage d'un mètre soixante-dix et d'une corpulence douce. La femelle à ses côtés, vraisemblablement sa compagne Carmen, était tout aussi modeste d'apparence. Sa chevelure brune chatoyait d'un reflet rouge sanglant. Son regard était perçant et analysant, presque malveillant. A l'opposé des dires d'Edward, qui l'avait décrite comme aimable et gentille.

Soudainement une crainte la terrorisa, la faisant se sentir minuscule et impuissante. Tanya discutait avec véhémence avec les membres de son _Clan_, cependant ses paroles, ses mots ne se composaient pas clairement dans son esprit. Restant focalisée sur les deux vampires. Carmen avait une voix excessivement rauque pour une femme, mais pas moins jolie à entendre. Aussi, dès qu'Isabella s'autorisa et se rappela la présence d'Irina, elle fut instantanément engloutie d'une mélancolie passagère. D'une frénésie malintentionnée et ingérable. Qui s'intensifia au moment où ses prunelles rougeâtres tombèrent sur les siennes ocres, qui la fixaient sans émotions matérielles. Ses traits étaient neutres.

Statufiée et frappée d'une rage pure, la demoiselle ne put retenir un rugissement, ne put se retenir de s'accroupir et ne put se retenir de bondir. D'un saut précipité et gracieux, elle claqua des dents à deux centimètres de la femelle responsable d'un de ses malheurs.

.

La forêt givrée les englobait et accentuait les perceptions ternes d'Irina. Carmen et Eleazar tentaient de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que rien de grave ne lui arriverait. Ils seraient là pour la protéger si la réunion s'étalait dans d'obscures conditions. Elle avait participé à l'homicide d'un homme innocent et le torturer ne lui avait pas particulièrement plu. Victoria avait été un orateur efficace. L'endiguant dans une aigreur remplie de violence, de vengeance. Sur le moment, elle avait songé à son compagnon mort à cause de Bella, même indirectement.

A l'entente du bruit du moteur de la voiture reconnaissable comme étant celle du _Chef de Clan des Cullen_, Irina avait tremblé d'effroi et paniquée. Totalement. Ils étaient des personnes compréhensives et honnêtes, et elle avait fauté. Chaque vampire devait assumer ses choix, aussi mauvais soient-ils.

Sa peur ne provenait pas véritablement de la difficulté à se faire pardonner de la petite Bella. Le plus angoissant serait de braver la déception du Docteur Cullen. Carlisle les avait grandement aidés autrefois lors de leur décision incommodant de devenir végétarien. D'abandonner leur réelle nature de prédateurs.

Tanya serait tout aussi déçue de ses actes condamnables.

Pourtant et malgré l'évidence que le nouveau-né serait emporté par une fureur, Irina n'aurait pu prévoir que ce dernier attaquerait aussi tôt.

.

La collision du crane d'Isabella sur le pavé provoqua un éclat sonore caverneux et abominable. Son tympan craqua et sa joue se détériora contre les cailloux dispersés au sol. La neige voleta autour de son visage et imprégna ses cheveux auburn en les mouillants. Un son aigu striait et attaquait ses oreilles, la douleur intensifiant dans sa tête. Le choc avait été brutal. Provoquant une surdité momentanée. La main puissante qui l'avait rabattu face contre terre maintenait une dure pression, l'empêchant de bouger.

Allongée, elle gesticula et cria pour défaire l'emprisonnement inconfortable.

La voix profonde et éraillée d'Eléazar s'éleva dans une interrogation, proche de son oreille attentive:

«-Bonjour toi. Puis-je tenter de te laisser libre de tes mouvements sans que tu n'essaies d'agresser de nouveau Irina?» Bella opina désenchantée, des grondements frustrés s'échappant en saccade de sa bouche. «Bien. Je vais te faire confiance et te permettre de rejoindre le docteur Cullen. Par respect pour le _Clan _entier, nous oublierons cet écart. Ferons semblant que cela n'a pas eu lieu. Est-ce convenable ? Je veux entendre le son de ta voix.»

Isabella pinça les lèvres par dépit et accepta, saisissant qu'il pourrait la tuer facilement:

«-D'accord. Je suis calme maintenant.»

Le mâle la relâcha et elle sauta sur ses jambes pour rejoindre un Carlisle mécontent. Il lui prit le poignet, le serrant pour montrer son désaccord. Carmen la dévisageait assez crument et Irina se borna à rester muette. Edward la scrutait précieusement. Tanya soupirait comme défaitiste et Emmett se contentait de surveiller Irina.

Le docteur Cullen s'éclaircit la gorge et déclama affablement:

«-Je suis ravi de te tous vous revoir. Cela fait longtemps et je m'excuse au nom d'Isabella pour cette rencontre quelque peu spectaculaire. Sa transformation est récente et son comportement est très primal.

-C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, même dans de telles conditions.» Eléazar sourit tout en marquant une pause, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Irina. Soucieux, il poursuivit: «Je suppose que nous discuterons ici. Ce serait plus sage. Esmée serait peinée de recouvrer notre maison saccagée à cause d'un malentendu.»

Carmen désapprouve cette essaie de boutade et soupira, entra dans le vif du sujet en s'adressant à Tanya:

«-Irina nous a tout raconté sur son escapade avec cette Victoria. Elle est faible d'esprit et s'est facilement laissé embobinée.

-Ce qui n'est en rien excusable. Ce pauvre homme a été torturé et mordu. Elle déploie la honte sur nôtre famille.» Tanya ne s'accommoderait pas d'une excuse aussi lamentable.

Kate rouspéta, l'air incomprise:

«-Laurent a été tué par les chiens, les amis d'Isabella. C'est une simple histoire de vengeance. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous nous disputons à ce sujet.»

Bella grinça des dents mais se retint de l'attaquer en discernant le bourdonnement préventif de Carlisle, qui démentit le succube avec vivacité:

«-Ceci est un facteur extérieur. Les Métamorphes ont agi pour protéger ma compagne d'une attaque de Laurent et vous avez tous connaissances du traité rédigé entre nous et les _Quilleute_. Laurent était au courant, savait ce qu'il risquait. S'il faut un responsable, je dirais qu'il remplit parfaitement ce rôle.»

Abasourdie par les paroles du médecin, Irina gronda et le contredit afin de s'exclure de toutes ses représailles.

«-Laurent avait ses tords mais le père de Vella est vivant et cela grâce à moi !» Bella siffla. «Parce que oui, Victoria voulait juste le tuer et partir en dédommagement de la mort de James. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle n'a pas de limite. Moi si ! J'ai des regrets, même si cela ne changera pas sa transformation.» Elle s'adressa directement à la compagne du médecin. «Je serais toi Bella, j'irais rapidement vérifier que tous mes proches aillent bien. C'est Victoria la véritable coupable. Me punir ne servirait strictement à rien. Pour tout te dire, tu serais exactement comme elle si tu me tues !»

Isabella accrocha ses deux mains à ses hanches et se dandina d'un pas à l'autre en la dévisageant.

Sa colère parut s'évaporer subitement tandis qu'elle approuvait d'un hochement de tête en souriant, toutes dents dehors:

«-Tu n'as pas tord. Ce que tu dis est exact.» Bien sûr, son humeur joyeuse fana prématurément alors que ses iris s'assombrissaient, que son feulement brutal résonnait. «Mais, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose ma jolie. J'ai. Un. Putain. De. Droite. Privatif. De. Te. Foutre. La. Raclée. Que. Tu. Mérites.»

Sans attendre de réplique et s'aidant de la bourrasque vive qui vint dans son dos, Bella chargea directement sur la coupable pour lui soumettre un crochet du droit parfait. Un craquement. Une fissure. La demoiselle avait esquivé adroitement Carmen qui avait anticipé cet acte, et Eléazar qui avait bondit pour la réceptionner. Bella poursuivit par une rafale de coups, d'un coude dans l'œil, d'un uppercut impeccable ainsi que d'un choc de son genou sous le menton tout en agrippant le visage. Rien ne l'arrêtait, sa furieuse envie de cogner l'une des fautive de la mort de son père.

Irina saisit la rage du nouveau-né, qui paraissait s'amuser à la malmener, et décida de contrattaquer. Sa fierté était en jeu. Elle bouscula la compagne de Carlisle et lui flanqua une pichenette fabuleuse dans la poitrine qui l'obligea à reculer. La frappa. Para difficilement les attaques vives et organisées de son assaillante.

Autour personne n'osait bouger. Ils observaient la scène en sachant que Bella avait besoin de cela. Irina encaissa une collision brutale de la jeune femme, la souleva et la balança par-dessus sa tête violement afin de l'éloigner. En atterrissant accroupie, Bella courut sans marquer un temps de pause et heurta le vampire féminin en grognant.

Toutes les deux à terres et alourdissant l'ambiance de beuglements primitifs, elles se griffèrent, se cognèrent, se firent mal. Edward tenta de les interrompre et de les séparer mais en ressortit gravé de lacérations. Ce fut Carlisle qui réussit à endiguer sa compagne entre ses bras, l'écartant d'Irina qui fut aidé à se relever par Tanya.

Eléazar sourit pompeusement et déclara:

«-Tu nous as pêché une compagne très caractériel mon cher Carlisle. J'espère que ces enfantillages lui suffiront et que nous pourrions discuter plus paisiblement.»

Isabella soufflait bruyamment, comme épuisée et son regard perçant en disait long sur son humeur peu cordiale.

Cependant elle acquiesça diligemment et parla presque normalement:

«-Je ne souhaite pas que vous deveniez des ennemis par ma faute. Vous êtes des amis visiblement proches de Carlisle et je respecte cela.» Emmett se déporta sur sa gauche, très près et approuva en lui touchant l'épaule affectueusement. «Je veux juste savoir où se trouve Victoria et la personne qui peut me le dire est Irina. J'aimerais savoir ce que cette vilaine sangsues envisage pour la suite de son plan.»

Eléazard interrogea silencieusement Irina, qui consentit à dévoiler la raison menant à cette situation rocambolesque:

«-La toute première fois, j'ai été contactée par Victoria par le biais d'une lettre postale. C'est étrange, mais c'est la vérité. Son nom n'était pas noté et l'expéditeur disait tout savoir au sujet de la mort de Laurent. C'était une période sombre pour moi et j'ai voulu voyager un temps pour oublier sa disparition et j'ai accepté de la rencontrer.»

Emmett lui demanda: «-Comment t'as t'elle amadouée ?

-Avec des détails sordides sur l'assassinat de son propre compagnon. Victoria m'a convaincue que la petite Bella, le chien des Cullen comme elle la prénommait, était responsable de tout. J'avais besoin d'un coupable et elle me l'a donné. C'était un choix rusé puisqu'au bout d'un certain temps...» Elle dévisagea et s'adressa directement à Isabella. «... Tu es partie faire des études loin de tes proches et surtout d'_eux_. Elle a pensé qu'ils te délaissaient.»

Bella ne fit aucun commentaire sur le surnom mais la questionna amèrement:

«-Et tu as accepté ma mort aussi facilement ?

-A dire vrai, je n'étais pas au courant de ce détail-ci. J'ai refusé de te toucher, toi qui n'étais qu'une simple humaine. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser que tu puisses tuer un vampire avec des mains aussi fragiles. Je savais qu'il s'agissait des Métamorphes.»

Emmett comprit et dit: «-Qui eux t'auraient disloquée à peine le mot vengeance sortit de ta bouche. Le meilleur choix était donc Bella.»

Ce à quoi Irina acquiesça comme chagrinée et s'adressa de nouveau à Bella: «-Exact. Cependant, Victoria a finalement opté pour te transformer, afin que je puisse te défier et réclamer réparation une fois tes jeunes années de vampires écoulées. Le concept selon elle, était d'attendre que tes pouvoirs de nouveau-né se résolvent.»

Bella croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, inspira et reprit la direction du dialogue:

«-Et donc, ce n'était pas assez concluant de me laisser à tes bons soins ? Victoria en a voulu plus, si je comprends bien ?

-De son point de vue, j'avais une chance inouïe de pouvoir me venger. Elle a été jalouse, même alors que rien n'était gagné pour moi de te retrouver. Surtout en sachant que les Cullen étaient réapparus dans ta vie.»

Emmett grogna et demanda: «-Rosalie était en permanence avec Bella. Comment ne l'a-t-elle pas perçue ?»

Irina porta son attention sur le gaillard, aborda une moue contrite et avoua:

«-Sans vouloir vexée ta compagne, pour Victoria elle ne représentait pas une grande menace. Son obnubilation pour la petite Bella était ingérable. Elle voulait juste détruire tout ce qui l'impliquait, à commencer par ses proches.» Elle baissa la tête. «Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu la convaincre de ne pas tuer le père de Bella.»

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez à me laisser un petit mot !

_Prochain chapitre: Rencontre fortuite_

Bises et à bientôt,

Noominaome


	16. Chap15 Rencontre fortuite

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour Merci de toujours me suivre malgré mes publications très aléatoires. Je ne vous ennnuies pas plus et vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

Merci à tous(tes) pour les mises en favoris et les alertes. C'est un vrai plaisir que de faire plaisir.

**Delphine03, gaellezjey, Grazie, ElysaLlove, larosesurleau, BellaMcCarthy, lyylla, lory974** \- Merci pour tout votre soutien ! La fiction arrive bientôt à son terme :D

◊Chapitre _quinze: Rencontre fortuite _

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**lory974**: Hello, c'est moi qui te remercies pour ce commentaire hyper encourageant !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre15**

Les Loups ou plus précisément les Métamorphes se constituaient d'émotions couramment altérables, ingouvernables. Ils pouvaient naturellement devenir des êtres dangereux et davantage bestiaux, surtout lors de leur première mutation. C'était un trait de caractère qui prédominait et qui demeurerait effrayant toute leur vie.

Sam Uley régentait sa propre meute, logeant à _la Rez_, et avait été contraint d'instruire et d'éduquer les louveteaux qui l'avaient suivi dans ce malheur. Par dépit. Il avait été le premier transformé depuis la dernière génération et il avait dû faire son mieux pour que ces derniers acceptent cette part animale en eux. Celle qui se terrait au fond de leur cœur et de leur corps.

La plupart des jeunes loups arrivés avait été terrorisés lors de cette prise de conscience extraordinaire, extrêmement excités, heureux puis ne nouveau angoissés. Surtout au moment exact de vivre cette extravagance irréelle de leurs gênes en évolution, les menant à communiquer en grognements et claquement de dents sous forme de canidé.

Ils avaient senti leurs muscles grossir puis s'affermir en harmonie de leur ossature se rectifiant et se solidifiant. Le tout accentué par des articulations renforcées et tenaces. Leur physionomie résistait aux rudes épreuves aussi bien environnementales qu'internes. Dorénavant, les rhumes hivernaux leur étaient méconnus. Ces changements étaient innés mais la douleur de la toute première fois était torrentielle, puis s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure des multiples autres transformations. C'était pénible mais supportable. Le but étant de protéger les humains. Un devoir fondamental de leur lignée.

Un enfant loup parvint toutefois à éviter les leçons drastiques de maintien et d'ordre de Sam. Il s'agissait de Paul Lahote, un jeune adolescent arrogant, impétueux et survolté qui avait de surcroit muri rapidement. Adulte, ce dernier s'était promu une place de second du Chef de meute, au même titre que Jacob Black le petit fils d'Ephraïm Black. Il était un guerrier providentiel. Paul instaurait ses propres règles, souvent imprévisibles bien qu'il consentait à s'accorder avec _Le Leader_ par obligation. Il dépréciait l'autorité. Toutefois sa témérité ne devait pas s'établir en une menace pour les humains et les mettre en péril. Il en était très conscient. En conséquence, Paul participait distraitement aux réunions incluant toute la meute, bien qu'il exécrait rencontrer les imprégnées de ses camarades.

Sa vie quotidienne se continuait d'interminables patrouilles du secteur, environnant le village voisin _Forks_ et à communiquer le minimum quémander lors des rassemblements hebdomadaires voire quotidiens. Concernant sa vie privée, l'homme choisissait des femmes éloignées de ce village pour avoir des rapports intimes. Sa relation avec Rachelle, la sœur de Jacob, s'était terminée à l'instant où elle avait quitté le Pays pour ses études. Les femmes disposaient d'un pouvoir trop important sur les hommes de son humble avis, donc il évitait tout contact prolongé avec ces dernières.

Cela va de soi que l'apparition subite d'Angela Weber, fille de pasteur, l'avait secoué indéniablement.

Paul n'avait discerné que sa magnificence, son splendide maintint de dos et sa voix légèrement trop aigue bien avant de remarquer une étincelle de douleur et de frayeur dans ses prunelles quasi noir, le soir de leur rencontre. Il avait détesté la raison de son chagrin, qu'un autre homme la fasse pleurer même en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un décès prématuré. Il aurait voulu être capable de réanimer ce Ben pour la voir sourire.

La veille, il l'avait escortée jusqu'à son domicile avec Jacob et Emily et elle leur avait promis de venir discuter rapidement de toutes ces révélations soudaines et de sa nouvelle situation auprès d'êtres surnaturels. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Au levé du soleil, Paul l'avait vue se manifester discrètement d'un claquement sec de phalanges contre la porte en bois de la maison des Black. Billy l'avait accueillie avec un gigantesque sourire enchanté, puis compréhensif devant sa mine soucieuse. Dehors, Paul l'avait distinguée au travers de la fenêtre du salon converser avec Jacob et Emily, tendue et nerveuse. Il avait entendu sa délicate et frivole respiration qui le chamboulait, tellement. Elle était au même rythme que les aiguilles de l'ancienne horloge murale, située au dessus du buffet.

Paul s'était enfin déplacé lentement jusqu'au perron, avait frappé fort contre la porte et avait été accueilli par Billy. Il avait ensuite pénétré la demeure imbibée de _son_ odeur. Angela s'était assise sur le canapé jaunie trônant au centre de la pièce. Il l'avait dévorée d'un regard tendre qui l'avait évidement mise mal à l'aise. Emily avait toussoté poliment, assise aux côtés de cette dernière et Jacob avait roulé des yeux, adossé au mur opposé. Paul avait remarqué de nouveaux détails adorables, comme la manière dont elle avait caché le fin bâillement entre sa paume alors que son nez s'était fronçé, ce qui adoucissait son propre visage. Il l'avait trouvée exquise.

Ce qui rendait ses camarades perplexe.

.

Outre une terreur sourde et une gigantesque anticipation quant à leur discussion à venir, Angela était curieuse. Jacob venait de lui apprendre que Paul avait terminé son heure de patrouille et qu'il arrivait. Qu'il le sentait revenir à grands pas. Ce qui était perturbant.

Angela glissa donc ses mains entre ses cuisses par timidité et questionna Jacob, tandis que Paul s'asseyait contre la console portant la télévision:

«-Comment as-tu su qu'il revenait?»

L'ami de Bella sourit, désigna son nez: «-Odorat développé.» Puis, il reprit. «Ouïe tout aussi puissante. Pour tout te dire, Paul marche aussi délicatement qu'un bison en rut.»

le nommé émit un léger grognement et lui renvoya un air déplaisant:

«-Je ne suis pas une femme donc oui je fais du bruit quand je marche. Voudrais-tu de l'élégence en te mangeant un pivot du coude dans la tronche? Ou un coup de pieds dans les couilles sera suffisant?»

Pas impressioné, Jacob répliqua: «-Je dis juste que rien ne t'oblige à labourer le sol à chaque pas. La Terre t'en remerciera.» Jacob semblait tout à fait agacé maintenant.

Angela passa de l'un à l'autre plus que septique. Emily se gratta le cou, soupira et ramassa les rênes du dialogue:

«-Quelque soit votre conflit dont nous ne savons rien, Angela et moi, ce n'est absolument pas le moment de le régler ici. Angela est là pour autre chose et doit avoir une multitude de questions depuis notre rencontre d'hier soir. N'est-ce pas ?»

Tous les trois convergèrent leurs regards sur la concernée, qui glapit presque:

«-En effet.» Elle s'entortilla les mains puis cessa tout aussi vite, à présent sérieuse et concentrée. «Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Bella. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas présente ?

-Bella s'est absentée, elle court après son meurtrier.

-Pardon ? Comment est-ce seulement possible ?»

Paule croise les bras, renforçant son aura d'assurance et dit sournoisement:

«-Comment ne le serait-ce pas? Bella est une sangsue maintenant, elle est devenue un vampire et veut anéantir la menace qui pèse sur ses amis. Ce qui est assez louable dans une certaine mesure.

-Ce que tu pourrais reconnaître dignement Paul.» Jacob avait encore cette voix méprisante. «Bella aurait pu laisser ton imprégnée se débrouiller seule mais ne l'a pas fait. Bella se soucie de ses amis, de nous, plus que tu ne le penses.»

Emily claqua de la langue contre son palais et les rouspétèrent:

«-Nous avons compris votre divergence d'opinion sur Bella, mais je me répète: Angela et moi nous en fichons pour l'instant.» Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit. «-Isabella est en compagnie des Cullen, qui sont également des vampires. Ils recherchent activement la personne qui a tué Ben et qui va essayer de tuer en réalité tous ses proches. Toi y comprise.

-Si je suis réellement en danger et si cet individu est un vampire. Comment puis-je le contrer ?» La jeune femme avait la respiration saccadée et les traits du visage apeurés, comprenant totalement qu'un monstre la pistait probablement. Elle avait les mains agrippées au tissu de sa jupe, dont la jointure des phalanges blanchissait.

Paul desserra ses bras, se massa les coudes et s'approcha doucement d'elle en trois grosses enjambées. Il s'agenouilla devant les mollets de la demoiselle et la contempla, alors qu'elle baissait son regard sur lui.

Avec détermination il affirma:

«-Rien ne t'arrivera et aucune créature ne posera la griffe sur toi. J'y veillerai. Tu n'as pas à te dévaloriser. Tu es humaine c'est sûr et c'est compréhensible que tu sois effrayée.

Emily opina et lui confia:

«-Paul et Jacob, d'autres aussi, sont des Métamorphes. Ils ont la nécessité de protéger les humains. Ils s'assureront que tu sois en sureté en attendant de recevoir des nouvelles sur l'avancé de Bella dans cette affaire.»

Angela recula contre le moelleux coussin dans son dos, gênée que les iris sombres de l'ami de Jacob l'admire de cette manière si particulière.

Ainsi, elle consentit à adhérer à leurs confidences:

«-Je veux bien tenter de comprendre le monde dans lequel vous vivez mais en toute franchise la seule question qui me vient est: Pourquoi est-ce qu'un vampire s'en prendrait à une humaine. Bella n'est que vampire depuis peu, n'est-ce pas ? Donc pourquoi s'attaquer à plus faible ?»

Jacob lâcha un lourd soupire désarmant: «- Les sangsues non pas de morale. Edward n'est pas humain, tu l'as bien compris ?

-ça oui…

-Sa famille au complet ne l'est pas. Un jour ils sont tombés sur un groupe de vampires nomades, ont tué l'un d'eux qui désirait croquer Bella comme une friandise.

-Je vois. Et ensuite.

-La compagne de ce vampire veut se venger de Bella. Elle pense Edward responsable et à cette période Bella était en sa _compagnie_. Victoria s'est donc persuadée que s'il est mort, la faute en revient à Bella. »

Paul grogna: «-Bla…bla… et encore bla… Fin de l'histoire. Le principal est que tu saches que tu es en sécurité maintenant.»

Jacob cracha: «-Pas vraiment. Tant que la rouquine est dehors, rien n'est sûr.»

Aucun d'eux ne commenta. Un silence s'installa.

Jacob toisait avec insistance son camarade ,qui le questionna amèrement en se relevant:

«-Tu es impoli Jake. Un problème ?

-Non. Pourquoi tu t'es impregnée d'Angela ?»

Emily se leva également et examina l'air de Jacob, pour déceler la moindre ironie dans sa demande. Elle répondit avant que son ami ne le fasse:

«-Ais plus de respect Jake. Ma réponse ne va pas te satisfaire. C'est une question de logique. Je dirais qu'il s'avère que cette demoiselle est compatible avec sa personnalité. Certes, il a un caractère difficile mais je pense que le destin a enfin choisi une femme qui lui correspond. Ce qui est bien. Paul a aussi le droit au bonheur, tu ne crois pas ? Soit indulgent et ôte cet air de mépris sur ton visage vilain garçon jaloux.»

Angela s'apprêtait à poser une question, néamoins elle fut coupée net par Jacob qui répliquait amusé:

«-Je n'ai pas un air de mépris Emily, simplement je suis perplexe.» Elle croisa les bras, prête à hausser la voix pour le corriger. Il lui explicita. «Détends-toi maman-poule. Je dis juste que je ne comprends pas cette imprégnation tardive. Paul connait Angela depuis un moment, l'a déjà vue autrefois. C'est juste… Je ne sais pas, bizarre.»

Paul émit un grondement bas, provenant de sa poitrine, contrarié et visiblement mécontent qu'ils conversent sur sa propre existence comme s'il n'était pas présent. Il bomba le torse et écarta Emily d'un geste de la main:

«-Je n'ai jamais revue Angela depuis ma mutation crétin.»

Une bourrasque s'infiltra dans la pièce et toutes les personnes observèrent le grand Sam Uley s'introduire dans la pièce d'un pas lourd. Il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, puis il porta son attention sur Paul, s'inclina et offrit sa bénédiction: «-Félicitations Paul.»

Le nommé inclina son menton par respect, puis reporta toute son attention sur sa pupille. Qui papillonna des paupières, ses cils s'ouvrant un passage jusqu'à ses orbes chocolat. Son désarroi fondit contre l'embarras puis la compréhension:

«-Qu'elle est cette histoire d'imprégnation exactement ?»

.

.

.

Du temps de son humanité, Isabella Swan songeait que les vampires étaient de bonnes personnes. D'un point de vue extérieur, les habitants de _Forks_ auraient volontiers jugé la famille Cullen comme étant admirable. La renforçant dans son intuition qui les désignait comme raisonnables et généreux. Et, ils l'étaient. Ils l'avaient accueillie sans une once de doute au sein de leur _Clan_. En conséquence, Bella en avait conclu puérilement que tous les vampires étaient comme tels, que leurs descriptions horrifiques des livres et autres Bande-Dessinée étaient erronées. Que c'était la peur des humains face à l'inconnu qui écrivait ces tentatives de reproduction, fausse. Depuis sa transition, la jeune femme comprenait parfaitement que cela n'était pas le cas. Les vampires demeuraient et demeureraient des sangsues primitives, quoi qu'elle aimerait qu'ils soient véritablement.

Les créatures de la nuit pouvait agir violement et devenir sanguinaires, diaboliques et immondes autant qu'aimables et gentilles envers leur semblable. Surtout envers _leur Clan respectif_. Elles étaient loyales.

Isabella le vivait à chaque instant, et aurait également tout fait pour secourir les siens. Par raison, elle s'était octroyée le droit de croire que Carlisle Cullen était aussi sage qu'un agneau et aussi charmant qu'un chaton. Bien entendu, son regard se durcissait et noircissait à certaines de ses propres paroles, parfois négligées. Souvent il grondait sa désapprobation, parce qu'elle réagissait témérairement. Jamais il ne risqua de la blesser délibérément, pour le plaisir pur de la détruire, physiquement ou mentalement. Il était précautionneux quant à sa survie et à son bonheur, malgré les circonstances actuelles et défavorables.

Ces idées puériles sur son compagnon l'avait conduite à affronter son courroux, empli d'une jalousie malsaine. Carlisle maitrisait sa part bestiale comme aucun vampire ne saurait probablement jamais le faire. Cependant, la mention d'un Edward s'étant permis d'embrasser sa compagne l'avait rendu instable. Son teint avait plus pali qu'envisageable. Ses muscles avaient crépité en se tendant et son sifflement avait résonné dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Son aveu n'avait rien de judicieux ni de réfléchi, néanmoins Bella avait voulu être honnête afin de lui signifier ses sentiments.

Les paupières du docteur avaient tressauté et brusquement les freins du véhicule avaient fait crisser les pneus furieusement lorsque le pied de ce dernier avait écrasé la pédale. Bella avait hurlé de surprise, de terreur avant de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Sa vie n'était pas en danger. Sa résistance épidermique était incroyable. La ceinture lui comprima la poitrine, sans la blesser.

A l'arrêt, la jeune femme avait osé tourner son visage et rencontrer les pupilles noirâtres de l'homme, qui la toisait plein de mépris. Pour elle, pour Edward ? Avait-il agir violement et lui signifier son désarroi qui se décryptait aisément à l'intérieur de son iris noirci ? Souligner une déception manifeste, provoqué par son mensonge tu volontairement ?

.

Emmett profitait de l'humidité ambiante tout en savourant le calme de la route départementale. Il conduisait l'une des motos appartenant à l'élégante Carmen, vivement et agilement, poursuivant son père et Bella à une distance raisonnable. Carlisle et sa compagne avait certaines choses à mette au clair. Avoir eu des rapports sexuels dans une baignoire ne réglait pas les conflits. Aussi, il avait été convenu qu'Edward et Tanya séjournent avec le Clan Denali, le temps de traquer convenablement Victoria. Celle-ci pouvait éventuellement contacter Irina par besoin.

Le mari de Rosalie avait entendu le mouvement des freins détonner dans les airs avant de percevoir au loin, la voiture faire un dérapage impeccablement contrôlé. Puis s'arrêter en pilant. L'engin avait frôlé un arbre qui aurait été assurément pulvérisé sous l'impact.

Cela déclencha ses propres réflexes qui le firent également ralentir et interrompre sa course, sur la chaussée.

Descendant du bolide, il ôta son casque et s'ébouriffa les cheveux nonchalamment en interrogeant son _paternel_: «-Il se passe quoi ? Mauvaise nouvelles ?»

Emmett avait discerné à l'autre bout de la route, _sa petite sœur_ s'évader du véhicule en faisant voltiger la portière puis décamper dans la forêt environnante. La nuit les enveloppait et même en possession de leur acuité visuelle, sa silhouette s'était vite dissoute entre les branches et la mousse. Carlisle émettait un gargouillement distinctif de l'agacement et pivota vers lui brusquement. Le grand gaillard reflua en rencontrant son air furieux mais patienta. Le médecin lui révéla:

«-J'ai besoin que tu restes ici. Rosalie m'a envoyé un message, elle vient à notre rencontre.»

Rien qui n'indiquait la raison de la rebuffade de la demoiselle: Il le questionna: «-Et Bella ?

-Elle m'a avoué une bévue, un méfait commis avec Edward. » Au long regard éloquent qu'il reçut de _son fils_, il saisit. «Que tu le saches ou non m'indiffère Emmett. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Tu restes, compris ?»

Emmett ignora l'ordre implicite mais savait que cette histoire ne le concernait pas.

Etre compagnons était chose laborieuse, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Lui-même avait encore des difficultés avec son épouse.

.

Bella bondit par-dessus un tronc échoué et atterrie dans une roulade gracieuse sur la terre meuble. Edward devrait encaisser une déferlante de colère de _son père_ pour avoir profité d'elle intentionnellement pendant son absence. C'était certain. Toutefois elle craignait de recueillir la rage de son compagnon pareillement.

Le son des pas, caractéristique de Carlisle se manifestèrent derrière elle. Accélérant, elle rasa l'herbe de son nez et accentua des poussés de talons pour sauter sur la branche d'un chêne massif. Elle retint sa respiration et espéra. Espéra que son odeur soit dissimulée dans l'odeur mouillée de la faune.

Elle le discerna se positionner tout proche, humer l'air et dire: «-Je sais où tu es Isabella. Descends s'il-te-plait.»

Hoquetant de surprise, glissante sur l'écorce, elle survenue et lui fit face: «-J'aurais essayé.

-Essayez de m'ennuyer ? Tu y arrives parfaitement Isabella. C'est un don.»

Une ébauche de sourire naquit sur les lèvres féminines de sa compagne, qui s'éteignit en repérant la lueur déçu de son regard.

Elle pinça les lèvres, agitée et s'excusa: «-C'était un reflexe stupide que de m'enfuir. Je le sais. Mais tu avais l'air énervé.

-Au-delà de ça ma belle.

-Ce qui ne me rassure en rien…»

Il avança et lui prit le menton pour la dévisager: «-Je n'ai pas à te rassurer sur ce sujet. Tu aurais dû me le dire directement, et non attendre pour me révéler que mon fils porte encore des sentiments pour toi. J'estime être en droit d'être en colère.

-Tu n'y parais pas.» Elle glapit quand il serra sa mâchoire entre ses doigts.

«-Tu pensais que j'allais te corriger? Je suis furieux contre cet imbécile qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.»

Une sonnerie de téléphone le déconcentra pourtant il tint son accédant. Il décrocha de son autre main:

«-Docteur Cullen à l'appareil.

_-Carlisle c'est Jasper. Je vais être concis.»_ L'homme ne dit rien, écouta. _«Victoria est en approche. Préparez-vous à la réceptionner dans quatre minutes. Emmett est à terre et Rosalie sera là pour le ressouder dans six minutes. Il est en vie._

-Je vois.

_-Je ne prononcerais pas ses paroles une seconde fois mon ami.»_ Une pause. _«Je t'en prie. Protège ta compagne et ta propre vie. Victoria est en mission suicide.»_

Le bip du téléphone retentit. Sonnant la déchéance en rythmant leur désarroi.

Isabella contempla Carlisle et se força à sourire: «-Nous sommes deux. Cela devrait faire l'affaire non ?»

.

Une douce odeur tentatrice s'éleva dans les airs, amenant Bella à se lécher les lèvres.

Aussitôt, elle en sut la provenance et avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, l'homme la vit s'élancer dans le bois pour trouver la source. Des humains blessés voir d'avantage, saignaient abondamment à cinq kilomètres de sa position.

Carlisle poursuivit la bête affamée qu'était devenue Isabella mais se fit percuter par une masse solide.

Victoria.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez à me laisser un petit mot !

_Prochain chapitre: Décadance et lutte_

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	17. Chap16 Décadence et lutte

Note d'auteur: Bonjour, voici la suite postée bien plus rapidement que d'habitude.

**Delphine03, gaellezjey, BellaMcCarthy, Grazie** \- Ce chapitre est pour votre extraordinaire patience ! merci !

◊Chapitre _seize: Décadence et lutte_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre16**

Un chuintement rauque et pitoyable remonta de sa gorge, puis s'échappa par vagues des lèvres craquelées du vampire:

«-Ma douce merveille… Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà ici ?»

Emmett avait encaissé une défaite fulgurante et déloyale. Son monstre réclamait vengeance et sa conscience criait au désespoir. De s'être fait battre aussi aisément et rapidement. A présent un urgent besoin de se nourrir, de se rétablir l'assaillait mais son état lamentable et en plein agonie l'empêchait de bouger. Autrement il aurait aussitôt rongé un animal pour se requinquer et poursuivre la bestiole responsable de _cela_.

Sa femme était apparue les quelques minutes suivantes, surprise et inquiète en découvrant son mari pareillement. Toutefois sa frimousse n'avait déployée aucun espère de sentiment. C'était de son devoir de veiller à ne pas blesser la virilité de son compagnon, déjà bien affectée. Elle s'était accroupie à ses côtés pour examiner les dégâts subits et visibles sur le corps de ce dernier, avait penché la tête de confusion et répondu doucement:

«-Intuition féminine mon chat.» Il avait craché un rire amer, appréciant son humour décalé. «Qui a osé te laisser dans cet état déplorable?»

Sa main se promena délicatement contre l'épaule de son homme, affectueusement.

Elle contempla ses iris engloutis du venin devenu vitreux et s'aperçut que son attention paraissait distante. Probablement dû au fait qu'il se sentait comme inutile et vidé. Il passa sa langue pour humidifier ses fines lèvres meurtries par la soif et avait avoué d'une voie pâteuse:

«-Victoria, qui d'autre? Cette garce est plutôt futée et bien trop vive. Une vraie peste d'araignée sauteuse. Elle s'enroule autour de toi discrètement, attend que tu sois seul et te tacle sournoisement par derrière. Elle m'a eu en beauté.»

Rosalie siffla et renifla, repérant l'une des jambes de son mari dans les fourrées sur la gauche. Aussi vite, elle plongea la main dedans l'en sorti et lui offrit aimablement. Sa seconde jambe restait intact sinon sa cheville déchirée, son pied maintenant isolé et reposant dans l'herbe. L'un de ses coudes se fixait dans un angle biscornu et sa nuque craquelait toujours, la force usée pour tenter de le décapiter avait été phénoménale.

Elle émit un râle anxieux et le questionna: «-Carlisle est avec Bella rassure-moi ?»

Il acquiesça et fit mine de se redresser. Néanmoins, sa femme l'interrompit d'un mouvement de bras, tandis qu'elle humait l'air en remarquant une note différente. Autre que le venin luisant et épais qui recouvrait une partie du paysage, cause des diverses blessures de son compagnon.

Elle confirma ses doutes:

«-Des humains.» Tendant l'oreille elle dit. «Ils doivent être plutôt éloignés, je n'entends rien. Leur présence doit être du bon vouloir de Victoria. Bella ne résistera pas longtemps, elle doit être souvent affamée en tant que jeune vampire. Une ruse de plus…»

Emmett ne commenta point, tout à fait en d'accord avec cette certitude.

Rosalie se remit debout, ôta ses hauts talons pour libérer ses pieds et reprit d'une voix outrageusement solennelle:

«-Je vais te chercher de quoi te requinquer et j'irais les aider.»

Une troublante toux s'empara d'Emmett qui rétorqua: «-Hors de question Rose. C'est une putain de mauvaise idée. Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable cette femelle !

-Es-tu en position de me l'interdire ? Non. Et plus important, le temps nous est compté.» Un feulement colérique s'éleva de la poitrine de son compagnon mais elle l'ignora. «Ecoutes. Si comme tu le dis Victoria est forte, je dois y aller. Penses-tu que je puisse ne rien faire en espérant qu'ils s'en sortent? Je me posterai en défense d'accord ?»

Toujours dans l'inconscience de son démembrement brutal, Emmett approuva gravement.

Observa les ténèbres de la flore la glisser dans sa grande gueule béante de noirceur.

.

.

.

Ce fut la nuque du mâle vampire qui recueillit l'ensemble du choc, bien avant que la secousse ne fasse trembler tout son organisme.

Son agresseur ne s'était pas contenté de le bousculer sagement, tout pour qu'il cesse de poursuivre une Bella devenue affamée. Non. Cette personne l'avait également attrapé par les biceps afin de le faire voltiger contre un énorme séquoia, qui avait miraculeusement résisté à l'impulsion produite de la collision.

Carlisle Cullen n'avait pu qu'entrapercevoir la responsable fuir promptement, dans la direction qu'avait empruntée sa compagne.

Victoria désirait assassiner Isabella Swan, seule. Le tuer lui n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux.

Il n'était qu'un obstacle à son but.

Jasper avait raison quant à la détermination de cette femelle, rien ne l'arrêterait sinon la mort.

.

.

.

C'était semblable au vol d'un aigle.

Majestueux et féérique.

La puissance et la volupté.

Prédateur.

Victoria contemplait ce qu'était devenue sa proie dès l'instant où l'odeur des humains avait flatté ses sinus de nouveau-né vampire. De son opinion, Bella était une fille complexe et torturée. Qui se laissait difficilement distraire et qui malgré ses dires avait terriblement peur. Victoria l'avait observée de loin. Quant au moment de son humanité, elle s'était acoquinée avec les Cullen. Que l'un d'eux l'avait séduite. Quand cette même personne l'avait délaissée. Qu'ils l'avaient tous quittée.

Elle voulait se venger. Certes. Mais elle désirait également discuter. Pour cela il fallait que la demoiselle soit désorientée et isolée. Quel meilleur moyen qu'une chasse improvisée entre femmes ?

A présent, Bella était loin de l'adolescente paniquée et terrorisée, surprotégée par le Clan Cullen. C'était une femelle vampire attrayante et vigoureuse. Victoria l'avait suivie pendant sa course magistrale, flotter au dessus du sol et gravir les obstacles la séparant de son futur repas. Elle avait vu les plis de son front frôlant l'herbe humide à une vitesse folle. Des cailloux, des brindilles et d'autres constituants issus de la forêt érafler son joli visage au gré de sa course flamboyante de rapidité. Victoria avait su que rien ne la déstabiliserait de son désir primaire qu'était de se sustenter. Ses genoux avaient claqué. Ses mollets avaient travaillé et rebondis contre l'arrière de ses cuisses fermes. Son fessier avait été crispé par l'effort surhumain.

Bella avait incarné le vent qu'elle longeait, dont elle s'acclimatait et possédait naturellement.

Victoria avait été fière de sa fille de venin.

.

Isabella s'arrêta subitement devant les deux humains sanguinolents. L'un des individus amochés l'attira et elle bondit pour s'emparer du malheureux. Glissant et clouant ses crocs dans sa chair moelleuse, s'accaparant le sang palpitant et bouillonnant. Chaud et mou. Ni les supplices du condamné, ni les cris désespérés et anarchiques ne la fit diminuer son emprise. Le goût rappelait les épices et les aromates, du piment et de la menthe. C'était piquant et doux à la fois. C'était excitant et apaisant. Glacial et embrasé. Un tout. Un rien. L'univers et le néant. L'indescriptible.

Bella se rendit compte que contrairement aux animaux dont elle s'était alimenté auparavant, ce met la repu. Une faim d'ordinaire intarissable et dorénavant assouvie. Incroyable. D'un geste large du poignet, elle se débarrassa du surplus qui dégoulinait sur son menton et étudiant les alentours. Ahurie, elle saisit son méfait. Comprit que le second homme s'était évanoui. Son premier reflexe fut d'alerter Carlisle, qui sembla pourtant absent. Ce qui expliquait l'offense de s'être nourrie d'un humain. Impuissante, elle recula de deux pas en le fixant puis elle remarqua ses autres blessures. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un sombre rire féminin l'angoissa, alors que la silhouette féminine de Victoria avançait sous la clarté de la pleine Lune. Cette dernière désigna le cadavre:

«-Délicieux n'est-il pas ?» Bella banda ses muscles, prête à combattre. «Ne t'enflamme pas jolie-cœur. Nous avons bien le temps de converser avant de nous défier. Je suis ravie de te revoir ma douce Bella.»

Un bourdonnement s'éleva de la poitrine de la nommée, qui se perça la lèvre d'une canine par colère: «Plaisir non partagé. C'est de ton fait?

-Oscar ? Evidemment. Un cadeau de circonstances pour ces merveilleuses retrouvailles mon ange.»

Bella se contenta de rugir, et se força à détendre ses épaules pour déclarer: «-Très gentil comme présent en effet. Mon tout premier. Grand merci.»

Feignant son enthousiasme Victoria dévoila un sourire tout en dent:

«-Je suppose que tu ne sais pas apprécier l'honneur d'être mon enfant. J'essayais d'être une mère compréhensive et sympa.» D'une avancée soudaine, elle fut derrière Bella. «Je saurai probablement te punir pour tes caprices.»

La nouveau-née ria. Un éclat bourru et franc. Sentant le souffle de Victoria sur sa peau, Bella dit:

«-Probablement que je devrais le faire, te faire ravaler tes foutus sarcasmes et ta folie ? Te faire avoir des regrets pour m'avoir transformée, pour avoir tuer mon père et Ben. Pour faire souffrir mes proches ?»

Ce fut au tour de Victoria de rire: «-Teste-moi.» Avant de disparaître dans les bois.

.

.

.

En tant que Chef de Clan, Carlisle ne pouvait guère consentir à ce que l'un des siens lutte sans son aide. Plus encore en sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa compagne qui combattait contre la rouquine sanguinaire. Rosalie avait retrouvé sa trace et lui avait apprit que Emmett se remettait doucement de son démembrement.

«-Isabella est allée en direction de l'odeur?» Il opina. «Alors, ce doit être un carnage là-bas…»

Il n'y avait réellement rien à répondre à cette affirmation. Son mobile vibra dans sa poche et il s'en saisit:

«-Dis-moi ce qu'il en est, j'ai été séparé de ma compagne.» C'était un ordre.

Jasper osa émettre un faible ronronnement amusé, mais demeura aussi tendu que pendant le précédent appel:

_«-N'interfère pas ce que va faire Isabella. Changement de plan. Elle a décidé d'apprivoiser Victoria en solo.»_

Rosalie roula des yeux, désappointée et Carlisle cracha:

«-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ?

_-Elle est indirectement responsable de tout ce bordel autour de Victoria. Elle pense avoir à gérer cela._

-Je la rejoins ?

_-Alors, tu mourras.»_ Il marqua une pause. _«Isabella veut jouer avec Victoria et Alice ne peut pas prédire le vainqueur. Seules les prochaines minutes nous le dirons. Sois patient.»_

Il raccrocha et échangea un regard entendu avec sa fille. Rosalie irait.

.

.

.

Son aura se matérialisait en une détermination de destruction.

C'était beau et effroyable. Comment une ancienne petite chose fragile avait pu éclater en ce morceau de rage pur? Victoria en était convaincue, Bella était une adversaire de taille. Sa vigilance devait être constamment en action, sinon elle trépasserait.

La rancœur de cette femelle était tenace. Qui allait mériter de vivre?

Sachant comment se comportait généralement la petite futée, Victoria avait parié sur le fait qu'elle attende patiemment qu'elle-même la provoque et l'attaque. Elle se borna donc à la contrecarrer en se faufilant entre deux arbres afin de l'ébranler. Feinter pour mieux mordre ensuite. N'importe comment elle tentait de concevoir les actes de sa « fille », rien n'était jamais sûr.

Et pour cause. Sous son masque manipulateur et totalement étonné, Victoria avait discerné une ombre la surplomber. En levant le menton, le coude pointu de la demoiselle lui avait broyé le nez alors que le reste de son corps l'écrasait contre la mousse odorante. Un cerf avait fait ses besoins ici-même. Aussi foudroyante que l'éclair, Bella s'était retournée d'un coup de talon pour mieux le ficher dans un talus, qui explosa sous leur deux poids alors que Victoria se défendait.

La compagne du docteur avait bondit pour reculer, maintenant postée en défense, dents retroussées et du venin coulant d'entre ses babines moqueuses:

«-Je te teste et tu me déçois Victoria.»

La concernée s'était réajustée, pinçant ses narines de deux doigts pour repositionner son nez et avait souri malicieusement pour conclure:

«-Tu n'es qu'une ingrate petite fille. Assez jouer ma belle.»

Un bruit nasal assez immonde se fit entendre de sa part et elle chargea la demoiselle. Qui esquiva en se courbant, pliant son dos assez adroitement avant de pivoter complément pour se rattraper avec l'une de ses mains au sol, puis de faire une roulade avant de rebondir sur ses jambes. Victoria suivit facilement le mouvement et l'harponna par les cheville la souleva et la fit voltiger à travers la cime des arbres, provoquant un sifflement dans l'air. Bella fracassa de son dos plusieurs plantes avant de s'arrêter prés d'un ruisseau en plantant ses talons dans la terre dès qu'elle le put.

Secouée de la démarche de Victoria, elle ne put éviter le violent coup de genoux qui poursuivit. A terre elle haleta et encaissa une dizaines de poings rageurs de la rouquine. Elle la dégagea brusquement en se ressaisissant.

Victoria disparut.

«-Reviens vite Victoria. J'ai encore autre chose pour toi. Je ne partirais pas avoir te t'avoir infligée une putain de terreur. Comprends-tu ? Une mort lente et douloureuse.»

Isabella gratta la terre de ses orteils et introduisit ses petits pieds à l'intérieur. Patienta en croisant les bras. L'assurance de ses dires dégoulinant sur tout son être.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune des deux adversaires n'accomplissent un geste.

Isabella décroisa les bras et huma les alentours. Sourit.

Victoria se matérialisa aussi brusquement qu'une balle de fusil tiré à bout portant. Immédiatement, Bella sauta en l'air et se retrouva sur le dos et son assaillante, tentant de la décapiter sans une once d'hésitation. Victoria hurla toute sa haine, sa honte puis sa résolution quand elle sentit sa nuque craquer sous la pression des bras de la jeune femme. Une complainte. Une tête chutant.

.

.

.

Rosalie déboucha d'entres les ronces qui lui avait abîmé ses vêtements et contempla ce qui ressemblait à un assassina surnaturel. Il y avait un ruisseau, de la glace couvrant une majorité et scintillant au clair de la Lune. Il y avait une Isabella droite comme un piquet, tenant la tête de victoria entre ses doigts minuscules et remplit de venin. Elle voulut marcher vers son amie mais le regard empreint de chagrin de cette dernière la retint.

Une espèce de sanglot ravagea ses pupilles, son nez se fronçant et ses lèvres se courbant en une grimace de douleur. Elle vit la jeune femme s'effondrer auprès du corps de Victoria encore gigotant. Les cheveux tombant sur son visage meurtri de blessure et de morsure provoquer durant le combat, Bella lui demanda :

«-Ais-je bien fait ?» Rosalie demeura en retrait mais approuva silencieusement. «Alors pourquoi je me sens comme triste à l'intérieur »

Carlisle se manifesta, le regard noir et l'air tendu: «-Victoria était ton créateur. Tu aurais pu l'aimer pour cela.»

Malgré le grognement d'avertissement de sa compagne, il s'accroupit près d'elle et la comprima dans une étreinte amicale. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez à me laisser un petit mot !

_Prochain chapitre: Epilogue. Qui sera posté très rapidement._

Bises et à bientôt,

Noominaome


	18. Epilogue

Note d'auteur:

Comme promis, voici l'Epilogue de cette fan-fiction. Je vous remercie tous pour avoir lu ou encore commenté cette histoire. L'avoir mise en Alerte, l'avoir mise en favoris. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

◊Chapitre: _Epilogue_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** pour la correction et son soutien permanent.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Une brosse à dent entre les doigts et dans la bouche, la mousse produit par le dentifrice avait un goût écœurant. La combinaison avec son propre venin avait de quoi la faire vomir, si bien qu'un haut de cœur découlant de son inconscient fit surface. Les vampires ne devaient hypothétiquement pas avoir l'_envie_ de régurgiter quoi que ce soit. C'était un souvenir purement mental. Bella Swan se rinça donc à grand jet d'eau, éclaboussant allégrement l'évier et la faïence. Ce quotidien d'autrefois avait eu l'audace d'au moins la faire sourire. C'était une idée farfelue d'Emmett et elle l'en remercierait.

La demoiselle remit les deux baleines inutiles de son soutien-gorge et les bretelles de son débardeur mauve. Elle attrapa une veste posée sur la baignoire par les soins d'Esmée bien avant son départ et l'enfila, boutonna sa paire de Jeans noires et osa enfin sortir de la pièce. Ils étaient revenus dans la maison _des Cullen_, près de _Forks_ depuis deux jours. Qu'elle avait passés à ruminer et à se complaire dans sa déprime post-mortem, dans la chambre de Carlisle. Qui par bonheur la laissa ressasser toutes les péripéties vécues. Il semblait que toutes ses situations rocambolesques soient terminées.

Excepté son égo de mâle quelque peu traumatisé par sa défaite, Emmett n'avait rien subit de permanant dans les bois et il l'avait félicitée grassement de sa victoire face à Victoria. Lui offrant une étreinte solide et aimable. Lui offrant de gagner un match sur la dernière PlayStation en vogue. Comme-ci elle pouvait ne pas le vaincre à un jeu ayant comme but de massacrer l'autre à coup de turbo pour voiture, un simple jeu d'automobile customisé et modifié. Hilarant.

Rosalie n'avait rien avoué de son inquiétude quand au comportement stoïque de Bella sur le chemin du retour. Cette dernière avait sangloté silencieusement contre l'épaule de _son père_, puis était devenue quasiment muette. Ce fut un trajet fastidieux, entre son mari dépité et la colère de Carlisle pour sa non participation et l'admiration croissante envers sa compagne.

Edward et Tanya avaient été prévenus des récents événements pour qu'ils puissent en avertir le Clan des Denali. Irina avait eu l'air heureuse de cette conclusion, au sujet de Victoria. Principalement du fait qu'elle n'ait pas à avoir à la trahir.

Isabella descendit dans le living-room et renifla pour repérer son compagnon, qu'elle trouva dans la Cuisine en pleine discussion avec Esmée au téléphone:

_«-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous aidez. De plus, Charlie est impatient de revoir sa fille.»_

Bella entendit son père répliquer comme dans un fond sonore: _«-__Ce qui est un euphémisme.»_

Qui fit glousser Esmée de prime abord puis soupirer. _«-Oui. Ils n'ont pas vraiment pu profiter de leurs retrouvailles en bonne et due forme. Il me taquine à ce sujet et je n'en peux plu de l'entendre se lamenter. Je suis satisfaite par ce dénouement. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir sous peine d'attaquer des humains et je me sens claustrophobe. Il était temps que ces temps obscures finissent.»_

Carlisle sourcilla en distinguant du coin de l'œil sa compagne le contourner et prendre une poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur. Il l'a choppa par le coude quand elle marcha de nouveau autour de lui et l'attira contre son flanc, tout en conversant:

«-Je vois. Vous serez probablement là avant Jasper et Alice. Ils vont s'assurer que l'Avocat fasse le nécessaire pour eux justement.» Bella était attentive tout en lorgnant le liquide vermeil qui vacillait dans le plastique alors que ses pupilles s'entouraient de noir. «Je pense que Bella aimerait voir son amie avant tout cela également.

_-C'est tout à fait correct.»_

Mentionnait-il Angela? La communication s'interrompit sous les exclamations d'hardiesse de Charlie, visiblement émotif, de revoir son enfant.

Le médecin reporta toute son attention sur la jeune femme qui se borna à sourire, proche de l'évanouissement à cause de la faim.

Il désigna le contenu: «-Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée? Tu as bu il y a…» Il regarda l'horloge. «…Moins de deux heures.»

Elle se tortilla entre ses bras fermes et rétorqua en grimaçant:

«-J'aimerais ne pas le faire mais depuis que j'ai tué cet homme, j'ai envie de me nourrir souvent et en toute franchise j'aimerais éviter de manger Angela.»

Il approuva et la regarda avaler d'une traire son breuvage, conscient du dilemme. Victoria avait laissé une marque de son passage presque indélébile. Pas impossible à enrayer, toutefois cela serait une tache ardue de la faire de nouveau s'alimenter en vampire végétarien.

Elle mit _le reste_ dans la poubelle et en entendant des pas étrangers se manifester dans la cour du devant, elle courut vivement accueillir les arrivants. Carlisle la suivit.

Jacob se contenta d'un sourire de connivence en les voyants ensembles, dans son short brun et torse nu. Il était accompagné de Paul Lahote, qui lui-même escortait notoirement l'humaine du groupe. Cela lui fit un choc de concevoir qu'elle n'était plus dans _cette case_, maintenant elle faisait partie _des autres_.

Mystérieuse et magnétique.

Le regard ébloui d'Angela était révélateur. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, hésitante:

«-Tu es… différente, Bella.» la nommée opina et retint sa respiration, peu assurée sur le contrôle de sa soif. «Jacob vient de me dire que tu avais anéanti _la menace_.»

De nouveau, Bella acquiesça aimablement et avança doucement avant que son compagnon ne la bloque. Ce fut Angela qui rompit la distance et la prit dans ses bras pour une accolade chaleureuse. Pleurant et mouillant ses joues chaudes. «-Merci. Vraiment… d'avoir vengé la mort de Ben. Il était important pour moi.»

La confusion marquait les traits d'Isabella qui enroula ses bras autour de son frêle corps. Discernant les deux battements de cœur, elle recula et entendit le discret remerciement de Paul qui la fit hocher la tête. C'était particulièrement étrange d'être la personne responsable du bonheur des uns. C'était réconfortant.

Elles passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à évoquer la vie commune d'Angela et de Ben, sa mort, puis sa rencontre avec Paul. Bella avait retenu toutes ses questions presque impolies quant à leur relation naissante, néanmoins Angela fut véritablement mûre et réfléchie sur les réponses importées:

«-Tu n'as pas à être gênée sur ce que Paul ressent à mon encontre. Je l'apprécie. Il est au petit soin pour moi et je crois comprendre ce qu'est l'imprégnation. Nous en avons discuté et il sait que je suis meurtrie du décès de Ben, que je n'envisage pas de relation aussi tôt. Je suis en deuil.

-Il est trop tôt. Je suis d'accord. C'est gentil de sa part de s'en rendre compte.

-Oui. Et il a été très explicite sur le raisonnement d'un Métamorphe au moment de l'imprégnation. Il sera ce que je veux, bien que cela me chiffonne. Je veux un ami et il l'est, véritablement.»

Ce fut un entretien qui rassura son amie, grandement.

.

.

.

Angela et ses protecteurs partis, ce fut au tour d'Esmée et de Charlie de se manifester. Ils avaient l'air éreintés bien qu'enchantés de leur retour. L'ancien shérif ne se fit pas prier pour donner une affectueuse embrassade à sa fille mais ignora le toubib. Parfaitement rancunier de le savoir accouplé à Bella.

Alice et Jasper amenèrent tous les dossiers mis à jour par, également les papiers de divorces des deux parents Cullen.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan contempla son compagnon d'éternité, assis sur la pelouse de la clairière situé à deux kilomètres de la maison et qui releva son attention dès qu'elle le rejoignit :

«-Tu as l'air pâle. Tout va bien ? C'était un commentaire ironique mais bien soucieux.

-Oui. Mais je vais être honnête, tu m'as manqué. Je ressens le besoin d'être près de toi et ça m'ennuie.

-Heureux de l'entendre. Ce doit être la première fois que tu le confirme publiquement.» Il la taquinait encore. «Je suis allé chasser pendant une heure, pas une seconde de plus. Ce doit être supportable.

-L'heure la plus longue de ma vie. J'ai cru défaillir.»

Cette fois, c'était à elle de se moquer. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe mouillé en l'amenant contre son torse pour lui câliner le sommet du crâne.

Il dit:

«-Nous avons l'éternité pour apprendre à nous connaître à présent.»

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez à me laisser un petit mot !

La fin de cette fan-fiction. Encore un merci à tous(tes). Même les lecteurs(trices) fantôme.

Bises,

Noominaome


End file.
